Voeux et étoiles filantes
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: On prend une fan des G-boys, une déprime de nuit de Noêl, une étoile filante et un voeu... Et on obtient la "créature" a qui j'ai donné naissance, y a pas d'autres mots. Voilà le dernier et meilleur chapitre de toute la fic... FINISH !
1. Voeux et étoiles filantes 1

Nom : Vœux et étoiles filantes (Je sais, le titre est nul mais j'avais pas trop d'idées)

Auteur : Yami-Rose

Genre : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

Disclaimer : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Premier chapitre

J'aime les regarder les étoiles et la lune, la nuit… Elles sont si belles. Ca me détend et j'arrête de penser à ma vie minable, un moment. Enfin pas si minable que ça... Y a pire. Mais bon… Y a mieux aussi. Je suis pas croyable, j'arrive à déprimer le soir de Noêl… Je m'appelle Yami Aka et je déteste ma vie. Mais ça, tout le monde s'en fout, donc je continue à me présenter. J'ai 15 ans et j'habite en France, à La Roche sur Yon. Je vais dans un lycée pourri ou j'ai pas d'amis et que je déteste. Je suis en première année de BEP Secrétariat, orientation que je n'ai pas choisi et que je déteste également, mais vu que je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire… Je redouble ma première année, en plus… Mais passons ! J'habite un appart pas trop pourris et même très bien, avec mes parents et mon chien, Snoopy. Un joli loup loup spitz blanc… Il est kawai. Je l'adore. J'ai une sœur aussi mais elle partit habité au Canada. L'une des choses que je préfère dans ma vie, parce qu'elle n'est pas totalement noire, c'est mon pc !!! Mon petit pc chéri-d'amour-à-moi-que-j'aime, connecté à Internet… J'aime bien Internet ! Et autre chose encore qui me passionne, c'est Gundam Wing ! J'ai téléchargé tous les épisodes sur Internet, ils sont en anglais mais bon… Et j'ai les mangas aussi. J'en suis fan. J'adore Heero surtout ! J'ai même un thème de bureau, sur le pc, sur lui… Et j'écris des fics. Bref, j'adore mon pc et Heero. ^___^

En tous cas, là, je regarde la lune… La reine des cieux nocturnes (wouah ! Quel poète lol)qui brille d'une douce lumière protectrice sur la nuit. Il est 1h du mat, le soir de Noêl, je devrais être de bonne humeur mais non… Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose à ma vie, mais je sais pas quoi… Et voilà que mon esprit s'évade sur Heero. J'adore son regard et sa manière d'être si froid… Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un perso de fiction, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'y penser. D'ailleurs, je préfère penser à Heero que de déprimer. C'est trop déprimant la déprime. (Quand je dis qu'il faut pas chercher la logique…) 

Oh une étoile filante… On dit que quand on fait un vœux quand y en a une qui passe, il se réalise. C'est ce que je fais, sans vraiment y penser… Si Heero et ses amis existaient vraiment, peut-être que ma vie serait moins plate. Ce serait bien si je pouvais voir Heero en vrai, le rencontrer en chair et en os… Hum Heero… Je suis l'étoile des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. C'est beau de rêver… Moi et les délires, ça ne fait qu'un. (Cette fic en est la preuve lol) Et j'en viens d'en faire un autre… Je baille et regarde mon réveille… 2h du mat ??? Pas étonnant que je sois crevé ! Je vais me coucher vite fait. Même si je suis en vacances, je suis crevée… Normal quand on passe des nuits blanches sur l'ordi à lire ou écrire des fics ou encore à télécharger des trucs sur son pilote favori et ses compagnons. Et je m'endors en 2 min dans les bras de Heero… Euh, Morphée, je veux dire… Réflexion faites, je préfère Heero !!

***

Le lendemain, je me lève à 11h aussi fraîche qu'un poisson qui traîne, en plein soleil, depuis une journée sur l'étal d'un marchand de poisson… Je vais à la cuisine au radar et bourre dans ma mère, parce que je l'ai pas vu, dans le couloir. Elle venait me réveiller sûrement. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand je traîne trop au lit… La vie est injuste ! Bref, j'arrive enfin à bon port sans autres accidents, dis bonjour à mon père et ma mère et boit un bol de lait au chocolat chaud(Huuuuum c'est bon, ça… Tiens, ca me donne envie d'en boire un. Heero : Continue à écrire. Moi : Viiii, Heero chéri…), pour me réveiller… 1h après, on mange et avec mes parents, on va faire un tour dehors… Moi qui voulais aller sur le pc, c'est râper. Et ce n'est même pas la peine que je dise que je préfère aller à l'ordinateur, ils vont encore dire que je me bousille les yeux et les neurones avec mes bêtises… Rahhh les parents, ils comprennent jamais rien. J'ai besoin de rêver, moi !! (-) Mais peu importe, nous voilà parti pour une promenade jusqu'au Square pas loin de notre bâtiment, avec Snoopy qui tire sur sa laisse pour courir plus vite. Je lâche un peu de mou et la tornade Snoopy fonce. Il est adorable !!! ^__________^ On s'assoit sur un banc et… On regarde les petits oiseaux volés et chantés, les feuilles des arbres tombés, les insectes bossés et… Snoopy nous ligoter les pieds au banc à force de tourner autour.^_^' Bref, je me fais chier, pendant que mes parents profitent la nature… C'est pas que j'aime pas la nature, mais quand j'ai pas encore ma dose de pc quotidienne, j'ai du mal à profiter du reste. Arg, le pc est une drogue… Donc je regarde la nature aussi, en soupirant. Tiens, je vais aller me balader un peu… Ca m'évitera de prendre racine. Je me lève, veut faire un pas… ET ME RAMASSE PAR TERRE A CAUSE DE CETTE P***** DE LAISSE. Je me relève en frottant mes vêtements plein de poussière et Snoopy vient me lécher la main, en se mettant sur deux pattes. Il est gentil… Je peux pas lui en vouloir. Je libère mes parents et le banc de la laisse et je vais le promener plus loin (euh… le chien, pas le banc…), pendant que mes vieux préfèrent rester sur leur banc.

Je marche un peu et arrête de penser à mon pc d'amour qui m'attend à la maison. Je suis pas si mal que ça, dehors, finalement. Je suis de bon poil, ça y est ! Je fais courir mon chien, en courant avec lui et lui laissant plus de liberté quand… BAAAAAM !!!! Je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet et me retrouve sur le cul. AAAAIIIIIEEEE !!!! QUI EST LE SAGOIN QUI N'A PAS REGARDE OU… Oh p**** !!! Je dois être sonné à cause du choc, parce que je vois un jeune homme brun, les cheveux en bataille et qui a de sacrés yeux bleus, qui est aussi le cul par-terre, avec l'air de se demander ce qui s'est passé…

« Heero ?? Ca va ??? »

Je reregarde bien qui j'ai percuté et manque de m'évanouir. Le percuté se relève et me lance un terrible regard noir.

« Hn. »

« Tu grognes. C'est que ça va… »

… Je reste paralysée sur place, incapable de bouger, à fixer comme une conne, deux jeunes hommes que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwel !!!!!

« Ca va, mademoiselle ?? »

Duo m'aide à me relever, je me laisse faire trop choquée pour réagir. Mais… C'est pas possible… Pourtant ce regard cobalt et froid, je le connais par cœur. Comment ils sont arriver là ??????

« Youhou… Vous m'entendez ??? »

Il passe la main devant mes yeux d'un air un peu inquiet.

« Tu viens ? »

Heero s'impatiente. Il a l'air en rogne. Il a pas du apprécier notre « rencontre ».

« Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette ! Si ça se trouve le choc l'a rendu amnésique ?? »

« Hn ! Baka. »

« Aides-moi, prend la laisse de son chien avant qu'il se barre, au lieu de m'insulter. »

Heero a pas l'air ravi mais obéit quand même, pendant que Duo m'amène m'asseoir sur un banc pas loin… Humide. Arg !! J'ai le derrière mouillé, maintenant… Snoopy me lèche la main, je me débloque un peu et regarde, l'air toujours aussi débile, Duo et Heero.

« Ca va aller ?? »

« Euh… Oui… Merci… »

« Vous êtes sûr ??? Vous êtes toute pale… »

Je comprend qu'il repose la question… Je me sens pas bien là.

« … Non. »

« Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à rentrer chez vous ?? »

« Duo ! Les autres nous attendent ! »

« Mais on va pas la laisser comme ça !! Regardes-la… »

Heero commence à en avoir marre que mon chien lui tourne autour, en lui bloquant les pieds, on dirait… Ca me fait rire et j'ai le droit à un autre magnifique regard noir de sa part. WOW, ça fout quand même les boules, mine de rien. Mais tout à l'heure, j'étais trop sonnée pour m'en rendre compte. Duo s'aperçoit de la situation du Soldat Parfait et éclate de rire, à son tour.

« Duo ! Omae o korosu !! »

« Ce chien est… Trop marrant !!! »

« Hn !!! »

Tiens, je me sens mieux. Merci, Snoopy… J'appelle mon chien qui vient vers moi et fait tomber Heero au passage. Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire ouvertement cette fois… Il s'est étalé dans une flaque d'eau boueuse !!!! Même son regard noir n'arrive pas à calmer mon fou rire. Duo écroulé de rire, également. Mon pilote favori tente maintenant de se dégager les pieds de son étaux… Mais je retrouve avec les mains coincées par la laisse, en plus car mon chien vient de tirer d'avantage sur sa laisse en me sautant dessus. Je suis morte de rire sur le banc, tout comme Duo. Heero peste et j'arrive enfin à me calmer tandis que Duo rigole de plus en plus. 

« Attends, je vais t'aider… »

Je me lève et va a côté d'Heero qui a arrêté de se battre avec son terrible ennemi : la laisse de Snoopy !! J'immobilise mon chien et libère le prisonnier. Il se relève en grommelant. Je repart à rire. Son jean et son habituel débardeur vert sont couvert de boue !!! Je récupère la laisse de Snoopy et me relève aussi, alors que Duo est toujours plié de rire sur le banc. 

Wouah ! Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver devant le perso de manga sur lequel on fantasme, bave et écrit, depuis qu'on a découvert Gundam Wing… Il est un peu plus grand que moi et a des yeux… A se noyer dedans. Il est encore plus mignon que sur les images que j'ai de lui !!! Et il a une de ces voix… HIIIII !!! Je vais deux fois plus baver sur lui, maintenant !!!! Il me détourne le regard vers Duo qui va finir par s'étrangler tellement il rigole… Oh merde, je le fixe sans rien dire, en souriant bêtement depuis 2 minutes ! Il doit se dire que je me fous de sa gueule… Réflexion faites, il vaut mieux qu'il pense ça plutôt qu'il sache ce que je pense vraiment.

« Duo ! Urusei !! »

« Je… Je peux pas !!!!! T'es trop marrant !! »

« Pardon, mon chien adore tourner autour des gens et lorsqu'il a une laisse, ça fait qu'il l'enroule autour des pieds des gens… »

Je lui montre mon bébé blanc en train de recommencer son cirque avec moi, d'un air désolée.

« Hn… Duo. »

Duo se calme un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu car il continue à rire à moitié.

« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, mademoiselle… »

« Oui… Merci ! désolé encore… Heero, c'est ça ? »

Je fais mon innocente… Je sais pas comment ils sont arrivé là, mais en tous cas, je vais en profiter.

« Oui, Heero et moi, c'est Duo. »

« Yami ! Contente de vous rencontrer… »

J'essaie de faire un pas vers eux mais… J'ai oublier la laisse, encore une fois et je m'écroule sur Heero. Et on se retrouve tous les deux dans la mare de boue !!! 

« Oups… Oublié la laisse. »

Il va finir par croire que je le fais exprès… Le pire c'est que si j'avais voulu le faire exprès, j'aurais pas réussi !!! Je regarde Duo qui se marre à nouveau comme une baleine drogué au gaz hilarant… Je me demande pourquoi il rigole à ce point… J'ai deviné pourquoi je crois. Heero est rouge pivoine ! Il y a de quoi. Je me joins à lui, au club des rouges pivoiniens. Je suis allongée sur lui et on est vraiment tombés… Comme il faut. Oh my god !!!! Duo redouble de rire. Et voilà mon chien qui me saute sur le dos. Un poids supplémentaire… Ok, il est pas très lourd, mais il a quand même son poids et je me retrouve encore plus contre Heero. Mais d'un autre côté, ça me permet de constater que Heero est bien musclé, comme il faut, où il faut… Ahhhh !!! J'ai les idées qui dérive… Au secours ! 

« Je peux me relever ? »

« Ah… Euh… Oui, tout de suite… »

Il me le demande sèchement, il est pas, mais alors pas content du tout et si je me bouge pas très vite, je sais pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me relève rapidement après avoir fait descendre mon chien de sur moi et m'avoir libéré les pieds, puis, je me regarde. Mes vêtements sont éclaboussés de boue. Heureusement que Heero s'est prit la majorité de la flaque… Pas sympa pour lui, quand même. Il fulmine de rage. Je le comprends… Pauvre Soldat Parfait. Il a jamais du se faire ridiculiser à ce point là. Il attrape Duo par le bras et le tire.

« On y va ! »

« Ok, Heero… Me tire pas comme ça !!! Je suis pas un gamin !!! Salut, Yami !!! »

« Au revoir, Duo et Heero… Et encore désolé, Heero !!! Pas fait exprès, je te jure… »

Il se retourne même pas et continue à tirer Duo par le poignet, sans douceur. Je les suis des yeux et reviens à la question la plus importante : Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient ICI, CHEZ MOI, DANS MON MONDE ??? … Minute, j'ai fait un vœu hier soir. Ca serait quand même pas ça ????? 

… Je laisse tomber pour l'instant. Mes parents vont se demander ce que je fous. Il vont hurler quand ils vont voir dans quel état je suis… En tous cas, j'ai bien ris. 

*** 

Comme prévu, mes parents ont hurlés et on est rentrés sans tarder. J'ai du expliquer, tout en détail, ce qui s'était passé, sans mentionner, bien sûr, qui étaient les jeunes hommes… ^__^'' Sinon, j'étais bonne pour le psy et j'ai eu droit au speech habituel « Tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie ou t'aurais pu t'ouvrir le crane sur le coin du banc » ainsi que tous les autres scénarios catastrophes possibles et imaginables. Elle m'énerve quand elle pique ce genre de crise. C'est juste des taches de boue, je vais pas en mourir… Les parents, je vous jure ! 

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai vu Heero et Duo. Mon petit préfère a parlé des autres, ce qui veut dire que Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont là aussi. Wow, wow, wow. Pas compliqué, l'histoire... Mais comment sont-ils arriver ici, p**** ??? Et si mon vœu s'était VRAIMENT réalisé ?? Il faudrait que je leur demande comment et quand ils sont venu… C'est pas dit qu'ils sachent et puis, de toute façon, je peux pas leur demander, parce que : 1, Je sais pas où ils sont et 2, ils me poseraient aussi des questions. Bref, j'en suis toujours au même point. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien revoir Heero… Bien que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit du même avis après ce qui s'est passé. J'en ris encore. Ce n'est pas dans le manga ou la série qu'il lui arrive de pareil trucs.

A suivre !

Voilà. C'est ma première fic qui a réellement plusieurs chapitres… De prévu, que je publie.

Un autre petit délire, un peu sérieux, de mon cru.

Review, onegai ? 

A plus !!!


	2. Voeux et étoiles filantes 2

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes (Je sais, le titre est nul mais j'avais pas trop d'idées)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

Réponse review 

Vivi-chan Winner : Oui, ça promet… Plein délire !! NIEHEHE !!! Mais je vais quand même ESSAYER de faire du sérieux, également… Ce qui n'est pas gagné ! C'est vrai, il aurait pu sortir son flingue chéri et bye bye^^'''' Mais il est pas con, non plus… Descendre une inconnue dans un monde tout aussi inconnu, c'est pas conseillé. Lol Surtout que je n'ai pas mis sa vie en danger… Juste me moquer un peu de lui^^. Voilà la suite… NIEHEHE !!! Bienvenue dans mon délire sérieux.^^

Misao girl : Je ne suis pas tortionnaire… Juste un peu allumée.*on voit une ampoule allumée au dessus de ma tête* ^^' Heero, peu importe sa tenu ou l'état de ses vêtements, il sera TOUJOURS mignon à croquer…^_______^ *mordu à fond* Mon Hee-chan !! Et voilà la suite !!!^^ Bonne lecture !!^^

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Chapitre 2

Voilà la fin des vacances. Retour au lycée et j'ai même pas pu recroisé les G-boys… Pffff Dommage ! Mais d'un autre cote, c'est plus sûr… Et puis, de toutes façon, comment ils auraient pu se douter que c'est peut-être à cause de moi qu'ils sont ici ?? Ok, Quatre est empathe… Mais il est pas télépathe ! Donc, je reste sur le dommage.^^ 

Demain, je reprends les cours… Bon sang, ça me met le moral à zéro. Mais j'ai toujours l'espoir de revoir Heero et les autres… A moins qu'ils soient rentrés, mais je sais pas trop comment ils auraient fait si c'est bien moi qui les a amenés… Ce dont je ne suis toujours pas sûr. Plus je me pose cette question, plus je suis perdu. Quel situation, je vous jure !!

*** 

Et voilà… Je suis en classe, à nouveau. C'est fou ce que je suis ravie… Ma voisine de table discute encore avec ses copines en se foutant de moi ou bien à négocier à laquelle de leur blagues stupides j'aurais droit à la récré. Je déteste l'école !! 

Aujourd'hui, y a des nouveaux dans la classe. Si ça se trouve, c'est mes pilotes de gundam… Mouais, rêve pas trop, ma fille ! Tiens, les voilà… Et si, c'est eux !!!! J'y crois pas… Heero m'a déjà repérée et commence déjà à se renfrogner, alors que Duo affiche un sourire de 3 kilomètres en le regardant et me montre de la tête, en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, alors que les 3 autres se demandent ce qui prend encore à Duo. 

« Comme vous le savez, de nouveaux élèves arrivent dans votre classe. Voici Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang. Allez vous asseoir, les garçons. »

Duo traîne Heero jusqu'aux places les plus près de moi, c'est-à-dire à côté de moi, alors que les autres se mettent à la table juste derrière. Mon pilote favori lance un regard noir à Duo et à moi, puisque Duo l'a fait s'asseoir juste à côté de moi.(Je vais essayer de préciser les places parce que c'est pas clair… En fait, j'imagine les choses un peu comme ça : à ma droite, y a l'une des pestes qui en a après moi, Ensuite… Euh, moi. A ma gauche, Heero^^. De l'autre côté de Heero, Duo… Et Quatre, Trowa et Wu, à des places juste derrière nous. Un joli petit paquet compact de 6, quoi. Et en fond de classe… J'ai jamais aimé me mettre devant, en classe ! Juste sous le nez du prof… Brrrrrr !!!)  Je lui dis « Salut Heero, tu te souviens de moi ? ». Quel phrase conne pour engager la conversation avec quelqu'un… Evidemment qu'il se souvient de moi, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il menacé de son regard-de-la mort-qui-tue ? Mais bon, c'est la nervosité, ça… Y a de quoi !! Il ne me répond pas… Ca ne m'étonnes pas. Mais bon, Duo, lui, a l'air de vouloir parler. Merveilleux !! C'est pas dans mes habitudes de parler en classe, mais je vais pas me gêner… Surtout que je déteste ce cours ! 

« Salut, Duo ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Super bien !! Et toi ? »

« Ca va, comme tu vois… Et Heero ? Il me fait la gueule ? »

« T'inquiètes pas pour lui… Il est toujours comme ça. Mais c'est vrai que… AIE ! Me tape pas, Heero… Enfin, tu vois… »

« Oui, je vois… »

Le groupe de sales pestes me regardent discuter avec eux, vertes de jalousie que je parle avec des beaux gosses comme Heero et Duo^^ et pas elles. Pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans un cours… Même si c'est pas le cours, j'en profite !

« Il est génial ton chien… J'avais jamais autant rit… OUILLE ! Tu arrêtes de me donner des coups de pieds, oui ??? »

Heero est vraiment de mauvais poils. J'ai pas intérêt à l'emmerder… Me mettre en mauvais terme avec lui… Et puis quoi encore ?? Je suis pas folle… Veut pas mourir, moi !

« Yami Aka, Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, veuillez ne pas discutez pendant mes cours ! »

« Oui, madame. Excusez-moi… »

« Bien sur, madame. »

Mes voisines démoniaques rigole. GRRRR Pauvres connes (la prof et les voisines), va… Heero ne répond même pas et nous lance un autre regard noir à Duo et moi. A ce rythme, je serais immunisée à vie. En attendant, je préfère pas le provoquer, hein… On se tait et je reprends mon activité favorite pendant ce cours là : le dessin ! J'écris ce qu'il y a au tableau et écoute d'une oreille distraite, ce que dit la prof, en dessinant n'importe quoi… Tiens, j'ai dessiné le Wing Zero… Euh… Disons plutôt que c'est SENSER représenter le Wing Zero, hein… Au moins, les gars risquent pas de reconnaître. Moi même, je sais ce que c'est juste parce que je l'ai dessiné.

« Tu as dessiner, quoi ? »

Duo, petit curieux… Je lui montre. Heero y jette un vague coup d'œil interrogatif quand je le passe à Duo.

« Devine ce que c'est ! »

Il ouvre de grands yeux en le tournant dans tous les sens… Je rigole discrètement. 

« Je… Vois pas du tout ce que c'est ! C'est quoi ?? »

« Si je te le dis, tu me croiras pas ! »

« Ah ?? Et bien… »

Il me rend ma feuille. Voilà, comme ça, je ne dis rien et il se doute de rien… Quel idée aussi de dessiner le gundam de Heero ?? C'est parce qu'il est à côté de moi, sûrement. (Heero, pas le gundam.) 

Les premiers cours sont passés plus rapidement que d'habitude, c'est cool ! Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipite dehors. Enfin, la récré ! Euh, non finalement, pas enfin… Les filles vont revenir m'embêter. Je l'avais oublié, tiens… Bon, éloignons-nous avant qu'elles passent à l'attaque. Je vais me réfugier dans la cours.

« Tu pensais t'échapper, Aka ??? »

Et merde !! Les voilà… Pffff ! Je me retourne et les regardent avec leurs grands sourires niais. Ce qu'elles peuvent être stupides… Elles me font chier ! Elles vont recommencer leur cirques. M'entourer pour m'empêcher de me barrer et me poser des questions encore plus stupides qu'elles, en rigolant et me poussant de tous les côtés, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je dis rien, ça les énervent, alors elles continuent.

« Tu as manger quoi ce matin ?? »

Première question… Marre de cette école. Je réponds pas. L'une des filles me poussent… GRRRR Si seulement je pouvais et je SAVAIS, surtout, comment me défendre.-_-,

« Eh !! Fichez-lui la paix !! »

Oh Duo… Ca alors. Heero est à côté et tuent les filles du regard, en me comptant dans le lot. Les filles se barrent vite fait à un seul de ses regards, génial !

« Ca va ?? »

Il est adorable Duo…

« Maxwell, c'est bon… T'as fais ta bonne action de la journée ?? On peut savoir qui c'est ?? »

« La fille au chien… »

Les 3 autres me regardent amusés et Heero fusille du regard Duo, ainsi que les autres.

« Alors, c'est toi qui a fait tomber Heero dans cette mare de boue ? »

Petit blond qui a l'air d'un ange, c'est Quatre. 

« C'est pas moi, c'est mon chien… »

« Hn ! »

« Tomber dans une mare de boue par le chien d'une onna. Yuy, si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, je ne l'aurais pas cru !! »

« Ben, tu me croyais pas, Wuffy ? Méchant !! »

« Maxwell, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avait pousser… »

« bah, la confiance règne… Si je l'avais fait, moi aussi, j'aurais été plein de boue ou bien Heero m'aurait tuer ! »

Heero le regarde méchamment. Duo se rattrape…

« C'est une blague, hein… »

« Je l'avais compris… »

Ca fait bizarre de voir les 5 pilotes devant moi, là, qui me regarde… C'est intimidant. J'ose rien dire…

Quatre me fixe bizarrement… J'aime pas qu'il me regarde comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi. Il a un regard vraiment perçant… Un empathe. Il sent mes émotions… Ils vont tout découvrir et Heero va me tuer !!! AU SECOURS !!!! Mais non, il est EMPATHE, pas TELEPATHE ! Bon, calmons-nous… Et puis, rien ne dit que c'est toi qui les a amenés… Oh sonnerie salvatrice, merci de sonner et de me libérer de cette situation gênante !! 

« On retourne en classe ? »

« Hn… »

« Ouais… Allons-y, même si ça ne me tente pas vraiment. J'aime paaaaaas l'école !! »

Duo aime autant l'école que moi, apparemment^^. Heero passe devant et les autres le suivent. Quatre me lance un dernier regard suspect, avant de suivre le mouvement. Et moi, je les suis gentiment en matant le derrière de Heero^______^. Quel cul !!!! Hiiiiiii !!! Oups, Quatre me jette un drôle de regard… C'est ch***t quand quelqu'un espionne vos sentiments, je vous raconte même pas !!! Pffffff ! Mouais… C'est pas lui m'empêchera de mater mon pilote préféré !! Bref, je reprend mon matage… Jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne en classe, pour un autre cours… Mais dans la même salle et avec la même prof !! Je déteste le lundi… Parce que c'est le jour qui succède à dimanche, celui je dois retourner au lycée et parce que j'ai tous les profs que je peux le moins sentir ! 

Enfin, pas si mauvais que les lundis précédents… Heero et les autres pilotes sont là… Et il a fais fuir les pestes qui me font c**** d'un de ses fabuleux regards noirs, sûrement pas pour me rendre service vu que j'étais comptée dans le lot, mais il les a fais fuir quand même… D'ailleurs, elles me lancent en ce moment des regards qui ne promet rien de bon pour moi prochainement. Pffff !! Je DETESTE ce lycée !!!

A part ça, ce qui est mon lot quotidien… A part avoir les G-boys dans ma classe, évidemment, la journée s'est passée habituellement. Pendant les récrés, bizarrement les gars étaient jamais loin de moi… Et donc, les pestes n'ont pas osées m'approcher. Cool ! Ca fait du bien de passer des récrés tranquilles. Par contre, les mecs… Pourquoi ils étaient toujours là ?? Ils me surveillent ou quoi !? Ils me soupçonnent peut-être de leur venues ici ?? Arrêtes de t'inquiéter sans savoir, Yami. Tu sais même pas si c'est toi qui les a ramenés… 

Enfin, bref… J'ai décidée de rentrer à pied pour une fois. D'habitude, je prend le bus, mais là, j'ai envie de marcher et j'ai besoin de réfléchir aussi. Je rentre par les petits rues tranquillement. D'un coup, je me sens observés alors je me retourne vivement. Personne. Je marche encore un bon moment, me sentant toujours observée, en accélérant le pas, quand j'entends des pas derrière moi… Je me retourne et aperçoit mes cauchemars. Quand je disais qu'elles allaient se rattraper ??? Merde !! Je me met à courir et elles me suivent, bien entendu ! (Un truc m'est jamais arrivée… Heureusement !!!) D'un coup, je vois juste en face de moi, 3 des filles de la bandes me bloquer le chemin. P****N !!! Je suis coincée… Si elles me tuent pas, j'ai de la chance. Et en plus, quitte à mourir, j'aurais préfère que ce soit Heero qui le fasse. Au moins, je sais comment il procèderait à peu près… J'aurais pas le temps de souffrir avec lui. Mais avec elles… J'ai peur !!!! La plus grande et la plus détestable, leur chef, s'approche de moi avec un sourire mauvais. Je recul un peu mais les filles derrière m'attrapent les bras et me retiennent bien. Au secours !!! Heero !!!! Viens me sauver… Ou me tuer, comme tu veux, mais viens !!!

« Alors, Aka… Tu pensais qu'on allaient t'oublier ? Les nouveaux ont traînés autour de toi toutes la journée. Tu les a payés ou quoi ?? Mais maintenant, on va pouvoir se rattraper et s'en donner à cœur-joie puisqu'on ait hors du lycée… »

Je suis foutu !! Elles me bloquent toutes les issus ! J'arrive même pas à appeler au secours tellement je suis morte de trouille ! Ce que je vais regretter le plus dans ma vie, c'est de ne pas avoir pu connaître mieux Heero… (C'est probablement illogique mais je me suis jamais retrouver dans ce genre de situation, heureusement, donc je ne peux pas savoir, juste essayer d'imaginé… Et puis, c'est moitié délire alors…) Et j'ai pas revue ma sœur. Et j'ai pas non plus été très sympa ce matin avec mes parents… Et comme je mange à la cantine, je les ai pas revu… (C'est sûrement plus logique, déjà…) Et voilà, la plus grande affiche un énorme sourire très effrayant et s'apprête à me taper dessus. Je ferme les yeux et…

A suivre

Et un autre chapitre mis en ligne !! Me tuez parce que j'ai coupé au mauvais moment, hein… Je vais poster la suite rapidement !

A plus !! Review, onegai !!! ^___^


	3. Voeux et étoiles filantes 3

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes (Je sais, le titre est nul mais j'avais pas trop d'idées)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Note **: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer !! Voilà la suite !!!^^

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Et voilà, la plus grande affiche un énorme sourire très effrayant et s'apprête à me taper dessus. Je ferme les yeux et…

« En quelle langue faut vous dire de lui lâcher les baskets ?? »

Je les rouvre et voit Duo et Trowa qui s'avance vers elle. Où sont les autres ? 

« Tiens, Aka. Tes gardes du corps sont là… Dommage d'avoir entraîné de si beaux garçons dans tes ennuis. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pu m'intéresser à toi, peut-être ?? Rêves pas, ma grande ! »

« On ne le sera jamais puisqu'on va vous massacrer… »

Les filles s'avancent vers eux deux, avec un air supérieur, sauf les deux qui me tiennent. Duo et Trowa s'avancent aussi… Et Duo cri « GO !! ». Heero, Quatre et Wufei sortent de je ne sais où et se jettent, en même temps que les deux premiers pilotes, sur les filles qui sont prises par surprise. Les gars ont l'avantage de la surprise, mais les pestes se reprennent vite… Mais y a pas à dire, les gars sont quand même meilleurs, même sans armes. Le combat tourne vite à leur avantage quand la moitié des filles sont mise KO. Heero s'attaque à l'une des deux filles qui me tient et lui fout une baffe. Elle me lâche et je me libère de la deuxième, quand je vois arriver la grande juste derrière Heero, qui s'occupe de mettre sa victime HS. 

« Derrière toi !!! »

Merde ! Elle l'a prit de vitesse, j'y crois pas ! La grande peste a donné un gros coup dans le dos alors qu'il se retournait, le faisant tomber. En lâche qu'elle est, elle profite qu'il soit sonné pour lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre… Heero !!! Elle a pas le droit de le toucher !!!!

« Je t'interdis de le toucher, sale p*** !!!!!!! » (Je préfère pas dire le mot. Il est pas sympa et tout le monde l'a deviner, je crois…)

 Je réfléchis pas et me jette sur elle de façon enragée. La sale peste m'envoie sur un mur rapidement et sans douceur, en m'assommant à moitié. Je m'écroule par terre et regarde le combat en tentant de retrouver mes esprits. Heero a eu le temps de se relever et calme cette sale petite p***, pendant que les autres achèvent de faire le ménage de leur côté. Les filles sont par terre, assommées… Enfin, j'espère. Pas que s'il les avaient tuées, ça me rendrait triste, je serais plutôt heureuse, mais bonjour les emmerdes, surtout qu'ils sont même pas d'ici. 

Quatre va vérifier comment va Heero, qui grogne ce qui semble signifier qu'il va bien, avant de se tourner vers moi. Il est venu… Avec les autres. Comment ils ont su ??

« Bon, et maintenant ?? »

Wufei est pas content.

Quatre va me voir, me demande si ça va… Je réponds pas. J'ai pas encore réalisé… J'ai failli me faire tuer… et ils m'ont sauvée… J'ai l'impression de voir les choses de l'extérieur, que je suis pas moi, qu'il s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre…

« Coucou, Yami !! Duo appelle Yami ! Tu me reçoit ?? »

Il agite la main devant mes yeux. Heero, moins patient et moins doux, me secoue comme un prunier.

« Doucement, Heero ! Elle est choquée… »

« Hn ! »

Ce qu'à dit Quatre lui a pas fait beaucoup d'effet… Parce qu'il me fout une claque ! Ca, ça me fait réagir… Je reviens à moi, regarde Heero comme une idiote et toute la peur que j'ai ressentis me reviens comme un boomrang aussi lourd qu'une enclume. Je me jette sur Heero, en éclatant en sanglot. Il réagit pas, puis je le sens mettre ses bras autour de moi timidement. Il est hyper tendu mais je m'en rend pas trop compte. Au bout d'un moment, je me calme et j'arrive enfin à réfléchir… Mais je ne bouge pas des bras de Heero pour autant, je suis trop bien, je me sens en sécurité avec lui… 

« Ca va, Yami ? »

« Hn… »

« Super, une adepte du « Hn ». Ca veut dire oui ou non ?? »

« Vous me suiviez ? »

Heero, qui était plus détendu, se crispe légèrement. Il me suivait donc. Je me déloge de ma position avec regret et les regarde.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh… C'est-à-dire… Parce que… »

Aller, jouons carte sur table. Je dois savoir si c'est moi ou non qui les ai amener ici. Ca me trotte dans la tête depuis trop longtemps et ça me rend dingue de pas savoir.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?? »

« Je veux dire que je sais qui vous êtes… Et d'où vous venez. »

Heero me lance un regard mortel…

« Si tu veux me tuer, Heero, te gêne pas… Je ne perdrais pas grand chose et j'aurais juste quelques regrets, vu la vie minable que j'ai. Et puis, au moins toi, tu seras rapide et précis. Pas comme elles… » 

Je montre les filles KO… Ou mortes, je sais pas trop.

Duo n'aurait pas été surpris de ma réponse, il aurait fait un commentaire sur mon genre suicidaire… Heero a ranger son regard noir. Il a pas envie de se fatiguer inutilement, apparemment… Et a repris son regard impassible.

« Donc… Depuis quand vous êtes là ? »

« … A peu près 10 jours. On s'est réveillés ici. »

Tiens, c'est Heero qui a répondu. Etonnant ! 

Il n'ont même pas demandé de précisions. Ils doivent savoir qui ils sont ici. 

A peu près 10 jours… La nuit de mon vœu. Ce que je pensais était juste alors… Merde !

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là ? Et où vous êtes ? »

« Oui… Plutôt. Bien que Heero ait appris tous ce qu'il pouvait sur ce monde… Où on existe même pas… C'est… »

« Tu sais comment on est arrivés là ? »

« Je me doute que ça doit faire… Bizarre, Duo… Et euh… Pour ta question… Heero. Oui, je le sais. »

5 regards braqués sur moi, mi-interrogateur, mi-assassin. Ce que c'est intimidant… Surtout que je risque de me faire tuer dans les 5 min, alors que je viens juste de manquer de me faire tuer et par ceux qui m'ont sauvés, en plus… C'est flippant ! Aller, courage, Yami !!

« En fait, je… Je crois que c'est… Un peu de ma faute. Même complètement de ma faute… J'ai… Je déprimais le soir de Noêl… Et pour résumer, j'ai vu une étoile filante passer et j'ai fais un vœu… Celui que vous existiez vraiment… »

Pas dire que je pensais plus à Heero qu'aux autres… Déjà que vu la façon qu'ils me regardent, ils sont pas contents… Et même furax.

« … Un… Un VŒU !!! Tous ça, à cause d'un vœu ???? »

« Me demandez comment c'est possible ! Je n'en sais RIEN ! Mais pour que vous soyez arrivés au même moment, à peu près, où je faisais ce vœu, c'est que ça doit être lier… »

« … Et pourrais-t-on savoir, ONNA, pourquoi tu souhaitais nous faire venir ici ?? »

« Pas vous faire venir, que vous existiez. Parce que je considère ma vie minable… Ces filles que vous avez calmées, elles passent leur temps à me pourrir la vie ! Je déteste ma vie ! La chose principale qui me permet de m'évader, c'est… Vous, enfin, Gundam Wing. »

« Tu nous aimes tant que ça ????? »

Duo écarquille les yeux… P***n, ce que je me sens stupide. Y a-t-il un trou de souris quelques part ???

« Et tu sais comment on peut rentrer chez nous, onna ? »

« Je sais même pas comment ce vœu a pu marcher ! Comment veux-tu que je saches ??? Et arrêtes de m'appeler « Onna » !!! »

« … Donc on est coincés ici… Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache comment rentrer. »

« Désolés, Duo, les gars… Vous devez m'en vouloir à mort. Tous ça à cause d'une pauvre fille qui accorde plus d'importance à une chose imaginaire, qu'à la réalité… »

« Te blâmer n'arrangera pas les choses. Au moins, on sait pourquoi on est là. Je ferais des cherches sur les étoiles filantes et les voeux. Tu devrais rentrer, Yami. »

« … Hn. Merci de m'avoir aidée contre elle et encore désolée, Heero… Elles sont KO ou mortes, au fait ? »

« KO. »

« Ok. Donc elles vont m'en vouloir encore plus, ainsi qu'à vous… Elles risquent de vous causer des problèmes autant qu'à moi… Non, vous, elles ne vont attaquerons pas directement, moi par contre, elles vont pas se gêner… Par contre, elles risquent de porter plainte contre vous. Et vu que légalement, vous n'avez aucune identité… Bah, si puisque vous êtes au lycée. Mais si ils fouillent ? »

Je regarde un peu inquiète Heero.

« Pas de problème. J'ai prévu une couverture de longue durée. Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté tout à l'heure ? »

Il me montre la grande peste de la tête.

« Parce que je supportais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal… Et puis, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir. Pas la laisser te tabasser… Tu as pas mal ??? »

Il me regarde un peu surpris. Sûrement à cause de mon air hyper inquiet…

« Hn… Merci. Juste quelques bleus, c'est rien. »

Oh merde, il m'a dit merci !!! Il m'a parlé alors qu'il était pas obligé… Hiiiiiiii !!! C'est cool !! Je suis contente !!! Me re-voila de bon humeur… Les autres le regardent assez surpris et Quatre me lance un regard, avant de regarder à nouveau Heero. Fichu empathie !!

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elles. Elles ne feront de tord à aucun de nous. »

Les autres le regardent sans bouger. Heero va réveiller la grande peste en la baffant sans douceur et lui dit un truc auquel elle acquiese rapidement. Il la laisse, fais signe aux autres et à moi de le suivre, ce qu'on fait évidemment. Où ils m'emmènent ?

A suivre !!

Z'aime cette fic !!!! ^___________^

Duo : On se demande pas pourquoi…

Moi : NIEHEHE !!!!

Heero : ^^''''

Moi : Heero !!! Mon sauveur !!!! *saute Heero et l'embrasse*

Wufei : Et nous alors, onna ?? On compte pour du beurre ???

Moi : Tu veux un bisou aussi ??? NIEHEHE !!!!

Wufei : Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Non, ne t'approche pas de moi ou je te trucide !!!!! *Je suis toujours en approche de ma cible en souriant sadiquement* NOOON !!! M'approche pas, onna !!!! *Se barre en courant*

Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo : -_-°

Moi : ^___________^ *MDR*

Duo : Moi, par contre, je veux bien un bisou…^^

Moi : Tu rêves, Duo !!! *re-saute sur Heero et reprend où j'en étais arrêté*

Duo : Et c'est qu'il en profite celui-là !! Pffff ! Pas juste !!! *va bouder plus loin*

Heero : ^_____^

Trowa : Review, onegai ?

Quatre : A plus !!! 


	4. Voeux et étoiles filantes 4

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes (Je sais, le titre est nul mais j'avais pas trop d'idées)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Note **: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés !! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !!!^^ Voilà la suite et pour des raisons que j'explique plus bas, j'ai mis ce qui se passe du point de vue de nos pilotes adorés^^. Elle est pas de tous repos leur arrivées, surtout pour le pauvre Heero ! Viii, je l'ai encore maltraité… Mais c'est parce que je l'aime beaucoup !!

Bonne lecture !^^

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Chapitre 4

Il va dans la direction que je prenais. Je suis encore plus intriguée, là… Ils prennent le même chemin que je prend pour rentrer quand je rentre à pied et s'arrêtent devant mon bâtiment.

« On est où ? » 

« On a loué un appart, dans ce bâtiment… Il est cool ! »

« Oui, Duo… Ce qui est encore plus cool, c'est que j'habite aussi dans ce bâtiment, au premier. »

« T'entends ça, Heero ?? On sera juste à côté ! Tu auras des chances de la croiser en train de promener son chien… Le hasard fait bien les choses, tu trouve pas ? »

Duo éclate de rire et Heero fait la tête à nouveau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire aussi, exactement comme Quatre. Wufei sourit de façon moqueuse et Trowa sourit un tout petit peu, mais vraiment un mini sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'ils l'ont pas raté avec cette histoire de laisse…

« C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment… Amusant ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Pourquoi tu ris aussi alors ? »

Y a pas à dire, il ne parle pas des masses mais il pose toujours les bonnes questions.

« Parce que c'est plus fort que moi… Tu m'en veux pas, Heero ?? »

Je lui fais mes chibi-eyes maison. Il me regarde impassible pendant 2 min.

« Hn. C'est presque oublier. »

Les autres semblent étonnés de sa réponse.

Pourquoi j'aime pas son « presque » ? Il n'est pas du genre à mettre de mots en trop dans une phrase…

C'est pas tout ça, mais faut que je rentre, avant que mes parents s'inquiète.

« Vous habitez à quel étage ?

« Premier aussi… On est voisins !! »

« On rentre ?

« Ouais ! Je suis crevé !!! »

Duo passe devant en courant, suivi par moi et les autres. On prend les escaliers… C'est pas des feignants, au moins. Moi, je préfère prendre l'ascenseur en temps normal… Mais je monte avec eux. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, autant passer le plus de temps possible avec eux. Surtout avec Heero ! On arrive au premier et je vois Wufei aller vers la porte en face de chez moi. Il sort des clés d'une des ses poches et ouvre la porte, avant de rentrer suivi de Trowa.

« Je vais rentrer. On se voit demain ! Salut, merci encore et désolée encore aussi… »

« Salut !! A demain !! »

« Au revoir, Yami… »

« Hn… »

Il est cool, Duo… Il me fait un immense sourire. 

Il est gentil, Quatre… Il me sourit gentiment et suis Duo, qui rentre.

Quand à Heero… Il est pas bavard, mais tellement mignon et gentil, à sa manière !!!

Je fais un grand sourire à Heero et va vers mon appart. Je me retourne, sur le pas de ma porte, vers l'appart des pilotes et voit que Heero s'est retourné aussi. Je lui fais un signe de la main et rentre. Je ne dirais rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, à mes parents… Je dirais juste que je suis rentré à pied, avec les nouveaux.

A suivre

**********

**********

**********

**********

* 

*

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

******** 

********* 

********** 

*********** 

************

*************

**************

***************

**************** 

***************** 

******************

*******************

********************

*********************

**********************

***********************

************************ 

************************* 

************************** 

*************************** 

**************************** 

*****************************

****

****

******************************************************************** 

******************************************************************* 

****************************************************************** 

***************************************************************** 

**************************************************************** 

*************************************************************** 

(Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu avec les étoiles ???? LOLLLL J'ai fais un bateau…^^'' Non, j'ai rien fumé, pourtant^^'''''''')

**************************

********************* 

********************************

****************

************************************

**********************

*****************************************

******************************

****************************************************

************

************************

(Euh… Et ça, c'est les mouvement de la mer…^^'''''''''''' Bon, j'arrête de déconner, oui ???)

Ne me lapidez pas encore (pour le déconnage avec le bateau et le mini-chapitre). Comme je trouvais ce chapitre trop court, mais vraiment BEAUCOUP trop court, je vais écrire ce qui s'est passé jusque là mais du côté des G-boys. Evidemment, ce sera un peu décalé par rapport à l'action présente, mais ça se rejoindra à un moment. Je devais le faire mais je ne savais où le caser. Donc voilà l'arrivée des G-boys dans notre monde^^

[ blabla ]C'est les pensées de Heero.

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 1

« Hn… Duo, baka… Pourquoi t'as ouvert la fenêtre cette nuit… »

Heero sentait le vent frais sur lui et ne reconnaissait pas le matelas de son lit en dessous lui et… Se rendit compte également que sa couverture s'était faite la malle.

« Et qu'est-ce t'as foutu avec ma couverture… Omae o korosu… »(Bon, j'ai pas réussi à m'empêcher de déconner ! Je suis irrécupérable !! lol)

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était pas sa chambre. Il se releva rapidement et regarda autour de lui. _« UN PARC ??? DEHORS ??? Mais où je suis ??? »_ Il aperçut les autres allongés aussi dans l'herbe et alla les réveiller.

« Heero !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à me réveiller à cette heure alors qu'on… Rentre de mission… SHIT !!! OU ON EST ??? »

« Je me le demandais justement. »

Les autres G-boys se réveillèrent aussi aux hurlements de Duo. Tous se demandant où ils étaient. Le soir même, ils étaient rentrés d'une mission particulièrement crevante et s'étaient couchés sans même se déshabillés, ni même enlever leurs chaussures (pour des raisons pratiques évidente pour la fic. Je les imagine en boxer, dans un parc en ville. Ils se feraient pas remarquer ! MDR). Heero avait même oublié de mettre son arme sous son oreiller tellement il était à plat et l'avait gardée sur lui.

« Comment on est arrivés ici ? Je ne reconnais pas l'endroit… »(Duo. Je dis qui parle parce que sinon, vous allez être perdus… Et moi aussi^^')

« Quelqu'un nous auraient transportés ici ? »(Quatre)

« Non. Impossible. On se serait forcément réveillés si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison et nous avait touché. Et si il avait utilisé des somnifères ou autres produits chimiques, nous le sentirions physiquement. (Je sais pas si vrai, mais c'est pas grave) »(Heero)

« Il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils sachent où on se cachait. »(Trowa)

« C'est vrai. Je propose qu'on fasse une reconnaissance de notre environnement proche. Quatre et Trowa, par-là… Wufei, là-bas. Duo et moi, par-ici. On se retrouve ici dans 15 min. Au moindre danger, vous revenez ici. Essayez de chercher des indices et d'identifier l'endroit où nous sommes. »

Tous les pilotes acquiescèrent et partir en reconnaissance de leurs environnements hostiles… Euh… Inconnus, je veux dire, parce qu'il a rien d'hostiles pour l'instant… Enfin, rien hostiles tout court, même. A part peut-être les fans de GW qui promène leur chien ?

***

« Pfffff !! Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ??? Ok, le bâtiments ont rien de spécial… Mais je sais pas, je les trouve différents… Et les voitures ! Je reconnais aucune marques de voitures… »

« Je sais. Moi non plus, je reconnais rien. Il faut trouver un journal ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Duo aperçoit soudain un journal traîner au loin et lui court après (Je sais, ça fait con lol) avant que le vent ne l'emporte.

« Voyons ça… 24 décembre 2003… 2003 ??? »

Heero se précipite sur le journal et lit la date, avant de prendre le journal des mains de Duo et de tourner les pages hâtivement, en manquant de déchirer les pages à chaque pages tournées.

« … Il n'y a rien que nous connaissions. Ca ne parle même pas des colonies, ni de la guerre, ni de Oz ou d'une de nos attaques… Heero… Où on est ? »

Duo regarda Heero qui semblait perdu pour la première de sa vie.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais on est plus chez nous, apparemment. »

Heero se reprit vite fait. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Le Soldat Parfait reste calme et sûr de lui quelque soit la situation ! Il plia le journal et regarda Duo qui semblait complètement perdu, en essayant d'être le plus impassible possible.

« On continue. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose qui nous renseignera sur ce… Monde. »

Heero repartit et Duo suivit silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent demi-tour, les mains vides, à part un journal. Alors qu'il revenait vers le parc, Heero se retrouva soudain par-terre, sans comprendre pourquoi il y était.

« Heero ?? Ca va ??? »

Heero reprit enfin ses esprits et aperçut une fille qui était par-terre. [ Pourquoi elle me regarde comme si elle voyait un fantôme ??? Et elle aurait pu regarder où elle allait ! ]. Il se releva rapidement en laissant un regard noir à celle qui avait osé lui bourré dedans.

« Hn. »

« Tu grognes. C'est que ça va… »

[ Et maintenant, elle regarde Duo de la même façon que moi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ??? On a rien de bizarre, pourtant… Quoi que, je sais pas. C'est pas notre monde… Deux secondes… Est-ce que j'aurais peur ??? Le Soldat Parfait ne ressent pas d'émotions ! Je n'ai pas peur ! ]

« Ca va, mademoiselle ?? »

Duo alla aider la fille qui semblait complètement sonnée, à se relever. Elle se mit à fixer Heero dans les yeux, comme si elle était choqués. [ Elle m'énerve ! Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça ??? On dirait qu'elle me connaît à sa manière de me regarder !! Mais c'est impossible ! Comment elle me connaîtrait puisque je suis pas d'ici ??? ]

« Youhou… Vous m'entendez ??? »

Duo passa la main devant les yeux de la fille, mais ça ne la fit pas spécialement réagir. Duo commença à s'inquiéter. [ J'aime vraiment pas sa manière de nous regarder ! Plus vite, on s'éloignera, mieux ce sera ! ] 

« Tu viens ? »

« Elle a pas l'air dans son assiette ! Si ça se trouve le choc l'a rendu amnésique ?? »

« Hn ! Baka. »

« Aides-moi, prend la laisse de son chien avant qu'il se barre, au lieu de m'insulter. »

[ Mais c'est pas vrai ça !!! On est dans un monde inconnu et ce baka ne pense qu'à aider cette fille ! Ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois. Mais si jamais ce chien se barre, Duo serait bien capable de le chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve et on perdra encore plus de temps. ] Heero se décida et pris la laisse du chien pendant que Duo faisait s'asseoir la fille sur un banc. [ Tiens, on dirait qu'elle revient à elle. On va peut-être pouvoir y aller… Mais… QU'EST-CE QUI FOUT CE CHIEN ??? Il me tourne autour !! Il est stupide que sa maîtresse, ma parole !! Si il continue comme ça, je vais le descendre ! Ainsi que cette fille ! Non, mauvaise idée. Commettre un meurtre dans un monde inconnu n'est pas la meilleur façon de passer inaperçu ! ]  

« Ca va aller ?? »

« Euh… Oui… Merci… »

« Vous êtes sûr ??? Vous êtes toute pale… »

« … Non. »

« Vous voulez qu'on vous aide à rentrer chez vous ?? »

[ QUOI !? L'aider à rentrer chez elle ??? Mais il est cinglé !!! ] 

« Duo ! Les autres nous attendent ! »

« Mais on va pas la laisser comme ça !! Regardes-la… »

[ Là, je sens que je vais perdre mon calme et commettre un triple meurtre !!! Et ce stupide chien va arrêter de me tourner, oui ??? C'est pas vrai !! Elle se met à rire, maintenant ??? Elle se fout de moi !!! ] Heero lui lança un regard noir… Qui ne l'empêcha de continuer à rire. Sans compter que Duo venait de la situation de Heero et rigolait à son tour.

« Duo ! Omae o korosu !! »

« Ce chien est… Trop marrant !!! »

« Hn !!! »

[ JE VAIS LE TUER !!!! Il pourrait pas essayer de m'aider au lieu de rigoler ??? Mais non, ce serait trop demander à ce baka !! Non !! Elle l'appelle son chien, cette idiote !!! NOOON !!!!!! Kuso !!! Je suis tombé en plein dans une marre de boue… Et cette fille stupide continue de se marrer encore plus, comme ce baka !!! Mais je suis tombé dans un monde de fou ou quoi !? Même mon regard noir ne lui fais rien ! Cette fille est vraiment stupide !!! Bon, faut je me détache les pieds… Attends un peu, Duo ! Tu trouves que je ressemble à un robot ??? Oui, ben tu vas voir que quand je suis « humain », c'est pire !!! ] Heero essaya d'écarter la laisse… Et se retrouva avec les mains coincées dedans, en plus des pieds ! [ Mais pourquoi ce chien lui a sauter dessus ??? J'ai l'air fin, moi ! Et ces baka se marre de plus en plus… J'en ai marre !!!! ]

« CA VOUS FERAIS RIEN DE M'AIDER ??? BAKA !!! DAMARE, MANUKE !!! OMAE O KOROSU !!! »(= « Idiots !!! La ferme, crétins !!! Je vais vous tuez !!! » Que des mots doux en japonais^^)

« Attends, je vais t'aider… »

[ C'est pas trop tôt ! Enfin, elle me libère… Et Duo est toujours aussi mort de rire sur son banc… Tout à l'heure, il va être mort tout court si il continue ! Je peux enfin me relever… Non mais, c'est pas vrai ! Dans quelle état je suis… Et j'ai pas d'autres fringues en plus ! Ah je vais bien passer inaperçu avec de la boue sur mes vêtements ! Déjà qu'avec la température qui fait, les gens me regardent comme si j'étais dingue… Et voilà, elle se remet à rire !!! Et, elle me fixe à nouveau ! Sauf que cette fois, j'ai l'impression d'être un animal qu'on regarde sous toutes les coutures !! Et cette air bête qu'elle a… Elle a jamais vu un homme ou quoi ??? Si je m'occupe d'elle encore deux secondes, je la descends !!! Et Duo ne s'est toujours pas calmer !! Je vais le calmer, moi ! ] 

« Duo ! Urusei !! »( Comme damare. « La ferme !! » ou encore « Ta gueule !! », encore plus sympa.^^)

« Je… Je peux pas !!!!! T'es trop marrant !! »

[ Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce baka soit mon co-équipier ??? J'aurais mieux fait d'aller faire cette reconnaissance avec Trowa. Lui au moins, ce serait tenu tranquille !! ]

« Pardon, mon chien adore tourner autour des gens et lorsqu'il a une laisse, ça fait qu'il l'enroule autour des pieds des gens… »

[ Tu parles !! Si elle, ça la dérange pas, moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire !!! Mais il va se calmer à la fin, ce baka ??? ]

« Hn… Duo. »

« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, mademoiselle… »

« Oui… Merci ! désolé encore… Heero, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Heero et moi, c'est Duo. »

« Yami ! Contente de vous rencontrer… »

[ Enfin, il se calme !! Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller ?? Non, pas encore !! Maintenant, il veut discuter… Et elle aussi… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que son air innocent n'est pas sincère ? Mais comment pourrait-elle nous connaître ?? ]Yami tenta de faire un pas vers eux… Sauf que ses pieds étaient coincés par la laisse de son chien et elle retomba sur Heero, dans la marre de boue !

« Oups… Oublié la laisse. »

[ GRRRRRRRRRR OMAE O KOROSU, YAMI !!!!! ……….. KUSOOOOOOO !!! Je suis maudis !! Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me soit tombée dessus, précisément comme ça ??? Et bien sûr… Faut que je rougisses ! J'ai jamais été si énervé !! JAMAIS !!! Duo qui continue à se marrer encore et toujours !!!! Si il me charrie, je vais pas le louper !!! Tanpis pour mon entraînement ! Et elle ne semble vraiment pas pressée à se relever, en plus celle-là ! Elle en profite, ma parole ??? Et voilà son abrutis de chien qui ne trouve pas d'autres chose à faire que de lui sauter sur le dos !!! Huuuuuuuuuuuu !! Je suis maudis ! Si elle ne se bouge pas d'ici vite fait, elle va savoir qu'elle me fait de l'effet !!! BON SANG, ELLE VA SE BOUGER, OUI ???? ]  

« Je peux me relever ? »

« Ah… Euh… Oui, tout de suite… »

[ Enfin, elle se relève !!! Aller ! Je me relève, attrape Duo par le bras et le tire de force !! Pas question que je reste une minute de plus avec cette folle et son chien !!!! ]

« On y va ! »

« Ok, Heero… Me tire pas comme ça !!! Je suis pas un gamin !!! Salut, Yami !!! »

« Au revoir, Duo et Heero… Et encore désolé, Heero !!! Pas fait exprès, je te jure… »

[ Je m'éloigne rapidement du parc avec Duo qui me commence à vraiment m'énerver à force de se plaindre que je lui fais mal !!! ]

« LACHES-MOI, Heero !!! Tu veux me couper la circulation sanguine ou quoi ??? Je te dis de me LACHER !!!! »

[ Ok. Je le lâche et me retourne sur lui, complètement furax. Il croit m'avoir déjà vu en colère ??? Ben, il va voir ce que c'est que je suis VRAIMENT en colère !! Surtout que mes barrières anti-sentiments sont HS !! ]

« BAKA !!! A QUOI TU JOUES ??? CA t'AMUSES DE ME VOIR ME FAIRE RIDICULISER PAR CETTE FILLE ET SON CHIEN, PEUT-ETRE ??? JE TE SIGNALE QU'ON EST PAS CHEZ NOUS, ICI !!! LA-BAS, J'ACCEPTE TES ANNERIES ! MAIS PAS ICI !!! TU NE SAIS MEME PAS SI C'EST UNE ENNEMIE OU NON !!!! T'ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT, MA PAROLE !!!!! KUSO !!! ET AVEC TES CONNERIES, ON EST EN RETARD DE 10 MIN AVEC LES AUTRES !!!! SI T'ETAIS PAS MON CO-EQUIPIE, JE T'ASSURES QUE JE T'AURAIS PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE !!!!! »

Duo était abasourdit… Il n'avait jamais vu Heero dans une colère aussi noire. 

« Je… Pardon… C'étais plus fort que moi… »

PAF !!! Heero donna un gros coup de poing à Duo qui se retrouva par terre.

« PARDON ???? TU TE FOUS DE MOI, J'ESPERE !!!! OH QUE OUI !!! TU TE FOUS DE MOI DEPUIS QU'ON SE CONNAIT !!! ICEBERG-MAN, PERFECT SOLDIER, L'HOMME QUI MURMURAIT A L'OREILLE DES ORDINATEURS(J'aime le dernier surnom lol) !!!! J'EN AI MARRE !!!! JE TE DECONSEILLES DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI AVANT UN MOMENT OU TU LE SENTIRAS PASSER !!!! ET DIS UN MOT DE CETTE HISTOIRE AUX AUTRES ET TU LE SENTIRAS PASSER AUSSI !!!! »

Duo n'osait plus rien dire. Il n'osait même pas regarder Heero. Il avait honte. Et Heero était vraiment furax et l'avait frappé comme jamais il l'avait frappé.

« DEBOUT ! ON A PAS QUE CA A FAIRE ! »

Il releva Duo en lui arrachant presque le bras et en le traînait derrière lui, en lui serrant le poignet comme une brute, sauf que cette fois, Duo ne dit rien. Il sait quand il doit vraiment se taire. Il vaut mieux attendre que la colère de Heero, avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quand il arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, Quatre était à terre, les mains sur la tête, ressentant toutes la colère de Heero puisque y a plus de barrières anti-sentiments.

« Yuy ! Qu'est-ce vous foutiez ! 15 min de retard ! Vous avez eu des problèmes ?? »

« Euh… Un petit… Non, rien. »

Les autres, sauf Quatre toujours incapable de supporter les violents sentiments de Heero, regardèrent Duo, surpris de le voir avoir peur d'un simple regard noir de Heero. 

« Si ce n'est rien, pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? »(Wufei)

« Vous avez été attaqués ? »(Trowa)

« On peut pas vraiment dire ça… »(Duo)

« Yuy, pourquoi tu es couvert de boue ? »

« Euh…C'est à cause du chien… Euh, non ! Rien. »

« Un chien ??? Il a voulu te mordre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?? » 

Un autre regard plus que noir de Heero à Duo.

« YUY, MAXWELL, REPONDEZ !!! »

« TA GUEULE, WUFEI ! TU N'AS PAS A SAVOIR QUOI QUE CE SOIT ! »

Wufei se retrouve clouer sur place par le regard et le ton violent de Heero.

« Heero… Arrête… Calmes-toi… Tu me fais mal ! » (Quatre)

« MAXWELL, YUY ! Je veux une réponse ! »

Duo lance un regard craintif à Heero avant de répondre doucement.

« Il s'est prit les pieds dans… la laisse du chien… Et il est tom… AIEEEE !!! ARRETE, HEERO ! »

Heero venait de mettre un autre coup de poing à Duo, qui était encore tombé à terre et semblait avoir très envie de le massacrer.

« T'es malade, Yuy ??? »

« NON ! J'EN AI MARRE !!! »

Wufei attrapa Heero et Trowa endormi le pauvre Soldat parfait qui pétait un plomb à cause de ses sentiments, en faisant pression sur un des points du cou. Wufei allongea Heero au sol et soupira.

« Super ! Yuy qui pète un plomb ! Voilà quelque chose qui va beaucoup nous aider ! »

« Ses barrières sont brisés… »(Quatre)

« Hein ? »(Wu)

« Ses barrières anti-sentiments. Je ne ressentais pas ses sentiments à cause de ça et il ne ressentait les que très peu grâce à ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui les a complètement détruite. Quelque chose l'a mis dans une colère noire. »

« Mais quoi ? Que s'est-il passé, Duo ? »(Trowa)

« … Si Heero sait que je vous ai raconté tous ça, il va me massacrer. »

« Mais non, Duo… Quand il se réveillera, sa colère sera retombée. Et puis, on le laissera pas te faire de mal. »(J'adore Quatre !!^^)

« Bon. Ok. »

Duo expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant que Heero faisait un gros dodo.

« Un chien et une fille ont brisée ses barrières ?? »

Wufei avait envie de se marrer tellement c'était… Con.

« Et aussi un peu à cause de moi… Je lui ai mis aussi les nerfs en pelotes. Mais j'arrivais pas à arrêter de rire. »

« Et Bien, Maxwell. T'as encore encore fait des miracles ! »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de Duo, même s'il y a contribuée. »(Quatre)

« N'empêche que maintenant, on se retrouve je ne sais où… »(Wu)

« Euh… Si, on sait où on est. »

Duo alla chercher le journal sur Heero et le donna à Wufei, qui le regarda et devient blanc, ainsi que Trowa et Quatre.

« C'est quoi ce délire ??? »(Wu)

« Un… Autre monde ? »(Quatre)

« Ouais… Vous auriez vu la tête d'Heero quand il a lu le journal… Je crois qu'il s'est sentit dépassé et qu'il a eu peur. Ca aussi ça a dû jouer sur ses barrières. »

« Donc, résumons. On est dans un monde inconnu, avec Yuy qui a ses barrières fichu en l'air… Bien. On fait quoi ?? »

« Attendons déjà que Heero se réveille… »(Quatre)

« Oui… En espérant qu'il arrivera à se contrôler. »(Wu)

« Ca va aller, Duo ? »(Quat)

« Oui… C'est juste que… Heero m'a fait très peur. Je l'ai jamais vu dans un tel colère. Ca, en plus, d'être perdu… Ici. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo ! Je suis sûr que ça s'arranger… Heero arrivera à se contrôler. »

***

« Hn… ??? !!! » (Wouah !! Quel phrase du tonnerre !! J'en suis fière de celle-là ! lol)

Heero se releva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui.

« Alors, Yuy. T'es calmé ou il faudra t'attacher pour que tu ne veuilles pas tuer, Maxwell ? »

« Hn… »

« Désolé, mais là, j'ai pas bien compris. »

« Fiches-moi la paix… »

Heero se retourne face à un buisson et le fixa comme s'il pouvait lui répondre. Wufei regarda Quatre et Trowa, qui haussèrent les épaules. Duo, lui dormait.

« Heero ? Ca va ? »

Quatre s'approcha de Heero, qui ne répondit pas.

« Heero… Réponds-moi, s'il te plait. »

« Laisses-moi tranquille ! »

Heero se leva sans retourner et partit marcher plus loin. Quatre porta la main à son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Winner ? »

« Heero ressent des sentiments et… semble perdu. Tristesse, peur, doute, remords, honte… »

« Donc, ce n'est pas Yuy qui va nous dire ce que nous devons faire… On est dans la merde. »

A suivre^^ (Cette fois, c'est la bonne. 10 pages, c'est assez long !)

Ben, c'étais compliqué ce chapitre là. Pour les G-boys, je voulais pas le faire si hard… Mais le Systeme Zero a prit le contrôle sur moi^^'

Heero : Pourquoi t'as été jouer avec le Wing Zero aussi, baka ??

Moi : Bah… Je voulais détruire mon ancien bahut^^° Et j'ai pensé qu'avec un gundam, ce serait plus efficace que des explosifs… Même si ça passe pas inaperçu…^^°°

Heero : -_-'

Moi : Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle à la moitié du chemin^^°°° Pour éviter de détruire ma ville, j'ai passé un marché avec Zero pour qu'il me rende le contrôle pour que je puisse le ramener sans casse…^^°°°°

Heero : 0_0

Moi : Il voulait que je le laisse écrire un bout de ma fic… Et ben, j'ai accepté^^°°°°°

Heero : 0_o'' *regarde le Wing Zero* Je ne savais pas que Zero avait des envies… D'écriture.

Moi : Ca prouve que tu ne sais pas tout sur le Systeme Zero. Bon, je vais écrire la suite de votre arrivée dans mon joli et accueillant monde^^

Heero : … Plein de folles, qui promène leur chien sans regarder où elles vont et dont le chien est aussi tordu qu'elles. *Marmonne*

Moi : Hein ? T'as dit quoi ??

Heero : ^^'' Euh… Qu'on a envie folle de visiter et dont c'est un plaisir de découvrir tout ce qui se cache derrière chaque coin de rue.

Moi : OK…^^ Viens avec moi… Si le Zero reprend le contrôle de moi, tu m'assommeras…^^

Heero : Mission acceptée. *me suis en lançant un regard noir à son gundam*

Zero : Review, onegai ?^^ A plus !!!^^


	5. Voeux et étoiles filantes 5

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes (Je sais, le titre est nul mais j'avais pas trop d'idées)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Note **: Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés et lus, même si ils m'ont pas laisser de reviews !!^^ Voilà la suite du chapitre et de l'annexe !! Heero va être un peu étrange avec ses sentiments… Mais bon, ce comportement étrange le rend KAWAIIIIIIII !!!! Il est trop chou^^.

Misao Girl : Je te promet que Hee-chan s'en sortira… Je ne vais pas laisser mon-petit-pilote-adoré-chéri-que-j'aime-beaucoup-beaucoup-beaucoup dans la panade…^^ *câline Heero… Qui me lance un regard noir, mais finit par laisser tomber parce que je continue de le câliner quand même.*

Bonne lecture !^^

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, je sors de chez moi au même moment que les G-boys… Pas fait exprès, je vous jure !! Je ne surveilles pas leurs entrées et sorties !

« Salut, les gars !!! »

« Salut, Yami !! Passé une bonne nuit, hier ? »

« Bonjour ! »(Quatre… Si je fais pas gaffe, je vais les zapper des converses les autres !!!)

« Bof… Je me suis coucher à une heure du mat' parce que je ne comprenais rien à l'exercice de math. Et vous ? »

« Très bonne… Je suis content que tu n'es pas fait de cauchemars à cause de se qui s'est passé. »(Quat-chan !! Il est chou^^)

« Non… J'ai juste fais un rêve sans queue, ni tête… Ok, il y avait un peu de se qui s'est passé hier, mais… Y avait tellement d'autres trucs que… Faut pas trop cherché.^^ »

Il y avait également, un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux cobalts qui me sauvait et m'emmenait dans son gundam ailé, tel un chevalier sur son cheval blanc… Très loin d'ici et après… Il me donnait une leçon de pilotage particulière ^_________^ ! (Hehehehehe mais qu'est-ce que j'écris, moi^^ ??? *en costume d'ange* Assez fantasmé !! J'ai une fic à écrire !! Heero : Tu veux que je t'aide ? Moi : Je veux bien !!^^ Heero : *sort son flingue et me le pointe sous le nez* Moi : -_-° On peut rêver, mais le retour à la réalité est dur !!!!^^'' *se remet à écrire avant que Heero ait une crampe au doigt*) On dit que certains rêves sont le reflet de ce qu'on voudrais et qu'on ne peut pas avoir, hein ??? Ben, peut-être qu'une partie de ce rêve, la fin^^, se réalisera un jour… Puisque les pilotes sont là. Y a peu de chances, mais on a le droit de rêver…^^

« Voilà pourquoi t'as l'air un peu fatigué…(Par rapport à l'exo de maths et à l'heure de coucher. Je précise, c'est pas clair.) Moi, comme d'hab. J'ai failli tuer Heero parce que monsieur a passé la soirée sur le pc, à faire les recherches et le bruit des touches a le chic pour m'empêcher de réfléchir en faisant mes devoirs. » 

Heero lui lança un regard « Pourquoi t'es resté dans la même pièce que moi alors, baka ??? » que le natté ignora et continua.

« Tu as réussis à faire tes maths ? Moi, j'ai rien compris… J'ai préféré laisser tomber. »

« Duo. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais finis. »

Regard noir de Heero sur Duo.

« Oui, je sais… Mais si je t'avais dis la vérité, tu m'aurais embêté pour que je finisses et j'étais fatiguer, en plus tu m'avais donné mal à la tête ! Toi, tu arrives toujours à faire les devoirs, tu peux pas comprendre. Tu boucles ça en 30 min au pire et tu te jettes sur l'ordinateur comme si ta vie en dépendais !»

« Hn… »

« T'es pas le seul a avoir laisser tomber, Duo, si ça peut te rassurer… »

Et maintenant, c'est moi qui est droit à un regard noir/désespéré (Je sais c'est pas très possible comme mélange… Mais Heero est un as du regard noir et arrive même à lui donner des nuances^^ lol) « Je suis entouré de feignants !!!! » de la part du Soldat Parfait.

« Quoi ??? Si tu comprends si bien que ça, tu as qu'à m'expliquer ! C'est pas de ma faute, si je suis larguée en math… Pas quand math, d'ailleurs. »

« … Si tu veux. »

« HEIN !? Tu… Tu… »

Je le regarde surprise. Je rêve… Heero vient de me dire qu'il voulait bien m'expliquer…

« Tu veux bien l'aider, elle… Et pas moi ?? »

« Hn………………. »

Gros soupir venant d'Heero, qui se dirige vers les escaliers, suivi de Duo qui continue de hurler contre lui. Wufei et Trowa suivent aussi, sans rien dire. Ils sont pas causants, eux deux, encore moins que Heero… Un comble. Ils doivent pas m'aimer. Je les suis avec Quatre, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ???

On va à l'école à pied… D'habitude, je prend le bus, mais bon, c'est plus sympa d'aller à l'école avec quelqu'un, même si c'est à pied… Je marche devant à cote d'Heero, qui tente de me faire comprendre l'exercice d'hier… Et le pire c'est qu'il y arrive. C'est cool !! Heero est génial !! Duo traîne derrière en faisant la gueule, mais pas pour longtemps, j'en suis sûr, et je suis prête à parier que Quatre est encore en train de sourire discrètement en nous regardant, Heero et moi. Je me demande ce qu'il a !^^''

C'est ce qui s'appelle une bonne journée ! Les filles ne sont pas à l'école. Elles sont malades… lol La prof m'a interrogée pour l'exercice de maths et m'a dit de venir le faire au tableau puisque je l'avais pas fait à la maison. Une chance que Heero m'ait expliqué sinon, je me serais fais engueuler et collée. Heero m'a même fait un super-extra-mini-micro sourire quand je suis revenu à ma place. Ca lui va bien de sourire !!^^ Il est encore plus craquant !^^ Pendant les récrés et à midi, les gars ont acceptés que je viennes avec eux. J'ai discuté avec Duo et Quatre. Wufei n'a pas arrêté de me regarder avec un regard méprisant. Il est allergique aux femmes ou quoi ??? Trowa est resté aussi muet qu'une tombe, comme Heero… J'ai remarqué qu'il était toujours froid, muet et distant quand y a du monde. Mais quand y a moins de monde, il se relâche un peu. Il parle pas beaucoup plus, mais il est moins froid et plus proche de ce qui se passe. L'après-midi, c'est bien passé aussi… Malgré les cours chiants.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me suis enfin posé la question de pourquoi ils avaient choisi ce BEP là…

« Dites, je voudrais savoir un truc… »

« Quoi ?? »

Je préfère Duo de bonne humeur, il est plus sympa.

« Bah… Pourquoi vous êtes en BEP Secrétariat ?? Y a mieux comme matière… »

« Si tu crois qu'on a choisi, onna… Tu te trompes ! »

« Pas « onna » ! J'ai un nom… C'est Yami ! »

« Je t'appellerais comme je veux… ONNA ! »

« Yami !! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?? Tu as le droit de pas m'aimer, mais arrête de m'appeler « onna » ! »

« Tu parles ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ONNA… »

Il se fout de moi… Il se fout de moi ! Il m'énerve !!! Je me retourne d'un coup et lui met une claque.

« Si, ça veut dire « femme » ! Je m'appelle YAMI !!! Y A M I ! C'est trop de lettre pour que ta petite tête de macho s'en souviennes ??? »

Avant que je le vois venir, il me fout une baffe qui m'envoie par terre. Le salaud !!! Les autres se sont tous arrêtés. Je me relève et fixe ce petit prétentieux de Wufei d'un regard noir.

« Tu essaie de faire concurrence à Yuy, là ?? Onna. »

Il se moque de moi !!!! GRRRRRRR

« Heero, passes-moi ton flingue que je le descendes !!!! »

« Pas question. Yami, calmes-toi. Wufei, arrêtes de l'appeler « onna »… Ou la prochaine fois qu'elle veut te tuer, je lui passe mon arme. »

« QUOI !? A quoi tu joues, Yuy ??? Tu es du côté de cette onna, c'est ça ?? Je te signale que c'est de sa faute si on est là !! »

« Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je sais que c'est elle qui nous a fait venir, Wufei. Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de vous hurler dessus, vous me donnez mal à la tête. On va sûrement rester ici un moment, alors il faudra que tu t'y fasses. »

Calme. Pas énervé d'un poil… Wouah ! Ca, c'est du contrôle de sois.

« Pourquoi tu la laisses rester avec nous ??? »

Il me montre du doigt comme si j'étais une chienne errante pestiférée… Je vais lui coller une autre baffe, je le sens !!! Heero me met une main sur l'épaule, pour me retenir sûrement et me calmer peut-être aussi… Je sais pas, mais en tous cas, ça me calme.

« Sa présence ne me dérange pas. »

« J'ai même l'impression que tu l'apprécie, oui ! »

Heero ne répond pas, m'attrape le bras pour me faire avancer et repart, suivi par les autres. Il doit avoir peur que je m'énerve encore.

Heero ? M'apprécier ?? Peut-être… Ca serait génial, en tous ça.^^

Les autres nous suivent, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Wufei est furax, j'en suis sûr. Quatre doit s'emmêler les pinceaux entre tous nos sentiments. Le pauvre !!! Duo est muet. C'est rare. Il jacasse tout le temps d'habitude. Et Heero… Je le regarde. Il est impassible. Il est probablement énervé. Quel ambiance, je vous jure… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour calmer l'atmosphère ??? Ah, je sais…

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« C'est toi qui a choisi le lycée et la classe ? »

Le sujet dont on parlait avant la dispute. Surtout que j'ai toujours pas ma réponse.

Il me regarde et regarde devant.

« Oui. »

Il me répond. Signe positif… Je vais peut-être réussir à calmer l'ambiance, finalement.

« Pourquoi t'as choisi ce lycée pourri ? »

« C'était le seul où il restait une classe avec 5 places de libres. »

« Oh… Bah, si c'est le hasard qui a fait que vous vous trouviez  dans mon lycée et ma classe. Je le remercie !!^^ »

Il me regarde surpris.

« Tu es contente qu'on soit dans ta classe ?? Remarque, c'est plutôt logique pour une de nos fans… C'est vrai que c'est pas cool comme classe, mais au moins, on a nos réponses et on a rencontrer celle qui sait pourquoi on est là. La chance fait bien les choses ! Y a pas à dire ! »

Duo reparle !! Voilà, l'ambiance est déjà moins lourde. Je souris… Heero me jette un regard. Rien ne lui échappe. N'empêche qu'il me serre un peu fort le poignet…

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu peux me lâcher le poignet, s'il te plait ? Je te promet de pas essayer d'égorger Wufei avec mon ciseau ou de lui défoncer le crâne avec mon sac… Enfin, si il me provoque pas. Et puis, tu me fais mal… »

Heero me regarde, constate que je suis calmée et me lâche le poignet. Ca fait du bien !! Je me frotte le poignet. Il a une de ces forces… Un coup de poing venant de lui doit faire très mal !!!

« Hn. Gomen… »

Il s'excuse… Il est gentil.^^ 

« Tu ferais mieux de lui parler en français, Yuy. Elle risque de pas comprendre. »

« Si, je comprends ! Gomen, ça veut dire pardon en japonais ! »

Je me retourne sur Wufei et lui tire la langue. Heero me surveille du coin de l'œil. Il a raison !!! J'ai les nerfs qui lâche facilement…

« Tu parles japonais ? »

« Naaaan, juste quelques mots… Gomen, onegai, omae o korosu, baka, ryu, aka, arigato, nani, hentai… Enfin, tu vois… Pas de quoi faire une conversation. »

« C'est clair que pour commencer une conversation, omae o korosu, c'est pas l'idéal… Hein, Heero ? »

Duo eclate de rire. Je le suis évidemment. Quatre se marre également. Et Heero sourit un tout pitit peu.^^ Je lui accroche le bras et il me regarde un peu surpris/agacé/en colère ? J'arrive pas à savoir… Il est doué pour les regards énigmatiques. Finalement, il ne dit rien et n'essaie pas non plus, de me décrocher.

« Et dis-moi, Yami… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est qui ton perso préféré parmi nous 5 ? »

Ahhhhhhhh Le chien… Duo aussi pose les questions qui faut, des fois !!

« Bah… Je vous aime bien tous les 5… A part, Wufei, qui est énervant ses « onna »… »

Wufei grogne !!! LOLLLLL

« Mais ton préféré… C'est qui ?? »

Il insiste, le bougre !!

Il se met à mon niveau en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Euh… C'est… »

J'ose pas le dire !!!! Heero me regarde aussi, pas directement, mais il me regarde. Au secours !!! Je me met à rougir en plus et m'accroche d'avantage à Heero. Je crois que je peux pas faire plus suspecte, là !!!!

« Non, dis rien ! Laisses-moi deviner… C'est Heero, hein ? »

Hiiiiiiiiii !! Il remarque bien les choses lui aussi… Il a des yeux et il sait s'en servir !! Je suis rouge pivoine et Duo rigole.

« Je suis sûr que c'est ça !! Bon sang, j'y crois pas… Attiré par un glaçon… »

« Je suis PAS DU TOUT attirée par Heero !!! Pourquoi tu dis ça ??? »

Je nie… Je nie même un peu trop fortement et Duo se marre encore plus. J'espère que Heero va pas me tuer, en apprenant ça !!!

« Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui comme ça ? Heero, tu as une fan !!! Une fan qui t'adore !!! »

« Mais arrêteeeeee, Duooooooo… »

Voilà… je couine en tentant de me planquer avec Heero, maintenant !!! Mauvaise idée !!! je vais être doublement suspecte ! Sauf que j'arrive toujours pas à me décrocher de mon pilote favori… J'ose même pas regarder Heero… Je sais pas où me mettre… Y aurais-t-il une gentille souris qui voudrais bien m'ouvrir la porte de son trou ???

« Duo, arrêtes d'embêter Yami. »

Je regarde Heero, surprise. Il m'a défendu… Tiens, un tout 'tit sourire sur ses lèvres. C'est évident que c'est lui que je préfère, vu ma réaction et la façon dont je m'accroche à lui, scotché son bras… Musclé^^. Il doit bien faire les câlins^^… A QUOI JE PENSES, MOI ??? Euh… Je pensais à quoi avant que mes pensées dérivent ??? Ah oui… Accrochée à Heero… Et ça a pas l'air de le déranger. Cool !! Je lui fais un immense sourire. Je suis pas décidé à le lâcher du chemin !!^^

« T'es pas drôle, Heero ! »

Et voilà, il est reparti pour bouder. Duo retourne derrière… Mais il se tait pas bien longtemps et repart sur un délire sur « La fille qui murmurait à l'oreille des icebergs »^^''. J'éclate de rire et Heero le traite de « baka ». Ainsi tout le monde rentre chez lui, en un morceau et de bonne humeur, sauf Wufei… (De mauvaise humeur… Mais en UN morceau, hein !!!! lol) Mais bon, je vais pas pleurer sur son sort. Il a qu'à pas me traiter d' « onna » à tout bout de champ.

A suivre 

***

**** 

*****

*

**

******

******* 

********

(Qu'est-ce que c'est senser représenter ? … *cherche mais ne trouve pas*

Et maintenant, la suite des G-boys…^^

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 2

Heero marchait sans but, le plus loin possible des autres. Ils étaient dans un monde inconnu et en plus, il venait d'exploser ses barrières anti-sentiments. J allait être furieux !! Il allait avoir droit à un nouvel entraînement, en rentrant… Si ils rentraient un jour. Et c'étais mal parti pour. Si seulement il savait pourquoi ils étaient ici… Ce monde… Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui. A cause de ce monde… Et de cette fille ! Tous ça pour une fille. Sans oublier Duo, bien sûr… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le prendre en grippe pour autant. Duo n'avait rien demandé et était aussi perdu que lui… Il se sentait coupable et honteux d'avoir pété les plombs… Mais tous ses sentiments, cette colère d'un seul coup. Quand on a pas l'habitude de gérer des sentiments, on  ne peut pas contrôler ça. Mais il avait quand même frappé Duo. Même si ce baka est énervant, il l'aimait bien quand même… Il le considérait comme son ami, ainsi que les autres pilotes. Il devait avoir une piètre opinion de lui, maintenant. Même capable de contrôler ses sentiments ! Il est beau le Soldat Parfait ! Même Trowa doit savoir faire ça !! Et maintenant, en plus de la honte et le remord, venait se rajouter leurs amis la peur et la tristesse… Maudits sentiments !! Peur de ne jamais retourner chez lui, de ce monde, que les autres le jugent et surtout de ses sentiments. Bon sang, ce que son monde pouvait lui manquer… Son gundam, J et même cette fichu guerre ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'a entraîné, à se battre, pas à voyager entre les mondes ! Il est fin, le leader… Heero Yuy, le pilote de gundam, vaincu par ces sentiments… Quel honte ! Et les autres devaient sûrement compter sur lui pour trouver une solution, leur dire quoi faire. Heero eu envie de se marrer tellement il se trouvait minable. Il s'assit sur un banc qui était juste au bon endroit et se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait plus pleurer depuis longtemps… Très longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment… Long moment, ses larmes se tarirent. C'est bizarre, mais il sentait moins confus… Il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il se sentait à nouveau le courage de jouer son rôle. Heero Yuy, qui baisse les bras ??? Et puis quoi, encore ??? Il essuya ses dernières traces de larmes et se leva, pour repartir vers les autres, bien décidé à se reprendre et reprendre les choses en main. Après tous les autres, ses amis, comptaient sur lui.

*** 

« Quatre, j'ai faim !! »

« Je sais, Duo… Mais on a rien à manger et on a pas d'argent. »

« Wuffy, je veux manger !!! »

« La ferme, Maxwell ! Moi aussi, j'ai faim et pourtant je ne me plains pas. Et mon nom est WUFEI ! »

« Trowa, je vais mourir de faim !!!! Sauves-moi… »

« … »

« On va trouver à manger, Duo. »

« Heero !? »

Duo eu un mouvement de recul en voyant Heero arriver entre des arbres.

« N'ai pas peur de moi, Duo… Je voulais pas te frapper. Gomen. Je me contrôlais plus… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne péteras pas un autre plomb ??? »

« Je te le promet. C'est parce que mes barrières ont cédées d'un seul coup… Mais maintenant, ça va… Je m'énerverais plus contre toi. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Gomen, Duo… Je voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Duo regarda Heero se mettre à sa hauteur, en tombant à genoux sur la pelouse, et le fixer d'un regard suppliant. Heero semblait sincère. Il décida de lui accorder une chance…

« Ok, Heero… Mais si tu recommences… »

« Je recommencerais pas. Promis. »

« D'accord… Je te fais confiance. »

« ARIGATO !! »

Heero se jeta sur Duo et le serra dans ses bras. Duo d'abord surpris, ne fit rien puis, passa les bras dans le dos du japonais.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, Heero… »

Duo regarda les autres avec un regard incrédule, qui étaient visiblement surpris, sauf Quatre qui souriait. Heero finit par le lâcher, gêné.

« Gomen. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher…^^' »

« … Du moment que tu me frappes pas…^^'' »

Heero lui fit un petit sourire. Heero qui a l'air heureux… C'est surprenant.

« Bon, faut qu'on mange. Il nous faut de l'argent pour manger… Ok, c'est pas très honnête, mais… Duo, tu peux utiliser tes talents de voleur pour piquer un ou deux portes-monnaies ? »

Les autres le regardèrent, très surpris et un peu choqués.

« Vous avez peut-être une autre solution ? »

Les autres pilotes réfléchirent et ne virent rien d'autres. Ils firent non de la tête.

« Duo ? »

Duo sourit. Heero n'avait pas ordonné, mais demandé. Quel changement. On prend le Soldat Parfait et on lui donne des sentiments et on obtient un autre homme.

« Pas de problème, Heero… Je vais vous chercher ça et on va acheter de la bouffe… Enfin, Heero vaut mieux que tu restes ici… T'es un peu voyant avec tes vêtements couverts de boue… »

« Tu veux dire que je suis aussi discret qu'un gundam dans une base d'Oz, oui… »

Les autres regardèrent Heero, encore une fois surpris. Il ne s'était pas énervé et avait même fait de l'humour !!!

« J'osais pas le dire… »

« Je t'ai promis que je ne m'énerverais plus… »

« Oui… Et tu fais de l'humour aussi !^^ Bon, j'y vais. »

Une petite demi-heure après, Duo revint avec ce qui leur permettrais d'acheter de quoi manger et allèrent, sauf Duo parce qu'il est comme un gosse de 5 ans, dans les magasin et ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux^^', ni Heero parce qu'il avait l'air de sortir d'une poubelle^^''' Sauf qu'il en avait pas l'odeur... Heureusement !(MDR !!! Heero, pose ce flingue ou vous avez pas à manger !!!! Voilà, c'est mieux… Ha lalala… Les pilotes de gundam…^^''')

A suivre

Review, onegai ? A plus !


	6. Voeux et étoiles filantes 6

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Réponses reviews **: 

Misao Girl : Oui, il est kawai !!! Je l'adore !!! Mais les choses vont un peu se corser, à partir de ce chapitre… Quand tout marche trop bien, c'est pas drôle et puis, il faut que je fasse avancer quelque chose^^… L'annexe, je l'aime bien. Le point de vue des G-boys est très intéressant. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je fasse une pause dans l'histoire principale (au pire moment !!! Hahahahaha *sadique* celui où on est le plus perdu !!!^^) pour que je puisse faire que les deux parties soient au même niveau.

Sandra : Oui, vive les rigolades ^^ !!! MDR J'adore cette fic !!! Merci pour ta review !!!^^

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Chapitre 6

Et voilà, c'est le week-end ! C'est la meilleur semaine d'école que j'ai passée !! ^______^ Les pestes ne sont toujours pas revenu à l'école. Je me demande ce que Heero leur a dit… Les cours se sont passés plus vite que d'habitude avec les bavardages de Duo, ce qui nous a fallu des engueulades de la part de ce cher Heero. C'est bizarre quand c'est lui qui dit de suivre en cours, je l'écoute plus facilement et surtout, j'obéis plus que quand ce sont mes parents ou mes profs qui me le disent… Etranges, non ?^^ Et comme j'ai du mal à comprendre les leçons, malgré le fait que je tente de faire plus attention en classe, ce qui n'est pas simple, Heero m'explique !! Oui !! Comme il en avait assez que je viennes sonner chez eux, toutes les demi-heures… Non, je ne suis pas collantes… (Comment ça je suis pire que Réléna ???? QUI A DIS CA ???? *sort un flingue et menace tous le monde* Heero : Range cette arme et écris. Moi : OOOOUUUUIIIIINNNN !!!! PERSONNEEEEE NE M'AIMEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! Heero : -_-° *va me consoler en grognant un « Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour qu'elle écrive ! »* Moi : ^__________^) Il m'a carrément dit de venir faire mes devoirs avec lui, puisqu'il les faisait avec moi de toutes manière, alors autant faire simple. Quand il m'a dit ça, je lui ai sauté au cou et lui ai fait un gros bisou sur la joue… Et il a rougit !! C'est kawai !! Donc je fais mes devoirs avec Heero et Duo en profite pour venir les faire avec nous, mine de rien. Wufei est furax. Trowa a l'air de s'en foutre royalement que je sois là ou non. Il bouquine, bouquine, bouquine ou alors, fais des recherches sur le pc. Quatre est content de me voir… Il est gentil. Bien que son empathie me gêne un peu, je l'aime bien. Bref, c'est ce qui s'appelle une super semaine.

Comme je disais, c'est le week-end. J'ai eu une petite idée, ce matin : aller à la piscine ! Mais pas seule. Donc un petit peu avant de manger, j'ai été voir mes voisins de paliers préférés. Bien sûr, c'est Wufei qui a ouvert et il a manquer de me claquer la porte au nez… GRRRR IL M'ENERVE, CE MEC !!!! Mais Duo est venu et m'a fait entrer, sans oublier de tirer sur la queue (cheveux, hein… Cheveux… lol)de « Wuffy ». Evidemment, Wufei s'est jeté sur lui et ils se sont coursés dans tout l'appart. Comme Duo et Wufei m'avaient oubliée dans l'entrée, je suis entrée moi-même et je suis partit à la recherche du Soldat parfait… Que j'ai trouvé sur l'ordinateur, au salon. Il n'a pas eu l'air étonné de me voir et m'a dit « Oyaho » d'un air absent, très absorbé par ses recherches. Je lui ai dit « Salut » de manière très enthousiaste et lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a dit qu'il continuait les recherches, sur le net, sur les étoiles filantes mais qu'ils n'avaient trouvé que des sites sur l'astronomie (Espérons que je me trompe pas de nom lol)jusque là. Et là, je lui ai posé la question qui me démangeait depuis plusieurs jours : comment avait-il fait pour payer le lycée, l'appart, l'ordinateur et son abonnement Internet, ainsi que leurs fringues et tous ce qui se sont achetés… Parce que Heero n'est pas tout le temps en débardeur vert/spandex. Il a d'autres trucs à se mettre sur le dos… Des trucs qui lui font très bien aussi ! ^________^ Il m'a regardé avec un petit sourire mystérieux et m'a dit que je ne voulais pas savoir. J'ai pas chercher à en savoir plus ! Il a sûrement fait un truc pas très légale genre piratage… En effet, je ne voulais pas savoir. Il m'a demandé après pourquoi j'étais venu… La partie la plus délicate de la converse. 

***********Flash back***********

« Ben… En fait, ce matin en me levant, j'ai eu une petite idée… »

Heero quitte l'ordi des yeux et me lance un regard méfiant. C'est qu'il me connaît maintenant, le soldat parfait !!

« Quel idée ? »

« J'ai eu envie d'aller à la piscine… »

« Et ? »

« Et j'aimerais bien que vous veniez tous les 5 avec moi. »

Je le regarde avec mes chibi-eyes « Spécial Heero » que j'ai mis au point cette semaine et qui marche très bien. Je l'ai déjà testé plusieurs fois !!^^

« Yami… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Onegai, Heero… T'as déjà été à la piscine ? Pour jouer, se baigner sans autre but… »

« Iie. Mais… »

« Onegai… Heero… »

Il soupire. Il va craquer !! Je continue mon attaque des chibi-eyes, en faisant, en plus, une tête de pauvre petite fille malheureuse.

« Yami… Tu sais que tu es têtu ? »

« Autant que toi…^^ »

Il me regarde. IL re-soupire. Il me lance un regard noir, teinté de désespoir ? Tendresse ?? Comment il arrive à donner des nuances aux regards noirs ???? (… ^^' J'en raconte des choses, moi !!! lol) Il m'étonnera toujours… En tous cas, je ne le lâche pas avec mes chibi-eyes, sauf que je les teinte de détermination. (LOLLLLL) C'est regards noirs contre chibi-eyes ! Il grogne et baisse les armes. 

« … Demandes aux autres, si ils sont d'accord. »

« Viiiiiii !!! Arigato, Heero !!! »

« Si J me voyais, j'aurais droit à un autre entraînement, sur le champ… Ce monde a un drôle d'effet sur moi… »

Il me regarde genre « A moins que ce soit toi. ». Il est chou !!

Et oui, il me parle, même pour dire des trucs qu'il n'est pas obliger de dire… C'est cool, non ??? Ce qui est encore mieux dans le fait, qu'il me parle… C'est qu'il a vraiment une voix magnifique !!! Non, magnifique, c'est peu dire… sa voix, elle est… Y a pas de mots pour la décrire !! Enfin, si… Elle est grave, profonde… Elle peut-être douce ou très grave… Si autoritaire, parfois… Mais toujours calme… Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu énervé, Heero. J'aime sa voix, quoi !!! Je pourrais en parler pendant une heure que j'arriverais pas à la décrire vraiment… (J'ai pas trop l'air d'avoir consommé un produit illicite avant d'écrire ??^^'' parce que je vous jure que je me suis pas droguée !! Enfin, si… Une drogue qui s'appelle Heero Yuy.^^ Mais bon, elle pas dangereuse pour la santé celle-là…^^ Et elle me fais beaucoup d'effet !! Lisez la suite et vous verrez…^^') Comment on peut avoir une voix aussi… Belle ? Envoûtante ?? Magique ??? Qui peut vous glacer ou vous réchauffer, en un seul mot ???? Et voilà, un mystère de plus sur « pourquoi Heero est Heero ! ».

« Mais J, il est pas là ! Donc tu es tranquille… »

Je lui fais un grand sourire et pars maintenant à la recherche des autres. Je vais voir dans la cuisine… Et trouve Wufei qui semble sur le point d'étrangler Duo, qui chatouille son bourreau. J'éclate de rire en les voyant et ils se retournent. Wufei me lance un regard noir et méprisant, comme d'habitude… Et Duo s'écarte de Wufei pour venir me voir.

« Yami… Désole, je t'ai oubliée, je crois…^^'' »

« Pas grave. J'ai réussi à trouver Heero toute seule. » 

« Oh, il est facile à trouver… Enfin, quand il veut bien être trouvé. En tous cas, à la maison, il est pas dur à trouver. »

« Je lui ai demandé si il était d'accord pour aller à la piscine avec moi… »

« C'est nouveau ça, onna… »

Je tire la langue à ce chinois de malheur et reprend ce que je disais.

« Et il a dit oui ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux de Yuy… Onna ! En tous cas, compte pas sur moi pour venir ! »

« J'étais sûr que tu dirais non, de toute façon… Ca me gêne pas que tu ne viennes pas. Au moins, je ne me ferais pas traiter d' « onna » à chaque phrase ! Et Heero fait ce qu'il veut… Je ne l'ait pas forcé à dire oui avec son flingue sur la tempe, non plus. »

Il me lance un regard noir et sort de la cuisine. Je me retourne vers Duo, qui sourit amusé.

« Et toi, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Et comment, je viens !! J'adore nager !! Dis, t'aime pas Wufei, hein ? »

« Ca se voit… Je ne le cache pas. Il m'énerve avec ses manières de macho fini… »

« … Mais si il ne se comportait pas comme ça ? »

« Bah, je le supporterais sans problème. J'aime bien Trowa. Il ne me dit absolument rien, pourtant ça ne me gêne pas… »

« Je vois… Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Bon, faut trouver Trowa et Quatre, maintenant ! »

************Fin de flash back**********

Et donc, on a été trouvé Quatre, qui a accepté avec plaisir et Trowa, qui a accepté aussi, mais parce qu'il trouve que la natation est un excellent sport et que s'entraîner ne lui ferais pas de mal. Ils n'ont pas été spécialement surpris que Heero acceptent, a part Wufei. Ils ont l'habitude de voir Heero agirent comme ça sûrement… Je leur ai dit que je viendrais les chercher à 13h30. Wufei a grommelé un truc genre « … Préfère continuer les recherches… Plus utile… Onna ! ». Encore en train de pester contre moi. Pffff !! J'ai fais un câlinou à Heero, qui grogne à chaque fois que je le fais. Il est kawai quand il grogne… ^_________^ Et je suis rentré à la maison pour manger. J'ai dit à mes parents ce que j'allais faire cette après-midi avec les voisins et ils ont semblés contents… Probablement parce que je ne passe plus la majorité de mon temps sur l'ordinateur et que je fais mieux mes devoirs. C'est vrai que j'abandonne un peu mon pauvre pc, mais franchement, quand vous pouvez choisir entre passer des heures sur le pc à lire et écrire des fics sur vos persos favoris et passer du temps avec vos persos favoris qui sont là, en chair et en os… Vous choisissez quoi, vous ??^^ 

Donc, nous voilà à la piscine. On a pris le bus… Puisqu'ils savent pas où est la piscine et que c'est plus rapide d'y aller en bus. On a payés l'entrée et on est aller se changer. Moi, j'ai mis mon maillot de bain, deux pièces, rouges… C'est celui qui me va le mieux. Moi ? Vouloir séduire Heero ? Pas du tout…^^' Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ???^^'' 

Et les mecs… ^___^ Aller à la piscine avec 4 beaux mecs… Je vais en faire des jalouses !!

Duo a un maillot de bain rouge, avec un démon de dessiner dessus… Ca lui va bien. Y a pas à dire, il est bien fait, le Duo… Large d'épaule, bien musclé.^^

Trowa, un vert avec un mur de brique dessiné dessus… (Délire, quand tu nous tiens !!^^) Où il a trouvé ça ??? En tous cas, Trowa est pas mal non plus !! Il est plus fin que Duo, mais tout aussi musclé…

Quatre, il porte un maillot jaune avec un chameau avec des lunettes de soleil, allongé sur une chaise longue, dans une oasis… Cool !! Et physiquement, rien à critiquer non plus !!

Et Heero… Heero, il a un maillot de la même couleur que ses yeux, sans dessin… Mais ça, c'est pas important… Hehehe^^ !! Y a plus intéressant…^^ Et côté physique, il est… Il est… Raaaaaahhhhh !! Je me demande comment je fais pour pas le violer sur place !!!^^ Moins large d'épaule que Duo, mais il est plus musclé que les 3 autres et loin d'avoir besoin d'un régime. Il paraît même un peu maigre, quand il est habillé, mais faut pas se fier aux apparences… En tous cas, pour moi, il est parfait…^^ Normal pour le Soldat Parfait !!^^ Il est beau^^ !!! Hummm !!!  (Ahhh je sais pas faire les description…^^'''''''''''')

Apres avoir réussi à m'empêcher de baver, de lui sauter dessus et rougis comme une tomate trop mûr, à cause des idées pas catholique qui me traversaient la tête, alors que mon pilote favori me demandait si j'allais bien, que Quatre me demandait ce qui m'arrivait, que Duo se marrait parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que j'avais et que Trowa… restait lui-même… On a pris nos serviettes et rangé nos affaires dans des casiers, dont on a récupéré la clé… Ce que Duo a failli oublié tellement il était pressé d'aller se baigner. On a donc pris le chemin de la piscine, moi, placée stratégiquement derrière Heero, afin d'avoir la meilleur vue possible…^^ Moi, perverse ?? Naaaan… Enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu… (Qui a dis beaucoup ???? *dégaine son flingue et cherche le pauvre diable qui a osé dire le mot, parmi les lecteurs, pour le descendre* GRRRR… Heero : Continue d'écrire la fic au lieu de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Moi : Ok, Heero d'amour-à-moi…^^) Quand on a atteint les bassins, c'est tout juste si Duo n'a pas bondis de joie… Trowa, lui est rester de marbre. Quatre a souris… Et Heero aussi… Un petit sourire d'abord content, puis vengeur… Hiiiiii !! Il va pas me noyer, non ?? Non, quand il veut tuer quelqu'un, il ne procède pas comme ça… Et puis, la piscine est bourré de monde. On ne tente pas de tuer quelqu'un dans un endroit public… C'est dingue ce qu'il y a comme monde. Heureusement que j'ai prévu d'y aller assez tôt ! On s'est mouillés rapidement avec les douches à l'entrée des bassins. Je me suis toujours demander pourquoi fallais faire ça, surtout que ces douches sont toujours gelée !!! On a été posé nos serviettes et Duo s'est précipité dans l'eau. Trowa et Quatre ont été faire une course de natation. Et j'ai été plongée dans l'eau… C'est super, la piscine !!! Je regarde vers là où était Heero. Il est plus là. Il a du aller nager aussi… Pendant un moment, je nage sous l'eau, en m'amusant à atteindre le fond et puis, je remonte à la surface. Fais une « bombe » pour faire le plus gros PLAF possible et recommence mon cirque. Apres, j'ai été nagé un peu avec Duo. Course de natation. Grrr Il me bat à plate couture… Mais bon, c'est pas étonnant. 

Alors qu'on faisaient ça… Je me suis redemandé où étais Heero. J'avais repéré Quatre, Trowa et Duo. Mais pas lui… Je me demande où il est… Alors que je le cherche encore des yeux, je sens quelques chose m'attraper le pied et m'attirer au fond de la piscine. Putain, mais qui est le cinglé qui veut me noyer ??? Je commence à manquer d'air et à paniquer, en prime… On atteint le fond de la piscine et…  J'aperçoit enfin mon noyeur. C'est Heero !!! Kuso !! A quoi il joue ???? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ???? Il m'embrasse… De l'air… Hiiii, je vais pas mourir noyer. Bon sang, j'y crois pas… Heero m'embrasse, sous l'eau, m'empêchant de manquer d'air par la même occasion… Il a des gênes de poissons ou quoi ?? hummm Peu importe… Je m'accroche à lui et profite du baiser. On reste je sais pas combien de temps comme ça, je perd un peu le fils du temps et on remonte à la surface… Duo regarde Heero, un peu surpris de le voir sourire sadiquement. Moi, je suis encore sous le choc du baiser. Heero m'a embrassé… Sous l'eau… Et m'a empêché de me noyer… Mais si j'étais sous l'eau et si j'ai failli me noyer, c'est parce que monsieur m'y avait entraîner !!! 

« Non mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ??? Tu as failli me noyer !!! »

« Mon but n'était pas de te noyer. Juste de me venger de notre première rencontre. »

« Mais moi, j'ai pas manqué de te tuer, non plus !!! Si c'est une blague, t'as vraiment un humour de mauvais goût !!! »

« … Euh… Vous êtes restés 3 min sous l'eau… Heero, je sais qu'il peut faire mieux que 3 min, mais toi Yami ? »

Je sais pas quoi dire… Oh la situation embarrassante… ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir… Et zut !! Trouver une diversion. Vite !!! Tiens, je sais !!!

J'éclabousse Heero, ainsi que Duo en même temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à faire quelques chose !! Ca y est, il est énervé… Je me barre vite fait et nage aussi vite que je peux… Evidemment, le Soldat Parfait me rattrape sans problème et m'éclabousse à son tour ! Bref, je passe le reste du temps avec Heero. On fait des concours de plongeon, d'apnée, de natation, de « bombes »… Seul concours où je l'ai surpassé. Bref, à jouer comme des gosses. J'ai même réussit a le faire rire un peu !! Pas beaucoup… Mais un peu quand même !! J'aime bien son rire…^^

A 17h, on a décidés de rentrer. Mes parents m'ont dit que je devais être à la maison à 19h. Je serais à l'heure, c'est net. Sur le chemin du retour, Heero était bizarre. Il était renfermé, pensif et ne répondais que par monosyllabe et il m'a même pas dit au revoir. Rentrés à la maison, j'ai pas arrêtée de penser à Heero. Il avait pas l'air dans son assiette sur le retour. Quand je me suis couché, je pensais encore à ça. Pourquoi le fait que Heero ait un soucis me faisait tant de peine ??? … Finalement, je me suis endormis avec ma question sans réponse.

A suivre 

***

*

***

**

***

*

***

**

***

*

***

Annexe 3

Voilà 2 jours qu'ils étaient dans ce monde inconnu. Heero, malgré ses sentiments qui le rendait un peu impulsif et le poussait à faire des choses genre câlin et autres bizarreries très inhabituel de sa part, avait réussit à reprendre en main son rôle de leader. Comportement étrange lié au fait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens d'évacuer le stresse pour, l'instant et si il n'évacuait pas le stresse, le pourcentage de chance que ses émotions le domine à nouveau était plutôt élevé. Duo s'en amusait même et acceptait avec grand plaisir les câlins du Soldat Parfait. Mieux vaut un câlin, qu'un coup de poing ! Ils avaient passés la nuit dehors, collés comme des sardines pour essayer de se réchauffer. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas plu. Le lendemain matin, ils étaient presque entassés les uns sur les autres. Duo avait éclaté de rire. Heero n'était pas le moins du monde dérangé par la situation et était passé en mode câlin(Ca va lui passer, rassurez-vous !! Heero : Je l'espère pour toi ! *me menace avec son flingue* Non mais franchement… De quoi j'ai l'air ? Moi : D'un chaton en manque de caresse…^^ KAWAI !!! Heero : Je suis pas au bout de mes peines. *range son flingue en soupirant, alors que je le câline, parce qu'il voit bien que ça ne me fait aucun effet.* ). Wufei avait hurler tout ce qu'il savait et Quatre n'était pas non plus spécialement dérangé, bien qu'un peu inconfortable puisqu'il avait tout le monde sur le dos. 

Ils avaient réfléchis et fais des reconnaissances autour de leur point d'arrivée, depuis hier et Heero avait décidé qu'ils fallaient qu'il se renseigne sur ce monde. Il n'avait pas recroisé la fille au chien et il en était même heureux. 

Ce matin, Wufei et Trowa revenait d'une reconnaissance vers le centre commercial avec une bonne nouvelle.

« Yuy ! On a trouvé un moyen de renseignements qui devrait te convenir. Il y a un café avec des ordinateurs, relié à Internet. Mais c'est fermé pendant quelques jours, en raison des fêtes. »

« Internet. Parfait. Je pourrais non seulement, me renseigner mais aussi nous procurer assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse paraître comme des ados normales, avec une existence légale pour aux yeux de la loi, avec un toit au-dessus de la tête, des fringues correctes et qui vont à l'école. Il me faudra juste comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de leur système informatique. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur. On va y aller, ce soir. »

« … Yuy, j'ai dis que c'était fermé. »

« J'ai entendu. Mais c'est la période de Noêl, Wufei. Si tu comptes attendre que ça ouvre, tu devras attendre quelques jours. On ne peut pas se le permettre. Et puis, je me vois mal pirater aux heures d'ouvertures !^^''' Duo, tu as toujours la carte de crédit ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce tu veux en faire ? »

Duo donna la carte de crédit à Heero qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une de ses activités peu honorable de voleur, qui la prit avec son sourire « Je vais piquer des sousous en piratant !!^^ ». 

« Ok. Je vois… Mais fais gaffe… On doit pas se faire piquer, on a même d'identité ici. »

« T'inquiètes pas, Duo ! Si y a un domaine où je suis le meilleur, c'est bien celui-là. Je suis « L'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des ordinateurs. ». Tu te souviens ?? »

« Euh… Oui. Mais je pensais que tu détestais les surnoms que je te donnais ?? »

« Ben, finalement, non, comme tu vois. »

« … Les sentiments te rendent étranges, Heero. On dirait moi, en plus calme et plus sérieux !! »

Heero fit un sourire à Duo et suivi d'un câlin^^.(Gomen, mais… J'ADORE Heero en mode câlin !) Duo le lui rendit avec joie…

« Je les exprime… C'est tout. C'est comme ça que j'arriverais à les comprendre et les gérer. »

« C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire ! C'est ce que je te pousse à faire depuis que je te connais. »

« Yuy, je n'ai rien contre tes… Câlins, mais gardes-les pour Maxwell et Winner. Ok ? »

« Pas de problème, Wufei. »

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit hier… Mais ça t'as pas empêché de m'en faire ! »

« Gomen… Mais tu préfère peut-être une baffe ?^^ »

« … Tu n'aurais pas dû partager ta chambre avec Maxwell, dans toutes nos planques. Tu deviens comme lui. »

Heero se mit à sourire bêtement, en regardant Wufei qui poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« On fait quoi jusqu'à ce soir ? »(Trowa)

« … Comme vous voulez. Je prendrais bien un bain dans la fontaine, si il faisait pas si froid et j'essaierais de laver mes vêtements, aussi. »

« … Un bain dans une fontaine… Yuy, tu es cinglé. »

« Je sais. Duo me l'a déjà dit milles fois. »

« On a qu'à continuer à visiter cette ville. »(Trowa)

« J'y ai pensé, mais on a visité à la limite du raisonnable, je crois. Nous devons d'abord trouver un abris où nous serons à l'abris des regards.(En fait, ils sont dans une espèce de haie qui forme un rond brisé et qui les planque, avec de l'herbe au centre… Sauf qu'ils n'ont RIEN au dessus la tête. A part des feuilles d'arbres… -_-). Mais vous n'avez rien vu de tel dans les endroits que vous avez inspectés. »

« Donc on va rien foutre jusqu'à ce soir ? »(Duo)

« Moi, j'ai surtout envie de me réchauffer. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul, Yuy. »

« Sauf que je n'ai trouver qu'un moyen de me réchauffer… »

Les autres le regardèrent en attendant la suite et en s'attendant au pire.

« La chaleur humaine. Duo, tu veux bien me servir de bouillotte ?^^ »

Les autres regardèrent Heero, avec de grands yeux et puis, Duo éclata de rire.

« Heero !!! Tu sais que tu es un sacré numéro, congelé ou non ?? Bien sûr !! Moi aussi, je me les caille. Mais je croyais que tu ne craignais pas le froid ? »

« Je ne me plaint pas. C'est pas pareil… BOUILLOTTE !!! »

Heero se jeta sur Duo et ils se recroquevillèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme deux chatons. Wufei les regarda en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Je m'entraîne. Ca me tiendra chaud… »

et Wufei s'éloigna un peu pour s'entraîner sans risquer de couper un bras, une jambe ou la tête à quelqu'un.

« Trowa ?? Tu veux bien… M'aider à me réchauffer ? S'il te plait ? »

« D'accord. »

« merci ! »

Quatre et Trowa se collèrent aussi ensemble pour se tenir chaud. 1 heure plus tard, Wufei s'assit, fatigué et réchauffé et regarda Heero qui dormait contre Duo, alors que le natté s'amusait à le faire grogner dans son sommeil, en lui chatouillant le nez avec le bout de sa tresse.(Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de raconter mes bêtises ??? Heero : Jamais. Moi : viiii ! T'as gagné, Heero !! Heero : … Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? Moi : … UN CALIN !!!!! *saute sur Heero et lui fait un câlin* Heero : J'aurais dû m'en douter^^°.) Quatre aussi s'était endormi contre Trowa, qui regardait distraitement une feuille d'arbre volées, poussé par le vent. Wufei soupira.

« La journée va être très longue. »

A suivre

Je crois que je vais continuer que les annexes, jusqu'à ce que les deux parties soit rendu au même moment, maintenant. Sinon, il y aura toujours un décalage et ça sera également plus facile, pour moi, d'écrire… Ca devrait pas être long à rattraper.

A plus !!! Review, onegai ??


	7. Voeux et étoiles filantes 7

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Misao Girl** : Oui !!! Heero mode câlin, il est ADORABLE !!! Et je l'ai même passé en mode blagueur, avec Duo. Mais c'est le calme avant la tempête… Y a un ouragan qui se prépare ! Et ce qui s'est passé à la piscine est aussi le prélude à une belle tempête ! Mais après la pluie, vient le beau temps^^ Et le Heero câlin n'est jamais bien loin^^ ! Merci de ta review !

**Sandra** : Merci de tes encouragements ! Voici la suite !! Pour ce qui est de parler de Heero, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Je te répondrais dès que je pourrais^^ Ca ne devrait pas tarder…

**Squallinou** : Merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'aime beaucoup l'écrire ! Merci de ta review ! La suite est là… Heero est vraiment déchaîné dans ce chapitre-ci. Mais ça va pas durer, il va vite se calmer… Enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu, mais comment est-ce que ça va tourner ?? Je sais pas encore… Peut-être que ça restera dans la direction que j'ai choisi, après tout ?

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 4

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment tard pour qu'il n'y ait presque plus personne dans le centre commercial, les G-boys allèrent au cyber. Duo força l'entrée sans trop de difficulté et coupa l'alarme sans qu'elle se déclenche(je sais, c'est pas logique… Mais on fait ce qu'on peut !!!), qu'il avait tout de suite repéré car elle ressemble à chez eux. Heero félicita Duo d'une tape sur l'épaule et se jeta sur un des pc (Qui pris son clavier et sa souris, à son écran en le voyant arriver… MDR) et l'alluma, en s'asseyant sur le siège devant la « bête », pendant les autres faisaient les guets dehors. Duo s'approcha de Heero qui tapait à la vitesse lumière sur le clavier, sans regarder ses doigts et cliquait avec la souris tout aussi vite.

« Alors ? C'est pareil que chez nous ? »

« Je suis en train de vérifier, mais à première vue, c'est presque identique. »

« Au moins, tu seras pas dépaysé côté informatique… »

L'américain regardait les fenêtres défilées, sur l'écran, à une vitesse folle et se demandait comment Heero arrivait à tout lire. Au bout de 5 min, Heero savait que le système informatique fonctionnait sur les même bases que chez lui, en trifouillant sur Internet et commença son piratage à la recherche de sousous. Ils avaient bientôt suffisamment d'argent pour régler tout leur frais pendant leur « séjour » et au cas où ils en manqueraient, il pourrait toujours recommencer. Il leurs créa à tous les 5, une identité de base, puis se renseigna sur les logements qu'il y avait dans le coin, ainsi que sur plein d'autres trucs (Que je n'ai pas le courage de décrire, ni même d'imaginer^^. Moi, feignante ?? Naaaaaan !). Il fit quelques impression et au bout de 1h, il avait finit et avait effacé les traces de son passage sur l'ordi. Il repartirent vite fait jusqu'à leur « abris » où Heero leur résuma ce qu'il avait fait découvert. Ils décidèrent qu'ils chercheraient un logement dès le lendemain matin.

***

Au bout de 2 jours(je sais pas si c'est aussi rapide en vrai, par contre^^''), ils avaient trouvés un logement prêt-meublé (Ca existe ça ??? LOL), grâce à la diplomatie de Quatre et à la promesse du paiement d'un mois d'avance. Ils avaient dit que ils habitaient chez des amis, en ce moment, mais que cet ami ne pouvait plus les loger, mais qu'ils avaient de quoi payer, en disant que c'était leur économie qu'ils avaient réunis tous les 5. On ne leur avait pas poser de questions et ils pouvaient même prendre possession de l'appartement tout de suite. Quatre et sa connaissance du commerce, ainsi que des vices des commerçants^^, on lui dit merci ! Ce monde semblait avoir quand même pas mal de point commun avec le leur, malgré qu'il n'y est ni colonies, ni gundams ou armures mobiles. Bref, ils allaient rejoindre leur nouvelle appart « Super classe » d'après Duo, dont ils avaient récupérés les clés, en passant par le chemin le moins fréquenté qu'ils avaient trouvé car Heero ne passait vraiment pas inaperçu^^''. 

« Duo, tu ouvres cette porte, oui ?? »

« Oui, oui… Un peu de patience, Heero… Mais dans quel sens on tourne ces clés ??? »

Heero échappa un énorme soupir, poussa Duo, qui se battait en duel avec les clés de l'appart, de devant la porte et l'ouvrit en deux secondes. Il rentra aussi vite à l'intérieur, suivi de près par les autres qui fermèrent ensuite la porte derrière eux.

« Pourquoi tu étais si pressé de rentrer ??? »

« A ton avis, baka ??? Non mais regarde de quoi j'ai l'air ??? Faut que je lave ces fringues et que je prennes une douche ! »

Les autres regardèrent Heero en souriant, prêt à rire, sauf bien sûr, Trowa qui restait stoïque. Quatre tentait difficilement de s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Wufei. Duo, lui ne se gênait pas et souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Et ça vous fait rire !!! Bon, je vais visiter… Je vais laisser rire en paix. »

Heero se retourna et partit en exploration, alors que Duo n'arrivait plus à se retenir de rire, suivi de Quatre, malgré lui, parce que Heero était vraiment drôle !!

*** 

Heero commença sa visite par la cuisine, moyennement grande, mur jaune pale, bien équipé pour un petit appart… La salle à manger/salon plutôt spacieuse et tapissé de papier-peint vert tendre avec des trèfle à quatre feuille, avec un canapé noir en cuir à l'air confortable et qui à l'air vous tend ses coussins en vous faisant les yeux doux quand ça fait 3 jours que vous dormez sur un carré de pelouse. Mais Heero ne s'y jeta pas malgré l'appel irrésistible que lui lançait le canapé tentateur car il n'avait pas fini sa visite. Il y avait également un table basse, une télé, une grande table, plus grande que celle de la cuisine, parfait pour les repas de famille… Et pour bosser sur un pc^^. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait justement s'en acheter un et poursuivit la visite par… Un cagibi sombre presque vide, contenant des trucs style balaie et autres, qu'il ne mit pas 3 heures à « visiter »^^'. Puis, il tomba sur la salle de bain tant désir ! Ni grande, ni petite, avec un lavabo, une baignoire qui servait également de douche et les autres trucs qu'on trouve habituellement dans une salle de bain, avec du carrelage murale (LOLLL C'est comme ça qu'on dit ?) bleu pale. Heero fit un sourire extatique et continua son exploration. Il tomba sur les toilettes… Qui était comme tous les WC, avec du papier-toilette, et… vous voyez quoi ??^^'' Ensuite, Heero trouva les chambres… Toutes les 5 meublées pareils : il y avait une armoire en bois noir avec des tiroirs en face de la porte. Une table de nuit et un lit. Un petit bureau, en bois noir aussi, à l'angle du mûr, de l'autre côté de la table de nuit. Les chambres n'étaient pas immenses mais il y avait quand même la place. Il y avait également des grandes fenêtre qui éclairaient bien la pièce. En fait, les seules différences entre les chambres, c'était la peinture murale et les couvertures des lits, qui sont de la même couleur que le mûr. La première chambre est bleu. Le japonais sourit en la voyant. Elle lui plaisait bien. La deuxième, rouge. Duo choisirais sûrement celle-ci, estima Heero. La suivante, verte. Pour Trowa, pensa le brun ébouriffé. La suivante encore, jaune. Quatre devrait être intéressé, avec la couleur jaune désert, se dit le japonais. Et la dernière, blanche… Wufei devrait bien aimer celle-là, avec cette apaisante couleur, réfléchis encore le pilote. 

Ayant fini sa visite, il alla au salon où étaient réunis les autres, qui, eux, avaient déjà visités puisqu'ils pouvaient se déplacer sans se faire trop remarqués.

« Alors, Heero… L'appartement te plait ? » (Quat-chan)

« Hn ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Duo… Vous avez bien choisi. »

« Tu prends quel chambre, Yuy ? »

« La bleu. Et vous… Laissez-moi deviner : Duo, la rouge ? Trowa, la verte ? Quatre, la jaune et Wufei, la blanche ? »

« H !! Bonne estimation, Heero !! »

« Hn. »

« Exacte. »

« Tu as deviné. Ca me rappelle le désert… »

« C'est ce que je me suis dis… Bon, je veux une douche, maintenant !!! … Kuso. J'ai rien d'autres à me mettre…-_-' »

Duo éclata de rire, en voyant la tête de Heero.

« Tu as de ces mimiques, Heero !!! T'es trop drôle… »

Le Soldat parfait réfléchis deux secondes au problème de quoi mettre en attendant…

« Tu m'as toujours trouvé drôle de toutes façon… Pourquoi ça changerais ? … On doit acheter de la lessive… Ben, je resterais… »

« A poils !!! »

Heero, avec un air bovin, regarda Duo, qui était écroulé de rire sur la table.

« Iie, baka ! Oh et puis, vous verrez bien !!! Ca vous regarde pas. »

« Et si, on doit sortir ? »(Wu)

« Je prendrais les fringues à Duo^^. On fait tous à peu près la même taille. »

« HE !!! Pourquoi moi ??? »

« Parce que c'est toi qui t'es le plus foutu de moi. »

« Bref, tu te venges !! »

« On peut dire ça comme ça… Cette après-midi, on ira acheter de quoi manger, nous habiller et ce dont on a besoin au plus urgent… Comme d'un pc, en ce qui me concerne.^^ » 

« Toi et les ordinateurs, c'est vraiment une grande histoire d'amour, Heero ! Je suis sûr que vous aurez plein de petits pc très performant…^^ »

Duo sourit et le japonais le regarda d'un air « Mais qu'il est con !!! ».

« Baka !! » 

« Bonne idée, Heero. Mais… Et pour le pourquoi on est l ? »(Quat-chan)

« Comme on en a déjà parlés, on ne sait pas comment il est possible qu'on est voyagés jusqu'à un autre monde dans la nuit. Par conséquent, on ne sait pas non plus, comment retourner chez nous. Il faut donc prévoir de rester ici pendant une durée indéterminée. Je pourrais tenter de faire des recherches, mais on a aucun points de départ pour ça. Il ne sait rien passé qui puisse être à l'origine de notre venue ici pendant la dernière mission, ni pendant notre retour à la planque ou avant d'aller nous coucher. Peut-être que ce qui nous a amenés ici est dans ce monde. Je ferais des recherches dans ce sens. Mais en attendant, il faut paraître pour des ados normales. »

Heero regarda les autres pilotes qui avaient l'air désemparés, même Trowa bien que ça ne saute pas aux yeux pour quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas.

« Je suis aussi perdu que vous, vous savez… Mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera pourquoi on est là et comment rentrer également. Vous… me croyez ? Vous me… Faites confiance ? »

Les autres regardèrent Heero qui tentait de les rassurer un peu maladroitement, mais ça les touchaient quand même. Y a pas à dire, depuis que le Soldat Parfait avait des sentiments, ça le changeait.

« Oui, Heero… On te crois. »

« Bien sûr, t'es le Soldat Parfait. Celui qui trouve une solution à tous les problèmes !! Je te fais confiance, Heero ! »

Quatre fit un petit sourire à Heero malgré sa perdition. (LOLLL Le terme !!!!) Il lui faisait confiance, évidemment. Duo se leva de la table et alla serrer le japonais dans ses bras en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. (KAWAI !!!!!!) Wufei et Trowa ne dirent rien, mais n'en pensaient pas moins et ça se voyait. Le pilote aux yeux cobalts leur sourit et reprit son idée première : prendre une douche, laissant les autres problèmes de côté par la même occasion. Duo lâche Heero et lui ébouriffa encore plus les cheveux qu'ils n'étaient déjà, le faisant grogner.

« Mais, en attendant… A LA DOUCHE !! »

« Non, j'y vais en premier !!!! »

L'américain se précipita pour doubler Heero, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et attrapa la tresse volante au passage et ramena Duo à lui.

« Tu rêves, Duo ! Les gars, tenez-le bien, le temps que j'aille à la salle de bain, onegai ? »

« Pas de problème, Yuy ! »

Le pilote 01 mit Duo dans les bras de Wufei et Trowa, qui attrapèrent solidement le Shinigami, qui se débattait sans succès et il alla prend la douche dont il rêvait. Il revint 20 min plus tard, ce qui était long pour une douche pour lui, dans la cuisine, en spandex et avec rien d'autres sur le dos ou aux pieds. Duo parlait avec Quatre, qui faisait à manger avec ce qu'ils avaient acheté avant d'aller à l'appartement. Duo et Quatre regardèrent Heero avec de grands yeux quand il entra. Il ne s'attendaient pas à le voir arriver dans cette tenue.

« Ca va mieux, Heero ? »

« Hai, Quatre ! Vive les douches ! »

« En spandex ! J'aurais du le savoir ! Apres tout, tu n'es pas spandex-man pour rien ! »

« Mais tu as pas deviné... »

Heero regarda une chaise à la table et Duo, à tour de rôle, avec un air malicieux que l'américain connaissait bien.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur que la chaise te morde ?? »

Heero fit un grand sourire à Duo et alla s'assoire sur ses genoux, bien confortablement. Duo fit une tête légèrement surprise(ça = o_o), suivi d'un air désespéré (sois ça = -_-), puis curieux (comme ça = 0_o), alors que Heero passait un bras derrière le cou de Duo.

« Pourquoi tu me préfère à cette chaise exactement ? »

« La chaise sera froide...^^ »

« Tu t'assois sur moi, parce que... La chaise sera froide !? Tu te foutrais pas de moi, l ??? »

« Iie. Pourquoi ? Et puis, je me suis habitué à être sur toi...^^ »(oh la phrase qu'on peut mal interpréter LOLLLL)

« Tu jouerais pas les... gamins, plutôt ??? »

« Je suis juste câlin...^^ Ca ne te dérangeais pas, avant... »

Sourire encore plus malicieux de Heero. Soupir de Duo. Sourire amusé de Quatre.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. Mais Heero, heureusement que J est pas là... Tu lui ferais faire une crise cardiaque !! »

Heero eut un sourire sadique à cette douce évocation(La crise cardiaque de J, pas J lui-même !!) et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo, en s'accrochant avec l'autre bras, à son cou. Le pilote 02 sourit d'amusement et câlina Heero. Wufei arriva au même moment et regarda les deux pilotes sur la chaise, avec l'air de se demander lequel des deux étaient vraiment le shazi. (C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions LOL)

« Encore sur Maxwell, Yuy ? »

« Hn... » (= Oui. Comme tu le vois.)

« Je vois que t'as pas envie de répondre. »

« Hn. » (= Gagné. Je suis trop occupé.)

« Vous faites une sacre paire de shazi, tous les deux, tiens... »

« Hn... !! » (= C'est ça, insultes-moi… Baka toi-même !!)

Le chinois regarda le japonais qui semblait aussi courageux qu'une limace, même pour parler, au vu les réponses qu'il avait obtenu. Ce qui se qualifierait, d'ailleurs, plus de « réactions » que « réponses » parce que ces grognements n'étaient pas très clairs quant à leurs significations. Wufei observa ensuite l'américain souriant qui câlinait la limace nommée Heero Yuy, lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Si quelqu'un voyait Heero comme ça sans le connaître, jamais il ne pourrait croire que ça puisse être un terrible assassin et un pilote de gundam, capable d'être plus froid que la plus froide des airs glaciaires.

« Je me demande pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ensembles... »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Wuffy ??? »

« C'est WUFEI ! Parce que vous ressemblez à un jeune couple qui n'osent pas se mettre ensembles ou aller plus loin que les câlins... »

Le pilote câlin releva brusquement la tête en entendant ça et regarda Wufei, avant de répondre le plus naturellement du monde. 

« Wufei, j'aime les filles... »

« Moi, je suis bi, mais je suis pas spécialement attiré par Heero, en tous cas, pas dans ce sens là. Parce que dire que Heero est moche, c'est du blasphème… Tu peux demander à n'importe qui. A chaque qu'on infiltre une école, les filles et les mecs le dévorent des yeux… C'est tout juste si il bavent pas ! »

« Désolé pour cette méprise. Je ne connais pas vos préférences sexuelles... Mais avouez que votre situation peut laisser imaginer des choses. »

« Ah lalala !!! Si on ne peut même pas être câlin, sans que les autres s'imagine des trucs !! Pffff !! »

Sur ce, il prit un air boudeur très kawai (OHHHHH !!!^^) et se réinstalla bien sur Duo, qui reprit son câlinage en disant un truc à Wufei, mais Heero n'y fit pas attention perdu dans son câlinage^^ et ses pensées. Il se demandait comment il savait qu'il préférait les filles, sans jamais y avoir réfléchis... Par rapport à Réléna peut-être ? Non, il l'aimais bien, mais sans plus. Il la considérait juste comme une amie... Comme les autres pilotes. Alors quelle fille avait pu lui faire dire qu'il préférait les filles ? Sally ? Non... Hilde ? Non, plus. Dorothy ? Encore moins. Catherine ? Non, non, non... Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été attiré par une fille, ni avoir rencontré une fille qui lui avait fait de l'effet... Si, une. La fille au chien, quand elle lui était tombée dessus. Il rougit à ce souvenir, malgré lui... Heureusement qu'il était dos aux autres sinon il se serait posé des questions sur le pourquoi de ce rougissement. Oui, elle lui avait de l'effet. Mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir spécialement regardé pourtant. A quoi elle ressemblait, au fait ?? Il essaya de se souvenir... Brune... Les yeux... Bleus ? En fait, il se souvenait plus de la colère qu'il avait ressenti que de l'apparence de la fille... Bah, pas la peine de réfléchir à tous ça pour l'instant. De toutes façon, il ne la reverrait probablement jamais et c'était mieux comme ça. Pas besoin de péter un autre plomb à cause de ce stupide chien et sa maîtresse ! En fait, maintenant, il savait qu'il avait une préférence pour les filles. Renseignement utile sur soi.

« Heero ? »

« … »

« Heero ?? »

« … »

« Heero ! T'es dans la lune ? »

« … »

« Maxwell, je crois que Yuy s'est endormi sur ton épaule… Sur tes genoux et même dans tes bras, pour ainsi dire… »

Wufei avait bien décrit la situation pour voir la réaction de Duo, puisque sa manière de dire que Heero ne l'intéressait pas, en disant que Heero était à croquer, mais qu'il le considérait juste comme un ami, était troublante ! Ok, Wufei n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il avait envie d'être curieux pour une fois. L'américain niait en insistant bien sur le fait que Heero était mignon, laissant ainsi penser qu'il avait malgré tout une attirance pour lui…

« Oui, Wufei, c'est ce qu'on appelle un câlin et non, il ne dort pas. Il est en train de jouer avec ma tresse. 01, ici 02 !!! Tu me reçois ??? »

« Hn ??? Nani ? »

« Tu rêvassais, on dirait… Je voudrais aller prendre une douche, moi aussi. »

« Hn… D'accord. »

Heero se leva à regret et Duo put aller à la salle de bain. Le japonais s'assit là où était Duo, sur une chaise n'ayant pas eu le temps de refroidir en plus. Il regarda Wufei. Le chinois regarda le pilote japonais. Il ne disaient rien et se regardaient en chien de faïence. La tension dû à leur situation problématique, était de retour, enfin pour Heero surtout. Il avait cherché un autre moyen d'échapper au stresse et à l'impression d'être perdu et impuissant, mais n'avait trouvé que la tendresse, les câlins et l'altitude de gamin. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Duo agissait comme ça. Il se rendait compte aussi qu'il avait grandit trop vite et qu'il n'avait connu ce genre de chose, pourtant si agréable et surtout cette insouciance que n'ont que les enfants, quelque soit la situation. Si J ne lui avait pas prit ses sentiments peut-être aurait-il eu l'envie de se conduire ainsi plutôt ? Il comprenait enfin le mal que lui fait J, ce qu'il lui avait prit et il avait soudain une forte envie de meurtre sur un certain vieux bonhomme cybernétique. Bien sûr, la guerre y était pour quelque chose elle aussi… Mais elle ne lui avait jamais enlevé ses sentiments, ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, même si ce qu'il ressentait avant cet entraînement, n'était que haine, colère, désespoir et peur. Ils étaient dans un monde où la guerre n'était pas présente partout et ils étaient justement dans un endroit où la guerre semblait loin d'ici. Cela lui faisait plutôt bizarre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. J disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit aux sentiments, que ce n'étaient que faiblesse, qu'un soldat n'avait pas besoin de ça. Mais ici, il n'était pas un soldat… Le fait qu'il retrouve des sentiments ne devrait donc pas être un facteur trop gênant normalement.

« On va bientôt pouvoir manger. Dès que Duo aura finit de prendre sa douche… »

Quatre le sortit de ses pensées et de son duel de regard avec Wufei.

« Hn. Ca fait 15 min qu'il y ait. On devrait aller dire à Maxwell de se dépêcher un peu… »

Heero fit un sourire et re-passa en mode gamin insouciant, en se levant. 

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Il sortit de la cuisine avec un étrange sourire, sous les yeux « Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore ??? » de Quatre et Wufei. 1 min après on entendit un terrible hurlement venant de la salle de bain, suivi d'une porte qu'on ouvre précipitamment et d'un rire clair. L'arabe et le chinois se regardèrent et filèrent voir ce qui se passait. Arrivée sur les lieux, il virent Heero mort de rire par-terre et Duo une serviette autour de la taille, qui menaçait de se faire la malle pour aller rejoindre le sol et les cheveux dégoulinant, qui sortait visiblement de la douche dans un état de panique la plus totale.

« Heero !! Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?? »

« Qu'on était tous en train de… Manger et… hahahaha !!! Qu'il ne restait presque rien à manger !!! HAHAHA !!! »

« VOUS AURIEZ PU M'ATTENDRE, NON !!! VOUS AVEZ PAS TOUT MANGER, QUAND MEME ??? »

Heero qui venait juste de se relever, retomba au sol reprit d'une crise de rire incontrôlable. La serviette, que Duo venait lâcher en faisant de grands geste dramatiques, s'écrasa au par-terre, révélant les bijoux de famille de l'américain, alors que celui-ci devenait rouge pivoine. Wufei regarda Heero écroulé et n'arrivant pas à arrêter de rire, comme si il avait pété un plomb.

« Yuy !!! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ??? »

« Hihihi !!! A ton avis, Wufei ?? Hahaha ! »

« … Une blague.-_- »

« Une… Une blague ? Heero, tu m'as fais une blague ??? GRRRR OMAE O KOROSU !!! »

Il attrapa Heero, qui n'arrêta pas de rire pour autant, par le bras avec un air menaçant. (Oh bordel, j'avais mis « par le col » -_- J'oublie les situations dans ce que j'écris !!!-_-')

« Avant de chercher à me tuer… haha !! Tu devrais aller t'habiller… Hahaha !!!! »

Duo sembla soudain se rappeler de sa tenue, lâcha Heero, qui retomba sur le sol et ramassa sa serviette, avant de se renfermer dans la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il en était sortit, sous les rires d'un japonais pris de fou rire.

« Heero… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr, Trowa…^^ Ca fait du bien de rire.^^ C'est le meilleur remède au stresse ! »

Heero se releva et fit un grand sourire aux 3 pilotes complètement ahuri par la scène, qui n'aurait pas dû être si étonné que ça après toutes les attitudes inhabituelles du Soldat Parfait qu'ils avaient pu remarquer. 

Lorsque Duo ressortit de la salle de bain et alla à la cuisine, la table était mise. Heero était assis sagement, tout comme Trowa et Wufei, alors que Quatre égouttait les pattes.

« Heero. »

« Duo !^^ »

« Omae o korosu !!! »

« Tu veux pas d'abord manger ???^^ »

« Tu fuis parce que t'as peur ? »

« Iie ! Parce que j'ai faim ! »

« Ok, je repousse ta sentence à après manger. A TABLE !!! »

Duo s'installa à table et ils purent enfin manger. Après manger, Heero se leva vite fait de table et partit comme une flèche, de la cuisine.

« Heero !!! Reviens ici ! »

« IIE !!!^^ »

Les 3 autres jeunes hommes se regardèrent en pensant que Duo et Heero allaient déclencher la première course-poursuite de l'appartement. L'américain chercha le blagueur occasionnel dans tout l'appart pour finalement le trouver gentiment dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, tout souriant.

« Heero Yuy ! Omae o korosu ! »

« Faudrait déjà m'attraper pour ça… »

Le japonais bondit de son lit et fonça à la porte, évitant les bras de Duo qui voulait l'attraper. Les 3 G-boys spectateurs virent une bonne dizaine de fois, Heero passer en courant et en se marrant, devant la cuisine, suivi par un Duo survolté et énervé, en entendant régulièrement des cris de rage et des « Heero !! », suivi par des rires. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le pilote 02 entra dans la cuisine, fatigué, mais déterminé, à tendre une embuscade au fugueur. Ils attendirent, impatient de connaître le résultat de la bataille et de pouvoir enfin circuler librement dans l'appartement sans risquer d'être percuté par un pilote traqué ou bien par son traqueur. Au bout d'un moment, Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Le tressé en profita pour se montrer et attraper son bras, alors qu'il allait repartir.

« Ha !!! Je te tiens !!! »

« Pas encore, Duo ! Je ne me rendrais pas sans combattre ! »

Cette fois, ce fut le japonais qui se jeta sur Duo et se mit à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que l'américain lui lâche le bras. Puis, le pilote rebelle repartit du côté des chambres, suivi de Duo fou de rage. Les autres pilotes poussèrent un profond soupir et ne firent plus attention à la course-poursuite jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Heero crier. Ils bondirent de leur chaise et de la table où ils somnolaient, pour aller à la source du cri… La salle de bain, où ils soupçonnait Duo de vouloir noyer le japonais. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en s'attendant à trouver un meurtre. Au lieu de ça, ils trouvèrent la victime sous la douche faisant une tête boudeuse et gelée, visiblement pas contente.

« Hahahaha !!! Tu vois que je t'ai eu, Heero ! »

« Grrrrrr »

« Mauvais perdant ! »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu me foutrais sous une douche froide !!! »

« Bien sûr que non, sinon ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle ! »

L'américain se mit à rire alors que Heero le fusillait du regard. Il se leva, éteignit l'eau et sortit de la baignoire, son spandex mouillé mais c'est tellement moulant que ça change rien, en attrapant une serviette.

« Baka. »

« Ca me manquait ! J'ai enfin récupéré mon rôle ! Tu es bon en blague, je dois l'admettre, mais tu sais pas perdre !!! »

« Hn ! »

Le pilote mouillé se sécha rapidement les cheveux et le corps, en lançant un regard noir aux autres qui commençait à sourire, les dissuadant de rire, comme le baka tressé. Puis, il sortit de la salle de bain, avec la serviette autour de la taille pour tenter de faire sécher son spandex, en poussant sans douceur Wufei, qui se trouvait sur son chemin, contre le mûr. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'y enferma.

« … Quatre, ne me dit pas que j'ai déclenché la furie de Heero ? »

« Non… Enfin, peut-être… Je sais pas… »

« Winner, il est en colère ou pas ??? »

« Oui… Mais il est aussi… Je ne sais pas trop. Stressé, triste… C'est comme si il s'était prit une enclume de sentiments sur la tête au même moment. C'est très confus. »

« Je vois… Y a pas intérêt à le faire chier. »

Les autres regardèrent Duo avec insistance, avec un air « Coupable !! ».

« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de lui rendre la pareille de ce qu'il me fait ?? »

« Duo… Va lui parler… Il est vraiment très confus. »

« On l'est tous, Quatre !! »

« Mais lui, ne sait pas gérer ses sentiments comme nous… Duo, s'il te plait… »

Duo soupira en regardant les autres qui continuaient de le fixer d'un air accusateur, apparemment n'ayant pas trop envie d'être victime d'un Soldat Parfait furieux.

« Bon, ça va ! Je vais lui parler ! »

« Merci, Duo… »

« Et ne l'énerve pas d'avantage, Maxwell ! »

« J'ai peut-être une case en moins, Wuffy, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire… »

« WUFEI !!! »

« Oui, oui… »

Duo se mit en route vers son destin, la chambre de Heero, où l'attendait peut-être la mort. Il frappa doucement.

« Heero ? »

« Vas-t-en. »

« Je… Je voudrais te parler… Laisses-moi entrer, s'il te plait. »

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire derrière cette porte… Je te promet d'être sage. Pas de blagues… »

« Hn… D'accord. Entre. »

Duo soupira, prit son courage à deux mains, pria Dieu de lui permettre de lui sortir vivant de cette chambre et ouvrit la porte. Le japonais était allongé sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller, la serviette toujours autour de la taille pour ne pas mouiller la couverture. L'américain resta au milieu de la pièce avoir refermé la porte. Heero décolla la tête de son oreiller pour pouvoir parler.

« Tu as peur que je te mordes ?? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?? »

Duo sursauta au ton agressif mais ne paniqua pas pour autant. Heero ne le tuerais pas forcément après tout… Il s'avança courageusement vers le lit.

« Je… Je voulais te dire que je ne voulais pas… t'énerver avec ma blague. Je suis désolé. C'était pour rire… »

« Hn… »

Heero grogna dans son oreiller. Duo sourit un peu amusé, mais évita de rire… Ne pas provoquez un Heero contrarié si on veut rester en vie.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Le pilote 02 prit le risque de s'asseoir sur le lit et de toucher le dos du japonais, qui tremblait très légèrement.

« T'as froid ? »

« … »

« Heero ?? »

« … »

« Ca va pas ? Heero, regardes-moi… »

Il ne bougea toujours pas… Duo décida de faire bouger Heero lui-même, même si il risquait encore plus gros en faisant ça. Il le força à se retourner vers lui et…

« Tu pleures ??? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? »

« … Rien. Juste de la tension nerveuse… »

Le tressé resta cloué sur place alors que le japonais se retournait de l'autre côté.

« Si tu le dis… C'est pas à cause de ma blague quand même ??? »

« Iie. C'est tout ce que… J'ai ressentit depuis 3 jours… Ca m'est retombé dessus. »

« On est tous plus ou moins stressés… Mais c'est sûrement toi qui a le plus de pression sur le dos. On compte sur toi et en plus, tu dois gérer des sentiments, alors que c'est nouveau pour toi, dans notre situation… On compte peut-être trop sur toi ? »

« Iie ! J'ai dis que je nous ramènerais chez nous et je le ferais… J'ai toujours trouvé des solutions pour nous sortir des pires situations et j'y arriverais encore une fois. Même si j'ai des sentiments, je reste votre leader. Vous pouvez compter  sur moi. »

« Oui, mais t'as du mal… Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Si tu veux m'aider, ne dit pas aux autres que je… Ma manière évacuer le trop-plein de sentiments et laisses-moi jouer les baka quand j'en ai envie, besoin. »

« … Ca, c'est parfaitement dans mes cordes ! Un câlin, Heero ?? »

Heero se retourna et regarda en souriant l'américain, en essuyant une larme rebelle qui refusait de se barrer. Ok, Duo ressemblait à un imbécile incapable d'être sérieux et qui ne peut pas rester tranquille une seconde, mais… Il ne jugeait pas les autres, ne se moquait pas d'eux au mauvais moment, enfin presque… En tous cas, pas de leur faiblesse. Heero se rendit compte qu'il adorait Duo !

« Hai !! »

Le pilote brun sauta au cou de Duo et reprit son mode « gamin en manque de tendresse » préféré.

***

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir…

« On entend rien depuis 5 min, plus un seul petits bruits ! Vous croyez que Yuy l'a étouffé avec son oreiller ?? »

« Wufei… Heero est plus confus que en colère pour l'instant. Il est même apaisé. Et puis, je sens toujours la présence de Duo. Heero ne l'a donc pas tué. »

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ??? Si ça se trouve, il est apaisé parce qu'il a tué Maxwell ! Non, il est vivant… Ou bien il l'a bless ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes ? »

« NON !!! Pas du tout, Barton !! Ce shazi peut se faire tuer que ça ne me ferait ni chaud, ni froid… C'est juste que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que… Si Yuy le tuait, ça serait un membre en moins dans l'équipe. Et Maxwell est plutôt efficace sur le terrain. »

Quatre et Trowa sourirent en regardant Wufei essayer de cacher son inquiétude pour Duo. Il l'aimait bien, mais ne l'avouerais jamais !

« On devrait peut-être aller voir, non ? »

« Tout va bien, Wufei… Ils sont vivants tous les deux et Heero n'est plus ni confus, ni en colère. »

Wufei regarda la porte nerveusement et alla s'appuyer contre le mûr pour s'empêcher de tourner en rond comme un lion (J'avais inversé le « o » et le « i » !!! MDR) en cage. 5 min après, la porte s'ouvrit sur… Duo en boxer. Les autres se demandèrent soudain se qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre.

« Duo, où sont tes… Vêtements ? »

« Sur le lit. »

« Sur le lit ? Pourquoi tu ne les a pas remis ? »

« Il fait trop chaud…^^ Je vais prendre une autre douche et je les remettrais après… »

Les autres se regardèrent rouge pivoine, sauf Trowa qui avait une très légère teinte rose sur les joues très jolis, genre première fleur printanière, à cause des idées peu sages qui leur traversait l'esprit. Duo sourit largement.

« Heero… Tu prends ton autre douche avant moi, après moi ou… avec moi ? »

Wufei manqua de s'étrangler de surprise.

« Devine ! »

« Ok, avec moi. Mais dépêches-toi de finir… »

« Hai. »

« … Attend, je vais t'aider, ça ira plus vite. »

Duo retourna dans la chambre, en refermant la porte et les autres pensèrent « Aider à quoi ??? ». Peu après, ils entendirent des bruits bizarres légèrement étouffés.

« Je… Je vais aller… Faire la vaisselle… »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« … Attendez, à 3, ça ira plus vite… »

Les 3 pilotes allèrent faire la vaisselle, très gênés. 5 min après, ils virent débarquer Duo dans la cuisine, un grand sourire au lèvres.

« Où est Heero ? Vous avez été prendre… une autre douche ? »

« Il arrive. »

« Ah. »

Heero arriva dans la cuisine… Avec les fringues de Duo, sur le dos.

« C'est bon, maintenant ? » 

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris.

« Ben, voilà… Tu ressembles plus à un sac à patate comme tout à l'heure. » (Heero sait s'habiller tous seul, hein… C'est juste pour le côté comique de l'affaire. LOLLLL)

« -_- Quel idée aussi de porter des fringues si compliqué à mettre, sans avoir l'air d'un… Sac à patate, aussi ! »

« Tu l'as aidé à… mettre tes fringues ??? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez cru ? »

Les 3 pilotes piégés devinrent rouge pivoine, à part Trowa qui arrivait à garder son teint rose « première fleur printanière » et les pilotes 01 et 02 éclatèrent de rire.

« C'était le but ! »

« YUY !!! Ne me dit pas… Que c'était une blague ?! »

« Et si ! Vous avez marcher… Et même couru !^^ »

« … J'aurais du le savoir. Avec mon empathie… Il n'y avait absolument rien de sexuel dans votre excitation… Juste de l'amusement. »

« SHAZI !!! »

Les deux shazi redoublèrent de rire, face à Wufei rouge de honte et de rage.

« Au moins, Heero va mieux. »

« Seul point positif de la situation, Barton. »

« Fais pas cette tête, Wufei ! Ca va me passer… »

« Quand ? »

« … Je ne peux te donner aucune estimation de temps. Car nous ignorons la durée de ce qui provoque ça. »

« Je vois…-_-° »

« Dès que j'aurais des informations supplémentaire sur ce monde et qu'on aura une existence officielle ici, ça ira mieux^^. On peut aller faire les courses ? »

« Oui, la vaisselle est fini. Je prend la liste de course et on peut y aller… »

« Parfait. »

Quatre alla chercher une liste de papier et la déroula, sous le nez des autres qui suivirent des yeux d'un air bête, le papier qui se déroulait.

« On a tous ça à acheter. »

Les autres regardèrent la liste de papier qui allait jusqu'au sol avec des yeux exorbités.

« Tant que ça ??? »

« Oui. Je sais, ça fait un peu beaucoup, mais on a rien. »

« Bien. Tu seras sage, Duo ? Il nous faudra sûrement toutes la journée pour faire les courses... Avec tous ce qu'il y à prendre.^^'' »

« Je suis pas un gamin, Heero ! »

« Mais tu agis comme un gamin. Avant de refaire ou préparer une blague, attend que je sois rentré, au moins !^^ »

« Pas de problème !^^ Mais rien ne m'empêche d'y réfléchir… »

Heero et Duo eurent un sourire blagueur, qui sonnait un peu apocalyptique pour les 3 autres. Puis, les 4 pilotes allèrent faire les courses

*** 

4 heures plus tard… La porte d'entrée se rouvrir. Péniblement, mais elle s'ouvrit.

« Je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte du poids de cette porte ! »

« … Heureusement qu'il y a le bus. Je suis mort… »

« Hnnnnnn… »

« … »

En entendant ça, Duo quitta le confortable canapé charmeur et fonça dans le couloir où les jeunes hommes, chargés comme des boeufs, venaient de refermer la porte.

« Heero !! »

« Iie ! Attend que je… !!! »

PAAAAAFFFF !!!!!!! Le tressé s'était jeté sur le pauvre japonais, qui s'écroula par-terre, sur le derrière avec les paquets qu'ils portaient.

« AIEEEE !!! Baka !!! »

Heero détacha Duo de son cou et ouvrit un paquet qui était tombé sur ses genoux, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Il a rien. Tu pouvais pas attendre que j'ai posé tous ça ??? »

« Quoi n'a rien ? »

Les autres posèrent leur paquet au sol et reprirent leur souffle tranquillement, pendant que Heero sortait un ordinateur portable flambant neuf d'un sac, avec un immense sourire.

« … Un PC ??? »

« Hn !!! Avec abonnement Internet ADSL illimité.^^ Je vais pouvoir surfer à volonté et sans nous ruiner !^^ »

« -_- Y en a qui pense qu'au cul… Et y en a qui sont des obsédés de l'informatique ! Je pari que si tu devais partir sur une île déserte et emmener qu'une seule chose, tu choisirais un PC !!! »

« Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, aides-nous à ranger… »

Le pilote aux yeux cobalts remit le pc dans son sac et se releva en se frottant le derrière, grommelant contre Duo, pour aller mettre son ordinateur dans sa chambre. Ils rangèrent tous les 5 la nourriture, vêtements et autres achats. Ils venaient à peine de terminer et étaient affalés mollement sur le canapé, quand Quatre échappa un « Oh merde ! » pas très digne de son éducation.

« Quoi, Quatre… »

« On a oublié d'acheter du dentifrice… Je SAVAIS que j'oubliais quelque chose !! -_- »

Les autres se regardèrent, en se redressant, affolés.

« Tu veux tout de même pas qu'on y retourne MAINTENANT, Winner ??? »

« Non… Bien sûr que non… Et puis, les magasins sont fermés à cette heures-ci… Pas besoin de réagir si violemment… o_0 »

Ils soupirèrent profondément en reprenant leur position de mollusque. Sauf Heero qui se leva courageusement. (Félicitation, Heero ! T'as échappé à l'emprise charmeuse, tel le chant des sirènes, du canapé démoniaque !!! WOUAIS !!! Heero : -_-°)

« Où tu vas, Heero ? »

« Installer le programme pour Internet sur le PC, ainsi que les autres choses que j'ai acheté… Et je vais te rendre tes habits aussi. »

« C'est courageux de ta part… Moi, j'en peux plus ! AAAAHHHH Mes fringues !^^ Merci, Heero… »

« N'exagère pas. Tu n'es même pas venu avec nous. »

« La faute à qui ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'es pas venu. »

Il sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à Duo de dire autre chose.

« Il est pas bavard quand il est fatigué. Non, il est encore moins bavard que d'habitude, plutôt ! Pffff ! Et ça lui donne une légère tendance à la mauvaise humeur. »

« Pas étonnant, Maxwell ! T'es fatiguant à la fin… »

Duo tira la langue à Wufei et s'étala, de tout son long comme un chat, jusqu'à sur la place qui était occupé par Heero, en faisant mine de bouder. A l'heure de manger, Duo alla chercher la japonais, qui n'avait pas ressortit le nez de sa chambre du reste de la journée. La porte étant fermée et préférant le prévenir qu'il allait entrer, plutôt que de se faire descendre bêtement, il frappa. Mieux vaut être prudent avec le Soldat parfait !

« Heero ? »

L'américain n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un vague grognement. Se doutant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autres réponses que ça, il ouvrit la porte. Il vit Heero confortablement couché dans son lit, dont seul les cheveux dépassaient de la couverture, en train de dormir. (KAWAI !!!!) Le PC était posé sur le bureau, la batterie branchée à une prise de courant et des boites de programmes traînaient à côté, empilées avec un équilibre et un ordre parfait les une sur les autres, pas une boite n'était décalée par rapport aux autres de la même taille. (Ca, c'est du rangement^^ !) Les vêtements de Duo étaient pliés net et précis sur le bureau également. Il se demanda si ça fallait vraiment la peine de lui demander si il voulait manger. Et puis, finalement, il renonça, préférant le laisser dormir. Il alla prendre ses affaires et referma la porte sans bruit, (Non, il va la claquer brutalement LOLLLLL) avant d'aller s'habiller pour aller manger.

« Alors ? »(Quatre)

« Je lui ai pas demandé. Il dormait comme un bébé. J'allais pas le réveiller quand même… »

« Tu as eu raison, Duo. Autant le laisser se reposer. »

Le silence pesant retomba sur la cuisine. Le stressé osa poser tout haut la question que tout le monde se posait tout bas.

« Dites… Vous croyez qu'on réussira à rentrer ? »

Personne ne répondit car ils ne savaient pas et ils n'osaient pas faire espérer dans le vide ou désespérer encore plus les autres, en disant quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre essaya de dire quelque chose, alors qu'ils fixaient leur assiette sans manger avec un air morne, pour alléger l'ambiance encore plus lourde depuis que Duo avait posée LA question.

« On ferait mieux de manger avant que ce soit froid. »

Le repas fut monotone et triste. Personne ne dit un mot, même pas Duo, trop abattu pour jouer les blablateurs. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt et s'endormirent rapidement malgré leur inquiétude, tellement leur lit étaient confortables, qu'ils étaient fatigués et soulagés de pouvoir dormir avec un toit au-dessus la tête et dans un lit bien chaud et moelleux, avec un oreiller ni trop mou, ni trop dure, un matelas ferme et doux, qui ne donne pas mal au dos, bref un VRAI lit douillet. (Gomen si je vous donne envie d'aller retrouver votre lit, mais moi, j'ai TRES envie d'aller me coucher…^^''' Fatiguée !! Heero m'a forcé à écrire toute la nuit !!! Heero : C'est pas plutôt toi, qui m'a obligé à rester à côté de toi ? Moi : Euh… Joker ??? J'y peux rien si ta présence me motive, Heero^^ Heero : -_- *veut aller faire dodo*)

Tsusuku (= A suivre^^)

J'ai fais un LONG chapitre, cette fois ! 15 pages !!! J'avais pas envie de faire 30000000 petits chapitres pour si peu. N'empêche qu'il m'en a fait baver ce chapitre… J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai triomphée de l'injustice… Euh, du chapitre, je veux dire^^''' ! Désolé d'avoir tardé à le mettre en ligne, mais j'ai eu du mal…

Je pense qu'à la prochaine annexe, le Heero mode câlin, et surtout blagueur, sera moins présent… Dommage. Mais rien ne dit que je ne le mettrais pas !!! Il est tellement kawai Heero comme ça !!^^

A plus !! Review, onegai ?


	8. Voeux et étoiles filantes 8

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Misao Girl** : Le pauvre Heero, il va disjoncter un peu dans ce chapitre… Il va faire LA découverte traumatisante… Je me suis bien amusée sur le chapitre précédent… Et là aussi, je me suis amusé, mais pas de la même manière… Hehehehehe !!! mais bon, c'est clair que le Heero kawai, il va rester !!! Moi aussi, je l'adore !!!^^ Et lui aussi, il adore… Pas vrai, Heero ? *regarde Heero sur mon lit, en train de se faire câliner par Duo* Hum… Il est occupé pour l'instant.^^' Merci de ta review !! Bisou !!

**Siria Black :** C'est vrai que ça fait un peu ambigu mais y a rien entre eux, je peux te l'assurer !^^ Merci de ta review et voilà la suiteeeee !!!^^

**Squallinou** : Oui, il est KAWAIIIIIII !!! *attendri* Pour l'instant, Heero est en pension chez moi et… Participe à l'écriture de cette fic… *Heero assis sur une chaise à côté du pc : Où t'as vu que je participais, exactement ?? Tu me demandes même pas mon avis !* Tu m'inspire, mon chou…^^ Je te demandes pas puisque que tu me réponds jamais ou tu me traites de baka ou encore, menace de me tuer. Par contre, je guette tes réactions ! Qui c'est qui a fait un micro sourire très parlant, en lisant mon dernier chapitre ? *Heero rouge pivoine : Hn ! Sans commentaire.* Il est mignon quand il est timideeeeeeeeee !!!^^ Bref, je te le passe dès que cette fic est bouclé^_- *Heero regarde par la fenêtre discrètement et innocemment, enfin autant qu'il peut l'être^^', en cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir et évalue son pourcentage de chance ne pas se tuer en sautant par-là.* Enfin, si il s'est pas barré avant…^^''''''' (MDR) Voilà la suiteeeee !!! Merci de m'avoir souhaité la st Valentin… Mais je suis célibataire Snif !! Mais bon… A plus !!^^

**Sandra** : Merci de tes encouragements et de reviewer pour ma petite fic préférée (on se demande pas pourquoi.). Ce chapitre va être moins drôle que l'autre, mais il aura son lot de kawai^^ ! J'écris beaucoup de kawai.^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette annexe là aussi !! A plus !

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 5

« Heero !! »

« Hn ? »

« Décroches de cet ordinateur et regardes-moi ! »

« Nani ? »

Heero quitta l'écran des yeux, avec regret et regarda l'américain.

« Tout de même ! Ca fait plus de… Euh… Depuis que tu es levé que tu es sur ce pc !!! Et tu ne l'as pas quitté une seconde ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Duo ? »

« Je voudrais savoir si tu aurais la bonté de me passer un peu d'argent liquide qui reste des courses d'hier, pour que, moi aussi, je puisse m'acheter d'autres trucs à mettre ? »

« T'inquiètes pas. On ira demain. On a des choses à faire demain aussi… »

« C'est encore ta vengeance ??? »

« Iie ! Baka ! Je dois régulariser notre existence dans ce monde ! Je dois aussi trouver une école où on pourra aller. Les jeunes de notre age y vont, normalement. »

« Et le pourquoi on est ici ? »

« J'y pense aussi ! Mais on doit prévoir au cas où on doivent rester un moment. Il faut aussi que j'en apprennes plus sur ce monde ! Donc tu pourras attendre un peu pour faire du shopping, non ??? »

Duo regarda en souriant d'un air gêné, Heero qui commençait à s'énerver. 

« Je… Oui, t'as raison ! J'attendrais… Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Ne t'énerves pas, hein… »

Heero regarda le pilote qui commençait à montrer des signes de méfiance. Il regretta aussitôt de s'être énervé.

« Désolé, Duo. De t'avoir hurlé dessus. Mais là, tu vois… Je suis sur les nerfs… Et j'ai pas le temps de jouer les gamins… »

« Mais non ! C'est de ma faute ! Je t'emmerdes avec mes histoires de vêtements alors qu'on a des soucis bien plus grave… T'as raison, je suis vraiment un baka. »

Heero regarda Duo qui faisait une mine triste, coupable.

« C'est parce que t'es un baka que je t'aime bien ! Baka ! Va plutôt emmerder Wufei… Si tu te mets à déprimer toi aussi, on est bon pour le suicide, vu l'ambiance qu'il y a dans le groupe ! »

« T'aimes bien que je joue les idiots ? Sérieux ??? 0_0 »

« Hai ! J'ai l'habitude de mentir ? Evite juste de jouer les baka avec moi, au mauvais moment… Va emmerder Wufei. C'est un ordre ! »

Duo regarda Heero d'abord surpris, puis content.

« Bah, j'en apprend des choses intéressantes ici !!! Heero, je t'adore !!! Emmerder Wuffy ? Mission acceptée ! »

Duo sauta au cou du japonais et lui fais un rapide câlin, avant de partir à la recherche du chinois.

Heero Sourit un peu et reprit son boulot, en soupirant de fatigue, par rapport à tous ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il y passa toute la journée, pendant que Wufei poursuivait Duo, pour le couper en fine rondelle de shazi haché… Quatre prenait ses marques, dans les différentes pièces, en faisant le ménage, cuisinant, (Seulement à l'heure de manger ! Non, il va pas faire à manger toute la journée MDR !!!!)lessive et autres. Et Trowa lisait un livre qu'il avait acheté hier.

*** 

« Heero ! Maintenant que nous avons une existence officielle, tu veux pas lâcher ton adorable nouveau né à touches, souris et puces ? »

« Je dois me renseigner sur ce monde. »

« T'es repassé en mode Soldat Parfait. Pas juste ! On commençait tout juste à s'amuser tous les deux… »

« Duo… »

« Enfin, tu y a passé toutes la matinée, pendant qu'on faisaient les courses… Et même une partie de la nuit !!! Tu peux bien venir faire une blague à Wuffy avec moi ? Après je te laisse gazouiller avec ton bébé électronique… Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme passer dans ton écran… »

Duo regarda Heero complètement out, les yeux exorbités et la bouche moitié ouverte…

« … Heero ?? »

« Kuso… »

« Quoi !? »

« Iie… C'est pas possible… »

« Quoi ??? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?? »

« … Je me suis trompé. »

« Trompé sur quoi ? Heero, tu peux répondre à mes questions, s'il te plait, au lieu de faire cette tête de merlan frit trop cuit évid ! »

« On existe dans ce monde… Mais… »

« Hein ?? Quoi ?? Comment c'est possible ??? Mais QUOI !?? »

« Mais on est… Des personnages de manga… »

« WHAT ?????? Tu délires ??? C'est le manque de sommeil qui te fais voir des hallucinations !! »

L'américain regarda à nouveau le cobalteux, qui semblait vraiment déboussolé et perdu. Il se décida à regarder l'écran et… Manqua de s'évanouir.

« SHIT !!! C'est quoi cette merde !! On… On… No, it's not possible !! That must be a dream... NO, a nightmare !! » (« Non, c'est pas possible !!! Ca doit être un rêve... Non, un cauchemar !! » Traduction de l'anglais.)

Quatre, qui avait sentit la panique et la confusion des deux autres rappliqua dans le salon et regarda la raison de cette panique… Et s'évanouit dans les bras de Trowa qui arrivait justement derrière, suivi de Wufei.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? Yuy ! Maxwell ! OH, je vous parles ! »

Heero se prit la tête entre les mains en se mettant à dire des trucs en japonais, incompréhensible pour les autres, mais où perçait la panique et le désespoir. Il se sentait complètement dépassé par la situation… Non, même dépassé, c'est trop faible. Il n'y avait même pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. 

Duo était à peu près dans le même état, mais arrivait plus à garder son calme. (ironique, non ?) Il semblait choqué. (Y a de quoi.)

Se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse et voulant savoir ce qui avait eu un tel impacte, même sur Heero, Wufei s'approcha de l'ordinateur à son tour et son cerveau annonça « Error system » en voyant l'écran. Le résultat fut de même pour Trowa, qui était venu voir, après avoir déposé Quatre sur le canapé. 

Au bout de 5 min, Duo reprit enfin ses esprits alors que Heero avait complètement perdu les pédales et semblait sur le point de péter un plomb.

« Heero ??? Heero !! Oh !!! Calmes… Paniques pas ! Va pas nous péter un plomb… »

Le japonais ne fit même pas attention à ce que disait Duo, qui le secouait comme un prunier sans le moindre résultat. Pendant que l'américain tentait de ramener Heero parmi eux, Trowa et Wufei, qui étaient revenus à eux, se regardaient sans comprendre.

« And shit !! HEERO !!! Rien à faire… Il est complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Ok, c'est pas grave ! On ne s'énerve pas, on en panique pas ! Y en a assez d'un… »

Duo regarda le français et le chinois, pour leur demander leur avis silencieusement, mais ils étaient aussi perdu que lui.

« Ok, Ok, Ok… Heero ?? Tu vas aller te reposer... D'accord ? Ca ira mieux après… »

Il fit se lever Heero, qui se laissa faire et l'emmena dans sa chambre, sans que l'autre ne réagisse ou ne cesse de murmurer des trucs dans sa langue natale. Il le coucha en lui disant de dormir un peu et allait repartir quand le pilote out lui attrapa le poignet en murmurant quelque chose, toujours en japonais, sur un ton suppliant. La seule chose que le pilote 02 comprenait s'était « onegai ». Au bout d'une minute, il finit par en déduire que Heero ne voulait pas rester seul.

« Heero… Je comprend pas ce que tu me dis… Tu veux que… Je reste avec toi ? »

« Hai ! Onegai… Duo… Onegai ! *************************** »(Les étoiles, c'est pour le reste en japonais…^^' Je parle pas japonais, moi ! Mais en gros, il dit « Ne me laisse pas… », « Je veux pas rester tout seul » et compagnie…)

« D'accord. Je reste… Ca va aller, Heero. Ca va aller… »

Duo s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit le japonais complètement paumé dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux, alors qu'il restait abonné au japonais (Je parle de la langue, cette fois-ci). Au bout d'un moment, à force que le stressé lui murmurait doucement des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, le pilote aux cheveux rebelles finit par arrêter de psalmodier en japonais et s'endormit en s'accrochant à Duo comme à une bouée de secours.(Pas mal, la bouée de secours^^ Mais la bouée de secours que je préfèrerais, elle est plus en train de couler qu'autre chose… pour l'instant.) La bouée de secours improvisée allongea Heero, après avoir réussi à le décrocher de lui sans le réveiller et réajusta la couverture sur lui, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, au salon.

« Il est calm ? »(Tro)

« Oui… Il dort. »

« Yuy qui panique. Ca fait peur… »

« Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais y a de quoi péter un câble… Et Quatre ? »

« Couché dans sa chambre. »(Tro)

« Bon… Essayons de réfléchir logiquement à… Ca. »

Duo s'approcha de la table, où était posé le pc, Trowa assis devant l'écran. Wufei était à côté de lui et regardait l'écran sans arriver à croire ce qu'il y voyait. (Mais y a quoi sur cet écran ?? Ben, vous allez le savoir tout de suite !) On y voyait une couverture de livre, de manga plus exactement, avec EUX dessiner dessus, avec en arrière-plan, le Wing Zero et l'espace.

« … T'en a une bonne, Maxwell ! Réfléchir à ça… Alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce que ça signifie ! »

« Si, on le sait. J'ai lu le résumé de l'histoire de… Ce manga. C'est NOTRE histoire, sans vraiment l'être. Ca veut dire que quelque chose ou quelqu'un de ce monde, j'ignore comment, nous a sûrement amené ici. Il semble qu'il y ait également une série… Gundam Wing. »

La situation, exposé si froidement et surtout, entendre le nom du manga, jeta un froid dans la pièce. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, ni même n'aurait su quoi dire.

« Comment Heero est tombé la-dessus ? »

« En faisant une recherche sur le mot « gundam » apparemment. »

« … On va faire quoi ? » (Wu)

« Attendre que les deux autres se réveillent. On verra tous les 5 ensembles. »

Duo et Wufei acquiècèrent. (Mais comment ça s'écrit ça truc ???) Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à errer dans la maison, à regarder tous ce que Heero avait trouvé comme renseignement sur ce monde, à essayer de lire ou autre chose pour tromper le temps et leur humeur. Ils firent à manger mais mangèrent sans appétit. (Vous imaginez l'ambiance ? ^^')Quatre et Heero ne se réveillèrent pas du reste de la journée, ni du soir ou de la nuit. Duo, Trowa et Wufei eurent du mal à s'endormirent et trouvèrent le sommeil tard dans la nuit. (Je suis bonne pour écrire les ambiances qui donne envie de se suicider…-_-)

***

« Heero ! Tu es la !! Je me demandais si… »

Heero quitta des yeux l'écran et regarda Duo.

« Si quoi ? »

Duo s'avança dans le salon, plus calmement. Il venait de se lever et n'avait pas trouvé Heero dans son lit. Alors, inquiet, il s'était mit le chercher dans toute la maison, au pas de course. (C'étit pas chou, tous ça ???^^)

« Si… Tu n'étais pas parti ou… Je ne sais pas. Tu étais tellement mal, hier, que je me suis inquiétez. »

« Gomen. »

Heero baissa la tête, honteux de n'avoir pas su faire face, hier et de l'avoir inquiété, en plus. L'américain le regarda, surpris.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiété. Ni… »

« C'est pas grave, Heero ! Je préfère m'inquiéter pour rien que pour quelque chose… Ca va, ce matin ? »

« Mieux. Hier… J'ai… Mes sentiments m'ont encore dépassé. Je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir… J'ai surchauffer. J'ai cru que je devenais fou, que ma tête allait exploser… Mais ça va… Mieux. Gomen. J'aurais pas… Du réagir comme ça. »

« On a tous pété un câble. On ne peut pas rester indifférent quand on découvre un truc pareil… Même, toi. »

Duo lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le soutenir. Heero se replongea dans la contemplation de l'écran où était encore affiché la couverture de manga.

« Si… Si on est personnage qui n'existe pas… Ici… Tu crois qu'on réussira à rentrer ? Et notre monde, il existe… vraiment ? Ou bien, c'est juste des gens qui ont imaginés ce qu'on a vécut ? »

« On existe quelques part. Notre monde existe, Duo… Sinon on aurait pas des souvenirs et… On pourrait pas être là, non plus. »

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu me dis… Ou c'est juste pour me rassurer ? »

« Je veux croire ce que je te dis ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais… Je ne veux pas y penser. On rentrera chez nous… Je vous l'ai promis. Je tiens mes promesses. »

Le pilote brun se rappela soudain d'une chose. Quand ils avaient rencontrés l'allumée avec son chien, (Je me gâte^^' lol) elle avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme et de le reconnaître… Et si… Elle les avait reconnus ??? Ca veut dire que ce manga est connu ? Ca veut dire que leurs noms sont connus ? Que leurs visages sont connus ? Le pauvre japonais venait de réaliser quelque chose d'encore plus embêtant. (Dur de réaliser la portée de tous ce qu'implique un truc pareil… J'ai même pensé à ça qu'après !!) 

« Kuso. »

« Quoi encore ?? »

« On est dans la merde ! La fille aux chien, tu te souviens sûrement d'elle, vu comment tu te marrais ? »

« Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Pardon d'avoir rit mais j'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher… »

« Y a plus important que ça… Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais elle semblait complètement choquée après m'avoir percuté, comme si elle croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait… Et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me connaissait… »

« … Shit ! Ca veut qu'on arrivera jamais à passer inaperçu ??? Si elle nous a reconnu, peut-être que d'autres peuvent le faire aussi… Et nos identités ?????? »

« Oui… Mais je ne peux plus modifier ce que j'ai fais maintenant. Ca risquerais de paraître suspect… »

« On va faire quoi ??? »

« Si quelqu'un se met à raconter qu'on ressemble à… nous, (Ca fait un peu con de dire ça… Mais bon.) on fera mine de rien, on prendra ça comme une plaisanterie, dira qu'on sait à qui on ressemble, que c'est le hasard qui fait qu'on leur ressemble ou qu'on porte ces noms-l »

« … Tu crois vraiment qu'on nous croira ? »

« On a pas le choix. Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'ils imagines qu'on vient d'un autre monde ?? On a déjà du mal à le réaliser, nous… Alors comment veux-tu qu'il l'imagine, eux ??? »

Duo resta silencieux quelques instants…

« Oui, t'as raison… Mais bon, peut-être qu'on arrivera à passer inaperçu ? »

Heero resta pensif, comme Duo, pendant un moment, en fixant toujours l'écran.

« Je ferais mieux de nous chercher une école pour nous inscrire. On sera en présence de ceux qui lisent le plus ce genre de lecture, mais on a pas le choix… Il faut se mêler à ceux qui sont dans notre classe d'age. »

« Ouais… Et dire qu'on ne sait même pas combien de temps on va devoir rester ici… »

« Je sais bien… Va expliquer aux autres ce dont on vient de parler et dis-leur quelle attitude on doit adopter si on se retrouve face à ce genre de situation. »

« Ok. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur NOUS ??? Déjà que la vie a été injuste avec nous… Enfin, la vie ou ceux qui nous on fait vivre… Pfffff !! Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ou je vais déprimer !!! »

Duo alla prévenir les autres pilotes en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner à la cuisine et prit le sien également, sans appétit.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très joyeux. Duo déprimait à moitié et se foutait de Wufei, sans conviction. Wufei poursuivait machinalement Duo avec son sabre et passait tout son temps libre à s'entraîner pour essayer de ne péter un câble. Quatre tentait de garder le moral et le sourire, malgré la confusion et tous les sentiments de ses co-équipiers, passant la journée à faire n'importe quoi, pour ne surtout pas penser. Heero passait son temps sur l'ordinateur à faire des recherches et compléter leur identités ou autres. Depuis la réalisation d'Heero, l'ambiance était encore pire que pendant les premiers jours. 

Heureusement, le Soldat Parfait, qui quand il passait en mode « gamin » ne faisait pas semblant (Quand Heero, il fait quelque chose, il le fait COMPLETEMENT !!!^^) et mettait de côté tous ses problèmes, arrivait à détendre l'atmosphère avec Duo, qu'il entraînait dans ses bêtises et qui dans ces moment-là, arrivait enfin à déconner véritablement. L'américain ne pouvait pas faire autrement avec un Heero câlin ou blagueur sur le dos, tellement celui-ci était mignon, drôle ou tous simplement, kawai. (^_______^) Donc pendant que Wufei pestait contre les deux shazi de service, il ne déprimait pas et ne pensait pas non plus à leur problème. Ca l'amusait même, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il était courant de voir Heero et Duo poursuivit par le chinois furieux, mais qui était vraiment à sa course-poursuite, cette fois. Quatre s'amusait à les regarder et acceptait avec une grande joie, les câlins du japonais. Trowa lui, restait stoïque, comme d'habitude, lisant ou regardant la télé ou faisant n'importe quoi d'autres, sauf quand les furies aux yeux cobalt et améthyste étaient de sortie. Comment ne pas faire attention à eux ??? Lui aussi avait le droit à des câlins Yuyiens, bien qu'il ne câline pas Heero, en fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. (*imagine Heero, sur les genoux de Trowa en train de le câliner* C'est KAWAIIIIIII !!!!!^^) Il ne disait rien et se laissait faire, mais le fougueux brun (Pas dans ce sens la, hentai ! Dans le sens comme dans le générique de la série… Bien que j'y ai déjà pensé dans ce sens-là, je ne le nie pas…^^ « Ils sont 5, 5 jeunes et fougueux pilotes… »^_______^)  savait parfaitement qu'il appréciait. Vive la communication silencieuse ! Wufei avait même arrêté ses spéculations de couples parce que sinon, il aurait pu se compter dans la liste des attirances de Heero^^' et dire que celui-ci, était carrément nymphomane, dans ce cas !!!^^'' Bien qu'il hurle sur lui, chaque fois qu'il osait s'accrocher à son cou, dos ou autres parties de son corps, bien qu'il le vire de ses genoux, chaque fois que le japonais câlin venait y poser son (adorable !!!!^^) petit derrière, (Heero : Perverse ! Moi : ^_______^) il revenait toujours à la charge. Un Maxwell bis, selon le chinois… Mais même si ils ne le disaient pas forcément ou bien affirmait le contraire à corps et à cri, ils se rendaient tous compte que si Heero ne jouait pas les baka avec autant de sincérité, les choses seraient beaucoup plus difficile.

Le 8ème jour, (Ca me fait penser à un titre de film…^^' Mais je sais plus lequel.) Heero leur trouva enfin un lycée où les inscrire… Et en magouillant un peu, il arriva à faire croire à l'administration qu'ils avaient récemment déménagé, (Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux !!) qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver un lycée et que leurs dossiers avaient été égaré, en prime, (Ca c'est de la poisse LOL) ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il commence l'année en retard. 2 jours après, ils pouvaient intégrer un lycée à proximité de chez eux, sauf que…

« SECRETARIAT ???? Pitié, Heero, dis-moi que c'est une de tes blagues !!!!! »

« Je n'irais pas dans une classe d'onna ! »

« Du secrétariat, ce n'est pas si mal… J'ai des bases avec les cours que je prenais pour apprendre la gestion d'entreprise, avant d'être pilotes. »

« … » (Trowa est très silencieux !! lol)

« Gomen, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé 4 mois après le début des cours… Nous sommes tous les 5 dans la même classe. Ok, on risque de nous repérer plus facilement, mais c'était le seul moyen sinon je devais nous inscrire dans des lycées différents. Et puis, ça aurait été bien plus compliqués à faire si j'avais du nous inscrire de façon séparés ! »

Wufei et Duo se regardèrent avec un air désespérés et affolés, Quatre ne prenait pas la chose si mal et Trowa… Avait l'air de se foutre royalement qu'il soit en mécanique, cuisine ou secrétariat. Heero les regardait d'un air désolé.

« Ben, tu as fais ce que tu pouvais… Je crois que c'est même un miracle que tu es réussi à nous inscrire aussi longtemps après la rentrée ! Bien joué, Heero ! »

« … N'empêche ! Une classe d'onna, tout de même !!! »

« Je te promets que j'ai vérifié tous les lycées de la ville, à une distance raisonnable de chez nous, Wufei… Mais c'était le seul qui convenait. J'ai eu du mal à convaincre l'administration de nous laisser entrer en cours d'année… Et surtout aussi rapidement. »

Wufei poussa un soupir, avant de regarder le pilote 01 et du avouer qu'il avait fait un boulot super. 

« Je m'en doute, Yuy. Beau travail… »

« Oui ! T'es le meilleur !! »

Duo sauta sur l'as de l'informatique, qui lui rendit son câlin, pendant que le chinois essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir suivre des études d'onna. Quatre tenta de le réconforter. Trowa, qui va toujours droit au but, coupa leur câlin.

« Quelle programme devra-t-on suivre ? »

Heero lâcha Duo, avec regret et répondit.

« Rien d'impossible pour nous. J'ai vérifié les choses qui sont enseignées dans ce genre d'établissement et ce sont des choses qui ne nous poserons aucun problèmes… Venez voir. »

Il allèrent devant l'ordinateur et le cobalteux leur montra le programme scolaire. Trowa haussa les épaules. Quatre sourit un peu. Wufei se plaignit des matières liées spécialement au secrétariat. Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et fit mine de s'effondrer en pleure, sur Heero, qui le regarda « Quoi encore ??? ».

« C'est si terrible que ça, Duo ??? 0_0'' »

« Je DETESTE l'école ! Je suis nul en maths, les conjugaisons et les accords grammaticales en français me donne des verrues, l'anglais… ne me pose aucun problème, normal, je suis américain ! La géographie… C'est pas si terrible mais… Je vais être paumé avec la géographie de ce monde !!! Et… »

« Duo… Tu es bon en maths… »

« … Tu as toujours des moyennes de 16-17-18 en maths… Moi, j'ai que des 10-12, au mieux 14 ! C'est nul !! »

« Ca, c'est parce que tu ne fais pas tes devoirs et que tu ne fais pas d'efforts… Autrement tu te débrouilles très bien ! Quand il s'agit de calculer un angle d'attaque ou pour des réparations sur Deathcythe, tu n'as AUCUN problèmes. »

« Oui, mais là, je me sens concerné aussi… Alors que là… Je m'en fous !!!! »

« … -_- Tu es incorrigible, Duo. T'es un gros FEIGNANT !!! »

Le pilote du Wing Zero fixa le feignant avec un regard moralisateur. Duo lui fit un mou innocent et des chibi-eyes larmoyant « C'est pas ma faute… ».(Comme la chanson de Lolita !! lol)

« Feignant, va ! Mais je t'aime bien quand même… »

Duo, avec ses chibi-eyes, venait de vaincre Heero qui lui fit un câlin, que malgré ses défauts, il n'était pas un cas désespéré. Wufei soupira comme toujours, quand Duo trouvait le moyen de faire céder le Soldat Parfait. Quatre souris genre « Ils sont mignons !!!!^^ » (Oups, je l'ai contamin !!!^^''') et Trowa les regarda, sans expression particulière, constatant le côté kawai de la situation, sans s'en extasier.

« Dis, tu m'aideras à faire mes devoirs ?? »

« Hum… Je sais pas. Ca demande réflexion… »

Duo se décolla un peu de Heero et lui refit son attaque chibi-eyes.

« S'il te plait, Heero ! Soit gentil... Je ferais un effort ! »

Heero regarda, pensif, pendant quelques secondes, le tressé et lui répondit avec un sourire malin.

« … Fais d'abord un effort et je verrais après !^^ »

Sur ce, le japonais se leva et alla dans sa chambre où il s'allongea confortablement, de tout son long, sur son lit, en se disant que leur situation pourrait être pire. Il laissa derrière lui, le pauvre américain sur son plan chibi-eyes raté et Wufei, lui faisant une réflexion victorieuse avec un grand sourire.

« Tu ferais mieux de réviser un peu, Maxwell… On commence les cours dans deux jours.^^ »

« Gnagnagna… -_- »

Le chinois partit s'entraîner dans sa chambre, laissant le tressé baragouiner des insultes en anglais, sans y faire attention. Trowa partit lire, dans sa chambre également, sans dire un mot, se contentant d'observer.

« Personne ne m'aimeeeeeee !!!!! T_T Heero, il est MECHANT !!! T_T »

« Mais si, Duo… On t'aime bien… Fais pas cette tête… Heero n'est pas méchant, il voudrait seulement que tu sois un peu plus sérieux… »

Quatre lui, essayait de consoler le Duo boudeur et contrarié. La nouvelle de Heero était plutôt bien passé, finalement. Wufei n'avait pas rejeté l'idée en bloc et semblait l'avoir accepté. C'était la plus grande crainte de Heero. 

*** 

Le jour J arriva rapidement. Le matin où il devait aller à leur nouveau lycée était venu lentement mais sûrement. Le boudage de Duo avait bien vite été oublié après un câlin de Heero, qui maîtrisait plutôt bien les chibi-eyes lui aussi. Wufei avait médité pour se préparer à l'humiliation prochaine de devoir faire comme des onna et aux risques qu'ils allaient courir. Trowa avait lu comme d'habitude, pas inquiet le moins du monde pour les cours qu'ils devaient suivre, en tous cas, pas pour les cours eux-même. Quatre avait également fait comme d'habitude, pas inquiet pour les cours non plus, mais pour le risque de se faire remarquer par quelqu'un, tout comme Trowa. Duo et Heero, pour ne pas penser à tous leur soucis, avait fait les shazi, comme d'habitude, entre deux trifouillage de pc du japonais. 

Ils étaient arrivée devant le lycée, qu'ils observaient. Duo comme si le bâtiment allait se jeter sur lui pour l'engloutir « AU SECOURS !!! UN LYCEE !!!! ». (LOL C'est vrai qu'il fait peur ce lycée… Mais de l'extérieur il a l'air d'un lycée tout à fait normal !! *rire sadique* Le lycée démoniaque… Hehehehehe… Euh… Faites pas attention… Je divague.^^''''  lol) Quatre avec un sourire « Ca n'a pas l'air mal… Je me demande si les élèves sont sympas. ». Wufei avec un tronche dégoûté et en colère « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour survivre en territoire inconnu !!! Si je trouve celui qui est responsable de notre venues ici, je le DECAPITE !! … Après lui avoir fait avouer comment on fait pour rentrer évidemment.^^' ». Trowa avec un air… Impassible « Hn. C'est bien. ». Et Heero avec un espoir et de l'inquiétude dans le regard « Pourvu qu'on est pas de problème… Peut-être que nous trouverons des informations sur notre venues ici, dans ce lycée ? … J'y crois pas trop, mais on a pas le choix, de toutes façon. ».(les parenthèses, là, c'est ce qu'ils pensent.)

« Faites attention. Ne laissez rien échapper qui pourrait indiquer ou laisser penser que nous sommes pas d'ici ou que nous ne sommes pas des ados normales. Et observez bien… Si vous repérés quelque chose d'anormal, d'inhabituel, dites-le. »

Les 4 autres pilotes, hyper stressés, répondirent d'un signe de tête et ils pénètrent sur le champ de bataille, en clair, le lycée.(*musique d'enterrement* Pom pom pompom pom pompom pompom pompom LOLLLLLLL)

Tsusuku !

Ok, j'avais dis (ou je l'avais pas dis, je sais plus^^'') que Heero redeviendrait lui-même. Ben, je me suis trompé… Il redevient pas totalement lui-même… Il veut rester comme ça. Ca c'est imposer pendant que j'écrivais ! Heero a envahi mon esprit… Enfin, ça, c'est pas nouveau…

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !

Moi : Oui… Tu es dans mes pensées !

Heero : …^^'

Moi : Et tu m'as INFLUENCE !!!

Heero : …^^''

Moi : Avoue ! Tu veux que je te laisse comme ça… Tu AIMES déconner !! *lui met un mini lampe de poche dans la figure* Ok, ça donne pas le même effet que dans les films… Mais c'est pour le principe.^^''''' AVOUE !!!

Heero : *Pas gêné le moins du monde par ma lampe de poche* …

Duo : … Tu fais quoi là, Yami ? T'éclaire Heero parce que tu le vois mal ??? *MDR*

Moi : Je veux faire avouer à Heero qu'il aime jouer les baka !

Wufei : Tu as perdu la tête, onna ! Mais c'est pas nouveau… C'est Yuy qui te rend folle.

Moi : Il aime jouer les baka et je vais vous le prouver ! *éteint et range ma lampe de poche*

Quatre : …^^'' D'accord, Yami… Prouves-le-nous… *me regarde avec un air de psy face à un patient déphasé*

Moi : Heero… Tu vas avouer ou... *sourire sadique* 

Heero : Ou ? *pas peur du tout*

Moi : Ou… Je vais te… CHATOUILLER !!! *se jette sur lui et lui chatouille les côtes, en criant le dernier mot*

Heero : *MDR* NOOOOOON !!! Pas les chatouilleeeeeees !!!! Hahahahahahahahaha !!! Hhihihihihihihihihihi !!

Quatre, Duo, Wufei : ^^'''' Nan… Il est chatouilleux ??? LUI ???

Trowa : *regarde Heero et moi* Hn.^^'''

Moi : Avoue !!!!! *Chatouillie-chatouillie sur le petit Heero^^*

Heero : Yamiiiiiiii !! Hihihihi !! Omae… Hahahahaha !! O… Hihihihi !!! KOROSUUUUU !!! *sourire malin, prise de pouvoir et chatouillie à son tour, en rigolant*

Moi : Il a… Hahahahahahaha !! AVOUE !!! Hihihihihihi !!! YATTAAAAAAAA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! 

Duo : Dites, vous avez vérifié qu'il y avait pas de produit hallucinogène dans nos pattes, ce midi ?0_0

Quatre : … C'est moi qui est fait à manger.o_0

Wufei : C'est donc pas une illusion. Yuy devient aussi fou que l'auteur… ?0_o 

Trowa : Ou elle a raison, tout simplement.^^°°°°°°°

Moi : JE ME REND !!!! Hihihihihihihihihi hahahahahahahaha !!!

Heero : J'ai gagner^^ ! *arrête de me chatouiller et s'écroule sur le dos, fatigué*

Moi : Moi aussi…^^ *rampe sur Heero et y reste, en regardant les autres G-boys qui ont plantés, en souriant*

Heero : Grrrr Descend de sur moi…

Moi : Naaaaan…^^

Heero : Baka...

Moi : Peut-être, mais j'ai réussi. Ils savent…^^

Heero : *jette un œil sur ses amis* … Tu as gagner une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Grrrrr

Trowa et Wufei, déplantés, se regardent avec un petit sourire amus : Kawai, non ? *regard noir de Heero* Non !! PAS DU TOUT Kawai !!!^^'''''''''

Duo : Euh…^^''""""" *système rebooté aussi, tout comme Quatre* Review, onegai ??

Quatre : ...^^'''''''''' A plus !


	9. Voeux et étoiles filantes 9

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Siria Black :** C'est pas grave si tes reviews sont pas longues…^^ C'est l'intention qui compte et tes reviews me font très plaisirs et m'encourage !^^ Bisou !

**Misao Girl** : Ah oui, je suis sadique…^^ J'ai fait péter un plomb à Heero, mais c'est pour mieux me rattraper sur la suite !! Et il est pas au bout de ses surprises…^^ Mais plus il subira de choses terribles, plus il aura de câlinou… Je fais souffrir les G-boys, mais je compense en même temps. Je suis pas si terrible que ça… Pas vrai, Heero ? *Heero me lance un regard noir plus parlant que tous les discours* Pourquoi il est jamais d'accord avec moi ? Je comprend pas…^^'' Enfin, bon… Et pour la rencontre G-boys/fanfickeuses, j'y pense…^^ Mais je sais pas où je pourrais caser ça pour l'instant. Mais j'y pense. Gros bisou. A plus !^^

**Squallinou** : Contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ai plu !!^^ J'ai encore mis du Heero kawai dans ce chapitre… Je crois que j'en ai met dans chaque chapitre. Toi aussi, t'es célibataire ?? On est deux. Moi aussi, je suis avec prise dans mes rêves… Je suis avec Heero… D'ailleurs, c'est de là qu'est partie cette fic. De mes rêves…^^ Heero : Elle rêve trop ! HUMPHH !!! *bâillonné et me lance un regard noir* Il a le chic pour me ramener à la réalité de façon brutale… C'est pas juste !!! Mais je continuerais de rêver !!!^^ Bisou !! A plus !

**Cltho** : Oui, délirante, c'est le mot !! LOL L'idée dont tu me parle est prévu… Ah, les pauvres G-boys…^^ Ils sont pas au bout de leur peine.

Je ne connais pas ce film, mais j'ai du entendre le nom une fois et ça m'est revenu…

C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchit, Heero analyse les sentiments, il est bon en analyse… Mais là où ça casse, c'est pour les gérer. Il a BEAUCOUP de mal.^^ LOL Merci de ta review !! Bisou !

**Sandra** : C'est vrai que c'est pas réjouissant d'aller au lycée… Pas du tout, même. Je suis contente de plus aller à l'école !!^^ 

Je ne sais pas laquelle de mes annexes, je préfère… Mais je suis contente que tu aimes celle-ci.^^ C'est vrai que Heero qui bugge, c'est… marquant !!! 

La suite de la vrai fic va venir, mais je dois d'abord rejoindre la vrai fic avec les annexes. Et après, je les mettrais, la vrai et les annexes, soient dans le même chapitre ou décalé, selon les longueurs. Ce sera plus clair et surtout plus relié entre le pov de Yami et celui des G-boys. 

C'est normal que la vrai fic soit plus déjantée, c'est le pov d'une fille insouciante… Alors que les G-boys sont pas trop insouciants… A part quand Heero et Duo partent à délirer, mais à part ça, non. Bye ! Bisou !

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 5

Les G-boys suivaient la pionne qui avait eu la gentillesse, en ronchonnant contre les élèves qui arrivaient en cours d'années et qui se paumaient et qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire etc, de les conduire la classe qu'ils devaient rejoindre. (Elle s'appelait la 2SEC, seconde secrétariat… Je m'en souviens !!! Miracle. Ca apporte rien à l'histoire mais je voulais seulement vous faire part de cette MERVEILLEUSE nouvelle, dont tout le monde se moque, y compris moi.^^''') Elle les abandonna devant la porte de la classe et repartit. Heero frappa et ils entrèrent quand la prof répondit.

« Vous êtes les nouveaux ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Ils s'alignèrent tous les 5, en rang d'oignons (lol) et la prof les présenta à la classe. Heero était aussi expressif et sympathique qu'une pierre tombale.(LOL) Duo, aussi joyeux et sympa qu'un joker. Wufei avait la tête de quelqu'un de constipé tellement il avait l'air contrarier et faisait la grimace. (LOLLLLL) Trowa restait impassible, tel un mur, mais quand même plus amicaux que Heero. Quatre souriait gentiment, avec son air d'ange. Pendant ce temps, le Soldat Parfait scannait tous les visages des élèves, en grande majorité fille, qui les mataient allègrement comme si elles n'avaient jamais vu de mecs de leur vie. Ce qui énerva passablement Heero qui se sentait comme ces animaux qui sont présentés dans les foires, pour être achetés. Il bloqua soudain sur le visage d'une brune aux yeux bleus, au fond, qui semblait à la fois surprise et heureuse de les voir et il LA reconnu. (*musique apocalyptique, jouée par Heero, sur un orgue* Je suis si terrible que ça ?? Heero : OUI !! Moi : ^^'' Il M'ADORE !!) La fille aux chiens ! Duo, qui l'avait également repérée, le lui fit remarquer par un coup de coude dans les côte, d'une discrétion qui laissait à désirer et un immense sourire. Il était nerveux avant d'entrer dans cette classe. Maintenant, il était nerveux et contrari ! La prof leur dit d'aller s'asseoir et Duo le traîna sans qu'il puisse rien faire sans risquer de paraître plus suspect qu'ils n'étaient déjà, jusqu'à la place à côté d'ELLE. En effet, certains élèves leur lançaient des regards suspects, amusés ou curieux. Il eut soudain envie de mettre une baffe à Duo, mais il se retint. Il s'assis aussi vite qu'il put, après avoir distribué un regard noir à ELLE et ce baka. Duo s'assis à côté de lui, toujours souriant et les autres allèrent se placer derrière eux.

« Salut Heero, tu te souviens de moi ? »

… Si il se souvenait d'elle ??? Elle était conne ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait d'elle !!! Et surtout de son chien !!! Il ne répondit pas et garda sa face de croque-mort. 

Quatre sentit la colère et la forte contrariété de Heero. Une grande joie, une nervosité étrange, une certaine méfiance envers Heero, comme si elle savait à quoi s'attendre de sa part et d'autres sentiments comme de la colère et de la peur envers une bande de fille de la classe, chez la fille. Il avait une drôle d'impression, comme si elle savait des choses ou je ne sais pas quoi, en tous cas, il la trouvait bizarre !

Duo quand à lui, était RAVI de la revoir. Ok, d'après ce que lui avait dit Heero, il fallait mieux se méfier, mais il n'apprendrait rien en lui faisant la gueule, non plus. Il avait bien engagé la conversation avec elle, quand Heero lui mit un bon coup de pied à la jambe, sous la table. Ok, il allait dire quelque chose sur Heero, mais ce n'était pas une information capital !!! Et il tape fort, le Soldat Parfait ! Il parlait de son chien, quand Heero lui mit un autre coup de pied plus fort, d'énervement et de contrariété pure, cette fois. Son cri alerta la mégère, qui leur servait de prof, qui les engueula. La fille et Duo répondirent comme des petits anges, qu'ils n'étaient pas et Heero resta muet… Comme une tombe. Une tombe contrariée, même.^^'' Car il leur lança un autre regard noir chacun.

La fille se re-pencha sur sa feuille de cours et Duo soupira d'ennuis par rapport à ce que racontait la prof. Heero jouait les intéressé ou l'était vraiment, on ne peut pas savoir avec son air d'être toujours concentré sur ce qui se passe et ce qui se dit. Au bout de 5 min, Duo décrocha complètement et notait ce qu'il avait au tableau distraitement, en ne faisant même plus attention à ce que disait la prof, sous peine de s'endormir. Il préférait regarder l'œuvre d'art à la Picasso, par son côté énigmatique, que dessinait Yami, sur sa feuille de cours même. (Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux… Mais c'est ce que je faisais !!^^ lol) Une fois, la « chose » fini, comme il n'avait toujours pas réussi à deviner ce que ça pouvait représenter, il le lui demanda. Elle lui passa le dessin, en disant de deviner. Même Heero y jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif comme ça passait sous son nez. Duo le retourna dans tous les sens, alors que le japonais, intrigué lui aussi, essayait de deviner aussi, en le regardant discrètement. L'américain le rendit à Yami, incapable de deviner ce que ça pouvait être, en lui demandant la réponse. Alors que Heero trouvait que ça avait une vague, TRES TRES TRES vague ressemblance avec un gundam. Mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour ce genre de choses, non plus et puis, si ça représentait bien un gundam, ses soupçons seraient en partie confirmé. Elle éluda habilement et naturellement la question, mais Heero sentit un soulagement, dans sa réponse, confirmant encore d'avantage ses soupçons sur le fait qu'elle les connaisse mais pas ceux comme quoi elle aurait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec leur venues ici.

Quand la récré sonna, Yami se rua en dehors de la classe et dans la cours, alors qu'une bande de fille la suivait aussi. Les G-boys se réunirent dans un coin de la cours où il n'y avait personne et de toute facon, Heero chassait toute personne voulant s'approcher d'un regard noir meurtrier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette fille ? Il est évident qu'elle nous connaît. Son dessin, c'était un gundam, je crois »

« Je suis d'accord, Heero. Un gundam ?0_0 »

« Un gundam ??? LOL Non, tu plaisantes… Ca ressemblait à une chose difforme indéfinissable, avec une tête, des bras, des jambes et des choses en forme de V dans le dos et sur la tête. »

« Dans le dos, ça pourrait être des ailes. Et sur la tête… Enfin, vous savez comment c'est fait. »

La réflexion du japonais laissa tout le monde pensif. Comment avait-il pu éventuellement reconnaître un gundam sur cette chose ??? Et était-il possible qu'il ait raison ???

« Par contre, je ne trouve aucune preuve comme quoi elle serait mêlée à notre venue ici. »

« C'est peut-être juste une fan… Il doit y en avoir beaucoup. »

« J'ai sentis des choses intéressantes, au niveau de ses sentiments. Une grande joie, une nervosité étrange, une méfiance envers toi, Heero… Et d'autres choses, mais qui ne montre pas explicitement qu'elle sait des choses sur ce point-là. C'est plus une vague impression que je ne m'explique pas, qu'elle cache quelque chose. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait plus de choses qu'une simple fan. »

« … Je ne pensais pas qu'on trouverait quoi que ce soit dans ce lycée, à part des ennuis, mais sûrement pas des réponses et encore moins, dans les deux premières heures. J'ai les même doute que toi, Quatre… On va la suivre et la surveiller. Si on trouve des preuves comme quoi elle pourrait savoir des choses pouvant nous aider, on ira la voir quand elle sera seule et on la fera parler… Si elle me connaît autant que ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle fera d'histoire. »

« Evite de la tuer, quand même ! Je la trouve sympa, moi… Et c'est pas la peine de me jeter ce regard noir. Moi, au moins, j'essaie de parler avec elle. On ne récolte pas d'information par le dialogue quand on a l'air aussi amical qu'un tueur psychopathe. »

« Hn !! Baka ! Vous n'avez rien remarqués d'autres de suspect ? »

Ils répondirent tous les 4 négativement.

« Regardez. L'onna a des ennuis. »

Wufei désigna discrètement, pas comme Duo tout à l'heure, Yami entourée et malmenée par une bande de filles.

« Venez !! On va la débarrasser de ses pestes ! »

Wufei, Trowa et Heero posèrent la question muette « pourquoi ? », sans bouger d'un centimètre.

« Si vous comptez l'approcher un jour, autant qu'elle est une bonne impression de nous, elle parlera bien plus facilement que si on la menace et ça lui évitera d'être traumatisée à vie, par ton interrogatoire, Heero. Surtout que si elle est traumatisée et qu'elle sait quelque chose, on ne tirera plus rien d'elle après… »

Les 3 récalcitrants réfléchirent 10 secondes aux arguments avancés par l'américain et les jugèrent bons.

« … D'accord. »

« … »

« C'est bien parce que ça peut nous être utile, que j'accepte d'aider cette onna ! »

« Aller, on y va. Heero, lance leur ton regard le plus meurtrier, ça devrait les faire fuir rapidement…^^ »

Ils allèrent sur place et Heero fit comme avait dit Duo, en comptant la victime dans le lot, pour le coup de la mare de boue. Les filles se barrèrent en quatrième vitesse, sauf bien sûr, la victime qui ne semblait pas trop trop impressionnée par ce regard assassin. 

Pendant que Duo demandait des nouvelles de l'onna, Wufei repensa soudain à la conversation qu'avait eu le shazi avec elle, en classe. Il avait parlé de chien, mais aucun de ceux à la table arrière n'avaient percutés, trop pris par leur observation, leur inquiétude et le cours qu'ils n'écoutaient que d'une oreille. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il pensa qu'il s'agissait peut-être de cette onna-l

« Maxwell, c'est bon… T'as fais ta bonne action de la journée ?? On peut savoir qui c'est ?? »

« La fille au chien… »

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei la regardèrent, amusés, tandis que Duo souriait de toute ses dents, au Soldat Parfait, qui les tuaient tous du regard, les en dissuadant d'oser rire.

« Alors, c'est toi qui a fait tomber Heero dans cette mare de boue ? »

« C'est pas moi, c'est mon chien… »

« Hn ! »

Heero poussa un grognement mauvais qui voulait dire, mais ça il était le seul à le savoir, « C'est pareil ! C'est TON chien ! ».

« Tomber dans une mare de boue par le chien d'une onna. Yuy, si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée, je ne l'aurais pas cru !! »

« Ben, tu me croyais pas, Wuffy ? Méchant !! »

« Maxwell, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avait pouss »

« bah, la confiance règne… Si je l'avais fait, moi aussi, j'aurais été plein de boue ou bien Heero m'aurait tu ! »

Duo se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une bourde, même si elle ne serait sûrement pas étonné par ça, si elle connaissait, en effet, leur identités. Mais si d'autres entendaient ça, ils pourraient trouver ça bizarre ou le prendre sur le ton de l'humour, mais fallait mieux être prudent. D'ailleurs, Heero n'avait pas raté la faute et gratifia le tressé d'un regard noir « Baka !! ». Il se tourna vers Yami et essaya de rattraper le coup.

« C'est une blague, hein… »

« Je l'avais compris… »

Puis, le silence s'installa. Lourd silence. Quatre sentit Yami intimidée, puis carrément, paniquée, puis à nouveau cette impression bizarre qu'elle savait des choses sur leur venues ici… Mais il ne pu analyser plus longtemps cette impression, car la sonnerie retentit. Et il sentit le soulagement de la fille.

« On retourne en classe ? »

« Hn… »

« Ouais… Allons-y, même si ça ne me tente pas vraiment. J'aime paaaaaas l'école !! »

Heero repartit en premier et les autres suivirent, sauf Quatre qui s'attarda, en regardant la fille une dernière fois et en se promettant d'analyser cette impression la prochaine fois qu'il l'a sentirait, puis il repartit aussi. Sauf qu'il se retourna vivement en sentant des sentiments peu catholique, toujours en provenance de la même personne et envers Heero. Mais ça, l'arabe hésita quand à la nécessite de le dire au concerné. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait ravi de savoir que Yami Aka avait des vues sur lui, vu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être que ça pourrait leur être utile de savoir ça. Mais il abandonna son indécision pour l'instant, perturbé par d'autres sentiments pervers. 

Les pilotes avaient suivis, mine de rien leur cible, sauf pour la cible elle-même, toutes la journée. A la cantine, pendant les récrés, pendant les cours et même lorsqu'elle était partie pour rentrer chez elle… Quatre avait surpris plusieurs fois, l'impression qu'il voulait comprendre, mais pas assez longtemps encore pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière.

Lorsqu'il l'avait suivi sur le chemin du retour, il s'était passé une chose interessante. Ils avaient reperer la bande de peste qui suivait leur cible. Ils les avaient suivi de loin et attendus de voir ce qui allait se passer pour intervenir. Quand Yami s'etait rendu qu'elle etait suivi, ils n'avaient rien fait. Quand elle s'etait mise a courir, ils s'etaient contenter de suivre ce qui se passait de loin. Quand elle s'etait fait pieger par la bande au complet et que Duo avait hurler apres Heero qui, selon lui, attendait qu'elle se fasse massacrer pour intervenir et Quatre avait failli faire une crise d'empathie a cause de la peur, du desespoir et des autres sentiments etonnant, genre SOS et autres, envers Heero, venant toujours de la futur victime, le Soldat Parfait avait enfin dit qu'ils allaient intervenir, motivé par l'urgence de la situation, les revelations de Quatre et quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement a de l'inquietude pour sa cible, bien qu'il ait laisser ca de cote. 

Bref, ils avaient monter un plan improvisé. Duo et Trowa, en avant et les 3 autres planquer dans des ruelles adjacentes, prêt a bondir au signal de Duo.

Duo et Trowa, en position, interpelle la plus grande, leur chef, au moment, ou elle veut mettre une baffe a Yami.

« En quelle langue faut vous dire de lui lâcher les baskets ?? »

« Tiens, Aka. Tes gardes du corps sont là… Dommage d'avoir entraîné de si beaux garçons dans tes ennuis. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pu m'intéresser à toi, peut-être ?? Rêves pas, ma grande ! »

« On ne le sera jamais puisqu'on va vous massacrer… »

Duo affiche son sourire Shinigami en voyant les pestes, sauf les deux qui tienne la cible devenu victime, tomber dans le panneau et s'avancer vers eux, sans se demander où étaient les 3 autres. Erreur stratégique ! Il attend qu'elles soient au niveau des ruelles et hurle le signal « GO !! » et les autres surgissent des ténèbres (Un cavalier qui surgit hors de la nuit, sur son cheval au galop… LOLLLLL Heero : … Je n'ai pas de cheval.^^' Moi : C'est pas grave puisque tu es toi-même un étalon…^^ Heero : ^^'') des ruelles, pour se jeter sur les pestes, en même temps que Duo et Trowa. L'effet de surprise leur permit d'en assommer 3, directement. Sauf que les filles se reprirent vite et passèrent à l'attaque à leur tour. Mais ce ne sont des filles qui veulent jouer aux dures et face des terrorriste entraînés, elles ne font pas le poids et sont bientôt dépassé. Pendant que les 4 autres pilotes finissent de mettre KO les filles restantes, Heero alla s'occuper d'une des deux qui tenait la folle au chien, en lui mettant une belle droite (A l'une des pestes !! Bien que ça ne veuille pas dire que ça ne ferait pas plaisir à Heero, d'en mettre une aussi à Yami, sois-disant, sans le faire esprès, ce qui passerait pas trop avec lui…^^'' *imagine la scène : « Oh pardon… j'avais pas vu que c'était toi, Yami…^^''' »* MDR) pour la faire lâcher la victime. Ce qui fonctionne très bien et permet à Yami de se libérer de la deuxième. Heero l'entendit crier, alors qu'il mettait sa proie KO. 

« Derrière toi » 

Mais eu à peine le temps de se retourner que la plus grande lui mit un coup dans le dos, pour le faire tomber. Sonné, il ne réussit pas à se relever suffisamment vite, qu'elle lui mettait des coups de pieds dans le ventre, l'empêchant encore plus de se défendre et il fut encore plus surpris d'entendre hurler la fille au chien sur la peste un magnifique « Je t'interdis de le toucher, sale p*** !!!!!!! ». Il fut stupéfait de voir la voir se jeter sur la peste, avec l'air d'une lionne à qui on aurait touché une des petits et trouva même ça courageux, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Il se releva le temps que la grande se debarrasse du moucheron qui lui avait sauté dessus et repartit à l'attaque et mit la peste KO avec une joie vengeresse. Il regarda autour de lui pour constata que la fille au chien était moitié assommé et que les gars venaient de finir de mettre toutes la bande teigneuse HS.

Quatre se précipita sur Heero qui grogna, quand le blond lui demanda si ça allait, en regardant les bleus que la plus grande lui avait fait. Puis, l'arabe alla voir Yami, toujours contre le mur, qui ne répondit pas, complètement sonnée.

« Bon, et maintenant ?? »

Wufei se tourna vers Heero et les autres qui s'étaient approché de la victime, qui restait sonnée. Le japonais regarda Quatre et Duo tenter de la faire revenir à elle, sans succès. Enervé et pas très patient, celui-ci vira Duo et Quatre de devant elle et la secoua violemment.

« Doucement, Heero ! Elle est choquée… »

Heero grogna pour seule réponse et décida d'utiliser la manière forte. Ce qui aurait aussi l'avantage de lui permettre de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose, en même temps. Il lui fichu une grosse claque, en souvenir de leur première rencontre. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille, car elle regarda comme une imbécile et se jeta sur lui en pleurant. « Kuso !!! » jura intérieurement Heero. Il voulu la repousser avec toutes la douceur dont il était capable (C'est ironique, bien sûr…^^) et au lieu de ça, sans comprendre pourquoi, il laissa pleurer et finit par la serrer dans ses bras, timidement. Ce qui le stupéfia autant que les 4 autres, sauf qu'il resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et même un peu après, pour la bonne raison qu'il finit par être à l'aise et aimer ce contact, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, non plus, mais il décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. 

Duo se décida tout de même à réagir, bien qu'ils faisaient face en ce moment à un événement plutôt étrange, qui méritait d'être observé.

« Ca va, Yami ? »

« Hn… »

« Super, une adepte du « Hn ». Ca veut dire oui ou non ?? »

« Vous me suiviez ? »

Heero se dit qu'elle était directe, mais il n'attendait pas non plus un merci. Il se cryspa malgré lui et fournit par la même une réponse à la fille, qui continua son interrogatoire, en quittant sa position au regret du pilote 01, bien qu'il chassa bien vite cette idée bizarre et inhabituelle venant de lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh… C'est-à-dire… Parce que… »

Sur le coup, les autres ne surent quoi répondre, même Heero et bagaya un debut de répondre peu convainquante, que Yami coupa pour poser une question qui confirmait les soupçons de Quatre et Heero.

Bien que Duo choisit de jouer les ignorants, car il fallait répondre et personne ne répondait.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?? »

« Je veux dire que je sais qui vous êtes… Et d'où vous venez. »

Le japonais lui lança un des ces regards noirs, qui n'eurent pas l'effet escompté.

« Si tu veux me tuer, Heero, te gêne pas… Je ne perdrais pas grand chose et j'aurais juste quelques regrets, vu la vie minable que j'ai. Et puis, au moins toi, tu seras rapide et précis. Pas comme elles… » 

Heero fut complètement surpris par la réponse, tout comme les 4 autres, même Duo qui ne pensa même pas à faire de réflexions sur son côté suicidaire. Le Soldat Parfait décida de laisser tomber l'intimidation avec elle, puisque ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle le connaissait, c'était plus qu'évident et elle connaissait ses méthodes expéditives, également. Elle reprit, déterminée à avoir sa réponse. 

« Donc… Depuis quand vous êtes l ? »

« … A peu près 10 jours. On s'est réveillés ici. »

Le brun, conscient que c'était elle qui avait les réponses qu'ils voulaient, décida de répondre, alors que les autres restait muet de consternation.

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes l ? Et où vous êtes ? »

« Oui… Plutôt. Bien que Heero ait appris tous ce qu'il pouvait sur ce monde… Où on existe même pas… C'est… »

« Tu sais comment on est arrivés l ? »

« Je me doute que ça doit faire… Bizarre, Duo… Et euh… Pour ta question… Heero. Oui, je le sais. »

Elle le savait. Heero le savait. Il lui avait répondu, maintenant, c'était à elle de répondre, de toutes façon, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il obtiendrait ces réponses d'une manière ou d'une autres. Mais vu qu'elle avait mis, elle-même, le sujet sur le tapis, elle leur répondrait sûrement. Tous les 5 avaient les yeux braqués sur elle. Malgré son air intimidé, elle leur donna LA réponse. Réponse qui les mit tous les 5 sur le cul.

« En fait, je… Je crois que c'est… Un peu de ma faute. Même complètement de ma faute… J'ai… Je déprimais le soir de Noêl… Et pour résumer, j'ai vu une étoile filante passer et j'ai fais un vœu… Celui que vous existiez vraiment… »

Les pauvre G-boys étaient sur le cul a mi-chemin entre la fureur et la stupéfaction. En fait, Heero avait une envie folle de descendre cette petite peste au chien… Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, en même temps !! Il décida de se concentrer pour mettre les sentiments de côté et essayer de réfléchir. Duo et Wufei avait des envies de meurtres pures. Trowa voulait d'abord en savoir plus avant de décider ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire et Quatre était en colère, mais à la fois, peiné pour cette fille qui n'était visiblement pas heureuse et dont il sentait la gène et la peur.

« … Un… Un VŒU !!! Tous ça, à cause d'un vœu ???? »

« Me demandez comment c'est possible ! Je n'en sais RIEN ! Mais pour que vous soyez arrivés au même moment, à peu près, où je faisais ce vœu, c'est que ça doit être lier… »

« … Et pourrais-t-on savoir, ONNA, pourquoi tu souhaitais nous faire venir ici ?? »

« Pas vous faire venir, que vous existiez. Parce que je considère ma vie minable… Ces filles que vous avez calmées, elles passent leur temps à me pourrir la vie ! Je déteste ma vie ! La chose principale qui me permet de m'évader, c'est… Vous, enfin, Gundam Wing. »

« Tu nous aimes tant que ça ????? »

Duo ne savait plus si il avait envie de la tuer tellement il était… Sur le cul ? Surpris ? Stupéfait ? Largu ? Perdu ?

Wufei était toujours aussi furax. Etre ici à cause d'une onna ??? La honte !!! Son sabre, qu'il avait discrètement attrapé, lui démangeait la main et seul un regard « Ne la tue pas tout de suite ! Réfléchis et attend qu'elle s'explique, avant de la tuer. » de Heero l'en empêcha. Et il se rappela ce qu'il s'était dit avant de pénétrer dans le lycée.

« Et tu sais comment on peut rentrer chez nous, onna ? »

« Je sais même pas comment ce vœu a pu marcher ! Comment veux-tu que je saches ??? Et arrêtes de m'appeler « Onna » !!! »

« … Donc on est coincés ici… Jusqu'à ce qu'on sache comment rentrer. »

« Désolés, Duo, les gars… Vous devez m'en vouloir à mort. Tous ça à cause d'une pauvre fille qui accorde plus d'importance à une chose imaginaire, qu'à la réalit »

« Te blâmer n'arrangera pas les choses. Au moins, on sait pourquoi on est là. Je ferais des cherches sur les étoiles filantes et les voeux. Tu devrais rentrer, Yami. »

Heero l'avait fait !!! Il s'était contrôlé malgré le choc émotionnel et avait réussi à REFLECHIR, avant de prendre son flingue et de lui mettre une balle en pleine tête. Il avait réussit à tenir son rôle de Soldat Parfait, celui qui reste calme quelque soit la circonstance ! Il aurait été dans une autre situation, il aurait sauté de joie… Mais ce n'était pas trop le moment pour ça !! Et comme il n'avait pas paniqué, Wufei avait abandonné l'idée, temporairement du moins, de faire du hachi parmentier de onna stupide à chien. Il avait gardé son calme et étrangement, en observant la fille au chien, il ne voyait qu'une fille malheureuse. Et puis, il faut bien avouer qu'il est difficile d'imaginer qu'un vœu puisse se réaliser… Il n'avait même pas pensé à l'idée qu'elle ait pu mentir, elle était trop sincère et il aurait été difficile de raconter un pareil mensonge avec un air aussi naturel. Et elle l'avait avoué d'elle-même ! Même pas besoin de menace, interrogatoire musclé ou torture pour la faire parler ! Si il y avait une chose que Heero appréciait, c'était l'honnêté. Finalement, cette fille au chien allait peut-être remonter dans son estime ?

« … Hn. Merci de m'avoir aidée contre elle et encore désolée, Heero… Elles sont KO ou mortes, au fait ? »

« KO. »

« Ok. Donc elles vont m'en vouloir encore plus, ainsi qu'à vous… Elles risquent de vous causer des problèmes autant qu'à moi… Non, vous, elles ne vont attaquerons pas directement, moi par contre, elles vont pas se gêner… Par contre, elles risquent de porter plainte contre vous. Et vu que légalement, vous n'avez aucune identité… Bah, si puisque vous êtes au lycée. Mais si ils fouillent ? »

Et un voilà un Heero encore surpris, bien qu'il ne montrait pas. Ca fait du bien de sentir qu'on se contrôle parfaitement des fois !!! Elle s'inquiétait pour eux ? Si elle les aimait autant qu'elle le disait, c'était une possibilité envisageable. Il décida de lui répondre sous l'air médusé des autres, bien que trop ça ne se voyent pas trop car toujours sous l'effet de la révélation.

« Pas de problème. J'ai prévu une couverture de longue durée. Pourquoi tu l'as arrêté tout à l'heure ? »

Voilà un autre point qui intriguait beaucoup le Soldat Parfait. Surtout avec la fureur avec laquelle elle s'était jeté sur la grande bien que c'était très prévisible, même pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un grand stratège, qu'elle ellait se faire envoyer sur les roses. Que ses amis prennent des risques pour lui, il le comprenait, mais une inconnue. Ca demandait des explications.

« Parce que je supportais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal… Et puis, c'est moi qui vous ai fait venir. Pas la laisser te tabasser… Tu as pas mal ??? »

Cette fois, il ne réussit pas à masquer sa surprise. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ??? Avec un regard comme ceux de Quatre quand ils rentrent blessés d'une mission, c'est pas de la simulation. Elle ne le connaissait pas, pourtant, enfin, si… Mais elle ne l'avait jamais cotoyé avant ! Décidément cette fille l'intriguait…

« Hn… Merci. Juste quelques bleus, c'est rien. »

Les 4 pilotes étaient sur le cul, une fois de plus, à cause de l'attitude étrangement ouverte de Heero, envers une inconnue. Duo se promit de charier le Soldat Parfait là-dessus. Wufei lui, s'en foutait un peu, bien qu'il était très surpris aussi. Quatre était surpris et très curieux. Trowa se promit d'observer ce phénomène étrange.

Heero regarda la brune (Ca changera de « la fille au chien »…) visiblement, très heureuse, vu l'immense sourire qu'elle affichait. Au moins, il ne s'ennuierait pas le temps de leur séjour ici ! Il allait se lancer dans une entreprise très interessante : essayer de comprendre le comportement de la fille au chien, envers lui. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle le matait et le regardait différemment que les autres pilotes. Il voulait savoir POURQUOI.

Quatre, lui n'avait pas manqué les sentiments de Yami, joie, bonheur, plus de trace de tristesse ou de peur, ni de gène ou autre et ceux de Heero, curiosité et autre chose d'indéfinissable tellement c'était insignifiant, mais dont il allait essayer de deviner la nature.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elles. Elles ne feront de tord à aucun de nous. »

Heero se leva et alla réveiller la grande peste à coup de baffes violentes, sous l'air toujours largués et fascinés des autres face au miracle auxquels ils assistaient. (MDR C'est vrai que c'est étonnant de voir Heero communiquer à ce point-là avec d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaît pas.) Il lui murmura quelques mots, mais qui furent aussi efficace qu'un grand discourt grâce à une de ses regards noirs les plus meurtriers, promesse de mille souffrances. « Causes-nous (Sous entendu « toi et ta bande », car c'est par par hasard qu'il s'adresse à leur chef.), à Yami ou à nous, le MOINDRE problèmes et je te promet de venir te tuer, quelque soit les obstacles entre toi et moi. » Après qu'elle ait acquièsée, il lui sourit sadiquement, tel un tueur psychopathe en manque de sang. Puis, il laisse et fait signe à ses amis et la brune de le suivre, en prenant le chemin pour rentrer chez eux. Il racompagnerait lui-même son futur passe-temps, chez elle. (J'adore le point de vue de Heero sur Yami, un projet scientifique !!! MDR)

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bâtiment des G-boys.

« On est o ? » 

« On a loué un appart, dans ce bâtiment… Il est cool ! »

« Oui, Duo… Ce qui est encore plus cool, c'est que j'habite aussi dans ce bâtiment, au premier. »

« T'entends ça, Heero ?? On sera juste à côt ! Tu auras des chances de la croiser en train de promener son chien… Le hasard fait bien les choses, tu trouve pas ? »

Heero fit la tête quand Yami, Quatre et Duo éclatèrent de rire, alors que Wufei et Trowa souriait moqueusement. L'observer elle, ok. Mais il avait assez vu son chien, comme ça !! 

… Elle habitait ici ? Ca voulait donc dire qu'ils habitaient au même endroit depuis 6 jours ! Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas la croiser… Ou de la malchance. Peut-être auraient-ils eut leur réponse plutôt ?

Ah, cette histoire de laisse… Ce chien mériterait une balle en pleine tête !!!! Ses amis l'avait charié avec ça et pas qu'un peu ! Enfin, charié dans les limites du supportable pour qu'il ne tentent pas de les tuer, non plus. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaires ! N'empêche qu'ils avaient bien rit avec ça. Il avait à nouveau des envies de meurtres sur ce maudit chien et sa maîtresse.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment… Amusant ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Pourquoi tu ris aussi alors ? »

« Parce que c'est plus fort que moi… Tu m'en veux pas, Heero ?? »

Et la voilà, qui lui faisait des chibi-eyes… Il jura intérieurement. Sa colère et ses envies de meurtres contre elle étaient en train de fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Comment une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas pouvait-elle avoir autant d'impact sur lui ??? Il finit par laisser tomber au bout de deux minutes de duel de regard. Chibi-eyes fondant d'un côté et regard impassible de l'autre. Ok, il ne lui en voulait presque plus… Mais il se vengerait quand même ! Personne ne le ridiculise gratuitement !

« Hn. C'est presque oublier. »

Les autres pilotes le regardèrent comme si un extraterrestre avait pris sa place, avec l'air de dire « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez fait de Heero Yuy ?? ». 

Heero sourit sadiquement intérieurement, la fille au chien semblait avoir compris le « presque ». Elle était plutôt futée !

« Vous habitez à quel étage ?

« Premier aussi… On est voisins !! »

« On rentre ?

« Ouais ! Je suis crev !!! »

Duo se précipita, suivi de Yami et plus calmement, de Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Heero, qui se surpris à mater la brune aux yeux bleus. Cette constatation le surpris énormément et lui fallu un regard douteux de Quatre. Maintenant, qu'il avait pu enfin, regarder à quoi elle ressemblait, elle était plutôt mignone… Heero se ficha une baffe mentalement. Fichu sentiments qui le faisait digresser ! Il arrêta de la mâter et continua comme si de rien était malgré Quatre qui souriait malicieusement, en le regardant. Ils grimpèrent au premier par les escaliers, toujours suivi par la fille. 

Wufei se dit qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter de les coller, maintenant et se sentit d'une humeur massacrante rien qu'à cette idée. Maxwell n'avait pas intérêt à le chercher ce soir ou sa tresse y passait.

Mais Duo avait une autre proie en vue. Un certain japonais brun aux yeux cobalt et qui avait une attitude étrange envers une fille ! L'américain esquissa un sourire Shinigami rien qu'à la perpective de charier Heero la-dessus.

Arrivée à l'étage, chacun se dit aurevoir et rentre chez lui. Bien entendu, Yami n'oublie pas de faire un immense sourire à Heero. Tous les G-boys rentrent chez eux, le pilote 01 le dernier, car il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées. En fait, il était en train de se traiter de baka et autres noms tout aussi sympa en japonais, dans sa tête car il aimait bien le sourire de la fille au chien… Et il se dépêcha de se diriger vers leur appart, pour essayer de chasser ces idées gênantes. Sauf qu'il ne résista pas et se retourna au moment de rentrer chez lui, pour voir qu'elle s'était elle aussi retournée… Elle lui fit un autre sourire, qui embrouilla encore plus l'esprit du brun, et un signe de la main, avant de rentrer chez elle, imité aussitôt par Heero. 

Une fois rentré, il soupira et essaya de virer de ses pensées tous ça… Sauf qu'il n'y parvint pas car un certain natté avait envie d'embêter sa proie.

« Heero ! Cette fille craque pour toi ! »

« Baka. »

« Et toi, pourrais-tu expliquer ton attitude étrange envers elle ? Tu semblais plutôt bavard avec elle…^^ »

« Je dois faire mes devoirs. »

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son excuse bidon, posa son sac au pied du bureau, enleva son blouson et s'allongea sur son lit, fatigué de s'être battu physiquement avec les pestes et mentalement, contre lui-même. Il retenta, puisqu'il était au calme et que le baka ne se risquerait pas à le déranger dans sa tanière pour des bêtises, l'exploit de penser à des choses auxquelles il devait penser ! Comme par exemple… La recherche sur les vœux et étoiles filantes qu'il devait faire. L'attitude à tenir avec ELLE, pour le groupe et évaluer le danger qu'ELLE représente, ainsi que d'autres choses dans le même ordre. Son prochain passe-temps : observation d'un specimen rare de fille au chien, quoi qu'elle (l'observation) était un peu compromise si il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées clairs en sa présence, mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Et il réussit enfin à penser à autre chose. Il se leva de son lit et se mit à ses devoirs, qu'il boucla en une demi-heure chrono. Il jeta un œil à l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il était 18h30 ! Le temps du combat, plus les explications, plus le retour… Ils devaient être entrés à 18h. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et prépara son sac pour demain, (Tous ce que je faisais au dernier moment quand j'étais encore à l'école LOL), avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il trouva Duo au salon, en train de s'énerver sur le problème de maths. De la cuisine, s'échappait une bonne odeur, signe que Quatre était en train de faire la cuisine, qui fit gargouiller son ventre (MDRRRRR), révélant sa présence à Duo. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de chien battu désespéré. (Repéré par son ventre !!! MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

« Je t'en supplie, Heero !! AIDES-MOI !!! J'y comprend rien !!!! »

« Ce n'est pas dur, Duo… Tu peux y arriver tout seul. J'ai des recherches à faire. Je ne peux pas t'aider. »

« Enfin, tu as déjà finis, toi ! Je le sais ! Ca te prendra pas longtemps pour m'expliquer… »

« … Je t'expliques pour une opération et tu fais les autres. »

« Merci, Heero !!!! »

Heero lui expliqua sur une des opérations du problèmes, sauf que Duo n'y comprenait toujours RIEN. Il lui réexpliqua, avec comme motivation un beau regard noir « Sois sérieux, un petit peu ! » et après, il le laissa se débrouiller. L'américain qui n'avait pas encore compris, mais n'avait préféré pas le dire, tenta donc de comprendre les explications du japonais, qui venait de se mettre sur son pc. Il lançait sa recherche sur les étoiles filantes et pour trouver des informations sur ELLE, au moment où Wufei revenait de finir ses devoirs aussi, dans sa chambre.

« Yuy. On fait quoi pour l'onna ? »

« … J'ai pas encore eu trop le temps d'y réfléchir. C'est encore un peu embrouillé dans ma tête…^^'' Mais au moins, on a une partie de nos réponses. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la laisser traîner avec nous. »

« … Il vaut mieux l'avoir avec nous, plutôt que d'ignorer où elle est. On pourra la surveiller, sans qu'elle sans doute. »

« Tu penses qu'elle est dangereuse ? Moi, je ne l'aime pas et je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Je ne sais pas si elle peut être dangereuse, mais en tous cas, à première vue, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le serait. Elle nous sera utile, en tous cas. C'est elle qui nous a ramenée, peut-être peut-elle nous aider à rentrer. »

« Franchement, je vois pas en quoi elle serait dangereuse !! Vous avez vu comment la grande peste l'a envoyée contre le mur ??? Elle est très sympa et raide dingue de Heero, d'après ce que j'ai vu, jusque l ! Ca ne me dérange absolument pas qu'elle reste avec nous ! »

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Maxwell. On ne connaît pas ce monde, ni ceux qui l'habite. »

« Elle n'est pas dangereuse ! Ce n'est qu'une adolescente comme les autres, dont un vœu s'est réalisée… Et qui est effectivement dingue de Heero. »

Ils se retournèrent tous les 3 sur Quatre, sauf Heero, qui lui jeta un vague coup d'œil, avant de se retourner vers son pc, contrarié par la dernière confirmation du blond.

« Je suis d'accord avec Quatre ! Venez voir. »

Ils se ruèrent tous les 3 pour voir ce que Heero avait déniché sur Yami Aka : son dossier d'identité et autres, prouvant que ce n'est qu'une ado normale.

« Wufei, je ne vois pas en quoi elle serait dangereuse… Ce n'est qu'une adolescente. »

« … Bien. Je te crois, Winner. Cette onna n'est pas dangereuse. Seulement, je n'aime pas l'idée de la garder avec nous. »

« Nous la garderons avec nous. Je veux garder un œil sur elle. »

« Hehehehe !! Pourquoi donc Heero ?? »

Heero lança un regard noir à Duo.

« Je suis sérieux, baka. Tu verrais mieux de faire ton exercice plutôt que de raconter des bêtises. »

« Pfff ! T'es pas drôle. Je préfère le Heero déconneur… »

« En parlant de ça, elle ne doit pas savoir que j'ai un côté gamin. Ne laissez rien échapper d'important avec elle. »

« Tu lui fais pas confiance ? Tu as dis toi-même qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. »

« Moins elle en sera, mieux ce sera. Quand à lui faire confiance, pour le savoir, il faut la surveiller. »

« Ok, Heero ! Mais tu vas lui dire quoi si elle pose des questions sur nous ? »

« A ton avis, baka ??? »

« Je vois. Le mur du silence et la froideur du pôle nord. Méfies-toi de ne pas la faire fuir ! Quoi que je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne se sauve pas, en me comportant en personne civilisé, tout comme Quatre. Mais si elle craque pour toi, comme il me le semble d'après ses réactions et ce que nous a dit Quatre, je doute que ça la décourage…^^ »

Le tressé se prit un autre regard noir du Soldat Parfait.

« Bah, quoi ! Avoues que ton attitude n'est pas la meilleur pour attirer la sympa des gens… »

« Omae o korosu ! »

Heero se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers le pilote 02, qui se barra avec un immense sourire. L'autre pilote, abandonna son ordinateur et se lança à sa poursuite dans tout l'appartement. Le japonais le coursait, lui sautant dessus et le chatouillant, avant qu'il ne se dégage, pour repartir. Ou alors, c'était Duo qui tendait une embuscade à son poursuivant et le chatouillait, après lui avoir sauté sur le dos, pour essayer de ralentir et fatiguer la boule de nerf brune, jusqu'à ce que Heero ne reprenne le dessus et la poursuite reprenait de plus belle. Il continuèrent jusqu'au moment où les deux terreurs passant devant la cuisine, en riant, entendirent Quatre crier à table. Duo, qui avait passé la porte, revint sur ses pas, au même moment que Heero, qui ne l'avait pas encore passé. PAAAAAAAAFFFF !!!! Il eut une énorme et brutale collision entre les deux pilotes de gundam. Wufei, qui était dans le salon, sur le canapé pour pas risquer de se prendre Heero ou Duo en pleine tronche, vint voir et se mit à rire en voyant les deux baka, le cul par-terre, avec l'air de se demander où ils étaient.

« Aieeee… Ma tête… »

« Ouilleeee… Je vais avoir une bosse… »

Quatre se précipita pour voir si ils n'étaient pas devenu amnésique ou ne s'était cassé quelque chose.

« Heero ! Duo ! Ca va ??? »

« Hn… »

Voilà la réponse de Heero complètement sonné.

« Ouais… Ohhh Deathcythe… Qu'est-ce tu fais l ? »

Et celle de Duo, qui voyait des petits deathcythe voler au-dessus de sa tête.

« … OoooOOOOooooh… Je vois le Wing Zero en train de descendre des MS au-dessus de ma tête… »

Wufei s'appuya contre le mur de rire.

« WUFEI !!! Arrêtes de rire !!! »

La réprimande de Quatre n'eut pas beaucoup de répercution car Wufei continua à rire.

« Je… Ne peux… PAS !! Hahaha… Ca devait bien leur arriver… un jour ou… l'autre… Hihihi !!! »

Heero tenta de se relever, mais se ramassa sur Duo.

« Kuso… »

« Ouilleaieee… 'ro ? Tu pourrais enlever ton genou de mes…, please… »

« oh… Gomen, Duo… »

Wufei s'écroula par-terre, mort de rire, alors que Heero déplacait son genou et que Duo soupirait de soulagement. Quatre lançait un regard noir au chinois. Trowa arriva et souris d'un sourire moqueur, en voyant la scène.

« Trowa !! Viens m'aider, s'il te plait ! »

« … Bien sûr. »

Le français enjamba le chinois, écroulé au sol et releva Heero, tombé sur l'américain, pendant que Quatre s'occupait de Duo. 

« Ca va aller ??? Les garçon… Youhou !!! »

« Hn… Hai, Quatre… Manger. »

« Oui !! Manger… »

Ils aidèrent les deux estomacs sur pattes assommés, à atteindre leurs chaises à la cuisine, parce qu'ils avaient tendance à marcher en zigzaguant et semblait attirés par les obstacles. Une fois l'objectif « chaise » atteint, Heero se renversa son verre d'eau sur la tête, ce qui lui remit les idées en place.

« La prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention…-_-° »

Duo utilisa la même méthode que Heero, au moment où Wufei entra à la cuisine et recommença à rire, en les voyant les cheveux mouillés, comme le haut de la chemise de Heero et du T-shirt de Duo. Le pilote 01, revenu entièrement à lui, lui envoya sa serviette, avec laquelle il se sèchait un peu les cheveux, dans la figure.

« Baka !! »

« Ha non ! C'est toi le shazi sur ce coup-l »

« Hn !! Omae o korosu ! »

« Aller, Wufei ! Arrête de te moquer et vient t'asseoir. Rends sa serviette à Heero aussi. »

Quatre le regarda méchamment et il obéit, car il avait faim. Il ramassa la serviette et la lança à son propriétaire qui la rattrapa nikel, pensant que Duo se séchait légèrement la tresse aussi avec sa serviette. Wufei s'assis et ils purent enfin manger.

Après manger, Heero retourna au salon et se remit à sa recherche, alors que Duo se remettait à son exercice en pestant.

« Gomen… Je me suis énervé et j'ai oublié ton exercice. »

« Non !! Ne t'excuse surtout pas !!! Pas pour ça… »

« Mais tu dois le faire. »

« Oui et j'y arriverais peut-être mieux maintenant que je me suis repos ! Tu fais quoi quand tu n'arrives pas à quelque chose, toi ? »

« Je continue d'essayer et d'y réfléchir tant que je n'ai pas réussis. »

« -_- Pourquoi je t'ai posé la question ? Je savais bien que tu me répondrais un truc comme ça… »

« Mais parfois, rarement, quand je n'y arrives vraiment pas ou que je suis trop fatigué, je laisse ça de côté et je reprend plus tard. »

« C'est vrai ??? Wouah ! Tu m'étonnes, l »

« Baka. Fais ton exercice ! »

« Oui, oui… »

Ils replongèrent tous les deux dans leur boulot jusqu'à 22h. (Ils ont mangé à 19h… Détails important pour une certaine chose qui va suivre) Duo fit grandement, alors que Heero se appuyait sur le dossier de sa chaise en s'étirant un peu.

« Fatigué, Heero ?? »

« Hn… Tu n'as pas fini tes maths ? »

« Non… »

« Tu y es depuis… 3 HEURES ! Et tu n'as pas fini ??? » (LOLLL)

L'américain sentit qu'il devait vite dire quelque chose sinon il allait se faire engueuler par le japonais.

« Mais j'ai PRESQUE fini !! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! J'ai eu un peu de mal au début… Mais ça y es, j'ai compris !^^ »

« Ok. Je te crois. »

Duo évita de peu de lâcher un soupir et se replongea dans son exercice auquel il n'y comprenait RIEN. L'exercice aurait été en japonais qu'il aurait tout autant compris. 1 heure après, comme il n'avait toujours rien capté et que le taptap des touches de Heero commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs, il décida de laisser tomber. Mais là, il y avait un problème brun avec des cheveux en bataille et des yeux cobalt, qui ne le laisserait pas aller se coucher si il n'avait pas terminé. Heero était draconien dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux, comme le travail scolaire. Même avant, il était draconien. Peut-être que c'était sa manière, avant, de montrer qu'il tenait à eux ? Maintenant, il le montrait beaucoup plus, mais il restait draconien… Et dire qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusque là, mais il les protégeait. Mais comment imaginer qu'un type aussi froid qu'un morceau de banquise puisse vous considérer comme un ami aussi ?? 

Duo décida de faire comme d'habitude quand il avait fini ses devoirs : bailler en s'étirant de tous son long et vociférant contre les profs qui vous donne trop de travail. Ensuite, ranger ses affaires et aller faire autre chose, aller se coucher dans la situation présente. Il exécuta la première partie du plan.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui ! Dur ce putain d'exercice. Il devrait il y avoir une loi qui interdise ce genre de maltraitance sur les élèves !! »

« Baka. Ce n'est pas dur quand on travail. » (C'est moi qui écrit ça ? Parce que je serais plus du genre de Duo que celui de Heero pour les devoirs…^^'' Ca prouve qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir l'expérience de quelque chose pour l'écrire !!!)

« Mouais. Je vais coucher moi ! Je suis crev !! »

« Tu veux que je vérifie ton exercice ? »

« Non… Ca ira.^^ »

« D'accord. Oyasuminasai, Duo. »

« Bonne nuit !! Te couche pas trop tard… Même si tu arrives à avoir à avoir l'air en forme après une nuit blanche, c'est pas une raison pour en faire une. »

« Hn. Je vais me coucher bientôt… »

L'américain emballa ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à Quatre, car Trowa et Wufei qui étaient déjà couchés. En se couchant, il se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir mentit à Heero… Il ne mentait jamais, d'habitude. Il n'avait pas mentit, juste arrangé la vérité. Il n'y arrivait vraiment et il était crevé. Il laissa ses remords de côté, ce n'était que des devoirs après tout, pas une mission et s'endormit.

Heero alla se coucher 30 min après Duo, crevé avec un début de mal de tête, suivit de près par Quatre qui surveillait que le japonais ne passe pas la nuit sur son pc.

Tsuzuku

Voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal… Surtout sur le cohérence. Ca me faisait bizarre le changement d'opinion trop rapide de Heero sur Yami.


	10. Voeux et étoiles filantes 10

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Disclaimer** : Snif… Pas à moi… OOOOOUUUUUIIIIINNNNN !!!!

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Siria Black :** Merci de ta review !^^ Tu vas bientôt savoir ce qui passait par la tête à notre Soldat Parfait… Au prochain chapitre !^^ A plus !!

**Sandra** : Pas besoin de me mettre le couteau à 10 centimètres de la gorge (lol) pour avoir la suite car LA VOILA !!^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !^^

Tu avais déjà reviewé pour le chapitre 9… Mais c'est pas grave !^^ T'as raison, 30 est un bien meilleur chiffre que 29 !^^ C'est vrai que Heero est génial ! Qu'il soit en rogne ou de bonne humeur…^^ J'adore sa manière de voir « la fille au chien » et comment sa manière de voir change aussi…^^ 

Bisous !!^^

**Squallinou** : Merci de tes encouragements ! Savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécier, encourage beaucoup à écrire !!^^ Vive les reviews !!! Moi aussi, je me suis bien marré en écrivant la collision de Duo et Heero. J'étais MDR !!

Bye bye !! Bisou !!^^

**Demoness Lange** : Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic te plaise !^^ Ca me fait beaucoup plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Voilà la suite !!^^ Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le tabasser le Wufei… Chaque fois que j'écris cette fic !!! J'ai une légère dent contre lui…^^''

A plus !!^^ 

**Misao Girl** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais…^^ Eh oui… C'est étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas rentrés dedans plutôt, même ! LOL^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review !!!^^

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 6

Lorsqu'ils sortirent ce matin-là, pour aller en cours, les G-boys tombèrent sur Yami. Duo et Quatre s'en réjouirent. Wufei la soupçonna de les avoir espionnés par le judas, comme un vil serpent pervers, voulant les détruire. (Il a trop d'imagination…^^'') Trowa et Heero eurent aussi ce soupçon, le bout de ciné en moins après. Le japonais se réjouissait aussi de pouvoir observer cette étrange fille qui l'intriguait beaucoup. 

« Salut, les gars !!! »

« Salut, Yami !! Passé une bonne nuit, hier ? »

« Bonjour ! »(Quatre…)

« Bof… Je me suis coucher à une heure du mat' parce que je ne comprenais rien à l'exercice de math. Et vous ? »

« Très bonne… Je suis content que tu n'es pas fait de cauchemars à cause de se qui s'est passé. »(Quat-chan !)

« Non… J'ai juste fais un rêve sans queue, ni tête… Ok, il y avait un peu de se qui s'est passé hier, mais… Y avait tellement d'autres trucs que… Faut pas trop cherché.^^ »

Quatre sentit des émotions perverses au moment où elle parlait du rêve et s'en étonna une fois de plus. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant d'idée de ce genre ????

« Voilà pourquoi t'as l'air un peu fatigué…(Par rapport à l'exo de maths et à l'heure de coucher. Je précise, c'est pas clair.) Moi, comme d'hab. J'ai failli tuer Heero parce que monsieur a passé la soirée sur le pc, à faire les recherches et le bruit des touches a le chic pour m'empêcher de réfléchir en faisant mes devoirs. » 

Heero regarda Duo, en se demandant pourquoi il était resté avec lui dans ce cas… Mais il n'avait pas l'air sur le point de le tuer pour autant ! Ce baka exagérait toujours tout, quand il racontait. Il continua sur sa lancée sans remarquer le regard un exaspéré du Soldat Parfait.

« Tu as réussis à faire tes maths ? Moi, j'ai rien compris… J'ai préféré laisser tomber. »

« Duo. Tu m'avais dit que tu avais finis. »

Le japonais lança un gros regard noir à Duo. Il lui avait mentit !!! Il se sentit un peu trahi. Pourquoi il lui avait menti ??? Ok, il était borné sur les devoirs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui mentir !! Ce n'était pour être méchant qu'il insistait tant que ça !! Duo lui devrait une explication.

« Oui, je sais… Mais si je t'avais dis la vérité, tu m'aurais embêté pour que je finisses et j'étais fatiguer, en plus tu m'avais donné mal à la tête ! Toi, tu arrives toujours à faire les devoirs, tu peux pas comprendre. Tu boucles ça en 30 min au pire et tu te jettes sur l'ordinateur comme si ta vie en dépendais !»

« Hn… »

Là, Duo se sentait vraiment coupable de lui avoir mentit… Et de voir ce regard déçu, bien que très discret, chez lui, le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Heero allait lui en vouloir et il allait avoir droit à une belle engueulade…

« T'es pas le seul a avoir laisser tomber, Duo, si ça peut te rassurer… »

Heero foudroya du regard son sujet d'étude, (D'abord « fille aux chien », et maintenant, sujet d'étude… LOL C'est dingue ce que les deux pov peuvent différencier… Et ce que je suis aimable avec mon perso… MDR Et ça me fait rire, en plus ! EXPLDR) une feignante, apparemment, mais quoi de plus normal pour une ado normal ? Mais de voir comment était les jeune de ce monde, comme ceux du sien, le laissait toujours autant sur le carreau. Bien qu'il leur enviait le droit d'être feignant. Et apparemment, ELLE n'aimait pas trop son regard noir/exaspéré.

 « Quoi ??? Si tu comprends si bien que ça, tu as qu'à m'expliquer ! C'est pas de ma faute, si je suis larguée en math… Pas quand math, d'ailleurs. »

« … Si tu veux. »

Le Soldat Parfait se ficha une baffe intérieurement. Il avait répondu impulsivement sans réfléchir… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ??? Quoi que ce n'était peut-être pas si fâcheux que ça. Il pourrait l'observer et essayer de la comprendre un peu plus. Comme lui avait dit Duo, des million de fois… Ce n'est pas en ayant l'air aussi aimable qu'un tueur psychopathe constipé qu'on peut approcher les autres et leur inspirer de la confiance. Et en apprendre un peu plus sur les relations humaines ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal… Surtout que ça pouvait l'aider à gérer ces satané sentiments qui menaçait de le rendre chèvre à chaque grosse vague de sentiments.

ELLE semblait complètement stupéfaite… Cela amusa le Soldat Parfait, qui allait faire plus attention aux effets qu'il produisait sur ELLE. N'empêche, il fallait qu'ELLE soit tordu pour craquer sur lui !!

Et maintenant, les autres pilotes le regardait complètement surpris… Duo allait lui faire une remarque à coup sûr… Et Quatre souriait bêtement en le regardant. Il n'osa même pas se poser la question de ce qui pouvait le faire sourire…

« HEIN !? Tu… Tu… »

« Tu veux bien l'aider, elle… Et pas moi ?? »

« Hn………………. »

Et voilà, comme il l'avait prévu. Duo n'allait plus le lâcher ! Il soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers, le baka le suivant comme un petit chien qui n'avait pas eu sa gâterie ce matin… (Gâterie = GATEAU !!! Hentai !) Les autres les suivirent, ainsi que le spécimen femelle bizarre. (LOL Je vais trouver beaucoup de noms comme ça ?? Oui, probablement… Heero : Tu veux que je t'aide ?? J'ai PLEIN d'idées… Moi : Oui, pourquoi pas ? *regarde Heero qui commence à sourire sadiquement* J'aurais pas du à accepter, je crois… Heero : ^^ *rire sadique*)

Les G-boys étaient allés à l'école, avec Yami. Heero, en tête du groupe, la fille à côté de lui, lui avait expliqué l'exercice de maths, tout en surveillant ses réactions avec une discrétion parfaite. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre. ELLE semblait comprendre plus vite que Duo, à moins qu'ELLE fasse plus d'effort que lui, tout simplement… 

L'américain faisait la gueule à Heero. 

Wufei se demandait bien pourquoi le Soldat Parfait avait accepté d'expliquer un fulgaire exercice de maths à l'onna. 

Trowa se contentait d'observer, en essayant de comprendre, sans juger, comme d'hab. 

Quatre lui souriait en sentant le paquet de nœud sentimental du japonais, dont il tentait de défaire les nœuds pour comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas simple avec la confusion qui embrouillait tout, bien qu'il pensait avoir identifié l'un des fils du paquet de noeud ! (Heero : casse-tête chinois pour empathe. lol)

La journée a été calme. Les pestes n'étaient pas à l'école. Pour cause de maladie… Heero s'était bien marré intérieurement en entendant ça. Le sujet d'observation du Soldat Parfait avait été appelée au tableau et avait même réussi à faire le grand méchant exercice sans une faute. Ce qui avait rendu presque malade Duo, qui ne comprenait toujours rien et s'était fait réprimander méchamment par la prof. 

Heero avait même sourit un tout petit petit petit peu à Yami, pour la féliciter et voir ce que ça donnerais. Il n'avait pas été déçu du résultat car ELLE avait semblée enchanté au plus haut point et lui avait rendu son sourire. (Le gros « ELLE », c'est des point de vue. Ca concerne celui de Heero et Wufei, qui donne bien entendu du « onna » aussi !! Je mets des pov non signalé très court.^^' Ok, c'est compliqué pour écrire mais bon. Je me complique toujours les choses.) Ce qui avait eu un effet sur l'observateur qui s'était trouvé tout embrouillé après ça, car lui aussi était content sans savoir pourquoi, à cause de ce sourire. Etre content, c'est bien… Mais c'est encore mieux quand on sait POURQUOI on est content ! Quatre avait sourit une fois de plus, ce qui avait énervé Heero, en prime. Pendant toutes la journée, il avait été confus et s'était même surpris à la mater, plusieurs fois. Il avait maudit ses sentiments, qu'il ne comprenait pas, une fois de plus et cela l'avait énervé encore plus. Bref, à la fin de la journée, il était sur les nerfs. Surtout qu'elle était restée avec eux TOUTE la journée. Autant dire que l'arabe, loin d'être suicidaire, avait arrêté de sourire à tout bout de champ. Un Heero sur les nerfs peut devenir très dangereux. Quatre n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce qui se passait, les autres pilotes avaient aussi appris à reconnaître les signes d'énervement yuyien, même en mode « huître de mauvais poils » et l'avait surveillé mine de rien toutes la journée. Ce qui avait encore plus énervé le concerné. Mais Yami ne s'était rendu compte de rien, heureusement sinon ça aurait rajouté une couche d'énervement supplémentaire. Heero était TRES doué pour se cacher derrière son masque, qui ne laissait rien apparaître à part pour ceux qui avait l'habitude. Il avait même bien failli craquer sur le chemin du retour, mais étrangement, ce qui avait commencé à l'énerver, l'avait calmé aussi rapidement.

« Dites, je voudrais savoir un truc… »

« Quoi ?? »

Duo saisissait toutes le occasions pour détourner le sujet de Heero et le laisser dans son coin. Déjà que le Soldat Parfait était énervé, mais énervé comme rarement !! Il n'avait rien fait ou dit qui aurait pu l'énerver cette fois-ci ! Ce serait con de se faire tuer par un ami… Sans en connaître la raison, en plus !

« Bah… Pourquoi vous êtes en BEP Secrétariat ?? Y a mieux comme matière… »

« Si tu crois qu'on a choisi, onna… Tu te trompes ! »

« Pas « onna » ! J'ai un nom… C'est Yami ! »

« Je t'appellerais comme je veux… ONNA ! »

« Yami !! Tu es sourd ou quoi ?? Tu as le droit de pas m'aimer, mais arrête de m'appeler « onna » ! »

« Tu parles ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ONNA… »

Heero qui était déjà sur un matelas de nerfs, sentit sa colère, qui était en train de baisser, remonter en flèche. Pourquoi ces baka devaient-ils se disputer MAINTENANT ??? Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Yami, qui était folle de rage et mit une claque à Wufei.

« Si, ça veut dire « femme » ! Je m'appelle YAMI !!! Y A M I ! C'est trop de lettre pour que ta petite tête de macho s'en souviennes ??? »

Bien sûr, Wufei ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua d'une baffe, en l'envoyant par-terre. Les envies de meurtre de Heero, qui étaient destiné aux deux bagarreurs, se retrouvèrent d'un coup porté sur Wufei et uniquement sur lui. Il avait touché à son sujet d'étude. Ce qui l'avait poussé à foutre une raclée en urgence aux pestes, venait de désigner Wufei comme un ennemi. (*imagine un panneau en lettre de néon « Attention ! Ennemi ! » au-dessus de la tête de Wufei* MDRRRRR) Il se retint de massacrer le chinois dans la seconde et se concentra sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas le tuer !!! Chose difficile à faire quand la cible de cette colère continue de charrier ce que vous voulez… protéger ? peut-être… Apparemment. Il se pencherait sur la question plus tard. En effet, ELLE jetait un magnifique regard noir digne de lui, au chinois, qui rajouta évidemment de l'huile sur le feu.

« Tu essaie de faire concurrence à Yuy, l ?? Onna. »

 « Heero, passes-moi ton flingue que je le descendes !!!! »

Oh voilà une solution qui tenta Heero… NON !! Ne pas tuer Wufei !! Il se reprit et répondit d'une voix calme, correspondant à son rôle de Soldat Parfait.

« Pas question. Yami, calmes-toi. Wufei, arrêtes de l'appeler « onna »… Ou la prochaine fois qu'elle veut te tuer, je lui passe mon arme. »

« QUOI !? A quoi tu joues, Yuy ??? Tu es du côté de cette onna, c'est ça ?? Je te signale que c'est de sa faute si on est l !! »

« Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je sais que c'est elle qui nous a fait venir, Wufei. Je veux juste que vous arrêtiez de vous hurler dessus, vous me donnez mal à la tête. On va sûrement rester ici un moment, alors il faudra que tu t'y fasses. »

« Pourquoi tu la laisses rester avec nous ??? »

Le japonais commençait à en avoir marre… Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Un mal de tête très virulent ! Il allait vraiment finir par craquer ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque ! Il se remit son objectif en tête. « Empêcher Wufei et Yami de se massacrer, sans massacrer lui-même le baka qui s'amusait à le provoquer, sans s'en rendre compte ». Sauf que cette objectif était bien mince par rapport à sa colère. Et voilà le baka chinois qui se met à la montrer du doigt comme si c'était une chose monstrueuse et dégoûtante. (J'aime le pont de vue de Wufei sur les femmes ! LOLLLLLLLLLLL Enfin, je l'aime pas… Mais là, c'est trop drôle !!!!) Rectification de l'objectif : « Empêcher Wufei et Yami de se massacrer, EN SE RETENANT DE MASSACRER LE BAKA AVANT D'ETRE A LA MAISON !!!! ». Wufei qui ne comprenait toujours pas, trop en colère lui-même, pour se rendre compte du danger qui le menace.

Il arriva à se reprendre, son nouvel objectif beaucoup plus réalisable que le précédent et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yami, pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer par le chinois furieux, à cause d'une autre claque. Car jamais ELLE ne pourrait tuer un pilote de gundam, ELLE était donc la plus en danger. A cette pensée, il aurait pu passer au second objectif directement, sauf que… Il n'avait plus envie de tuer Wufei. Etrange.

« Sa présence ne me dérange pas. »

Non, ELLE ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, c'était son sujet d'expérience… ELLE ne le dérangeait pas, à part qu'ELLE avait le don de le rendre confus et même furieux quand quelqu'un la menaçait…^^'' Non, ELLE ne le dérangeait ABSOLUMENT PAS. ELLE lui mettait juste un peu les nerfs en pelote, un tout petit peu et lui donnait, seulement, des envies de meurtres sur un de ses amis… Quasiment rien. Il n'y avait absolument AUCUNE raison d'être dérangé par sa présence !!! (Wouah ! Heero qui a des pensées ironiques LOLLLL) Mais ELLE ne le dérangeait pas et le calmait, même !!! Il se rendit compte, d'un coup, qu'il était calmé. Autre phénomène étrange à étudier ! Re-modification de l'objectif : « Empêcher Wufei et Yami de se massacrer et… C'est tout.^^ ». Heero se sentit soudain joyeux mais joyeux comme jamais !! Il avait reprit le contrôle de ses sentiments !! Il n'avait massacré PERSONNE !! Yami n'aurait pas été là, il se serait mit à sauter comme un cabri, en faisant de câlin à tout va à ses amis. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il se tienne !!!^^'' Devant ELLE, en tous cas. Il se rattraperait à la maison ! (J'imagine la tronche de Yami, si il s'était laisser !! MDRRRR)

« J'ai même l'impression que tu l'apprécie, oui ! »

Heero, de nouveau de bonne humeur, attrapa le bras de Yami et se remit en marche. Ok, ELLE semblait calmé, mais fallait mieux être prudent.

L'apprécier ? L'apprécier ? Qu'est-ce que ce baka de chinois racontait comme connerie ??? Il ne l'appréciait PAS DU TOUT !! Ce n'était qu'un sujet d'expérience pour essayer de mieux comprendre et gérer ses sentiments. Ok, elle avait le don de le calmer et il la trouvait sympathique, mais c'est TOUT !

Quatre se retint de soupirer, en sentant Heero à nouveau calme comme l'océan pacifique dans ses bons jours et d'une humeur magnifique. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait tuer Wufei… Décidément cette fille avait de drôle d'effet sur lui !!

Wufei était fou de rage, mais ne se risqua pas à dire quoi que ce soit d'autres. Maintenant que Yuy était calmé, il ne voulait pas risquer de lui donner d'autres raison de s'énerver. Il s'était rendu compte un peu tard, qu'il était la nouvelle cible du Soldat Parfait en phase de péter un plomb et il n'avait pas réussit à se calmer, à son grand malheur. N'empêche cette onna l'énervait et en plus, Yuy c'était calmé grâce à ELLE !!! Mais il garda sa colère pour lui. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Trowa avait observé la scène, en se demandant si Heero allait le tuer ou non. Il aurait été joueur et aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui jouer, il aurait parié que la boule de nerf ambulante allait le massacrer et le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais il ne l'aurait certainement pas laisser faire, non plus ! Mais il était heureux de s'être trompé. Heero aurait eu des remords après et de toutes façon, ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'il s'entre-tue tous les 5, si ils voulaient rentrer chez eux un jour.

Duo, lui aussi avait cru que l'arrêt de mort de Wufei était signé, mais Yami, heureusement pour le chinois, avait calmé Heero !! Mais il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de le charier là-dessus ! Sujet trop délicat. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Ok, la colère de Heero était retombé, sans que Yami ne se rendent compte de l'état dans lequel était le Soldat Parfait, un vrai miracle, mais il y avait un silence gêné qui planait et qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, surtout Heero qui s'insultait généreusement pour avoir ruiné l'ambiance.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« C'est toi qui a choisi le lycée et la classe ? » 

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi t'as choisi ce lycée pourri ? »

« C'était le seul où il restait une classe avec 5 places de libres. »

« Oh… Bah, si c'est le hasard qui a fait que vous vous trouviez dans mon lycée et ma classe. Je le remercie !!^^ »

Heero ne put pas s'empêcher de la regarder, complètement surpris. Le Heero observateur venait de reprendre le dessus sur celui qui s'insultait. 

« Tu es contente qu'on soit dans ta classe ?? Remarque, c'est plutôt logique pour une de nos fans… C'est vrai que c'est pas cool comme classe, mais au moins, on a nos réponses et on a rencontrer celle qui sait pourquoi on est là. La chance fait bien les choses ! Y a pas à dire ! »

Duo attrapa cette excellente perche tendu par Yami, pour enfin permettre à l'ambiance de redevenir comme avant la dispute et la crise de Heero et peut-être même encore plus légère.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu peux me lâcher le poignet, s'il te plait ? Je te promet de pas essayer d'égorger Wufei avec mon ciseau ou de lui défoncer le crâne avec mon sac… Enfin, si il me provoque pas. Et puis, tu me fais mal… »

HN ??? Kuso. Il était en train de serrer comme une brute le poignet de Yami, sans s'en rendre compte, à cause la tension créée par l'ambiance.^^'' Ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen, non plus, de se faire bien voir. Ce que les relations humaines pouvaient être compliquées !!! 

Il la regarda, vérifia qu'ELLE n'avait plus l'air énervé et lui lâcha le poignet. ELLE se le frotta. Oups, il lui avait carrément laissé une marque bleu !!!^^''''

« Hn. Gomen… »

Et voilà, des pilotes de gundam encore une fois étonné et un Quatre encore en train de sourire. Il pouvait se le permettre puisque la tempête était retombé.

« Tu ferais mieux de lui parler en français, Yuy. Elle risque de pas comprendre. »

« Si, je comprends ! Gomen, ça veut dire pardon en japonais ! »

ELLE se retourna sur Wufei et lui tira la langue. Heero la surveillait du coin de l'œil et se fit intérieurement un commentaire plutôt… Etrange : « KAWAIIII !!!!^^ », (Merde. J'ai contaminé Heero !!!!^^''' AAAHHH Me tue pas !!! J'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure !!!! *se barre poursuivit par Heero qui veut sa mort*) qui le stupéfia.

ELLE parlait japonais ??? ELLE ???

« Tu parles japonais ? »

« Naaaan, juste quelques mots… Gomen, onegai, omae o korosu, baka, ryu, aka, arigato, nani, hentai… Enfin, tu vois… Pas de quoi faire une conversation. »

C'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait… Ca l'aurait vraiment très étonn ! On ne parle pas japonais comme ça… Et le côté sérieux cette fille ne semblait pas assez poussé pour qu'elle ait la patience et le courage d'apprendre une langue aussi compliqué… Enfin, ça dépend pour qui, bien sûr…^^'' C'était sa langue natale !! Alors parler japonais était encore plus facile, pour lui, que de parler français ! (C'est fou ce que je peux m'amuser à écrire cette fic LOLLLLLLL Pourquoi je rigoles ? Je sais pas, mais ça me rire en tous cas…)

« C'est clair que pour commencer une conversation, omae o korosu, c'est pas l'idéal… Hein, Heero ? »

Duo, Yami et Quatre se mirent à rire. Heero se serait bien marrer aussi, mais… Il ne pouvait pas ! Mais il se permit tout de même un petit micro sourire. Et puis, d'un coup, Yami s'accrocha au bras à son bras, sans raison apparente. Il la regarda, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Il était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça… Quelle impulsivit ! Puis, il se trouva gêné, agacé par cette attitude. Pourquoi ELLE agissait comme ça ??? Il sentit qu'il recommençait à s'énerver… Et puis, il fini par admettre, au bout de quelques secondes, que ce n'était pas si dérangeant, après avoir hésité entre différentes solution. Solution n°1 : La tuer pour avoir osé le toucher. Rejeté. Il ne faut pas la tuer et puis ce serait une réaction exagérée. Solution n°2 : Lui foutre une claque et la décrocher. Rejeté. Ce n'est pas une réaction civilisé et il ne veut pas la faire fuir, mais l'observer. Solution n°3 : La décrocher avec un superbe regard meurtrier. Rejeté. Les regards noirs ne lui font ni chaud, ni froid. Solution n°4 : La décrocher et remettre son masque de Soldat Parfait, pour la dissuader de recommencer. Rejeté. Autant la laisser comme ELLE était. ELLE ne le dérangeait pas et il n'était pas si mal comme ça. Il décida à garder ces questions pour la maison et profita des bienfaits que lui apportait cette situation.

 « Et dis-moi, Yami… »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est qui ton perso préféré parmi nous 5 ? »

« Bah… Je vous aime bien tous les 5… A part, Wufei, qui est énervant ses « onna »… »

Wufei grogna. Cette onna se permettait de l'insulter !!! Mais il préféra ne rien dire…

« Mais ton préféré… C'est qui ?? »

Duo, avec un IMMENSE sourire, avança pour être devant, à côté de Heero et Yami, qui était scotchée à lui. Il ne pouvait pas charrier Heero pour l'instant, mais Yami, SI !!!

« Euh… C'est… »

Le japonais la regardait discrètement, curieux de savoir si ELLE allait avouer sa préférence ou non. Ils le savaient déjà, mais ça, ELLE ne le savait pas ! Elle se mit à rougir en serrant encore plus sur lui. Il était amusé et si il s'était écouté, il aurait sourit… Mais ce n'était pas trop le moment. Il ne devait pas influencer sa décision… Enfin, pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, vu qu'ELLE était scotchée à lui.^^'''

« Non, dis rien ! Laisses-moi deviner… C'est Heero, hein ? »

Yami passa au rouge pivoine.

Et un autre kawai yuyien !! Mais il fallait quand même avouer qu'ELLE était mignonne comme ça… Non, pas de commentaire de ce genre… On OBSERVE, donc on se contente des faits !

Duo se mit à rire. Il tenait une excellente victime à charrier, qui ne risquait pas de lui refaire le portrait ou de le tuer, en plus. Le must !!!^^

« Je suis sûr que c'est ça !! Bon sang, j'y crois pas… Attiré par un glaçon… »

« Je suis PAS DU TOUT attirée par Heero !!! Pourquoi tu dis ça ??? »

Duo était mort de rire, devant cet aveu, plus qu'évident.

Heero était encore plus amusé et attendri, refit un « kawaiiiiiii !!!!!!^^ » dans ses pensées, sans réussir à revenir son observation pure, complètement dépassé par ses sentiments qui venaient de faire un coup d'état.

 « Alors pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui comme ça ? Heero, tu as une fan !!! Une fan qui t'adore !!! »

« Mais arrêteeeeee, Duooooooo… »

Yami se planqua contre Heero, en mettant sa tête contre son épaule, complètement morte de honte.

Apres un énième « Kawai !! » intérieur, Heero, qui avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber son statut d'observateur neutre, se décida à intervenir.

« Duo, arrêtes d'embêter Yami. »

Elle regarda Heero, surprise, alors qu'il s'autorisa enfin un petit sourire, en accord avec ses « kawai !! ». Elle lui fit un immense sourire.

« T'es pas drôle, Heero ! »

Duo, contrarié, décida de retourner derrière pour bouder. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher, au bout de 5 min, de revenir à la charge avec un nouveau charriage : « La fille qui murmurait à l'oreille des icebergs ». Ce qui fit bien rire la fille en question et qui valu un beau « baka » à Duo, qui continua, voyant que Heero n'avait plus envie de tuer qui que ce soit. 

Pendant le reste du chemin, Quatre ne cessa de sourire en s'acharnant encore et toujours sur le paquet de nœud sentimental du japonais, qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussit à démêler (Vous imaginez le paquet de nœud monumental que ça doit être ??? lol), au risque de se prendre un gros mal de tête. 

Wufei faisait la tête, contrarié que Yuy ne décolle pas l'onna de son bras, qui d'ailleurs, y resta jusqu'à ce qu'à la maison. 

Trowa observait Heero encore et toujours, pour essayer de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il agisse comme ça… (Faut dire aussi que le Soldatus Parfaitus est un spécimen TRES intéressant à observer ! Enlèves cette arme de ma tempe IMMEDIATEMENT, Heero ou je ne finis pas le chapitre et t'aura pas de câlins !!! Voilà, c'est bien… Ah lala… Qu'est-ce qu'il est nerveux…^^'''')

Chacun rentra chez lui de plus ou moins bonne humeur, mais VIVANT !!! (C'est le plus important ! lol) A peine, la porte des G-boys fut-elle refermé que Quatre se retrouva avec une boule de nerf brune excité à mort dans les bras, sans en comprendre trop la raison.

« HAIII !!! Je l'ai fais !!! Je l'ai fais !!! HAI !! YATTAAA !!! »

Wufei, d'une humeur massacrante, lui demanda avec toute la douceur et gentillesse dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire en lui gueulant dessus, ce qui lui arrivait encore.

« Je ne t'ai pas tu !!! Je ne t'ai pas tu !!! »

Et hop !! Au tour de Wufei de se retrouver avec un câlin de Heero. Il essaya de le détacher, de lui en hurlant, sans succès.

« Une chance que tu m'ai pas tu !!! Il manquerait plus que ça !!!! »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es contrôl ? »

« HAI !!!! »

PAF !!! A Trowa de se ramasser le japonais.

« C'est super, Heero ! »

Heero lâcha brusquement Trowa et se tourna vers celui qui avait osé lui mentir, en passant de l'humeur la plus joyeuse à la plus coléreuse, sous la tête sidérés des autres pilotes. 

« Duo !! »

« Oui ??? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as dis que tu avais fini cet exercice si ce n'était pas vrai ??? »

Les autres G-boys soupirèrent. Quand Heero s'y mettait, rien ne l'arrêtait tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Autre effet des sentiments… Il fallait mieux attendre que ça passe, sans rien dire.

« Heero… Je suis désol »

« Je croyais que tu ne mentais JAMAIS !!! »

« Heero !! Ce ne sont que des devoirs… Pas une mission !! »

« Que ce soit des devoirs ou une mission, c'est pareil !!! Tu m'as mentis !!! Je te faisais CONFIANCE !!! »

Les autres se regardèrent, en plaignant celle qui se caserait avec lui, si jamais elle osait le tromper. Duo se sentit encore plus misérable qu'hier.

« J'étais fatigué et je ne comprenais rien !!! Jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé aller me coucher si je n'avais pas termin !! »

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit avoir compris, alors ? Je te fais si peur que ça ??? Baka !! Je t'avais promis que je ne recommencerais pas… »

L'américain ne répondit pas et Heero eut un regard peiné avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le baka soupira. Si les sentiments de Heero le rendait chèvre, il rendait aussi les autres dingue, également.

« Shit. »

« Tu peux le dire, maxwell ! »

« Mais il est tellement compliqué aussi !!! »

« Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, je suppose… »

« Evidemment ! Je suis pas con, non plus !!! Je vais pas le laisser comme ça !!! »

Les autres soupirèrent en allant boire un café. Duo alla frapper à la porte d'un japonais qui se sentait trahi, blessé que son ami ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer de ne pas pleurer comme un minable, sur son lit.

« Heero ! Je suis désol ! C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

Silence.

« Laisses-moi t'expliquer… Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance ! »

Re-silence. (Puissantes réponses, non ?)

« Je t'en prie… Laisses-moi entrer ! Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir menti ! S'il te plait, Heero !!! »

« Laisses-moi tranquille !! Puisque tu ne me fais pas confiance !!! »

« Non !! Laisses-moi t'expliquer !!! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !!! »

Ah la réponse si expressive du silence qui veut dire « BARRES-TOI !!!! ».

« Je resterais devant cette porte tant que tu ne m'auras pas laisser t'expliquer !!! »

Le tressé, bien décidé à parler à Heero, s'assis devant la porte et attendit.

1 min… Il se mit chantonner.

2 min… Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, en soupirant sur le cas « Heero » qui est plus têtu qu'une mule contrariée.

3 min… Il tritura sa tresse en chantonnant autre chose.

4 min… Il commença à dessiner des formes géométriques invisibles sur le mur.

5 min… Il repensa à sa connerie et fut plus déterminé que jamais à attendre. 1 heure, si nécessaire.

6 min… Il continua à chantonner encore autre chose, en faisant le rythme en tapant du pied et en claquant des doigts.

7 min… Il refit sa tresse parce que, à force de la triturer, il l'avait complètement défaite.

8 min… Il se plongea dans l'admiration du plafond. Magnifique plafond. Blanc. Lisse. Interminable. Chiant.

9 min… Observation de la porte de la chambre du boudeur. Joli porte. Bleu. Lisse. Muette et fermée, comme celui qui était dedans.

10 min… Repérage et observation d'une mouche qui faisait des loopings autour de l'ampoule du plafond.

« Entre. »

Duo se leva d'un bond et entra dans la chambre, en fermant la porte. Il avait réussit à le faire céder. Maintenant, il fallait le persuader qu'il lui faisait confiance et qu'il ne lui mentirait plus. Heero était couché sur son lit, mollement, sur le ventre, la tête sur l'oreiller et les bras autour (de l'oreiller). Son sac à dos était posé à côté du bureau.

Duo s'approcha du lit, direct et s'assis dessus. Quoi dire, maintenant ?

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir menti ! Je n'aurais pas du… Je le sais ! Mais après, c'était trop tard pour venir te dire « Ah bah, finalement, j'ai pas fini… Tu peux me ré-expliquer ? »… Alors je suis allé me coucher. Mais je ne voulais pas trahir ta confiance !! Seulement… »

« Seulement, quoi ? Si je te fais peur, tu peux me le dire. Je te tuerais pas pour autant ! Au moins, ce sera honnête. »

« Ce n'est pas de la peur… A vrai dire, je sais pas ce que c'est. Mais tu ne me fais pas peur. Pas peur comme ça. Je crois que… J'avais peur que tu me hurles dessus. Je n'aime quand tu me hurle dessus et tu t'énerve facilement. »

« Tu as toujours peur que je te frappes. »

« Non !!! Si, un peu… Mais, tu sais, ça ne fais pas longtemps que tu as des sentiments. Ton comportement change et on ne peut pas prévoir tes réactions, donc on se méfie parfois. Des fois, une chose qui devrait te mettre en colère, te fais rire et d'autres fois, une chose insignifiante et complètement stupide qui ne devrait pas te déranger, te fait réagir de façon exagérée. Et puis, tu as une manière d'être tellement têtu, aussi… »

« Je suis stupide. Je suis capable de tuer de sang-froid, de piloter un gundam, de résister à la torture et même de survivre à une auto-destruction et je ne suis même pas foutu de gérer des sentiments. Et voilà que je chiale encore comme un gosse terrorisé par son ombre ! »

L'américain lui mit la main sur l'épaule alors que Heero se cachait dans son oreiller, parce qu'il avait honte de pleurer.

« Heero, tu n'es pas stupide !! Tu as des difficultés, tu n'as pas l'habitude des sentiments ! Ce n'est pas un crime. Moi aussi, il y a des choses que j'ai du mal à faire. Tu as le droit à l'erreur ! Tu n'es qu'un être humain, pas un dieu, ni une machine. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. On a peur de ce que l'on ne connaît pas et tu ne connais pas les sentiments. Tu peux pleurer aussi… Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es faible ou que tu es gosse. D'ailleurs, tu es encore un enfant, comme nous 4, bien que Wufei ne l'avouera jamais.(Ne me demander quel age ils ont là… J'ai pas encore décidé. J'hésite entre 15, 16 ou 17 ans, bien que ce serait plus proche de 15 que de 17.) On a juste grandit trop vite… »

Duo lui caressa les cheveux, alors le brun ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Tu sais, j'ai honte de t'avoir menti… Surtout pour un truc aussi stupide. Je recommencerais pas. Crois-moi, je te fais confiance, on te fait confiance. Laisses-nous seulement le temps de nous habituer à toi. Tu me crois ? Je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai agis comme un idiot. Aller, regardes-moi ! »

Lentement, Heero, qui ne pleurait plus, s'assis et regarda le pilote 02, qui souriait gentiment.

« C'est plutôt moi l'idiot. Un détail comme cette histoire de devoir et je pique une crise de larme. »

« Mais non !! T'es pas idiot. C'est juste que tu n'as plus de barrières avec nous… Alors quand il y a quelque chose, ça te touche directement. Ce n'est pas de l'idiotie, c'est de la confiance. Si y a un idiot ici, c'est bien moi ! J'avais honte de ne pas comprendre, alors que pour toi, cette exercice est d'une simplicité enfantine. »

« Iie. Si j'étais pas si borné ou menaçant, tu ne m'aurais pas menti. Je vais changer… »

« SURTOUT PAS !!! Reste comme tu es ! Si tu changeais, tu ne serais plus toi… Et un masque te suffit amplement, je crois. On est tous les deux un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé. On fera en sorte que ça ne recommence pas… »

« Oui, mais comme je suis, je vous mélange. »

« T'en fais pas… Ne change pas ! Au moins, on te connaît toi et pas ce masque froid. »

« Ca veut dire que je suis un baka, au fond… Un baka faible. Hn. C'est Wufei qui se marrerait si il m'entendait. »

« Oui, t'es un baka… Parce que tu racontes des conneries plus musclée que toi !! (Je vais pas dire plus grosse… Il est pas gros. Lol Par contre, il est musclé.^^) Arrête de te dénigrer !! Oui, t'as un côté fragile… Et alors ??? On en a TOUS un ! Même Wufei, j'en suis sûr !! On ne le montre pas, à part Quatre. »

« … Wufei dirait que je suis faible. »

« Wufei est un crétin !!! On est pas fort que parce qu'on est le meilleur combattant et le type le solitaire et renfermé qu'on soit. Tu avoue que tu as un côté fragile, c'est un signe de confiance et de courage, pas de stupidit ! Et je trouve que ça te donne un côté très attachant… » (Je l'ai pas contamin !! YESSS Sinon il aurait dit un côté kawai…^^)

« Attachant… »

« Oui !! Là, tu vois, avec la tête d'ahuri que tu fais, t'as l'air très kawai !!^^ » (Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Il est contaminé.-_-)

Duo ébouriffa les cheveux à Heero, qui fit une tête bovine, encore plus marrante et kawai.

« Kawai… Tu te fous pas de moi ?? »

« Non ! C'est un compliment… »

« Ahuri n'est pas un compliment. »

« Pour ahuri, je veux bien. Mais attachant et kawai, si. »

« Si J savait ça, il s'arracherait les cheveux. »

Le tressé se marra à cette image.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

Le japonais prit un faux air pensif, en fixant Duo, qui le regarda avec ses chibi-eyes.

« Hn. Ca demande réflexion… Voyons. Hai, mais à la condition que… Tu me fasses un câlin… »

« Pas de problème !!!^^ »

Il s'exécuta sur le champ et prit Heero dans ses bras. 

« Et que tu fasses un gros effort pour tes devoirs ! »

« Heero… Pourquoi ? »

Duo s'éloigna un peu de lui, pour retenter son attaque chibi-eyes.

« Parce qu'il le faut ! »

Sauf que Heero n'était pas décidé à céder là-dessus et fixait Duo avec un sérieux et une détermination inflexible.

« Ca nous sera pas utile chez nous ! »

« Si. C'est les même bases mathématiques que chez nous… Bien qu'il y est des choses en moins, mais c'est normal. Ce monde est moins évolué que le notre. »

« Heero… »

« Iie. Il faut que tu fasses tes devoirs ! »

« Pffff !!! D'accord. Je ferais un effort ! »

Le pilote 01 quitta sa tête de prof mécontent et sourit, en jouant les chatons dans les bras de Duo, qui reprit son câlinage. (OUUUUHHH !!! Il est kawaiiiiii !!!! *imagine Heero blottit confortablement dans les bras de Duo* KAWAIIIII !!!! )

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se délogea de sa confortable position, avec regret. Il dit à Duo, accompagné d'un regard noir moralisateur, d'aller faire ses devoirs et que si, quand il les aurait fait lui-même, il avait du mal, il l'aiderait. L'américain obéit avec autant d'enthousiasme que s'il devait aller à un enterrement. Comme d'habitude, le japonais boucla ses devoirs en une demi-heure chronos (J'ai vérifié avec une montre !!!! LOL) et prépara son sac. 

Il se coucha sur son lit pour essayer de faire le point de la journée. Résultat de son observation de Yami : Cette fille était aussi dangereuse qu'un innocent petit lapin blanc qui mange de l'herbe dans une verte prairie, mais elle avait du caractère, par contre. Et c'était confirmé qu'ELLE craquait pour lui. Pourquoi ? ELLE ne le connaissait pas vraiment, pourtant… Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, sauf qu'il se sentit devenir rouge pivoine rien qu'à cette idée ! Et pourquoi aimait-il l'idée qu'ELLE craque pour lui ?? Voilà une bonne question. Question qu'il préféra laisser de côté pour le moment, car ça concernait la partie sentiment où il ne comprenait RIEN. Pourquoi quand Wufei l'a frapper, avait-il eu envie de le tuer ?? Il voulait la protéger ??? Etrange. Il ne la connaissait vraiment que depuis 2 jours, car leur rencontre au parc ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une vrai connaissance, en tous cas pour lui. Pourquoi voulait-il la protéger ? Il mit cette question-là de côté également. Pourquoi avait-il réussit à ne pas tuer Wufei ?? Parce qu'ELLE l'avait calmée. Son contact le calmait et lui faisait du bien. Pourquoi ? Chaleur humaine ? Non, avec ses amis, ça ne lui faisait pas ça. Question remise à plus tard ! Pourquoi la trouvait-il kawai ? parce qu'elle est mignonne ? Oui, c'est vrai. Mais encore ??? Il y avait des TAS d'autres filles mignonnes et pourtant, il ne divaguait pas en « kawai !!! » avec elles !!! Question remise à plus tard !! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ELLE le rendait tout confus ? Parce qu'ELLE éveillait des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se lança dans une analyse poussée de cet étrange sentiment(Tada tada tada… *musique de X-files*). Ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. Il se sentait bien avec ELLE. Mais comment on peut être bien avec quelqu'un sans le connaître ??? Tout aussi illogique. Il eut soudain envie de se cogner la tête sur le mur, en espérant que ça pourrait lui donner la réponse qu'il cherchait. Fichu sentiment !!! Il avait un mal de tête terrible maintenant, sûrement du au choc virtuel contre le mur, au début de mal de tête de tout à l'heure et à cette séance de réflexion qui n'avait mené absolument nulle part… Si !! A un mal de tête. Quel résultat FORMIDABLE !!!! 

Il se leva de son lit, tout en continuant à maugréer contre ses sentiments à la con, qui lui donnait envie de vous défoncer le crane sur un mur et alla à la cuisine.

« Heero ! Ca ne va pas ? »

« Mal à la tête. »

« Justement, je prenais quelque chose contre ça… »

Quatre prit un cachet dans une boite et le mit dans un verre d'eau, qu'il posa devant le pauvre japonais, qui venait de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Arigato… Je t'ai donné mal à la tête, c'est ça ? »

« C'est pas grave, Heero ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Identification de sentiments. »

Le blond eut un sourire compatissant et s'assis en face de Heero, qui avait l'air abattu et naze. 

« Tu sais, Heero. Pour identifier un sentiment, ça ne sert à rien d'y réfléchir à s'en donner mal à la tête, quand ça ne vient vraiment pas. »

« Comment on fait alors ? »

« Parfois, il suffit d'une chose, un seul détail, qui vous fait comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Comme un déclic. Ou avec le temps… »

« Je vois. Ca viendra quand ça voudra. Fichu sentiments. »

Les deux pilotes burent leur verre, où les cachets s'étaient dissous. Puis, Heero, après avec remercié Quatre, se leva pour aller aider Duo, qui comme il pensait, était en train de se noyer dans ses devoirs, dans la salle à manger. Il lui expliqua jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive, en s'énervant le moins possible malgré son grand méchant mal de tête. Et le miracle se produisit !!!! Duo comprit et arriva à finir seul !!!! (*musique d'église miraculeuse* Alleluia !!! Alleluia !!!) Il serra son prof dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer et manqua de lui percé les tympans avec ses hurlements de joies. Puis, le pauvre japonais, qui avait deux fois plus mal à la tête, alors que ça commençait à lui passer et dont les oreilles bourdonnaient, alla demander à Trowa, qui poursuivait les recherches sur le pc, si il avait trouvé quelque chose. Non, pas encore. Le français proposa à Heero de lui passer le pc. (Admirer la réponse…) Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière, comme si l'ordinateur venait de se transformer en monstre sous ses yeux, en criant un « IIE !!! J'ai TROP mal à la tête pour ça !!!! ». Sur le coup, Trowa ouvrit des grands yeux surpris, avant de reprendre son air habituel en haussant les épaules, alors que Duo se marrait à côté. Mais il arrêta vite de rire, quand il se prit un regard noir de prof qui vient de surprendre un élève en train de tricher en plein contrôle et se remit à ses devoirs vite fait. Après ça, monsieur l'Estomac Sur Patte Parfait se rua de nouveau à la cuisine, à la suite d'une plainte peu discrète de son ventre, qui fit rire Duo. Peu après, on entendit des « Heero !! Ne touche pas à ça !! », « Heero !!! Tu peux pas attendre une petite demi-heure ?? Tu ne vas tout de même pas mourir de faim ??? », « Non ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça… Heero… Non… Tu sais que tu es INFERNAL quand tu t'y mets ??? Bon, ok !!! Prend-en un peu ! » et un « YATTAAA !!! ARIGATO, QUATRE-KUN !!!!^^ ». (*imagine Heero en train de piquer de la bouffe, qui sautille autour de Quatre et lui fait des chibi-eyes, avant de lui sauter au cou* LOLL Kawai !!)

Quand l'heure de manger arriva et que Duo se précipita à la cuisine, suivi des autres et de Wufei, en train de ruminer contre ce shazi d'américain, contre cette onna stupide qui les collait comme un pot de colle qui fuit et, en entrant de la cuisine, contre Heero qui se conduisait en gamin. (J'ai des envies de meurtres contre Wufei en ce moment. Fan de Wufei, veuillez m'excusez toutes les méchantes choses que je dirais sur lui.) En effet, Heero était assis bien sagement, TROP sagement, à sa place, avec un air angélique. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait été un démon, un peu plutôt. 

- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre un peu avant de commencer à manger, Yuy ??

Le japonais ne répondit même et tira la langue à Wufei, qui continua à maugréer, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Duo et sourire Quatre et Trowa. Ils mangèrent et avant que Heero ne disparaisse à nouveau,, après avoir bien mangé, Wufei l'interpella.

- On fait quoi pour l'onna ?

- Rien.

- On ne va tout de même pas la laisser nous tourner autour comme ça !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est DANGEREUSE !!!!

Duo se mit à rire et Heero se retourna avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a mis une claque ? Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais tu lui as collé une baffe qui l'a foutu par-terre, juste après… 

- Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi dangereuse… Mais ton jugement est faussé par tes sentiments ! 

- Tu crois ?

- OUI ! Tu la laisse prendre des libertés avec toi et tu te permet des libertés avec elle !!!

Le pilote 01 s'approcha de la table et posa ses mains à plat dessus, avec un air mystérieux, pour regarder le chinois.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, cette fille m'intrigue et je teste ses réactions, pour essayer de la comprendre !

Duo, Quatre et Trowa observait les deux pilotes en train de se tuer du regard mutuellement, sans rien dire.

- Elle t'intrigue à quelle point ?

- T'as qu'à deviner. C'est pas dur ! Je suis sûr que même Duo l'a devin

- Tu me compare à ce SHAZI ???? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ??? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais deviner alors que tu me dois la réponse !

- Je ne te dois rien. Je ne te compare à rien… Et tu m'emmerdes. Fous-moi la paix, j'ai mal à la tête.

Wufei fulmina de rage, alors que l'autre sortait de la cuisine beaucoup trop calme, pour que ce soit normal.

- Heero est de mauvais poils. Mieux vaut le laisser tranquille !

- Tu as raison, Duo. C'est plus prudent…

- J'en ai marre des crises de Yuy !!! On ne peut RIEN lui dire, sinon monsieur risque de péter un plomb !!!

- Avoue, quand même, Wufei, que tu le pousses aussi ! Déjà qu'il n'a aucune patience et que quand il est de mauvais poils, il en a encore moins. Sans oublier ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de la remercier, plutôt que de grogner contre elle, parce que sinon Heero ne t'aurais pas manqué. Il a été sur les nerfs toutes la journée. De plus, il a mal à la tête… C'est vrai qu'il est un peu chiant, mais si tu n'étais pas aussi borné et délicat qu'un bulldozer, tu l'aiderais peut-être à se calmer ! Alors arrête de tout lui mettre sur le dos, il ne le fait pas exprès.

Wufei, vexé par les paroles de Duo, mode Shinigami, quitta la cuisine. (*rire sadique* Voilà ce qui arrive à Wufei, quand il rend Heero malheureux dans une fic que je viens de lire !!! *de mauvais poils*) Le silence s'installa. Quatre et Trowa se mirent à débarrasser la table, alors que le tressé se calmait.

- Je vais finir mes devoirs. 

- Ok, Duo…

- Désolé de m'être énervé, mais je trouve que Wufei va trop loin parfois ! Nous aussi, on a du mal à garder notre calme… Et pourtant on ne se venge pas sur Heero !

- C'est vrai… Wufei est plus énervé que d'habitude et je sais qu'il n'arrive pas à se calmer, même avec ses entraînements où la méditation. Il a peur et il doute. Il est en colère contre Yami, car c'est elle qui nous a ramenés et… J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Il y a quelque chose dans notre monde qui lui manque… Enormément. (Explication des OCC des autres… Quelqu'un me les a fait remarquer et j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas expliqués.)

- Sally… Elle lui manque. Chaque fois qu'il la voit, son regard est différent.

Re-silence. Chacun des 3 pensaient à leur manière de gérer les choses.

Quatre, en s'occupant toujours, (et quelle meilleur moyen que de s'occuper d'une maison ?) pour ne pas penser, surtout pas penser, le moins possible. Sinon il risquait de craquer, à cause des propres sentiments et ceux de ses amis cumulés et il ne voulait se laisser aller. 

Duo, en jouant encore plus les baka, aidé par Heero qui était un excellent baka, pour ne pas déprimer, penser aux choses qu'il ne faut pas et cacher aux autres qu'il était mort de trouille.

Trowa, en étant encore plus renfermés sur lui-même, bien qu'il commençait à être un peu plus lui-même, mais très peu. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ses doutes, peurs et autres en lisant ou en aidant Quatre ou bien faisant les recherches sur le pc ou n'importe quoi d'autres. Si il avait pu, il aurait fait comme Heero, mais il ne pouvait s'exprimer comme ça, du genre au lendemain. Et ça, Heero le savait très bien. Il avait le même genre de fonctionnement, à la différence qu'on lui avait jamais enlevé ses sentiments. Alors, en ami, celui-ci lui donnait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas donner. Des câlins, ce qui est un moyen très efficaces pour lutter contre le stresse. (Voilà… J'ai réussis !!!^^ Maintenant, on retourne sur Heero ! Ouh… *rouge pivoine, à cause de l'allusion,  en regardant Heero rouge aussi, assis à côté de moi pour surveiller ce que j'écris* Euh, je voulais dire, on repasse A Heero…)

Le brun était allongé sur son lit et regardait la nuit tomber (BOOOOOOMM !!!! MDR) dehors, en se demandant pourquoi Wufei s'acharnait sur lui. Peut-être avait-il un côté suicidaire ??? Possible. Wufei n'était pas con et savait parfaitement ce qu'il risquait en l'énervant… Fichus sentiments !! Ils le rendait confus, nerveux, agressifs et même dangereux parfois, même pour ses amis. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire ! 

Calmé, fort et déterminé de cette idée, il se leva. Ca faisait 3h qu'il était couché, dans l'obscurité, à ne rien faire… Il se traita de feignant et se rendit compte que le mal de tête s'était fait la malle !! Tout content, il sortit de sa chambre et alla au salon, où il trouva Duo sur le canapé. Il lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça : j'ai fini mes devoirs !^^

- Hn !!!^^ 

Sous l'air amusé de Duo, il s'assit à la table et vérifia le travail de son ami.

- Y a des fautes… Mais t'as compris !!!^^ Tu vois que c'était pas si dur ??

Il se leva de la chaise et se jeta sur le canapé, juste à côté de l'américain.

- Parce que tu m'as expliqué et que tu as été patient. Même si chaque fois que je te demandais si tu pouvais ré-expliquer, j'avais l'impression que je venais de commettre un crime impardonnable.

Le japonais se rapprocha et s'installa contre lui, affectueusement, en mode chaton. (Kawaiiiiiii !!)

- Gomen… Mais c'est parce que je veux tu réussisses.

- Je sais…^^ Je me souviens peut-être pas de mes parents, mais tu les remplaces bien, sur certains points !!!

- Hn ??

Heero complètement surpris (Y a de quoi… lol), regarda Duo, qui jouait avec ses mèches hirsutes, en ayant passé un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu es têtu et sévère comme un père. Tu es gentils et protecteur comme une mère. Et puis, tu es aussi câlin et, ne me tue pas s'il te plait, vulnérable, qu'un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! (Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel entre eux…^^ C'est juste de l'amour fraternel…^^ Sont kawai !)

Le « chaton » se mit à rire, en se serrant plus contre l'américain, qui passa au câlinage dorsale.

- Moi aussi, je te considère comme un grand-frère… Vous êtes tous les 4 mes frères. 

Duo sourit. Heero n'avait fait que murmurer, comme un aveu, que seul lui avait entendu. Plus tard, Quatre qui venait de faire je ne sais pas quoi, je ne sais pas où, mais quelque chose, quelque part, en tous cas, vint au salon. Il sourit tendrement (Ils sont mignons, hein Quatre ?? Quatre : OUI !!!^^) en apercevant Heero dormir contre Duo, sur le canapé et alla voir Trowa qui était encore sur le pc, mais qui n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Le blond alla ensuite, voir Duo pour lui conseiller de coucher Heero et d'aller se coucher aussi, car il commençait à avoir l'air fatigué. Le tressé tenta de réveiller le japonais qui grogna quelque d'incompréhensible. Il retenta le coup. Il eut droit à un grognement protestataire et en plus, Heero renforça sa prise sur lui. Quatre lui conseilla le mettre au lit, sans chercher à le réveiller, ce qu'il fit. Avec l'aide de Quatre, qui prit Heero et sous le sourire amusé du français, Duo se leva et reprit le dormeur, qui grognait de mécontentement tout ce qu'il savait(Et il en sait vraiment beaucoup de choses !!!!), parce qu'on lui prenait son oreiller. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit et le coucha après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Une fois dans son lit, Heero arrêta de grogner, enfin presque. Il se retourna d'abord sur le côté, face au mur, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez, bougea une dernière fois pour être dans une position bien confortable et enfin, seulement, arrêta de grogner, pour se rendormir profondément. (*relis ce qu'elle a écrit, attendri* C'est kawai… hein, Heero ? Heero : *lis aussi avec un regard indéchiffrable* … Mouais… Mais quand est-ce que tu vas aborder mon côté sérieux, non gamin, non joueur ? Moi : Ca va venir, ça va venir… Un peu de patience. Heero : *a un regard vague à ma réponse* Oui, j'ai intérêt à être TRES patient… Parce que je crois que tu vas pas t'en occuper demain, ni après-demain, ni le sur-lendemain, ect… Moi : Tu as raison… Je n'ai pas la moindre idée quand je vais m'en charger… Mais je vais le faire !!! *Regarde Heero qui me lance un regard « T'as intérêt !!!! »* ^^') Duo le regarda faire en souriant, amusé et lui dit bonne nuit, avant de sortir. Puis, l'américain retourna au salon pour dire bonne nuit à Quatre et Trowa, sans oublier de faire un commentaire sur le côté Kawai de Heero, en rassurant l'arabe, sur le fait que le dormeur ne s'était pas réveillé. Puis il alla se coucher à son tour, suivit de près par Quatre et Trowa. Wufei, lui n'avait pas remontré le bout de son nez de la soirée, vexé.

Tsuzuku

Je l'ai écris, j'ai réussis !!^^ Il est long et encore pas mal détaillé, mais le prochain couvrira une période beaucoup plus grande, ce qui ne l'empêchera pas d'être encore long et parfois détaillé.^^ Mais c'est mieux qu'un chapitre court et ridicule… J'aime bien écrire des chapitres longs…^^

A plus !! Review, onegai ??


	11. Voeux et étoiles filantes 11

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Couple** : Ceci est une information top secrète.^^

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? *air faussement innocent*

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! T_T

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TT_TT

Les G-boys : *soupirent* Quel tête de mule…

Heero : *prend un air malin* Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? *étonné*

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : *s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé* Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? *sous le charme*

Heero : Celui-là. *m'embrasse*

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : *sourire béat* Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!!^^ *entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille* 

Heero : ^^ A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !-_-

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Siria Black :** Voilà le chapitre du pourquoi Heero a embrassé Yami !!^^ Pas très gaie comme chapitre, mais bon… Il m'a donné du mal.^^'' J'ai cru que j'allais pas m'en sortir !!! Mais j'ai vaincu !!^^ Merci de ta review !! A plus !!^^

**Leenaren** : Moi aussi, j'aime bien Duo. C'est mon deuxième favori ! Merci de ta review !!^^ A plus !!^^

**Misao Girl** : Oui, il est super kawai, Heero !!!^^ J'adore ces envies de meurtre aussi… Gnark !!^^ Attention au pauvre gars sur qui il s'acharnera vraiment… lol (Faut que je case une occasion comme ça !!! LOLLLLL) Gros bisous !!!^^ A plus !

**Ssunsshine** : Viiiii, il est complètement amoureux…^^ Sauf qu'il l'a pas encore accept ! Ce sera le plus dur… (Finalement, pour vivre un enfer, y a pas forcément besoin des autres. Etre sois aussi, ça suffit, parfois… Heero, avec un air bovin : C'était sa pensée philosophique du jour… Moi : *contrariée* Vas-y, dis tout de suite que je suis une idiote !!! Heero : *prend un air distrait, qui se veut innocent, en regardant un oiseau voler dehors par la fenêtre*) Je gâte pas Wufei dans ma fic, c'est vrai… Mais je lui réserve une bonne surprise pour la suite !!!^^ Voilà le chapitre de la piscine que tu attendais tant…^^ Ca m'a donné du mal la réaction post-baiser de Heero. Tu pourras me dire si c'est bien, pour toi ? Contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que t'aimerais ce chapitre aussi…^^ Bisous !!! A plus !!^^

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Oui, j'ai bien clarifié tous ça !^^ Y a rien d'amoureux entre Duo et Heero… (Certainement pas dans cette fic l !!! Heero est pour moi !!!^^ Heero : J'ai pas de chance… Moi : Heero, lis ce qu'il y a à venir avant de parler…^^ Heero : *lis et se met à sourire, satisfait* Je suis pas si mal logé, finalement !^^) 

Ton idée pour la deuxième partie est très intéressante (Avec sûrement un Duo/Sora et un Sunny/Trowa…(ou qui elle veut, si il est libre, bien sûr.)^^) !!! Je sais pas comment je vais faire ça, exactement, mais je vais le faire ! mais d'abord, je vais d'abord finir cette fic-l !^^ Y a PLEIN de choses encore à venir !!! lol de l'action, de la tendresse et… PLEIN de choses, quoi !! 

Et le voil ! Le chapitre de la piscine…^^ Ah, super chapitre ! (On ne se demande pas pourquoi…^^) Merci beaucoup beaucoup de ta review !!^^ A plus !!^^

**Sandra** : Oui, c'est pas discret de se mettre à rire comme ça devant l'ordi… Mais ça gêne personne à la maison. C'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de le voir agir comme ça, mais j'aime bien… Et j'ai du mal à écrire Heero autrement dans cette fic. Je l'adore comme ça !!!!^^ Mais le contexte n'est pas le même non plus que dans la série. (Bref, pour moi, ça n'est pas si étrange que ça…) C'est clair que ça peut faire peur de se prendre un Heero sur le dos, quand on ne s'y attend pas… lol Ca ne me déplairait pas qu'il me saute dans les bras !^^ Merci de ta review ! Bisous, bisous !!!^^

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 7

Une semaine de plus était passé. Les recherches n'avaient toujours pas avancées. Yami était resté collée au groupe chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait et semblait d'une humeur merveilleuse. Heero avait continuer à agir étrangement avec elle, mais avait arrêter de chercher à comprendre pourquoi, pour l'instant et s'était limité à l'explication : parce que c'est une histoire de sentiments et c'est trop compliqué pour lui, pour le moment. Il l'aimait bien et elle le calmait. Point. Il restait confus avec elle, mais ça ne l'énervait plus, puisqu'il ne cherchait plus à se reprendre. Wufei était d'une humeur massacrante, parce que l'onna traînait avec eux, tout le temps et que Yuy ressemblait à un ado amoureux, ce qui lui avait vallu une crise de rire monumentale de la part du concerné. Autrement, pour lui, cette semaine ressemblait à la précédente en pire, c'est-à-dire : HORRIBLE ET INUTILE. Quatre était de bonne humeur, car Heero était confus MAIS de bonne humeur et il se vocalisait sur ses sentiments, plutôt que sur ceux de Wufei, qui lui donnait envie de le tuer et pour échapper aux pensées de moins en moins catholique de Yami, aussi, en sa présence quand Heero était là. Au moins, les sentiments de Heero n'était pas gênant… Trowa avait commencé à être encore un peu plus lui, du moins, en présence de ses amis car avec la fille au chien, il restait impassible et aussi peu communicatif qu'un mur de brique. Duo lui était encore et toujours de bonne humeur et câlin, avec Heero, qui à cause de sa bonne humeur, était doublement câlin avec tout le monde, au grand désespoir de Wufei. Il s'était même amélioré niveau devoir, car il était plus sérieux et grâce aux explications du Soldat Parfait, qui constatait avec joie que Duo se débrouillait très bien tout seul quand il s'en donnait la peine et qu'il avait compris. D'ailleurs, il s'était passé d'autres choses qui rendait Wufei encore plus furieux. L'onna, qui était scotchée à eux, commençait à venir sonner chez eux toutes les demi-heures, car elle en comprenait rien à ses devoirs et les explications de Heero, sur le chemin de l'école et autres moment ne lui suffisait pas. Bien sûr, le brun n'avait pas refusé face aux chibi-eyes fondants de cette onna envahissante (pov Wufei, c'est évident…-_- Heero ne me trouverait pas envahissante ! Heero : T'es SUR ?? Moi : Je suis ton projet scientifique, enfin, c'est ton excuse, donc tu ne peux pas me trouver envahissante, enfin si, mais tu ne me virais pas.^^ Heero : … Hn !!!! *contrarié*) et lui expliquait à chaque fois. Il avait même fini par lui proposer de venir faire ses devoirs avec lui, car c'était plus commode que de venir sonner toutes les 30 min. Le chinois avait manqué de s'étrangler en entendant ça… Quatre s'était tout de suite inquiété, Trowa l'avait regardé sans rien dire ou faire, Duo s'était mis à rire, l'onna l'avait regardé avec l'air de se demander ce qui lui arrivait et Heero lui avait jeté un coup d'œil, froidement, comme si de rien n'était. 

***Flash back***

Sur le palier du premier étage.

« Je vais dire à mes parents que je vais chez vous faire mes devoirs et je reviens !!!^^ »

« Hn. »

Yami partit comme une furie… Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers les G-boys.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? »

« Rien, Duo… J'ai juste oubliée une chose ! CA !! »

Les garçons regardèrent curieusement Yami courir sur Heero et lui sauter au cou, en lui faisant un énorme bisou sur la joue. Le japonais se mit à rougir, alors que Duo éclatait de rire.

« Bon, je vais prévenir mes parents !!^^ »

« … Je t'attend dans le salon. »

Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans l'appart, en essayant de paraître « naturel », ce qui n'était franchement pas une réussite. Wufei le suivi en bougonnant, ainsi que les autres (mais eux ne bougonne pas.), pendant qu'elle se ruait chez elle. 2 min plus tard, elle revint frapper. Quatre lui ouvrit et elle rejoignit son « prof », qui était charrié par Duo.

« Aller, quoi Heero… Tu peux bien avouer que… AIEEEEEE !!! »

« Ca va pas, Duo ??? »

« … Si, si… Je me suis cogné le pied contre… le pied de table. »

Yami regarda Duo et Heero, qui le regardait visiblement un peu contrarié et devina parfaitement qu'il venait de se prendre un autre coup de pied yuyien. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Heero, à la table, où Duo était aussi, profitant des supers explications du Soldat Parfait, qui était bizarrement patient, TRES patient avec Yami.

« Tu devrais arrêter de lui donner des coups de pied comme ça, Heero… Tu vas finir par lui faire vraiment mal. »

« Mais non. Il lui en faut plus que ça. »

« Peut-être… Mais ça fait mal !! »

« C'est le but recherché. »

« Je laisse tomber ! J'aurais JAMAIS raison avec toi. »

Elle se mit à rire et les deux pilotes la regardèrent.

« Désolé… Mais vous êtes trop drôle… »

« … Ouin ! Elle se moque de moi, en plus !!! »

« Mais nooon, Duo !!! »

« Siiii ! Sinon tu arrêterais de rire !! »

« Hn hn !! »

Le Soldat Parfait, qui commençait à avoir envie de rire aussi, bien que ça ne se voit pas, réclama le silence, qui vint immédiatement.

« Bon. Est-ce que tu as écouté en cours, aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh… »

« Iie. Comme d'habitude ! »

« J'essaie ! Mais c'est dur !!!! »

« … Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il y a de dur à écouter quelqu'un parler et à comprendre ce qu'il dit. Mais quand on bavarde en même temps, ça complique les choses, c'est sûr… »

Heero regarda Duo, qui prit un air de petit ange et Yami, qui fit de même, sauf qu'il trouva que son imitation d'ange innocent était bien meilleur « KAWAI !!!^^ » que celle de l'américain « On lui donnerait un aller direct pour l'enfer tellement il a l'air angélique… ». (lol !!! entre « … » C'est bien entendu l'avis de Heero…^^)

« … On va reprendre les explications des cours. Sortez vos affaires. On va commencer par les maths. »

Comme deux élèves bien sages, ils sortirent leurs cahiers, livres et exercices. Le prof improvisé expliqua bien mieux que la prof elle-même et ils comprirent tous les deux.

« Vous avez suivi ?? »

« Oui !! »

« Bien sûr, Heero ! Quand c'est toi qui explique on comprend toujours…^^ Tu devrais remplacer les profs !!! »

« Ou peut-être pas ! Il serait fichu de mettre des devoirs supplémentaires à ceux qui parles… »

« Au moins, ils écouteraient ! Que ce soit par peur ou bien pour une raison plus… Une autre raison, quoi. »

L'immense sourire de Yami fut TRES claire.

« A moins que ça les déconcentre, plutôt ? »

« Mais non, Heero… Pourquoi tu déconcentrerais ?? On écoute toujours un prof sympa, mignon et qui fait bien son boulot…^^ »

« … Je suis d'accord, sauf pour le « sympa ». Il serait plutôt diabolique !! »

« Peut-être mais y en a beaucoup qui serait prêt à le suivre en enfer, j'en suis sûr…^^ » 

Heero devina le « Moi, la première !! » que devait penser Yami. Commençant à être gêné par la tournure de la conversation, il décida de rappeler à l'ordre ses élèves trop bavards.

« Si on passait aux exercices ?? Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre la place des profs, de toutes façon. »

« C'est dommage…^^ Oui, les exercices !!! »

Les 3 firent leur exercices, le brun ayant fini en 5 min, à peine, alors que Duo et Yami se battaient avec les chiffres. Duo triompha au bout de 10 min et Yami… De beaucoup plus.

« Grrrrr Je comprend paaaas !!!! Je fais TOUJOURS une faute, mais j'arrive pas à savoir laquelle ! »

Heero regarda l'exercice et la pauvre fille qui tuait du regard son opération.

« Tu comptes lui faire peur ? »

« Oui !! Pour qu'elle se fasse toute seule !! »

Duo se mit à rire et Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire, à défaut de rire.

« Si tu me disais ce qui cloche au lieu de te moquer de moi ??? »

Il se leva, lui prit le crayon des mains et rajouta une minuscule retenu sur la méchante opération…

« … C'est CA qui manquait ??? »

« Hai. »

« Et bien… -_- Bon, je devrais réussir maintenant. »

Il lui rendit son crayon et resta derrière elle, en surveillant ce qu'elle faisait comme un bon prof… Non, pas comme un bon prof, car les profs ne mettent pas leur mains sur l'épaule de leur élèves sans s'en rendre compte, en étant troublé comme un verre d'eau sale. (C'est quoi cette expression que je viens d'inventer ??? lol) Ils ne troublent pas leur élèves s'en rendre compte, non plus… Pensée de Yami : « Aaaaaaahh !!! Il a sa main sur mon épaule !!!! Euh… Merde, je viens de faire une faute… L'exercice ! Il faut que je me concentre sur l'EXERCICE !!! Pas sur sa main sur mon épaule… Faut pas que j'y pense… Trop tard ! Oh noooon ! Pas ces idées-l !!^^'''' Pas MAINTENANT !!! Je vais pas réussir à me concentrer et je vais faire plein de fautes !!!!! Et Heero va me hurler dessus…^^''''''''''''' »

« La retenue ! »

« Aaaaah oui !!! hahahaha Oui, la retenue… Voilà…^^''' Bah pourquoi ça marches pas ??? »

« Parce que t'as oublié un chiffre. »

« QUOI ?? Ho noooon !! »

« Faut MULTIPLIER !! Pas DIVISER ! »

« Pardon… »

Duo qui observait la scène, se mit soudain à rire, n'arrivant plus à s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?? »

« Rien… Rien… C'est juste que… »

« Que QUOI, baka ? »

« Elle est… Rouge pivoine !!!!! Hahahaha »

« Hein !? Ca va pas ?? Tu te sens pas bien, Yami ??? »

L'américain redoubla de rire, alors qu'elle rougissait davantage, avec encore plus d'idée gênante en tête, quand il la prit par les épaules, en se mettant face à elle, inquiet.

« Si, si… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?? »

« Tu la gênes, baka !!!! Hahahahahaha »

« je quoi ??? ……… Oh ! Gomen… » 

Il la lâcha d'un coup, rouge aussi et se retourna dos à Duo et Yami.

« Pas… Grave… »

« … Tu… veux… Quelque chose à boire ??? »

« … Euh… Oui, un truc… Froid, glacé même ! »

« Duo ?? »

« Euh… Un… Soda… Hahaha »

« Ok !! »

Heero disparu dans la cuisine alors que le tressé n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de rire.

« Y a pas à dire… Hahaha… Tu lui fais BEAUCOUP d'effet !!! HAHAHA !!! »

« Vraiment ?? »

« Oui ! Je l'ai jamais vu aussi gên !! »

Elle retrouva une couleur à peu près normal et se mit à sourire comme une bien-heureuse.

Dans la cuisine…

« Ca va pas, Heero ??? »

« Si, ça va… Je suis… Juste un peu… Troubl »

« … Je vois ça ! Tu n'es pas le seul… »

« Je sais… »

« Aller, remets-toi, Heero !! Ce n'est pas grave… »

Quatre souriant et compatissant, fit s'asseoir le pauvre Heero tout gêné sur une chaise et lui donna un café. 2 min après, avoir bu son café et retrouvé son teint halé, il prit deux sodas dans le frigo et retourna au salon.

« Regardes ça, Heero !^^ »

Il donna un soda à Duo et l'autre à Yami, en faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher sa main, sous peine de rougissement et regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait.

« Aucune fautes ! C'est bien… »

Il lui fit un petit petit sourire, content d'elle.

« YES !!! I'm the best !!!^^ »

Elle bu son soda, chassant ses idées perverses, pour le moment. (Mais elles rodent toujours dans l'ombre des ténèbres… Et vous attaquent quand vous vous y attendez le moins !!! Hahaha !!! Oups, je divague…) 

Il leur fallu une heure pour faire tous les devoirs, les profs avaient été « généreux », mais le terme « sadique » convenait mieux selon Yami et Duo. Heero, voulant éviter de se ridiculiser une autre fois, fit attention à chaque contact avec elle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rosir quand leur regard se croisaient et qu'elle avait ce sourire magnifique. Duo se prit un coup de pied à chaque fois qu'il commençait à se marrer et il avait BEAUCOUP de bleu à la fin des devoirs.

***Fin du flash back***

Ainsi se passa la première fois qu'ils firent leur devoirs tous les deux ou plutôt, tous les trois. Les fois suivantes, Heero se calma et arrêta de jouer les feus tricolores bloqués sur le rouge. Il se détendit et géra mieux la gêne. Au lieu de rougir ou rosir, il souriait, au grand plaisir de Yami !^^ (C'est clair que ça fait moins ridicule.) 

Le samedi matin, Yami vint sonner chez eux. C'est un Wufei de mauvaise humeur qui ouvrit, manquant de refermer la porte aussi sec, si Duo n'était pas intervenu. Heero fit à peine attention à la porte, absorbé par ses recherches non seulement sur les étoiles filantes, mais aussi sur eux-même. Ils étaient sidérés par tous ce qu'il avait trouvés. Images plus ou moins chaudes ou bien « yaoi », sites sur les épisodes et mangas, « fanfics », « fanarts »… Il y avait certains termes qu'il ne comprenait pas trop et qu'il avait du mal à identifier ce que ça représentait. (Pauvre de lui, quand il comprendra…^^) 

La visiteuse, dont inconsciemment, il avait pensé que c'était elle, vint le voir. Aussitôt, il reprit les recherches sur les étoiles filantes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il faisait des recherches sur eux, bien qu'elle aurait pu l'aider à comprendre. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le sache.

« Ohayo. » (Oui, j'avais fais une faute. C'est pas oYaho, mais oHayo. Facile de confondre…)

« Salut !!!^^ Tu fais quoi ?? »

« Je continue les recherches sur les étoiles filantes. Mais on a rien trouvé pour l'instant, à part des sites sur l'astronomie. »

« Dis, Heero… Comment est-ce que vous avez pu payer le lycée, l'appart, l'ordinateur, Internet, vos fringues et tous le reste ? »

Il regarda Yami avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Oh la curieuse !!

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris, dépassé et réaliste. Elle avait deviné et compris.

« Quel est l'objectif de ta visite ? »

« Ben… En fait, ce matin en me levant, j'ai eu une petite idée… »

Heero quitta l'ordi des yeux et lui lança un regard méfiant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore eu comme idée ?? Il craignait le pire… Avec l'air malin et gêné qu'elle avait.

« Quel idée ? »

« J'ai eu envie d'aller à la piscine… »

« Et ? »

« Et j'aimerais bien que vous veniez tous les 5 avec moi. »

Oh noooon ! Pas les chibi-eyes… Il ne résistait jamais au sien, surtout ces chibi-eyes-là. Aller à la piscine ? Aller à la piscine ?? Mais… Il ne… Savait pas. Il n'avait jamais pensé un jour à aller à la piscine.

 « Yami… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Onegai, Heero… T'as déjà été à la piscine ? Pour jouer, se baigner sans autre but… »

« Iie. Mais… »

« Onegai… Heero… »

Il soupira. Il ne fallait pas craquer. Ne pas craquer !!! NE. PAS. CRAQUER !!!

 « Yami… Tu sais que tu es têtu ? »

« Autant que toi…^^ »

Il la regarda en soupirant. NE PAS CRAQUER ! Du moins, pas sans résister !!! Il lui lança un regard noir. Comment ne pas craquer quand on est face à des chibi-eyes si kawai ??? Aaaahh !! Jamais il n'arriverait à gagner sur elle… Mais rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer !! Il maintint son regard face à des chibi-eyes TRES déterminé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde complètement devant ce regard bleu clair. Il grogna de résignation.

 « … Demandes aux autres, si ils sont d'accord. »

« Viiiiiii !!! Arigato, Heero !!! »

« Si J me voyais, j'aurais droit à un autre entraînement, sur le champ… Ce monde a un drôle d'effet sur moi… »

A moins que ce soit elle. C'est vrai qu'il avait arrêter de chercher de comprendre pourquoi il l'aimait bien. Il était bien avec elle. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant, de porter ce masque de Soldat Parfait… Et puis, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'en profiter ?? Pas de guerre, pas de danger… Juste un ado, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas un crime, même si J dirait que si. Mais J était très loin d'ici…

Et puis, rien ne les empêchait d'aller à la piscine non plus ! Ce que faisait tous les jeunes de leur age. Pourquoi pas ???

« Mais J, il est pas l ! Donc tu es tranquille… »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et partis demander leur avis aux autres, qui furent tous d'accord, excepté Wufei et surtout pas le moins du monde étonné qu'elle ait convaincu Heero.

Quatre et Duo trouvait l'idée de Yami excellente. Trowa aussi, car la natation est un très bon sport pour rester en forme et il était curieux de voir comme Heero agirait. Ce nouveau Heero, qui ressemblait plus à un ado tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun qu'à un soldat, l'étonnait. Wufei était furieux… Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aller à la piscine. Ils avaient besoin de rentrer chez eux et il n'avaient pas la moindre envie d'aller perdre son temps avec les autres et surtout, de passer la journée avec cette onna. 

Yami rentra chez elle, après avoir fait un câlin à Heero, qui le fit grogner de gêne car les autres étaient là. Les G-boys, tous de bonne humeur, à part Wufei, (J'avais besoin de le dire ??? LOL avec moi, il est TOUJOURS de mauvaise humeur…) mangèrent et préparèrent leurs affaires. Duo et Quatre étaient très excités et avait hâte d'être à 13h30. Heero, bien qu'il essayait de paraître calme, était une boule de nerf ambulante. Il essaya de continuer à travailler sur l'ordi, mais il regardait l'heure toutes les 5 secondes et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il laissa tomber au bout de 10 min et passa la main à Wufei qui hurlait après Duo, qui était infernal avec lui. (*imagine Duo en diable* Pas mal, pas mal…^^) Le japonais se mit à tourner en rond, marcher de long en large, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas et même en diagonal, (LOL) jusqu'à ce que Duo lui saute sur le dos. Ils attendirent l'heure en se chamaillant. 

ENFIN, 13h30 arriva. Heero reprit son air calme et serein, quand Yami arriva et ils allèrent prendre le bus. Wufei leur souhaita bonne journée avec une mauvaise foie pas possible. Celui-ci espéra, murmurant discrètement, en allant reprendre les recherches, que l'onna se noierait. 

Ils arrivèrent vite à la piscine et payèrent l'entrée, avec des tarifs réduits car ils étaient étudiant. Bizarrement, Duo aima l'école pendant une après-midi.^^ Ils allèrent mettre leur maillots de bain, maillot de bain que Duo avait insistés pour qu'ils achètent car « on ne sait jamais ! Ca peut être utile !! ». Il avait eu raison… Duo avait mis à moitié le bordel dans le magasin pour trouver le sien : rouge avec un petit démon dessiné dessus. Quatre avait craqué pour un maillot de bain jaune avec un chameau avec des lunettes de soleil, allongé sur une chaise longue, dans une oasis, qui l'avait fait rire et même Trowa avait cédé à une impulsion d'humour en choisissant un vert avec un mur de brique. Wufei en avait prit un noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Ainsi que Heero, qui avait préféré un bleu foncé, malgré l'insistance du baka qui voulait lui faire acheter un avec un dessin de Lucky Lucke dessus, car ça lui ressemblait selon lui. (L'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre… C'est vrai que Heero est TRES habile avec un flingue.^^) 

Une fois changé, en un temps record comme d'habitude, Heero attendit les autres, qui ne tardèrent pas. Le Soldat Parfait manqua de rougir et de faire comprendre à Yami, d'une façon TRES gênante et voyante quand on est dans cette tenue, qu'elle lui faisait énormément d'effet en maillot de bain. Heureusement pour lui, son habitude à rester maître de lui en public, sauva son honneur. Le deux pièces rouge qu'elle portait lui allait vraiment TRES bien et il en remarqua à peine, contrairement aux autres, qu'elle les avait bien maté. Enfin, elle avait surtout maté Heero, longuement même et vu le sourire qu'elle avait, c'était évident qu'il lui plaisait !!! Le japonais se rendit compte qu'il était en train de mater la fille au chien en maillot de bain et qu'il avait d'étranges idées qu'il lui venait en tête (PERVERS !!^^). Les autres sourirent en remarquant le manège de Heero, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus, tout comme celle qu'il matait, trop occup à se mater mutuellement. Remarquant, enfin car avant il regardait pas trop son visage, qu'elle rougissait beaucoup, il s'inquieta. (Oui, il n'a pas trop remarqué ce qui s'est passé avant… lol) 

« Ca va pas ?? » (Ca, c'est Heero qui a un wagon de retard ! lol)

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Duo se mit à rire, ayant parfaitement compris que Heero et Yami venait de se mater mutuellement sans même s'en rendre. Le seul qui n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait était Heero, bien que Quatre pose la question pour je ne sais quelle raison. Sûrement pour paraître innocent et au courant de rien…

« Rien… Rien !^^' Ce n'est ABSOLUMENT RIEN… On devrait aller mettre nos affaires dans des casiers avant que y en ai plus de libre !!^^''' »

« Tu as raison… T'es sûr que ça va ? » (Encore notre japonais… Ah lalala… Les émois de l'amour………. Euh… Oups, je m'égare !!^^')

« Oui !!!^^'' Juste un moment de… Chaleur…^^'' Y a trop de chauffage ! Je supporte mal quand il fait trop chaud !^^''' »

Elle fit, innocemment mais ça lui donnait un air plus suspecte qu'autre chose, un geste pour s'éventer… Alors qu'il ne faisait pas chaud DU TOUT. Heero la regarda un peu bizarrement et laissa tomber.

« On y va, alors… »

Il passa devant, suivi de Quatre, encore une fois gêné des sentiments louches qui se baladait dans le coin et qui ne venait uniquement de Yami, pour une fois. Duo suivit le mouvement en riant, ainsi que Yami, toute souriante. Trowa suivi le groupe en dernier. Ils trouvèrent des casiers de libre, autant qu'ils voulaient et y mirent leur affaires. Comme ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses, Duo et Heero, ainsi que Quatre et Trowa partagèrent leurs casiers. Et l'américain décida qu'il prendrait la clé du casier… Sauf qu'il failli l'oublier, à cause de l'excitation de pouvoir aller se baigner. Le brun ébouriffé à souhait pour une certaine fille, très sérieux, attrapa Duo et lui attacha lui-même la clé autour du poignet, en vérifiant qu'elle ne risquait pas de se détacher et en lui glissant à l'oreille que si il la perdait, il le regretterait énormément ! Duo lui assura qu'il ne la perdrait pas… Il le fallait mieux pour lui.

Avec leur serviette, ils allèrent vers les bassins. Heero devant, suivi de près par Yami, qui continua son activité favorite : mater un pilote de gundam japonais avec un postérieur sublime. Pendant qu'il se faisait mater sans le savoir consciemment ou bien sans s'en occuper inconsciemment, (Compliqué mon histoire…^^') Heero réfléchissait. Il pourrait se venger ici… Il n'avait pas complètement oublié l'histoire de la laisse ! Oui, il allait se venger. Ils atteignirent enfin les bassins après être passé par les douches gelés, qui arrachèrent un hurlement terrible à Duo, qui se plaignit qu'il allait tomber malade… (LOL)

Il y avait deux bassins : un peu profond et un grand bassin. Heero sourit sadiquement en apercevant ce bassin parfait pour sa vengeance. Quatre pensa que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas baigné et Duo était aux anges !!! G lui avait appris à nager, mais jamais il n'avait pu se baigner dans une piscine !!!^^ Il semblait être sur ressort, à force de sautiller sur place. Trowa trouvait le grand bassin idéal pour nager et Yami était ravi d'être avec eux ici et également un peu… Perturbé par le sourire qu'elle avait vu sur les lèvres de Heero. (Ca fait peur Heero qui sourit sadiquement, sans savoir pourquoi et surtout qu'on est pas innocent à ses yeux…)

Après avoir été posé sa serviette, imité par les autres , Duo se précipita à l'eau. Quatre et Trowa partirent faire un peu de natation. Heero resta sur place, en attendant que Yami y aille aussi. Puis, quand elle ne le regardait pas, il fila dans le petit bassin, pour surveiller sa proie. Il la regarda s'amuser dans l'eau en sautant, plongeant et compagnie, pendant un petit moment, en nageotant, (Oui, je viens d'inventer un nouveau mot, je crois. Nageoter : nager un peu.) malgré que tous les gosses le regardait, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il alla dans le grand bassin discrètement quand Yami parti à faire des courses de natations avec Duo, qu'elle perdait à chaque fois. Il plongea et nagea jusqu'à un coin bourré de monde, pour continuer son observation sans être vu. Il se décida à agir au moment, elle le chercha des yeux, en regardant dans la zone où il était. Il prit sa respiration et parti en nager sous l'eau. Il nagea rapidement jusqu'à sa cible, tel un prédateur (*grogne*^^ Viens me manger, Heero !!^^) et lui attrapa le pied, en l'attirant sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le fond. Il réalisa à ce moment-là que Yami manquait d'air et sans réfléchir l'embrassa, pour lui donner de l'air. (C'est bien, Heero !!!^^) Il ne voulait pas la tuer, juste se venger ! D'un coup, elle s'accrocha à son cou avec ses bras, en se rapprochant de lui. Heero, qui n'essayait même plus de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, entoura sa taille d'un bras et les maintenaient au fond de la piscine, avec l'autre. Il était bien, si bien… Il n'avait pas envie de remonter à la surface et d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'air et soient obligés de remonter. 

Duo resta quelques secondes bouche bée, surpris de voir Heero remonté, un sourire sadique au lèvre, avec Yami, apparemment un peu à l'ouest, après 3 min d'apnée. Le japonais aussi, était un peu chamboulé par ce baiser, mais était encore plus content d'avoir réussi son coup. Enfin, le baiser n'était pas prévu dans son plan au début, mais il avait improvisé. Il ne voulait pas tuer Yami, juste se venger. Mais il devait bien avoué que… L'imprévu dans son plan initial lui avait beaucoup plu. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir aim

« Non mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ??? Tu as failli me noyer !!! »

« Mon but n'était pas de te noyer. Juste de me venger de notre première rencontre. »

« Mais moi, j'ai pas manqué de te tuer, non plus !!! Si c'est une blague, t'as vraiment un humour de mauvais goût !!! »

« … Euh… Vous êtes restés 3 min sous l'eau… Heero, je sais qu'il peut faire mieux que 3 min, mais toi Yami ? »

Heero, encore un peu dans les nuages, ne se sentit même pas gêné par la question, alors qu'elle se mit à rougir, avant de les éclabousser d'eau. Il se laissa éclabousser sans réagir, occupé à se poser une question. Question qu'il n'aurait jamais du se poser, car elle le fit revenir sur Terre un peu trop brutalement. Pourquoi Yami lui avait-elle hurlée dessus comme ça ?? Ca ne pouvait tout de même pas être à cause de sa vengeance, de sa blague stupide… C'était la première blague qu'il avait fait à quelqu'un d'autres que ses amis et eux, ne lui hurlait pas dessus. Enfin, pas comme ça, pas avec cet air en colère… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cette simple blague. Alors si c'était à cause de… Ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle avait peut-être parlé de la blague pour ne pas dire le baiser ? Ca voulait peut-être dire qu'elle n'avait pas aimé ou qu'elle n'était pas d'accord ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas ses blagues ? Si elle n'aimait pas ses blagues, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'elle n'aimerait pas son côté joueur ?? … Ce qui voulait peut-être dire qu'elle… Préférait son côté froid ? … Juste au moment où il envisageait la possibilité de voir ses réactions face à son autre lui… Car il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir son masque avec elle. Il commençait à s'attacher, malgré qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'intéressait à lui. Peut-être tout simplement pour ce qu'il semblait être, mais pas ce qu'il était vraiment ? Donc elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment… Elle aimait un côté mais pas l'autre. Il se sentait perdu et mal. Pourquoi est-ce que l'idée qu'elle n'aime qu'un côté de lui le dérangeait ??? … Il s'aperçut que Duo le regardait bizarrement et il se rendit compte que ça faisait une minute qu'il avait l'air soucieux. Ne rien laisser paraître ! Ne surtout rien laisser paraître ! Il reprendrait ces réflexions plus tard ! Il chassa ces interrogations de ces pensées et se décida à saisir la perche anti-mauvaise pensée qui donne le cafard que lui tendait, sans le savoir, Yami, en la pourchassant. 

Duo resta là, à se demander à quoi pouvait bien penser Heero. Il avait l'air triste… Très triste. Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé sous l'eau ?? … Il ne voyait qu'une explication possible. Ca semblait bizarre venant de Heero Yuy, le Soldat Parfait, mais pourquoi pas ? Il avait tellement changé et agissait de façon étrange avec elle… C'était tout à fait possible, finalement. Et ça expliquerait le rougissement de Yami… L'américain regarda Heero rattraper la fille au chien et l'asperger d'eau à son tour.

« Heero va bien ?? »

Le tressé se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa qui arrivait à la nage.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« J'ai sentis un énorme bouleversement et une grande tristesse chez lui. »

« … Je sais pas. Il eut l'air un peu soucieux une minute, après qu'il soit remonté, avec Yami. Je soupçonne Heero de l'avoir embrassé. »

« Ha bon ? »

« Oui, Trowa ! Elle a rougit comme une tomate trop mur !! D'après ce que j'ai compris, il lui a fait une blague pour se venger de leur première rencontre. Blague qu'elle a pas très bien pris, on dirait. Mais je comprend qu'elle ait eu la trouille… Ce baka l'a tiré jusqu'au fond de la piscine ! En tous cas, l'effet post-baiser passé, elle lui avait l'air en rogne. »

« A cause de la blague ou du baiser ? »

« … Sûrement la blague ! Vu comment elle le mate, ça n'a pas du la déranger qu'il l'embrasse… Elle demandait sûrement que ça. »

« Mais pourquoi il l'aurait embrass ??? »

« Parce qu'il a un petit faible pour elle ! Bien que si on lui en parle, il le niera farouchement et nous racontera encore son histoire d'observation…^^ »

Duo se mit à rire, alors que Quatre semblait un peu inquiet. Trowa regardait Heero et Yami sortirent de l'eau pour aller vers les plongeoirs.

Les 3 pilotes restèrent tous les 3 à tester leur rapidité, temps en apnée, entre deux blagues de Duo, mais moins extrême que la blague yuyienne.

Heero, oubliant ses sentiments qui lui pourrissait la vie, s'amusa comme un gosse et se permit même de rire. Chose qu'il ne s'était jamais permis avec elle. Jusqu'à 17h, ils comparèrent leur performance sportive. Inutile de dire que Heero était le meilleur aussi bien en plongeon, qu'en apnée ou en natation. A part, en « bombe ». Chose que Heero ne connaissait pas, à part, bien sûr les bombes normales qui vous sautent à la figure à la moindre fausse manœuvre… Celle de Yami était quand même beaucoup moins dangereuse, heureusement et plus amusante. Mais bien qu'il sache très bien désamorcé une bombe qu'elle que soit son type, il n'arriva à faire une « bombe » correct, contrairement à Yami. C'est-à-dire, qui éclabousse bien tout le monde, même ceux qui sont à un mètre de vous ou en dehors de la piscine, parfois^^' !

A 17h, ils rentrèrent chez eux et les questions de Heero se rappelèrent également à lui. Ok, Yami n'avait pas eu l'air spécialement de lui en vouloir, mais il savait qu'on pouvait cacher beaucoup de chose en soi, mine de rien. Les choses qui vous dérangent le plus généralement. C'est le genre de chose qu'on ne remarque pas forcément, même quand on est pilote de gundam. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir réfléchit maintenant et d'avoir suivi son instinct. A part ça, il avait passé une journée formidable, mais ces fichus questions gâchait tout. Il resta en mode « huître de mauvais poils et à qui on a volé sa perle ! » jusqu'à la maison. Même à la maison, il resta comme ça et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les autres pilotes ne comprenaient rien et ils ne purent pas répondre à Wufei, qui semblait encore de mauvais poil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, cette fois ?? »

« On ne sait pas, Wufei… »

« Y aura qu'à lui demander ! Quand Monsieur daignera sortirent de sa chambre… »

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille, plutôt… »

« Peut-être que si j'allais le voir… »

« Non, Duo. Il a besoin d'être seul… »

Duo, inquiet, alla regarder la télé, alors que Wufei continuait ce qu'il avait fait toutes la journée : continuer les recherches, sans RIEN trouvé. Quatre et Trowa allèrent boire un café, en se demandant si ils reverraient leur monde un jour, la mauvaise humeur de Heero étant aussi communicative, que sa bonne humeur.

Pendant ce temps, le japonais déprimait en regrettant son impulsivité, en pensant à tous ce qu'il aurait pu faire à la place : la remonter à la surface tout bêtement… Il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu cette impulsion. La réponse lui vint comme une chose qu'il refusait d'admettre : il en avait envie. Depuis un moment. Depuis une semaine, en fait. Pourquoi en avait-il envie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la matait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aimait sa présence ? Pourquoi il voulait la protéger ? Pourquoi était-il confus, mais bien, très bien même, avec elle ? … Parce qu'elle l'attirait ? Parce qu'elle était mystérieuse ? Parce qu'elle était belle ? Parce qu'elle lui plaisait ? … Il sentit que son paquet de nœud sentimental se démêlait, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il avait trop peur de la réponse. Il ne voulait pas savoir. C'était trop pour lui. Il se sentait dépassé, perdu, noyé dans une mer sentimentale. Ca allait trop vite. Il avait l'impression que cette vague de sentiment là, allait l'engloutir et il était mort de trouille. Peur de ses sentiments… Quel honte. Au départ, ce n'était que de la curiosité, mais là, c'était plus que ça. Il n'y avait plus d'observation, mais de l'implication, puisqu'il avait cédé à une impulsion. Il n'y avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il détestait perdre le contrôle d'une situation, mais c'était encore pire quand il ne comprenait pas cette situation. Il ne voulait plus perdre le contrôle ! Ni avec elle, ni autrement ! Pour ne plus perdre le contrôle, il ne devait plus la voir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était triste et avait envie de pleurer à cette idée ?? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que son cœur se fendillait doucement, douloureusement à cette solution ?? Qu'il se déchirait de l'intérieur, en lui faisant un mal de chien, pire que toutes les tortures d'Oz qu'il avait jamais subit ?? Parce qu'il s'était trop, beaucoup trop attaché à elle… C'était aller trop loin. Si seulement, il ne l'avait pas embrassé… Il aurait pu continuer à ignorer ces sentiments qui le dérangeait, mais tout allait changer maintenant. Mais pourquoi avait-il céd ??? Parce qu'on ne peut repousser éternellement ses envies, ses pulsions. Si jamais, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassé, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait ? Mais lui en voulait-elle ? Le seul moyen de savoir était de lui demander, mais jamais il n'oserait le faire… Ou demander à Quatre. Hors de question non plus ! Elle n'avait pas pu s'énerver pour cette stupide blague. C'était ridicule ! Si ce n'était pas la blague, c'était forcément le baiser… Si c'était le baiser, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de plus avec lui. Ce n'était pas logique, vu son comportement par rapport à lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais comprise, non plus. De plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « de plus » ? Il rejeta cette idée, il ne voulait pas le savoir. De toutes façon, il était esclave de ses sentiments. Si ses sentiments voulaient plus, ça recommencerais… Il agirait encore une fois selon ses envies. Mais elle ne semblaient pas avoir les même envies que lui… Donc les choses allaient changer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles changent. Elle allait s'éloigner ou ne plus vouloir être comme avant avec lui. Il savait d'avance que ça le ferait souffrir. Et si c'était elle qui décidait de couper les ponts, il perdrait le contrôle. Ne pas perdre le contrôle. Il devait couper les ponts avant elle. Avant qu'il n'y ait un autre dérapage. Avant qu'il ne s'attache encore plus. Peu importe ses sentiments. Il ne se laisserait plus manipuler par eux, non plus. Personne ne le manipulerait plus. Personne ne le toucherait plus. (Au niveau sentimental, bien sûr…) Personne ne le blesserait plus.(Toujours au niveau sentimental.) Il devait redevenir le Soldat Parfait, pour ne plus souffrir. Même s'il souffrirait pour en arriver jusque là… Finalement, J lui épargnerait peut-être un nouvel entraînement quand ils rentreraient ? J avait parfaitement raison. Un soldat n'a pas besoin de sentiments. Il avait eu tord de se laisser aller, même si c'était un monde où la guerre était moins présente. Mais maintenant qu'il était habitué aux sentiments, il devrait être capable de reprendre le dessus… (Ou comment se monter un gros cinéma pour un détail, en réfléchissant de trop. J'ADORE les sentiments de Heero…^^ Heero : … Je passe pour un con, là. Moi : Tu es un novice en sentiment ! Ne l'oublie pas… Heero : Mais quand même, c'est pas une raison !-_-)

Heero resta cloîtré dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce que Quatre appelle pour manger. Il se leva de son lit, en mode automatique et se dirigea à la cuisine. Personne n'osa dire un mot, rien qu'à voir la tête du japonais, pas même Wufei. Duo, encore plus inquiet, s'y risqua. (Paix à son âme… Non, je rigole. lol)

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« … Tu vas bien ? »

« Hai. Pourquoi ? »

L'américain hésita à poursuivre, glacé par le ton froid yuyien. 

« Parce que… Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… Depuis qu'on est rentr »

« Ca va. »

« Ha. »

Duo se retrouva à court de parole. Heero semblait repassé en mode Soldat parfait. Quatre sentait parfaitement qu'il avait des sentiments, bien qu'il cherchait à les étouffer. (Sentimenticide. MDR) Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, car Heero avait à nouveau dressé une barrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Yuy ? »

Heero leva les yeux de son assiette et le regarda, froid et impassible. Wufei précisa.

« A la piscine. »

« Rien. »

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, alors ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Ha oui ? Un jour, tu semble retombé en enfance et l'autre, tu es à nouveau le Soldat Parfait. Il faudrait savoir qui tu es, à la fin… »

« Tu peux oublier le gamin. Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Les quatre pilotes le regardèrent, surpris. Et Wufei se mit à sourire. Il n'avait jamais apprécié ou pensé que c'était une bonne chose que Heero se comporte comme un gamin.

« Bonne nouvelle, Yuy. Et pour l'onna ? »

« Elle ne traînera plus avec nous. »

Duo, Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent, complètement largués. Quatre, malgré la nouvelle barrière yuyienne, ressentit beaucoup de tristesse venant de Heero.

« … Je… Je croyais qu'elle t'intriguait ??? »

« Elle ne m'intrigue plus, maintenant. J'ai assez perdu mon temps avec elle. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. »

« Mais, Heero… Je croyais que tu voulais l'avoir sous la main, au cas o ?? »

« Elle habite en face de chez nous et même si elle partait, je la retrouverais où qu'elle soit. »

Duo regarda Quatre, qui secoua tristement la tête. Trowa était perplexe et Wufei rayonnait de bonheur. Duo était très inquiet et ne comprenait rien. En tous cas, tous les quatre se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que Heero décide de redevenir celui qu'il était avant. Ils mangèrent en silence, personne n'ayant le courage de briser la tension intenable imposé par le brun polaire. Après avoir mangé, en mode automatique également, celui-ci se mit sur le pc. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit, pour ne plus penser à Yami et à toutes les questions et sentiments qui lui trottait dans la tête. 

La tension du à l'incertitude de leur situation revint au grand galop. 

Duo se remit à regarder la télé en tentant de s'intéresser à la série débile qui passait. 

Wufei alla méditer pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

Quatre et Trowa discutaient, en faisant la vaisselle, pour tenter l'exploit de comprendre le mystère « Heero ».

Heero aussi, était sur les nerfs, à cause de cette tension. Il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire avec ses sentiments ! Il était sur les nerfs et l'émission débile de Duo lui donnait envie de bousiller la télé.

« Duo, éteins cette télé. »

« Pourquoi tu veux que j'éteignes ?? »

« Ou alors, change de chaînes. »

« Y a le même genre de trucs sur les autres chaînes. »

« Dans ce cas, éteins cette tél ! »

« Heero, laisses-moi regarder la télé si j'en ai envie ! Que veux-tu que je fasses d'autres ?? »

« Ce que tu veux mais ETEINS CETTE TELE !! »

« Pas besoin de crier !! Je ne veux pas l'éteindre et je ne l'éteindrais pas !! Si la télé te dérange, tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs ! »

Heero en avait marre et avait une envie folle de taper sur quelqu'un. Non, il n'était vraiment pas sortit d'affaire !! Ok, il ne voulait plus ressentir de sentiments, mais les autres restaient ses amis, quand même. Donc, pour ne pas risquer de péter un plomb, il décida de quitter la pièce. Il se leva de sa chaise et regagna sa chambre, sans un regard pour le pauvre Duo, qui était complètement dépassé. S'isoler. Rester seul le temps qu'il puisse se maîtriser et redevenir lui-même. C'était la seule solution. De toutes manière, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rester seul et oublier Yami et ces fichus sentiments qui le faisais souffrir, même si ça lui mettais le moral encore plus bas que zéro.

Duo, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, décida d'aller voir Heero. Au risque de se faire jeter, il devait savoir ce qu'il avait ! Il était très inquiet. Heero n'aurait pas décidé de redevenir le Soldat Parfait sans raison. Il éteignit la télé, se leva et alla frapper à la porte du japonais.

« Quoi ? »

« Heero ? Je voudrais te parler… »

« Laisses-moi. »

« Pas longtemps ! Juste 5 min… Après je te laisse tranquille. Promis. »

« 5 min ! »

« Merci !! »

Il entra et trouva Heero, sur son lit, face au mur. Il se demanda une seconde combien de temps le brun cobalteux passait sur ce lit, avant d'en revenir au pourquoi il voulait le voir.

« Heero… Je m'inquiètes pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la piscine ? »

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assis dessus, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait à un Heero déprimé.

« Rien. »

« Si, il s'est passé quelque chose. Ne dis pas le contraire. Je le sais ! »

« … Je ne peux rien te dire. »

« Pourquoi, Heero ?? »

« Ne me demandes rien, onegai… Je veux seulement oublier tous ça. »

« Tous ça quoi ? »

« … »

« Notre amiti ??? C'est ça ?? »

« Iie. Pas notre amitié. Vous serez toujours mes amis, mes frères… Je veux oublier les sentiments. Je n'en veux plus !! C'est trop compliqué pour moi ! »

« Mais c'est humain, Heero… Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est vrai que c'est compliqué, mais ça vaut le coup d'en avoir. »

« Je ne veux pas être humain. Je ne veux plus ressentir tous ça. »

« Heero… »

Il posa sa main, sur son épaule et sentit qu'il était tendu comme un fils de toile d'araignée.

« Iie. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Laisses-moi redevenir celui que j'étais avant. C'est ce que je veux… »

« Tu es sûr de toi ?? Tu ne veux plus de sentiments, vraiment plus du tout ?? »

« Hai. C'est trop compliqué… Trop… Douloureux. Je ne veux pas souffrir. » 

« … Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. C'est toi qui décide… Mais le vrai Heero va beaucoup me manquer. »

« Le vrai Heero c'est celui que je veux redevenir. Un soldat sans sentiments. »

« Non, ça c'est ce que J a fait de toi. Le vrai Heero, c'est celui que tu veux cacher au fond de ton cœur. »

« Peut-être. Mais je suis un soldat quand même. »

« Mais dans ce monde-ci, on a pas besoin d'être des soldats… »

« Peut-être… Mais au moins, je ne souffrirais plus. »

Duo soupira. Quand Heero était déterminé sur une chose, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis. Il devait vraiment avoir trop de mal avec, pour ne plus vouloir de sentiments… Et c'était sûrement lié à ce qui s'était passé et à Yami.

« Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis. Je le sais, mais tant qu'on reste amis… Seulement, tu devrais encore réfléchir un peu à ce qui t'a fait prendre cette décision. Tu n'as aucun délai de fixé pour décider… »

« … Hn. »

« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, en tous cas ! Ca va aller, Heero !! Tu devrais dormir. Ca ira mieux demain… »

« Hai. Arigato… »

« Good night, Heero !! »

« Oyasuminasai, Duo. »

Le tressé se leva après avoir un peu ébouriffé les cheveux de son ami et sortit de la chambre. Heero s'assis et soupira. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ?? Il se sentait un peu mieux que tout à l'heure… Duo l'avait réconforté et puis, il aimait bien qu'on lui caresse les cheveux. Ca le calmait. Il fallait mieux bannir les sentiments peu à peu. Il avait encore trop de mal avec, pour s'en débarrasser d'un coup… Il se déshabilla et plia impeccablement ses habits, avant de les déposer en bout de lit, pour ne pas les envoyer par-terre pendant la nuit. Il se coucha, re-soupira. Pourquoi les sentiments étaient-ils si difficile à gérer et à supporter ?? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils lui rongeaient le cœur comme de l'acide ??? (Wouah. Quel comparaison… Dur dur d'écrire sur les sentiments !! Euh… Où en étais-je ?? Heero : Tu voulais pas que je me suicide ?? Moi : … Non, ce n'était pas au programme… Mais. Heero : J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. *se met du scotch sur la bouche, pour ne plus risquer de dire de conneries*) Il se mit à pleurer, en pensant à ce qu'il ne fallait pas, c'est-à-dire, à Yami. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être un ado normale, juste pour un temps ??? Il s'endormit en pleurant, avec ses questions sans réponses. 

Duo rejoignit les autres, qui regardait la télé au salon, à part Wufei qui avait prit le relais sur le pc.

« Où étais-tu, Duo ? »

« Voir Heero. »

Les 3 pilotes levèrent la tête et l'interrogèrent du regard. Il leur résuma la discution.

« Il a prit une excellente décision ! »( Qui pourrait se réjouir du retour du Soldat Parfait ? Wufei, bien sûr !)

« Bof ! Moi, je vois surtout qu'il va nous faire une énorme déprime ! »(Duo)

« Et on ne sait même pas avec précision qu'il s'est passé. »(Trowa)

« Wufei, ce n'est en redevenant comme avant, que son problème sera résolu ! Il fuit ses sentiments… Il devrait les affronter, plutôt. »(Quatre)

« N'empêche si, il l'a embrassé comme je le pense, je vois pas où est le problème ! Elle ne lui a pas mis de claque, elle l'a juste engueulé à cause de sa blague complètement tordu. »(Duo)

« Tu parles ! Si il ne s'était pas occupé de cette onna, il ne serait pas dans cette merde… »(Wu)

« Mais Duo, peut-être qu'il a cru qu'elle l'engueulait pour autre chose ? »(Quat)

« peut-être… Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il pense. »(Tro)

« En effet, Trowa et il ne nous le dira pas… Mais ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'il ne va pas bien moralement. On devrait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive… »(Quat)

« Il a juste réalisé qu'il faisait une erreur avec cette onna. Je ne vois pas en quoi il a besoin d'aide. Il s'en remettra. »(Wu. J'ai beaucoup de mal moi-même à me souvenir, en relisant plus tard, qui cause… Alors vous, les lecteurs, vous en avez probablement presque aucune idée ! C'est plus clair avec les noms, je crois.)

Wufei regarda l'heure sur l'ordi.

« Tu continues, Barton ? »

« Non. Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Maxwell ? »

« Je suis pas d'humeur à faire des recherches. »

« Winner ? »

« Non plus… Mon empathie m'a donnés mal à la tête, avec les sentiments de Heero. »

« Ok. »

Il éteignit le pc et alla se coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit. Trowa l'imita dix minutes plus tard, après qu'ils aient encore discuté de « comment essayer de passer la barrière yuyienne, pour aider Heero ». Tout comme Quatre qui avait l'impression qu'une enclume lui était tombé sur la tête. Duo fit pareil, car cette émission débile lui tapait sur les nerfs. Au moins, essayer de comprendre les réactions étranges de Heero était un bon moyen de parer à l'ambiance lourde de doutes. Ils se couchèrent, mais eurent un peu de mal à dormir. Quand l'un d'eux n'allait pas bien, c'était le groupe entier qui n'allait pas bien. (Comme quoi, ils sont très liés.)

Tsuzuku *~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~

Voilà un chapitre qui m'a donné du mal… Pfff !!^^''''''' J'espère au moins qu'il est aussi bien que je voulais qu'il soit !! J'ai demandé à Heero ce qu'il en pensait, il m'a dit avec un air très contrarié que c'était un massacre et que j'étais un créature immonde… Je comprend pas pourquoi.

Heero : Grrrr !! A ton avis ???

Moi : Parce que tu m'embrasses ?

Heero : Euh… Non. Ca, c'est parfait… *rougit*

Moi : Parce que tu te fais un gros cinéma après ?

Heero : Evidemment !!! Je passe pour un imbécile…

Moi : Mais non… Juste pour un pauvre Soldat Parfait qui est un peu emmêlé avec ses sentiments… 

Heero : -_-

Moi : Mais ça va s'arranger ! Fais pas cette tête… *fait un câlin à Heero*

Heero : *s'accroche à mon cou et me confond avec une peluche* Tu m'as fais de la peine… Consoles-moi !!!

Moi : Ok !^^ Pas de problème ! *se fait pardonner*

Heero : ^^ Reviews, onegai !!

Wufei : Ecris, onna !!!

Moi : Jaloux, va... *va continuer le câlinage de Soldat Parfait contrarié ailleurs*

Wufei : Mais-mais-mais… Je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS jaloux !!!! *rouge pivoine* Euh… A plus !!! *s'en va en vitesse*


	12. Voeux et étoiles filantes 12

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Couple** : Ceci est une information top secrète.^^

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? *air faussement innocent*

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! T_T

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TT_TT

Les G-boys : *soupirent* Quel tête de mule…

Heero : *prend un air malin* Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? *étonné*

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : *s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé* Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? *sous le charme*

Heero : Celui-là. *m'embrasse*

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : *sourire béat* Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!!^^ *entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille* 

Heero : ^^ A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !-_-

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Misao Girl** : Oui, pauvre Heero… Ca va s'arranger mais je vais le faire mariner un peu…^^ Merci de ta review ! Gros bisous !!^^

**Leenaren** : C'est vraiment un Heero malheureux, l ! Il a vraiment choisi la solution radicale. Heero ne fait pas les choses à moitié… C'est tout ou rien ! lol 

Heero : A qui la faute ? J'aime bien cette review… Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient.

Mais moi aussi, je te soutiens…

Heero : Mouais. Et tu me fais aussi des malheurs…-_-

Mon pauvre petit Heero… *le câline*

Heero : Merci d'encourager un pauvre pilote maltrait

Oh oui, je lui fais beaucoup de mal… Il est presque en train de ronronner dans mes bras.

Heero : Et la Yami de la fic. On est logé à la même enseigne. Elle se maltraite elle-même. Elle est folle…^^'

Vas-y, moques-toi et j'arrête de te câliner.

Heero : *silence* (Oh my god… Qu'est-ce que je peux inventer comme délire ???^^ J'aime trop délirer !)

Hehehe ! (Retour à la review normale…^^')

Merci de ta review ! Bisous ! A plus !^^

**Lu** : Merci de ta review ! Elle me fais très plaisir !^^ Voilà la suite ! A plus !^^

**Siria Black :** C'est très dommage qu'il pense ça, en effet… Mais si ça passait sans problème, ça n'irait pas non plus.^^ Heero va-t-il repasser en mode Perfect Soldier ??? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que que non. (Suspens à un centime… -_-) Voilà la réaction de Yami !^^ Hehehehe ! Heero n'est pas débarrassé d'elle… lol And the suite is here !!!!^^ A plus !^^

**Squallinou** : Sacré colle… Qui n'a jamais fait souffrir Heero et ses amis ? Je crois que je trouverais plus facilement la formule qui change le plomb en or…^^' lol Je suis contente que les annexes te plaisent… Et moi aussi, je suis contente de reprendre les chapitres !!^^ J'ai hâte de faire évoluer le Yami/Heero !! Hehehehe !^^ Pas besoin de me lâcher deathcythe au c*l… *planqué dans le Wing Zero* Voilà la suiteeee !!!^^ lol Bisous !!!^^ A plus ! 

**Aki_No_Sabaku** : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice !!^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Oui, c'était un triturage de cerveau mortel… Même pour moi !^^' C'était compliqué à écrire… Mais je suis contente du résultat !^^ (Mais ça ne tuera ni Heero, ni moi… Heero : Dommage. Moi : Comment ça, dommage ??? Hehehe^^''' Quel bont ! Quel compréhension ! Je l'adore !!^^) Vive les commentaires à la c*n !!!^^ C'est vrai que Wufei est absolument détestable… Mais c'est celui que j'aime le moins des 5. Etre plus gentille avec lui ? Je vais essayer, mais il m'énerve tellement…^^' Mais dans les chapitres à venir, je lui réserve quelque chose de sympa !^^ Et là, j'arriverais peut-être à me calmer avec lui ?? Moui, peut-être ! J'ai bon espoir, en tous cas.^^ Et faire parler Trowa un peu plus ? J'essaierais… Mais c'est compliqué, je me concentre surtout sur Heero et Yami et j'ai tendance à zapper un peu les autres, même si je tente de remédier à ça. Merci de ta review !^^ Bisous !! A plus !^^

**Sandra** : Heero va pas refaire son huitre fermée à qui on a volé sa perle très longtemps… Il va vite se remettre !^^ (Comment ? hahaha ! Tu le seras en lisant les chapitres…^^) C'est vrai qu'il est kawai là encore… C'est dingue, quoi qu'il fasse, Heero réussi à avoir l'air kawai ! Quel talent quand même.^^ Merci de tes encouragements !! Bisous !!^^

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Pas grave si tu as tarder à le lire… C'est vrai que parfois quand on est rendu à écrire quelque chose de TRES intéressant (Comme un lémon, par exemple…^^), on ne pense qu'à ça…^^ Hehehe ! Ca me rassure de voir que le triturage de cerveau donne l'effet que je voulais qu'il donne. Cohérent et fait qu'on comprend sa manière d'agir… (Ca évite les OCC gênants) 

Heero : J'ai pas l'air con ? Ca me rassure…

Moi : Je te l'avais dit… Tu as l'air kawai !^^

Heero : Je préfère me fier à un avis autre que le tien. Avec toi, je suis toujours kawai… Mais bon, kawai…^^' Je suis sensé être un terrible assassin, quand même !^^''' Mais à quoi bon résister ? Va pour le kawai.

Moi : Terrible et kawai !^^ Euh… Où en étais-je ?? Ah oui… Il devient de plus en plus attachant !!^^ (Et ça me donne envie de l'attacher à mon lit, pour le réconforter… Mais bon, c'est la Yami de la fic qui doit le réconforter, pas moi… T_T) L'explication du baiser et les sentiments de Heero sont bons… C'est cool !^^ (Le baiser aussi était… Hummmmm !^^, même si je ne faisais que l'écrire ! hehehe !) 

Oui, chapitres et annexes se sont rejoind. Le chapitre là est sur Yami. Ce que je prévois ? Un tas de chose. J'ai des trucs déjà écris qu'il faut que je case en respectant l'évolution de la situation… Et des trucs non écrit à faire. Mais je vais le faire peu à peu, j'ai des choses de prévu mais la manière et ce que je vais faire pour en venir à là n'est pas encore tout à fait défini. J'ai noté tes idées… (Elles sont EXCELLENTES !^^ hehehe !) Bref, j'ai pas de scénario précis. (Faudrait peut-être que j'en fasse un un peu plus complet…^^' Ca serait plus simple pour écrire la suite !)

Donc après cette longue réponse de review, (J'en ai jamais écris une aussi longue !^^') merci de me donner ton avis sur ce que j'écris… Je suis pas toujours très sûr de moi. 

J'ai pas de vacances, puisque je travaille pas encore et que je suis plus à l'école… Mais merci quand même !^^ Bonne vacances à toi aussi quand elles seront là… Et que Sunny sera là aussi !^^ J'ai hâte qu'on puisse discuter toutes les 3 ! 

Bisous ! A plus !^^

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, dimanche matin, je vais promener Snoopy, de bonne humeur. Heero m'a embrassé, hier !!!^^ Je sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire, mais ça doit vouloir dire qu'il a un petit faible pour moi ? Je pense… Il est pas du genre à faire quelque chose sans raison !^^ Au moment où je me disais que j'aimerais bien le voir, je l'aperçoit dehors, à faire un jogging. Je suis folle de joie… Je le rattrapée avec mon chien, comme une petite folle. Il court plutôt vite !!! Pourquoi il ralentit pas ce baka ? Il sait que je suis en train de m'éssoufler pour le rattraper, j'en suis sûr. Il a l'air tout aussi bizarre qu'hier si ce n'est pas plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?? Je vais bientôt le savoir, j'arrive enfin à sa hauteur… Je suis vraiment pas assez sportive, mais bon, j'aime pas le sport.

« Salut ! »

Tiens, il me réponds pas. Bizarre !

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Heero ?? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Rien. Laisses-moi. »

Ben, ça alors… Il m'a parlé d'un ton froid, et même polaire.

« C'est à cause ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

« Oublie ce qui s'est passé hier. »

… Alors là, je suis sur le cul. Je me sens blessée. Pourquoi il me dis ça ??

« Tu t'es pas amusé à la piscine ? »

« Laisses tombez, je te dis ! »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je veux une explication, moi ! Il m'embrasse et il me jette après ??? Ok, c'est pas que ça m'est déplu… Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il m'embrasse pas si c'est pour qu'il me jette après. 

« Attends, Heero !! »

Il s'arrête et se retourne brusquement. Pourquoi il me regarde aussi méchamment. Je lui ai rien fait… En fait, c'est lui m'aurait plus fait quelque chose !

« Quoi ? »

« Y a un truc qui t'a pas plu hier ? Je voudrais comprendre. Tu te comportes bizarrement. »

« Non, je me comporte comme d'habitude. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, il me semble. »

Oui, en effet… Mais après avoir été sociable, ça me fais mal qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi. Sans en comprendre la raison, surtout. Il s'est passé quelques chose d'autre quand il est rentré chez lui, sinon il n'aurait pas subitement changé d'attitude. D'ailleurs même dans le bus, il était bizarre… Il m'embrasse et après, il me fait la gueule !! Je ne comprend rien…

« Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais un truc qui t'a fach ??? Expliques-moi !!! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, pas moi, je te rappelle !! Alors j'aimerais comprendre… »

« Je t'ai dis d'oublié ce qui s'est pass ! C'était une erreur ! Fiches-la paix. Il n'y a rien a dire. »

… Je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'en reviens pas… Je le regarde dans les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ou de trouver je ne sais pas quoi, mais il me fixe avec un regard noir, froid, meurtrier, même. Je fais demi-tour et je l'entend repartir en courant, en courant plutôt vite comme si il voulait se sauver. Putain, j'ai envie de chialer. Je promène mon chien pendant un moment en réfléchissant, en essayant de comprendre ce qui peut bien arriver à Heero. Mais je ne comprend pas. Il ne m'a tout de même pas embrassé pour rien !!! Il y avait bien une raison, autre que celle de ne pas vouloir me laisser me noyer quand même ?? On embrasse pas les autres comme ça, sans raison… Surtout que c'était un baiser assez… Ca se sentait qu'il ne faisait pas semblant ! Ok, je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière, mais je ne suis pas stupide, non plus ! J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il agit comme ça, d'un seul coup… Et ça me blesse. J'essairais de lui reparler plus tard… Peut-être qu'il s'est fait mal en courant et que ça l'a mit de mauvais poil ??? … Ok, c'est une explication complètement idiote !!! Mais je peux pas rester comme ça avec mes questions sans chercher d'explication, non plus !

Je finis par me décider à rentrer… En sortant de l'ascenseur, je tombe sur Heero, qui est monté par les escaliers. Ca tombe bien… Je vais retenter ma chance ! 

Il me regarde une seconde avant de détourner les yeux et de se diriger vers sa porte. Je rêve ou il avait les yeux rouges ??? Je m'inquiètes, là… Heero Yuy qui pleure ??? Je suis tombé dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ??? Quoi que, pourquoi ? Une dimension où les souhaits qu'on fait aux étoiles filantes se réalisent et où les soldat parfaits vous embrassent et vont comme-ci de rien n'était après… Quelle mouche l'a piqu ?? C'est Wufei qui lui a monté la tête ??

« Heero ?? »

« Quoi encore ??? »

Il me répond sans se retourner. Je m'approche.

« … Tu as pleur ? »

« Iie. Fiches-moi la paix ! En quelle langue faut te le dire ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes pas ?? »

Il fonce vers la porte de chez lui et l'ouvre, avant de rentrer rapidement.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai… Il ne va s'en sortir comme ça ! On ne change pas d'attitude, en quelques heures sans qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave et certainement pas à cause d'un simple baiser… Simple, simple, c'est vite dit…^^ Mais bon, on reste sur le « simple » quand même ! Et on a pas les yeux rouges sans raison, non plus ! 

Je le suis et l'empeche de refermer la porte et rentre derrière lui.

« Pas si vite, Heero ! Pourquoi tu as pleur ?? »

« Mêles-toi de tes oignons ! »

Les autres se pointent et on l'air de se demander ce qui se passe… Sauf Wufei qui a un grand sourire aux levres. Je suis sûr qu'il a monté Heero contre moi !!! Salaud, va !! Heero se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir mortel… Ca aurait pu m'impressionner si je n'étais pas autant en colère. Il a les yeux rouges ! Je me suis pas tromp ! Je suis sûr qu'il a pleur ! Il va me donner une explication ou je lui lacherais pas les baskets ! (Ca tombe bien, c'est qui porte comme chaussure lol)

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter de me faire rembarrer, sans rien dire, par un mec connu pour son associabilité et sa froideur, après que celui-ci se soit comporter comme un être humain avec moi, non ??? Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ??? »

« Iie ! Sors d'ici ! Fiches-moi la paix ! »

« Non ! Pas avant que tu m'ai donné une explication qui tienne la route ! »

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer !!! Barres-toi de cet appartement et plus vite que ça ! »

« Non !! »

Les autres sont stupéfaits, à part Wufei qui semble savourer l'intant. Heero sort son flingue et me menace avec. C'est ça… Comme si il allait tirer ! Ca s'entendra et je doute qu'il veuille se faire remarquer. Tiens, mon chien m'apporte sur son soutient. Il grogne sur Heero !! Bon chien…^^

 « C'est ça, tire et t'aura les plus grosses emmerdes que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Commettre un meurtre sur une adolescente, alors qu'on vient d'un autre monde, c'est pas la meilleur façon d'être discret et de passer inaperçut. Surtout que cette fille est celle qui t'a ramené ici, en plus ! Imagine que votre retour dépende de moi ?? Vous seriez dans la merde jusqu'au cou après !! »

« Ne me tente pas trop ! Je pourrais céder à une autre implusion ! »

« Parce que c'était une impulsion ??? Je vois ! C'est pas parce que tu en colère contre toi qu'il faut t'en prendre à moi !! Ben, vas-y tire !!! Qu'est-ce tu t'attend, Soldat Parfait ??? »

Une impulsion !!! Il m'a embrassé à cause d'une impulsion, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle cache cette implusion ? N'empêche c'est pas une raison pour m'envoyer me faire voir ailleurs ! Je lui ai pas demandé de m'embrasser !

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ??? Je suis en train de le provoquer alors qu'il me tient en joue !! Mais je me contrôle plus !! Je suis folle de rage !! Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que l'arme soit à un centimètre de moi.

Il ne dit rien et monte l'arme au niveau de ma tête… Il va pas tirer, non ??? J'ai peur, mais je ne lui montre pas !! Ou en tous cas, le moins possible. Comme si j'allais lui faire ce plaisir !

Les autres sont paralysés devant la scène. Quatre lui, semble mal à l'aise avec tous ces émotions agressives.

« Iie. Mais si jamais tu remets les pieds ici sans raison valables… »

Il baisse son arme et me fout une baffe qui m'envoie par terre. LE SALAUD !!!!! Il frappe plus fort que Wufei ! Je suis sûr que je vais avoir une marque !! En effet, ça fait mal une baffe de sa part, mais je ne pensais en testé une, un jour !!

Oh, Snoopy vient de se jeter sur sa jambe comme si c'était un bon roti !^^ Il le mord bien… Heero ne montre rien, mais il doit avoir mal. Bien fait ! Aaaahhh Il attrapa son collier et le fait lâcher prise… Il va pas le tuer ???? Non, il se contente de le tenir. Ouf !! Par contre, il me regarde avec un regard plus que noir. Il a l'air très en rogne… Tant mieux ! J'espère qu'il a TRES mal à la jambe !!! 

« Je te jure que tu le regretteras. Et tu sais que je ne fais pas de promesse en l'air. »

Oui, je le sais… Mais qu'il m'ai frappé… Grrrr Oh merde. Je chiale. Je me relève, retient moi-même mon chien et je lui met une énorme claque qui lui laisse une grosse trace rouge, qu'on reconnait bien être une main. 

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !! »

Je regarde les autres, ils sont bien à l'écoute. Il ose me ridiculiser ?? œil pour œil !

« Je reviendrais quand même et je saurais pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ! Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé aussi, à la piscine !! »

Stupéfaction des autres face à mes révélations. Heero a l'air d'avoir du mal à se retenir de me massacrer. Bien fait, espèce de connard ! Je souris sadiquement et continue.

« Et pourquoi tu as changé de comportements, d'un seul coup ! Fais-moi confiance ! Tu sais que je suis têtu ! »

Sur ce, je fais demi-tour et sort de l'appart en claquant la porte. Voilà. Maintenant, les autres vont le harceler de questions, bien fait !! Je rentre chez moi et file directement dans ma chambre, avant que mes parents ait le temps de me voir. Je detache mon chien et je me jette sur mon lit. Je me met à pleurer encore plus que tout à l'heure, la tête dans mon oreiller. Ma colère est complètement remplacé par de la tristesse… Je suis éffondré, alors que il y a quelques minute, j'étais au comble de la rage. Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Heero ? On s'entendait si bien… Je suis fâché avec mon pilote de gundam favori. J'y crois pas ! Là, j'ai le moral qui n'a jamais été aussi bas. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit tout ça et de penser des trucs aussi méchants sur lui. Je ne peux même m'évader en pensant à Gundam Wing et Heero, puisque c'est réel, pour moi, maintenant… Et que je suis fâché avec lui… Et je regrette vraiment ce que je lui ai dis. Je ne lui veux aucun mal ! J'espère quand même qu'il a pas trop mal à la jambe. Mais il l'a cherché aussi. Pourquoi je ne révèlerais pas des trucs gênants pour lui ??? Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il ne leur avait pas dit. J'espère qu'ils vont le HARCELER de questions !! Pourquoi je me dis ça ? Alors que c'est même pas vrai ! Quoi que je sais plus ce qui est vrai ou non… Je suis complètement confuse. Pourquoi je pourrais pas le haïr alors qu'il fait pareil avec moi, après tout ?? Et voilà, ça me fait encore plus pleurer ! Je veux pas le haïr… Je l'ai… Adore trop pour ça.

Je ne suis pas venu manger à midi… Je n'avais pas faim. Mes parents ont voulu savoir ce que j'avais, mais j'ai rien dis. L'après-midi, quand j'ai eu le courage de me lever et surtout réussi d'arrêter de pleurer en pensant à lui, je suis aller promener Snoopy pour essayer de me changer les idées, en essayant de ne pas penser que c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Heero, ce matin. Peine perdu. J'étais si contente de le voir… Et voilà que je re-pleure. Je suis trop sensible. Il m'en faut pas beaucoup pour que je chiale et là… C'est plus que suffisant que le gars que je préfère me fasse la gueule. Je m'assoie sur un banc quand y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle.

« Yami ? »

Je relève la tete. Quatre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche l ?? Et merde, j'ai une tête affreuse… J'ai pas envie qu'il voit que j'ai pleuré. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes… De toute façon, c'est inutile d'essayer de cacher ça avec lui, il est empathe.

« Quatre ? »

« J'ai profité que tu sortais pour venir te parler. J'ai dis que j'allais me promener. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je suis venu te voir, surtout pas Heero. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il fallait que je te parles. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Heero ressentes pour toi, maintenant ? »

« Euh… Qu'il me déteste. »

« C'est faux. Il est très triste, complètement abattu. Il n'est pas venu manger à midi. Et quand je suis sorti, il était encore cloitré dans sa chambre. Il est en colère, contre toi… Mais ce n'est presque rien à côté de ce qu'il est en colère contre lui et de sa peine. Je sens qu'il t'aime bien. Quand il a vu que tu pleurais, il était vraiment très malheureux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça dure depuis hier, quand nous sommes revenus. Je sais que tu dois lui en vouloir, mais ne le juge pas trop vite. Il ne connaît pas les sentiments. Il y a quelque chose qui lui fais peur… Et je sais qu'il ne demandera jamais d'aide. »

Je suis scié par ce que me dit Quatre… Si il m'aime bien, pourquoi il me fait ça ???

« Pourquoi tu me dis tous ça ? »

« Parce qu'il continue à t'apprécier malgré ce qu'il t'a dit. Duo et moi, avons essayé de lui parler. Il ne nous a rien, mais je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup. Je crois que tu es la seule qui puisse lui faire dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« J'ai essayer de le faire parler ce matin, quand je l'ai rencontré dehors ! Il a RIEN voulu me dire. Il s'est contenté de se comporter froidement et de m'agresser verbalement. Et tu as bien vu sa réaction chez vous ?? Je vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit ! »

 « En percévérant. Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Heero… Il a besoin de toi, même si il refuse de le voir. »

… Heero aurait besoin de moi ? Vraiment ?? Il a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de moi. En fait, ça serait plutôt le contraire ! C'est la marque bleu que j'ai à la joue qui me le dis… J'ai du raconter un gros mensonge à mes parents pour le leur expliquer, justement. Je me demande si il m'ont vraiment cru… C'était tellement grotesque. Une branche qu'on se prend dans la figure ne peut pas laisser une tel marque. 

« Je sais que son attitude et ce qu'il t'a dit t'a fais mal et t'a mis en colere contre lui, mais pardonnes-lui. Il a un gros probleme et c'est lié à ce qui s'est passé à la piscine, à ce baiser. Il faut que tu l'aides si tiens vraiment à lui. »

« Je… J'essaierais. Mais je fais quoi si il ne veut pas me parler ? Il a dit qu'il me tuerais si je revenais sans raison valable. »

« Il ne te tuera pas. Il tient trop à toi pour ça, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il faut que j'y aille. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plait. A bientôt. »

« D'accord. A bientôt. »

Quatre s'en va. Je caresse mon chien qui est assis à mes pieds. Je suis… vraiment très surprise et stupéfaite, de ce qu'il m'a dit. Alors finalement, Heero ne me hait pas ? Mais il veut s'éloigner de moi, malgré qu'il n'en ai pas la moindre envie ? Pffff… Ca fait beaucoup tous ça, pour une seule journée. Je me sens dépassé par les evenements. Mais si ce que m'a dit Quatre est vrai, je ne vais pas abandonner. Ca non ! Je saurais ce qui tracasse Heero. Le Soldat Parfait et ses sentiments, ça fait un nombre plus grand que la distance de la Terre à la lune, j'ai l'impression. Je peux pas laisser Heero comme ça. Je vais réfléchir à comment je pourrais l'aider. En tous cas, je le verrais, cette semaine. Peut-être quand l'observant, je trouverais une solution. Ce que Quatre m'a dit m'a fait du bien, je vais peut-être réussir à arrêter de jouer les madeleines… Mais bon, maintenant, je m'inquiètes pour Heero ! Même si je lui en veux encore un peu et que ce qu'il m'a dit me fait encore mal… Mais maintenant, j'ai une raison de pas déprimer !! J'ai retrouvé un peu d'espoir. Je dis bien un peu… Parce que Heero est têtu mais têtu comme c'est pas possible. Il cédera pas comme ça… Mais moi aussi, je suis têtu !!! Il l'a dit lui-même ! Heero Yuy, tu vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement !!

Tsuzuku *~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~

Voilà la reprise des chapitres !!^^ Je vais alterner chapitres et annexes, maintenant… Ca devrait me laisser le temps d'écrire les chapitres et annexes. Bon sang que c'est long à écrire, parfois… Surtout quand on n'a pas de scénario précis précis…^^''

Heero : Tu veux un peu d'aide ? *air serviable, qui lui donne un air louche*

Moi : *le regarde, méfiante* Non, merci… C'est gentil de proposer ton aide, Heero… Mais je vais me débrouiller.

Heero : *sourire très doux, presque bizarre* Tu es sûr ?

Moi : Oui… Pourquoi es-tu si coopératif d'un seul coup ?

Heero : *prend un air innocent, très suspect chez lui* Moi ? Juste pour t'aider…

Moi : Et ? Je te connais ! Arrêtes de jouer les innocents…

Heero : Et pour mettre fin à cette fic plus vite… En faisant en sorte qu'il arrive un accident à l'héroïne.

Moi : Je savais que cette gentillesse cachait quelque chose ! Tu ne toucheras pas à ma fic et n'assistera plus à son écriture !

Heero : Hn… Tu préfère que je sois méchant ? 

Moi : Tu sais être gentil sans jouer les gentils garçons innocents…

Heero : Justement. Si on négociait ? Je t'inspire, paraît-il… Laisses-moi rester avec toi pendant que tu écris et je ne touche pas à ton ordinateur.

Moi : Oui, j'accepte de négocier ta présence avec moi, pendant que j'écris… Mais c'est tout.

Heero : Ok… Négocions !^^ *négocie les intérêts de lui-même et ses amis d'une façon particulière*

Moi : J'adore négocier avec lui…^^ *dans les bras à Heero*

Quatre *et les autres derrière la porte à écouter ce qui se passe* : Mission échouée. Il essaie une autre stratégie, pour regagner un peu de terrain…

Duo : *grand sourire* Sûrement sa méthode favorite…^^ Il se sacrifie pas pour nous innocemment !

Wufei : Au moins, il sait comment s'y prendre.

Trowa : … Pas besoin de savoir en détail leur négociations. Allons ailleurs.

Quatre : Oui !^^' *s'en vont plus loin* 

Reviews, onegai ? A plus !!^^ 


	13. Voeux et étoiles filantes 13

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Couple** : Ceci est une information top secrète.^^

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? *air faussement innocent*

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! T_T

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TT_TT

Les G-boys : *soupirent* Quel tête de mule…

Heero : *prend un air malin* Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? *étonné*

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : *s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé* Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? *sous le charme*

Heero : Celui-là. *m'embrasse*

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : *sourire béat* Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!!^^ *entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille* 

Heero : ^^ A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !-_-

**Réponses reviews **:

**Misao Girl** : Tournure surprenante… Oui, un peu. Enfin, moi ça me surprend pas…….. Normal, c'est MOI qui écrit ! Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne me fout pas un coup à ce point-là… Normal aussi, je sais déjà pourquoi Heero a fait ça !^^'' Oui, bon, je crois que j'arriverais jamais à me mettre vraiment à la place des lecteurs… Mais bon, c'est quand même le pied à écrire !^^ Il frappe quand même Yami, mais faut pas lui jeter la pierre… Il souffre, alors il a des réactions exagérées. Mais ça va s'arranger !!!^^ Je ne vais pas le laisser longtemps dans cet état… Bisous bisous !!^^ A plus !

**Lu** : Faut pas être triste ! Tout va s'arranger…^^ Voilà la suite ! A plus !!^^

**Siria Black :** Oui, il est un peu méchant… Mais comme tu dis, il souffres aussi. Voilà la suite ! A plus !^^ (Pas grave, si t'as pas beaucoup d'inspiration… Ca fait toujours plaisir une review, qu'elle soit longue ou courte.^^)

**Leenaren** : Oh oui qu'il est consentant… C'est seulement pour pas paraître trop câlinou qu'il résiste…^^ Parce que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait se dégager ! Et je pourrais rien mettre dans son café, même si je le voulais, puisqu'il le saurait… Je sais pas comment, mais il le saurait ! Il sait toujours tout !!^^

C'est vrai que c'est pas sympa ce qu'il me fait, mais il a des circonstances aténuantes… et puis, bien sûr qu'il est gentil Quat-chan !^^ Où t'as vu qu'il était méchant ? C'est un ange ! C'est l'un de mes persos favori… Bisous !!^^ A plus !

PS : 

Heero : Bien sûr !^^ J'en ai pas besoin en ce moment… Puisque j'ai pas de mission ! A part, participer aux fics de Yami, mais pour ça, pas besoin d'ordinateur… Juste de bon réflexes de survie ! 

Moi : Comme si j'étais si dangereuse que ça…^^'''

**Sandra** : Oui, en effet… Ca ne va pas être des vacances !^^' (ou alors des vacances complètement ratées…) C'est vrai qu'il y est allé un peu fort… Mais Heero est « un peu » perdu et triste, en ce moment. Enfin, un peu… Tout est relatif ! Contente que quelqu'un comprenne la réaction de Yami… C'est vrai que c'est intéressant la provoque ! Mais provoquer Heero Yuy peut être dangereux !^^ Ma Yami dans la fic est folle (et folle de Heero !^^ Et aussi complètement furax que Heero lui ait mit une baffe…) lollllll Mais c'est ce qui est super aussi… lol Donc voilà ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre (ADORABLE !!^^) Soldat parfait…^^ hehehe ! Gros bisous !!!^^ A plus !

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Oui, je suis contente aussi d'avoir réussit à rejoindre les deux bouts !^^ Les chapitres de Yami me manquait !!! lol (Je connais aussi le côté impatient qui dit « Bon alors ??? Quand je pourrais continuer à mettre la suite ?? Après tout, on a laisser la situation dans une belle merde ! Faudrait arranger tous ça… » Enfin, tu vois…^^' Parce que j'adore les annexes, également !!!^^) C'est vrai qu'il y va fort… (Yami a une belle marque bleue après…) Mais le pauvre Heero est désorienté et ne sait plus quoi faire… (Ah lala Dur dur d'être un soldat parfait !) Et franchement, je vois pas pourquoi Wufei interviendrait (Je sais, je suis méchante avec lui… Mais je te promet de faire un effort pour le rendre moins méchant… Dans les prochains chapitres. Wufei : Quand ? Moi : Euh… Joker !!^^'''') puisqu'il n'aime pas Yami et la hait même !! (Pauvre Wufei, tous seul sans sa Sally… Enfin, bon, on peut arranger ce problème… lolll) Alors, il n'a qu'une envie, qu'elle les lâche ! Et Heero est un garçon TRES TRES TRES compliqué… lol Et c'est un plaisir d'écrire ses tourments.^^ (Comment ça, je suis sadique ??? absolument pas, enfin peut-être un peu…^^') J'aime beaucoup ton idée ! (Bien que je ne la reprendrais pas, en effet… Je vais pas orienter la fic dans ce sens.) lol Elle me plait ENORMEMENT lollll « Puissance virile » !!! Hummmmmm Rrrrrrrrr !!!! hehehehehe ! Ces mots susurrent des choses TRES intéressantes dans mes pensées divagantes…^^ Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…^___________^ Miam ! Bon, revenons à ma réponse de review !!! et… Voilà la suite !!!^^ J'espère que tu vas un peu plus comprendre la réaction de ce pauvre Heero… (Pauvre Heero convient très bien…^^') parce qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on lui jette des pierres. (M'enfin si quelqu'un lui en jette quand même, je le soignerais !^^ Moi ? Profiter de la situation ? Pas du tout !!^^') hehehehe ! Bref, le suite est l ! Enjoy !^^ (C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? J'ai jamais utilisé ce genre de terme anglais...) Bisous !!!^^ A plus !

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 9

Heero se réveilla, toujours aussi malheureux. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, alors il resta au lit à remuer ses sombres pensées. Il resta au lit pendant 1 heure, mollement, le moral à zéro, complètement avachit. (C'est assez parlant ? Heero : Oui, je crois qu'ils sont compris ! *de mauvais poils* Moi : Si tu le dis, mon chou…^^) Lorsqu'il se sentit triste et malheureux au point que le suicide était envisageable, il rejeta toutes ses idées noires et se leva. Il prit une bonne douche qui eut le mérite de lui remonter le moral et de faire faire leur malles, momentanément, à ses idées suicidaires, ainsi qu'à ses tristes pensées. Après s'être habillé courageusement, car il avait envie de retourner se morfondre dans son lit, qui lui faisait les yeux doux. (« Viens te recoucher, Heero… Après tout, tu n'as rien à faire aujourd'hui… » LOLLL) Mais au lieu de ça, il alla prendre un petit déjeuner. Wufei, Trowa et Quatre avaient déjà prit leur petit déjeuner et n'étaient plus à la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Duo, qui semblait de bonne humeur, pour je ne sais quel raison louche. Probablement une blague à Wufei, mais Heero s'en fichait éperdument, trop préoccupé par ses soucis.

« Salut, Heero !!^^ Bien dormi ? »

« Iie. »

« Toi, t'es de mauvaise humeur… »

« Oh ! Tu crois ?? »

« Pas besoin de me dire ça comme si je t'emmerdais. J'essaie de seulement de faire la conversation… Surtout que si tu redeviens le Soldat Parfait, je vais devoir remonter l'ambiance du groupe tous seul ! »

« … Gomen. C'est pas toi, c'est moi qui… »

Duo regarda Heero, un peu étonné qu'il s'excuse, malgré qu'il était en mode « iceberg ». Disons plutôt qu'il était entre la machine et l'être humain…

« Bah, je vais pas te jeter la pierre. T'as pas vraiment la forme… »

Le japonais déjeuna dans le plus grand des silences, alors que Duo faisait la conversation tous seul, en déjeunant aussi. Heero n'était pas dérangé par le bavardage de l'américain et ça l'empêchait de penser. Mais après avoir manger et bu son café, il ne savait plus quoi faire et il avait encore envie d'aller se recoucher. Il n'avait rien à faire… A part les recherches ? Ou regarder la tél ? Il soupira. Il avait envie de rien et ne se sentait pas le courage de passer une heure supplémentaire sur l'ordinateur pour faire chou blanc, une fois de plus. Il commençait même à se demander si il allaient vraiment trouver le moyen de rentrer chez eux… Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais aux autres. Si ils savaient que même lui, commençait à perdait espoir, ça serait encore pire après.

« Je t'ennuis ?? »

« Iie. Continue. »

« T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quoi faire et qui n'a envie de rien faire… »

« … Hai. »

« T'as qu'à aller faire un tour de dehors. Ca te changera de rester scotché sur ton pc… »

« … Hn. T'as raison. Je vais aller courir. »

« Et t'as même pas besoin de te changer, t'es déjà en jogging ! »

Le brun déprimé n'avait pas regardé spécialement ce qu'il avait mis et avait pris ça, au hasard dans ses affaires. 

Il se leva et alla mettre sa tasse dans l'évier, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Hai. A tout à l'heure. »

« A toutes !^^ Hé, Heero !! »

« Nani ? »

Il se retourna vers Duo, qui était tout souriant.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter ! Quelques soit ton problème, je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt résolu… Peut-être même plutôt que tu ne le penses. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, peu convaincu. Il ne voyait franchement pas comment son problème pouvait se résoudre si facilement… Mais il était reconnaissant à Duo d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il le remercia d'un sourire triste.

Il sortit dehors. Une fois derrière son bâtiment, alors qu'il courrait sur la pelouse, quelqu'un le rattrapa… Il regarda discrètement derrière lui et aperçut celle qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir… Ou plutôt qu'il ne devait plus voir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle sorte son chien MAINTENANT ? Pas 1 min avant ou après lui, mais MAINTENANT ! La vie s'acharnait contre lui et maintenant, voilà qu'elle s'amusait à remuer le couteau dans la plaie… A moins, que Yami l'ait tout bêtement suivi. 

Il fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas là, en accélérant son allure. Peut-être que ça la découragerait ? Mais il n'y croirait pas beaucoup. Elle était têtu quand elle voulait quelque chose.

« Salut ! »

Il avait eu raison de ne pas y croire. Si il voulait la repousser, il allait devoir utiliser une autre stratégie.

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Heero ?? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Rien. Laisses-moi. »

Il répondit froidement, polairement. Peut-être que s'il restait froid et impassible, elle allait abandonner ? Il y avait peu de chance que ça marche mais bon. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal non plus…

« C'est à cause ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

« Oublie ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Lui-même n'avait aucune envie de l'oublier, mais il fallait.

« Tu t'es pas amusé à la piscine ? »

« Laisses tomber, je te dis ! »

Ce n'était le problème, qu'il se soit amusé ou pas ! Et elle le savait très bien…

Elle le suivait encore. Elle n'allait pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement.

« Attends, Heero !! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il ne servait à rien de continuer d'essayer de lui échapper. Elle ne le lâcherait pas qu'il court ou non. Il prit son air le plus glaciale et la fixa avec un regard noir. 

« Quoi ? »

« Y a un truc qui t'a pas plu hier ? Je voudrais comprendre. Tu te comportes bizarrement. »

« Iie, je me comporte comme d'habitude. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, il me semble. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Soldat Parfait ?? Aussi froid et sympathique qu'un tueur psychopathe en manque de sang ? Elle le savait parfaitement !

« Oui, je sais. Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais un truc qui t'a fâch ??? Expliques-moi !!! C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, pas moi, je te rappelle !! Alors j'aimerais comprendre… »

Enfin, elle en venait à la source du problème. Il avait une ouverture pour la faire lâcher prise. Il aurait voulu l'éviter, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. (Non, il ne va pas la descendre ! Heero : Dommage ! Moi : -_-)

« Je t'ai dis d'oublié ce qui s'est pass ! C'était une erreur ! Fiches-la paix. Il n'y a rien à dire. » 

Il la regarda avec son regard le plus noir, froid et meurtrier. Elle lui lança un regard blessé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… Mais elle était trop têtu ! Il maintint son terrible regard, bien qu'il préférerait l'embrasser ou se ridiculiser, comme il l'avait fait plus d'une fois. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait envie de pleurer. Il avait réussit, mais il était, encore une fois, effondré. Il repartit au pas de course, comme si il avait une meute de chien enragé au cul, pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle. Il allait encore pleurer, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait mal au cœur, trop mal, si mal qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la vie si injuste. Pour une fois, qu'il avait envie d'être avec quelqu'un, autre que ses amis et qui semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas. Il atteint un petit coin tranquille à bonne distance du bâtiment, à l'abri des arbres. Il trouva un banc de pierre et s'y assis. Là, le poids de ses peines lui retomba dessus et il se maudit encore une fois d'être si faible face à ses sentiments, en pleurant.

***

Duo, après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, alla au salon, où Quatre regardait un dessin animé stupide, (Il sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Moi aussi, je regarde des dessins animés stupides, parfois, quand je m'emmerdes.) avec un air triste, car cela leur rappelait leur situation. Wufei était encore scotché au pc. Il semblait être le plus pressé d'entre eux, à vouloir rentré et sans doute, celui qui avait le plus la volonté de croire à leur retour. Trowa lisait dans sa chambre.

Le blond leva la tête quand l'américain arriva.

« Comment va Heero ce matin ? »

« Déprimé, comme tu dois le sentir. »

« Oui, mais si il n'y avait que sa déprime que je sentais… Pffff !! Tous ces sentiments me font déprimer. »

« C'est vrai que la déprime de Heero est TRES contagieuse. J'étais de bonne humeur en me levant et après avoir fait une blague à Wuffy… Maintenant, je suis à nouveau déprim »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de déprimer… Et c'est Wufei. »

« Tu parles sans doute de l'histoire du retour du Soldat Parfait… Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va réussir ?? Moi, j'y crois pas ou alors, il n'y réussira après une longue longue déprime… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera si il oublie cette onna stupide. »

« Rêves pas. Il est amoureux, même si il ne le sait pas ! Il l'oubliera pas comme ça… »

« Ce n'est qu'une onna. »

« Et si tu devais oublier Sally, tu y arriverais ?? »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« … C'est ça, fais ton innocent. Pffffff !!! Si l'ambiance reste aussi sombre, on va tous finir par se suicider… »

Quatre et Duo, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, soupirèrent en cœur.

« Je veux Deathcythe !!! »

« Sandrock… Les maganacs… Mes sœurs… Notre monde me manque !!! »

Wufei soupira à son tour, en pensant à Sally, avant de reprendre son boulot avec une motivation infaillible.

***

Au bout d'un moment, Heero se décida à se lever de son banc. Quitte à déprimer, autant déprimer dans son lit. Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'y rentrer Yami, quoi que ce n'était pas dit. Il pouvait toujours rêver d'elle… 

Il repartit au pas de course, pressé de rejoindre son antre. Alors qu'il sortait des escaliers sur son palier et qu'il pensait qu'il serait enfin tranquille, il la rencontra une fois de plus. Elle sortait de l'ascenseur, avec son chien. Il la regarda une seconde, surpris, avant de détourner les yeux et de se dirigea vers sa porte, en espérant pouvoir atteindre la porte suffisamment vite. Une discussion avec elle, lui avait largement suffit.

« Heero ?? »

« Quoi encore ??? »

Elle semblait inquiètes… Elle n'allait pas le laisser filer comme ça. Il allait devoir encore lutter. Pourquoi donc cette fille était-elle si têtu ???

« … Tu as pleur ? »

C'était quoi cette question ?? … Kuso. Il devait avoir les yeux rouges. Voilà pourquoi elle s'inquiétait. 

Il se maudit une fois de plus et continua avec plus de froideur.

« Iie. Fiches-moi la paix ! En quelle langue faut te le dire ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu me regardes pas ?? »

La vie ou le destin ou je ne sais quoi devait lui en vouloir BEAUCOUP !! Pas Dieu. Il n'y a pas de dieux. Ce n'est qu'une illusion pour garder l'espoir dans ce monde de désespoir. 

Il se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Il allait la refermer, mais Yami l'en empêcha et le suivi.

« Pas si vite, Heero ! Pourquoi tu as pleur ?? »

« Mêles-toi de tes oignons ! »

C'est pas vrai, elle n'allait plus le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une explication, maintenant… Et voilà que les autres arrivèrent, en se demandant ce qui se passait. Trowa, Quatre et Duo étaient inquiets, alors que Wufei semblait ravi que Heero veuille se débarrasser de cette onna gênante. 

Il ne fallait qu'ils voient qu'il avait pleuré, Heero se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Elle était en colère. Son chien aussi, semblait de la même humeur que sa maîtresse, à la différence qu'il ne comprenait RIEN à ce qu'il se passait. 

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter de me faire rembarrer, sans rien dire, par un mec connu pour son associabilité et sa froideur, après que celui-ci se soit comporter comme un être humain avec moi, non ??? Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ??? »

« Iie ! Sors d'ici ! Fiches-moi la paix ! »

« Non ! Pas avant que tu m'ai donné une explication qui tienne la route ! »

« Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer !!! Barres-toi de cet appartement et plus vite que ça ! »

« Non !! »

Les autres pilotes étaient complètement stupéfaits, sauf le chinois qui jubilait. Heero, très énervé, sortit son arme et la braqua. Le chien se mit à grogner, mais il n'y fit pas attention et puis, elle le tenait. 

Il avait des envies de meurtres… Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Plus il était en colère, plus il était triste, en même.

« C'est ça, tire et t'aura les plus grosses emmerdes que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Commettre un meurtre sur une adolescente, alors qu'on vient d'un autre monde, c'est pas la meilleur façon d'être discret et de passer inaperçu. Surtout que cette fille est celle qui t'a ramené ici, en plus ! Imagine que votre retour dépende de moi ?? Vous seriez dans la merde jusqu'au cou après !! »

« Ne me tente pas trop ! Je pourrais céder à une autre impulsion ! »

« Parce que c'était une impulsion ??? Je vois ! C'est pas parce que tu es en colère contre toi qu'il faut t'en prendre à moi !! Ben, vas-y tire !!! Qu'est-ce tu t'attend, Soldat Parfait ??? »

Kuso. Il venait de laisser échapper quelque chose… Mais ce n'était pas dit que les autres comprennent. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui foutre la paix alors ?? Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. Ca la mettait encore plus en colère et elle n'allait pas se contenter de si peu… Et en plus, elle le provoquait ! Quelle folle ! Elle s'approcha à un centimètre de son arme. Il avait envie de tirer… Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Cette acceptation le calma un petit peu et il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas le faire, de toute façon. Ca s'entendrais et en plus, elle habitait juste en face. Elle avait raison et elle le savait très bien. Elle n'était pas idiote… Et trop têtu. Une voix lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait bien aussi pour ça… Mais il l'ignora superbement. 

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas tirer mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire semblant. Il prit un regard encore plus meurtrier et monta l'arme au niveau de son front. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui faire peur ?? Lui, se savait incapable de lui tirer dessus mais ça, elle ne le savait pas…

Les G-boys, même Wufei, qui ne s'attendait pas à se que ça aille aussi loin, étaient paralysés. Quatre sentait bien la colère et la peur de Yami, ainsi que la colère et la tristesse de Heero. Il sentait aussi qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui tirer… Alors pourquoi donc faisait-il semblant ? (Continue, Quatre ! T'es presque bon pour vider la boite d'aspirine…) 

Le japonais, agacé par la manque de réaction de sa cible, décida de lui faire peur autrement. Un coup de poing n'avait jamais tué personne… 

« Iie. Mais si jamais tu remets les pieds ici sans raison valables… »

Il baissa son arme et lui mit un bon coup de poing dans la figure, soulageant un peu sa colère, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Bien sûr, le chien, aussi chiant que sa maîtresse, lui mordit la jambe. Il ne dit rien malgré qu'il lui faisait mal, mais attrapa la pauvre bête par le collier et le fit lâcher prise. Très contrarié, il lança un regard noir-noir-noir à Yami, sans lâcher le chien.

« Je te jure que tu le regretteras. Et tu sais que je ne fais pas de promesse en l'air. »

Elle avait l'air encore plus furieuse… Et elle pleurait. Ca le rendait triste, mais il ne montra rien. Elle se releva et retint elle-même son chien, avant de coller une énorme claque à Heero. Bien sûr, il ne dit absolument rien.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça !! »

Les 4 pilotes étaient sidérés, par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ca ressemblerait presque à une scène de ménage, si ils avaient été ensemble… Elle les regarda d'un coup et regarda à nouveau Heero avec une lueur vengeresse dans le regard.

« Je reviendrais quand même et je saurais pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ! Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé aussi, à la piscine !! »

Elle re-jeta un œil aux autres derrière, qui étaient encore plus sidérés. Heero avait les poings serrés et était furieux. Elle l'avait dit !!! Il était plus que furieux. Mais ça ne semblait pas l'effrayer. Elle semblait plutôt contente, au contraire.

« Et pourquoi tu as changé de comportements, d'un seul coup ! Fais-moi confiance ! Tu sais que je suis têtu ! »

Elle fit demi-tour, tira son chien qui continuait de grogner contre Heero et parti en claquant la porte. Le Soldat Parfait resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer la porte et rangea son arme, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, en boitant légèrement malgré lui. Les mecs le regardèrent partir, sans rien dire avec une tête hagard. Puis, d'un coup, Quatre réagit.

« Heero, ta jambe !! Est-ce que ça va ?? »

Il ne répondit même pas et claqua la porte de sa chambre. 

« Oh, shit. »

Duo, complètement choqué, n'arriva pas à dire autre chose.

« Alors, c'était vrai ? »(Wu)

« Euh… Tu parles du baiser, Wufei ?? »(Duo)

« De quoi veux-tu que je parles d'autres, shazi ? » (Wu)

« Apparemment, oui. Sauf que la réaction de Heero n'a pas été celle qu'on a généralement quand on embrasse quelqu'un. »(Duo)

« Je crois que ça lui a fait réalisé quelque chose qui lui a fait peur. »(Quat)

« Il a peut-être compris qu'il était amoureux ? » (Tro)

« Oui et il aura décidé que c'était une mauvaise chose ! De toutes façon, quand on rentra chez nous, elle restera ici… » (Wu)

« Si on rentre un jour… »(Tro)

Silence. Ils pensèrent tous à la même chose, leur peurs. Puis, chacun repartit sans un mot à ce qu'il faisait. Trowa, dans sa chambre, Duo et Quatre, devant la télé et Wufei, sur le pc, au salon, tous les 3.

Heero, dans son antre, grommelait sa colère, en regardant la morsure que lui avait fait ce fichu chien. Il ne l'avait pas raté, mais ce n'était pas cette morsure qui lui faisait le plus mal. C'était encore et toujours la même chose. Mais plus il était méchant, plus il était triste aussi… En plus, maintenant, les autres savaient ce qui s'était passé. 

Encore pire, il s'était prit une claque, et pas une petite, et s'était fait mordre par un chien, devant les autres, sans compter qu'elle leur avait dit ce qu'il ne voulaient pas qu'ils sachent. Ils s'étaient fait humilié… Mais il s'en foutait complètement, à la limite. C'était juste car il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose la moindre question ou se faire charrier, qu'il n'avait rien dit. Et puis, c'était personnel ! Il sentit sa colère retomber et être remplacé par de la tristesse et cet douleur déchirante. Et comme d'habitude, il céda aux larmes… Il se recoucha sous ses couvertures, après avoir mit ses chaussures aux pieds du lit, bien décidé à y rester toute la journée, en tête-à-tête avec ses pensées. Il ne se leva pas pour manger, ni rien d'autres. 

Duo essaya bien d'aller lui parler, mais il fit face à un mur de silence. Même en entrant dans la chambre sans l'accord de Heero, le propriétaire n'avait RIEN dit. Il avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'ils ne lui poserait aucune question ou ne se foutront pas de lui, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être amoureux, qu'il pouvait lui en parler si il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il s'inquiétait et compagnie. Heero avait fini par lui répondre platement, planqué sous ses couvertures « Je ne suis pas amoureux, tout va très bien et je n'ai besoin de personne. Je veux juste être seul… Onegai. » et l'américain n'avait pas insisté, sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien d'autres.

Tous les G-boys passèrent une journée plate, mais plate comme c'est impossible. Duo à s'abrutir devant la télé. Trowa sur le pc, à faire les recherches toujours aussi infructueuses. Wufei à méditer sur son lit et Quatre à assouvir une soudaine envie de faire un gâteau. Un gâteau au chocolat, qui réussi le miracle de sortir Heero de sa chambre…

***Flash back*** (Un tel miracle valait qu'on s'attarde dessus…^^)

Quatre était devant le four à regarder le gâteau cuir (en bavant à moitié… Euh, non, ça c'est moi !!!^^'''''), quand Heero débarqua dans la cuisine, attiré par la bonne odeur.

« Heero ! Je suis content de voir que tu es sortit de ta chambre… »

Il lui sourit gentiment et Heero resta impassible, mais était quand même rassuré qu'il ne parles pas de ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

« … Qu'est-ce qui est en train de cuir ? »

« Un gâteau au chocolat…^^ »

Le Soldat Parfait se mit à sourire TRES TRES légèrement. Il avait un petit faible pour les gâteaux !(Pourquoi Heero Yuy ne pourrait-il pas être gourmand ? lol)

« C'est bientôt cuit… Tu en voudras ? »

« Hai. »

Il s'assit à la table, pour attendre. Quatre s'assit en face de lui. Ils restèrent 5 min sans rien dire. Le japonais regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent et Quatre le regardait, sans savoir comment aborder le sujet dont il voulait parler avec lui, en surveillant l'heure.

« Tu veux un caf ? »

« Hai. »

Il sorti deux tasses et leur servit du café. Il restèrent 10 min de plus silencieux, en buvant lentement leur café. Enfin, le gâteau fut cuit… Heureusement car l'ambiance commençait à être un peu lourde.

« Il est cuit !!^^ »

Heero se ré-intéressa à ce qui se passait dans la pièce et regarda Quatre sortir le gâteau du four. Il le posa sur la table, vérifia qu'il soit bien cuit et regarda Heero qui semblait très attiré par le gâteau. Il sourit, amusé par cette réaction surprenante. (Je vais vous donner faim ! Description du gâteau : pas du tout raplaplat, moelleux, léger, d'une belle couleur chocolat et qui a l'air délicieux !!! Sans compter l'odeur du gâteau qui sort du four… *bave* Je veux du gâteau !!!!!! Heero : *mange son gâteau en me narguant*^^ Délicieux… T'en veux ? *regarde le plat où il ne reste plus que des miettes* Oh, y en a plus. Comme c'est dommage. Moi : GGGGGRRRRRR !!!! _ *a envie de tuer Heero. Le poursuit avec un couteau de cuisine très bien aiguisé, avec un air psychopathe, comme dans les films d'horreur…* Heero : LOL *… Sauf que la victime se marre, en se goinfrant de gâteau, tout en courant.^^'*)

« Parfait !^^ Tu peux sortir deux assiettes et un couteau, S'il te plait, Heero ? »

« Hai ! »

Il se leva et alla chercher les assiettes et le couteau, qu'il posa sur la table, avant de se rasseoir en fixant le blond avec un regard gourmand. Quatre ne se fit pas prier et donna une bonne part à Heero.

« Fais attention, c'est chaud… »

« Arigato !^^ »

Quatre se servit aussi et se rassit, après avoir remit le gâteau dans le four, pour ne pas qu'il refroidisse. Il regarda le goinfre japonais manger, euh, dévorer, je veux dire^^', sa part, sans faire attention qu'il est en train de se brûler les doigts et la bouche, mais il avait trop faim pour faire attention à ça. L'arabe lui préférait attendre un petit peu… Il regardait Heero qui avait déjà engloutit la moitié de sa part. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui en parler…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose, alors dis-le. »

Il reprit son goinfrage, sans quitter Quatre des yeux.

« En fait, je… A propos de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, avec Yami. Je ne veux t'embêter et je me doute que tu n'as aucune envie d'en parler, mais écoutes-moi, s'il te plait. »

Heero venait de manger le dernier morceau de gâteau et se léchait les doigts. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, mais, vu qu'il était de meilleur humeur, (Les gâteaux, c'est magique…^^) accepta quand même. 

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas faire ce que tu es en train de faire. Je ne juges pas ce que tu fais… Je ne vais pas te blâmer. Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi tu te fais du mal et que tu lui fais du mal. Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre, c'est peut-être trop personnel. Mais ça m'inquiètes de te voir comme ça. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien… »

Il baissa la tête.

« Je… je veux pas t'inquiéter, ni les autres… Mais c'est compliqué. Je veux pas en parler… Je veux… Oublier. »

Quatre en sentant la détresse de son ami, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu ne peux pas oublier les sentiments. Heero, pourquoi tu as embrassé Yami ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. »

« Si, tu le sais… Ou plutôt, tu ne veux pas le savoir. Si tu l'acceptais, ça serait moins dur… »

« Je ne veux accepter quelque chose d'impossible ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Heero resta muet et appuya ses coudes sur la table, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Heero, dis-moi… »

« Iie… Laisses-moi ! Arrêtes ! Je veux pas y penser… »

En sentant toute la douleur de Heero, il décida d'arrêter de lui poser des questions. C'était un sujet beaucoup trop sensible.

« D'accord… Mais laisses-moi te donner un conseil. Ce problème vous concerne tous les deux. Il faudrait mieux que vous en parliez tous les deux… Peut-être que ça pourrait arranger les choses ? »

« Iie ! Je peux pas… »

« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis, quand même… D'accord ? Quand il y a un problème entre deux personnes, en parler permet parfois de le résoudre. »

« Hai… J'y… J'y réfléchirais… »

« Heero, ça va pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Heero ?? Regardes-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Quatre l'obligea à le regarder et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. C'était un sujet encore plus sensible qu'il ne pensait.

« Heero ! Calmes-toi… J'arrête de t'en parler. »

Heero voulu se lever, mais Quatre l'empêcha.

« Attend, Heero ! Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer… »

Il le fit se rasseoir et rapprocha sa chaise, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun se laissa faire, complètement abattu.

« Je suis un idiot… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai… »

« Je suis une vrai loque ! Regardes-moi… »

« Mais non… On est tous pareil face aux sentiments. Calmes-toi et arrêtes de te rabaisser. »

Quatre aperçut Wufei qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cuisine. Il lui fit signe de partir, avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, ce que fit le chinois. Le blond caressa les cheveux à Heero, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Hai… Arigato. Je vais… Retourner dans ma chambre. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Heero ! Attend un peu… »

Heero se retourna et regarda Quatre ressortir le gâteau et en recouper une part. Il lui donna, en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tiens !^^ Rien de tel que du gâteau au chocolat pour retrouver le moral. Courage, Heero !! C'est pas si terrible… Tu verras que ça va s'arranger ! »

Heero lui fit un petit sourire en prenant le gâteau.

« Arigato !^^ J'aime les gâteaux… »

« Si y a du gâteau en désert, tu viendras manger ? »

« Hai. »

« Alors, y en aura !^^ Quitte à ce que je fasse un gâteau tous les jours. »

« T'es pas obligé de te donner tant de peine pour moi… »

« Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu viennes manger, je le ferais. Pas question que je te laisse mourir de faim !! »

Heero lui fit un vrai sourire, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il tomba sur Duo, qui fut un peu surpris en voyant le brun sourire. Puis, il poussa un hurlement avant de se ruer à la cuisine, en comprenant que le gâteau était cuit. 

« Quatre !! Comment t'as fait pour faire sourire Heero ??? »

« Lui donner du gâteau. »

« Ah bon ? C'est tout ??? »

« Oui… Heero est un gros gourmand !!^^ »

« … C'est un vrai estomac sur patte !^^ »

« C'est pas le seul, Maxwell. »

« Oh, Wuffy !^^ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?? »

Il prit un air angélique, en se coupant un morceau de gâteau, qu'il s'empressa de manger. 

« Espèce de goinfre, c'est WUFEI ! Winner, qu'est-ce qui passait tout à l'heure ? »

« J'ai essayé de lui parler de sa dispute avec Yami… »

« Et ? »

« Il ne veut pas en parler. C'est un sujet très sensible… Trop sensible. Il ne faut pas lui en parler. »

« Mais… On peut pas le laicher comme cha ! »

« Maxwell ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! »

« On ne peut pas l'aider. C'est un problème qu'il doit régler avec elle… On ne peut que le soutenir et faire notre possible pour lui remonter le moral. »

« Je ne vois pas où il y a un problème. »

Duo posa son gâteau moitié manger et regarda sérieusement le chinois.

« Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ??? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !! J'ai jamais vu Heero si mal !!! »

« Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Il va vite se remettre. »

Wufei sortit de la cuisine et l'américain soupira.

« Je le comprend pas… Il a l'air de se moquer que Heero n'aille pas bien. »

« Il est en colère contre Heero et Yami. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« A mon avis, il est en veut à Yami de nous avoir fait venir ici, car il est séparé de sa Sally et il est jaloux de Heero !! »

« Peut-être bien… »

Duo re-soupira et continua à manger sa part, alors que Quatre commençait à manger la sienne.

*** Fin de flash back*** (C'était un grand moment, n'est-ce pas ??)

Bref, c'était une journée TRES plate et tout le monde était d'humeur maussade. Quoi que Heero était sans doute celui qui était de meilleur humeur. Quatre lui avait remonté le moral. Il avait un peu réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit l'empathe, mais avait préféré laisser de côté cette solution. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas se re-disputer avec elle. Il avait aussi peur de lui parler et de sa réaction, et lui parler du problème signifiait y penser d'abord, or il ne voulait plus y penser. Après s'être rabaissé le moral, en réfléchissant, il mangea sa deuxième part de gâteau et POF son moral remonta d'un coup. Il décida même de ne plus se laisser dépérir et déprimé, quitte à noyer son chagrin dans la bouffe ou le travail. Il se leva courageusement et alla récupérer son pc dans le salon, pour continuer les recherches dans sa chambre. Ne plus déprimer, ok, mais il avait toujours envie d'être seul, malgré tout.

Quatre, bien décidé à arranger les choses, avait même risqué les foudres yuyiennes, en faisant une chose que Heero n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. Alors qu'il préparait le repas du soir, le blond entendit une porte du palier s'ouvrir, ainsi qu'un aboiement de chien. Il alla voir par le judas de la porte et en voyant Yami sortir son chien, décida de mettre son grain de sel dans l'affaire Heero/Yami. Il raconta aux autres qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, mit le gaz au plus bas et se rua dehors, à la suite de Yami. Lorsqu'il sortit, elle était sur un banc, en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha dans le but d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Il voulait la convaincre de ne pas renoncer et qu'elle devait éclaircir les choses avec Heero. Elle était suffisamment têtu pour insister malgré la menace de Heero. Et Heero accepterait peut-être de lui parler, en suivant le conseil que Quatre lui avait donné.

« Yami ? »

Elle releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux, avec un air surpris en le voyant.

« Quatre ? »

« J'ai profité que tu sortais pour venir te parler. J'ai dis que j'allais me promener. Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent que je suis venu te voir, surtout pas Heero. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il fallait que je te parles. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Heero ressentes pour toi, maintenant ? »

« Euh… Qu'il me déteste. »

« C'est faux. Il est très triste, complètement abattu. Il n'est pas venu manger à midi. Et quand je suis sorti, il était encore cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il est en colère, contre toi… Mais ce n'est presque rien à côté de ce qu'il est en colère contre lui et de sa peine. Je sens qu'il t'aime bien. Quand il a vu que tu pleurais, il était vraiment très malheureux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça dure depuis hier, quand nous sommes revenus. Je sais que tu dois lui en vouloir, mais ne le juge pas trop vite. Il ne connaît pas les sentiments. Il y a quelque chose qui lui fais peur… Et je sais qu'il ne demandera jamais d'aide. »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Pourquoi tu me dis tous ça ? »

« Parce qu'il continue à t'apprécier malgré ce qu'il t'a dit. Duo et moi, avons essayé de lui parler. Il ne nous a rien, mais je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup. Je crois que tu es la seule qui puisse lui faire dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« J'ai essayer de le faire parler ce matin, quand je l'ai rencontré dehors ! Il a RIEN voulu me dire. Il s'est contenté de se comporter froidement et de m'agresser verbalement. Et tu as bien vu sa réaction chez vous ?? Je vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit ! »

« En persévérant. Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Heero… Il a besoin de toi, même si il refuse de le voir. »

Elle le regarda incrédule et un peu septique. Elle semblait avoir du mal à le croire…

« Je sais que son attitude et ce qu'il t'a dit t'a fais mal et t'a mis en colère contre lui, mais pardonnes-lui. Il a un gros problème et c'est lié à ce qui s'est passé à la piscine, à ce baiser. Il faut que tu l'aides si tiens vraiment à lui. »

« Je… J'essaierais. Mais je fais quoi si il ne veut pas me parler ? Il a dit qu'il me tuerais si je revenais sans raison valable. »

« Il ne te tuera pas. Il tient trop à toi pour ça, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il faut que j'y aille. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, s'il te plait. A bientôt. »

« D'accord. A bientôt. »

Quatre repartit vers le bâtiment après avoir fait un sourire encourageant à Yami. Elle le croyait et elle voulait aider Heero. Il avait réussi, mais il avait intérêt à se dépêcher de rentrer, avant que l'estomac sur patte japonais ne sorte de son antre.

Quand il rentra, Heero était en effet dans la cuisine… A surveiller, en goûtant un peu toutes les 30 secondes, ce qui cuisait. (Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas quand on a faim !!^^ Moi, quand j'ai vraiment faim, je suis prête à me faire cuir un truc, malgré que je sois un peu feignante.)

« Heero, quand on surveille la cuisson de quelque chose, on n'en mange pas en même temps…^^ »

« … J'ai faim. T'étais o ? »

« Parti prendre l'air cinq minutes, derrière le bâtiment… »

« En laissant le gaz sous quelque chose qui cuit ? »

« C'est pour ça que je ne suis sorti que 5 min. »

« Hn. C'est cuit, je crois. »

Quatre goûta à son tour. 

Heero ne se méfia pas plus que ça. C'était étrange mais bon… Il avait d'autres soucis que de surveiller les entrées et sorties de ses amis. Comme ses sentiments qui voulait sa mort ou encore les « fanfics » !!

« Presque. Encore 5 min… Tu n'as qu'à mettre la table, en attendant ? »

« Hai. »

Il s'occupa de mettre la table.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, sur les recherches ? »

« Hai… Mais pas sur les étoiles filantes. »

Quatre le regarda, surpris.

« Sur quoi ? »

« Sur les fanfics. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Histoires écrites par des fans, sur les fictions à la télé ou venant de livres. Y a des tonnes sur nous, dans toutes les langues… »

« … Oh. Et ça parles de quoi ? »

Heero, ayant fini de mettre la table, s'assis sur une chaise et soupira, avant de se lancer. Ils devaient savoir… Et puis, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui.

Il avait préféré faire le tour des fics, avant d'en parler aux autres. Au début, il avait vu en gros les différents genre, en laissant ces histoires de « couples » de côté. Mais quand il s'était intéressé à ça, ça l'avait mis en rogne tellement c'était stupide. (C'est son opinion, pas la mienne. Puisque j'écris du yaoi…^^) Mais lorsqu'il était tombé sur un « lemon » par hasard cet après-midi, (C'est à se demander comment il a pu ne pas tomber dessus plus tôt… Y en a tellement. Comment ça, je devrais savoir ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est moi l'auteur ! Ben, je sais pas quand même.) il était resté muet de stupéfaction, avant de pâlir. Un « 1x2 », en plus… Il l'avait lu jusqu'au bout et avait éteint le pc avant s'allonger. Il avait pensé d'abord que c'était absolument dégoûtant, avant de se mettre à ruminer en japonais contre les « fanfickeurs/fanfickeuses ». Il était en colère. Il s'était même demandé si Yami écrivait ce genre de choses, avant de chasser cette pensée. Ne pas penser à elle ! Après avoir eu des envies de meurtres contre « ce monde de crétins » pendant un long moment, il avait décidé d'accepter la requête de son estomac qui lui réclamait à manger. Comme Quatre n'était pas dans la cuisine, il en avait profité pour goûter un petit peu, sans se faire hurler dessus, ni taper sur les doigts. Puis, il s'était demandé où était le blond. Il avait posé la question aux autres pilotes qui lui avait dit qu'il était sorti, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas où, ni pourquoi, encore moins pour combien de temps. Puisque Quatre n'était pas là et qu'il avait TRES faim, il avait décidé de s'en occuper lui-même.

« De choses obscènes (= Yaoi) pour la plupart. C'est vraiment… Y en a qui sont complètement délirantes et on nous ridiculise. (= fic délire) Y en a d'autres qui sont glauques et ils nous arrivent des trucs… Monstrueux.(= fic avec tortures en tous genre, jusqu'aux deathfic) Y en a d'autres qui sont… En fait, tout ce qui reste de… Gundam Wing, c'est… Les personnages. (= fic UA) D'autres encore où c'est du surnaturel à fond… (= fic fantastique) Et parfois, y a des mélanges de genre. J'ai lu des choses absolument stupide et d'autres un peu moins stupide. Mais dans la plupart, c'est complètement… Je passe pour un surhomme, psychopathe, obscédé par les missions et qui braque tous ce qui bouge ! Tu passes pour un crétin juste bon à pleurnicher. Wufei une boule de nerf ambulantes qui hurle à tout bout de champ et qui veut couper tout le temps couper Duo en rondelle. Ok, c'est pas entièrement faux… Mais c'est tout de même pas à ce point-l !! Trowa, un mur ambulant, qui dit jamais rien et est sensible à rien ! Et Duo, pour un imbécile, incapable d'être sérieux, ou encore un schyzo fini, qui passe son temps à m'emmerder en m'appelant « Hee-chan ». Ok, il me cherche un peu… Mais bon… Il a pas intérêt à entendre parler de ce surnom débile ou je vais y avoir droit, à coup sûr ! Et Réléna… C'est le meilleur ! Une fille bête comme ses pieds qui à un petit pois à la place du cerveau, qui est folle amoureuse de moi et qui passe son temps à me courir après, en hurlant mon nom et se faisant de gros film genre « Il m'aime mais il est trop timide pour me le dire, ou alors, il veut pas me mettre en danger. ». (Ce que je ne pense pas… J'aime pas quand c'est trop caricaturé ou ridicule. Même si je le fais malgré moi, parfois…-_-') Mais ce qu'il y a de pire… »

Quatre regardait Heero, apparemment en rogne et révolté, débiter son discours d'un trait et reprendre son souffle. Il était stupéfait et attendait la suite, avec encore plus d'appréhension.

« Ce qu'il y a de pire, c'est que ces imbéciles nous mettent ensembles !!! »

« QUOI !? »

« Et le plus que j'ai vu, c'est moi avec Duo et toi, avec Trowa ! Wufei, lui il est souvent avec Sally ou Treize, ou tout simplement célibataire. Et parfois même, y a des ménages à trois ! Et je ne te parles même des… »

Il devient rouge pivoine. Quatre était sidéré.

« Des quoi ??? »

« … Ils appellent ça des « limes » ou « lemon ». C'est franchement… Dégoûtant. » (Le point de vue G-boys est assez rude… Mais il va évoluer ce point de vue. Pour Heero, en tous cas.)

« Non, c'est pas… C'est pas nous qui… ensembles ??? »

« Si ! Avec les détails en plus… La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'en ai pas cru mes yeux et j'ai cru que j'allais être malade ! »

Quatre et Heero restèrent silencieux, le japonais en colère et l'arabe complètement choqué. Duo entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? Ca va pas ?? »

« … Je vous expliquerais après manger. »

Ca risquerait de leur couper l'appétit !^^'

« Ah ? Bon… C'est prêt ? »

Heero se leva et goûta.

« Hai. Tu vas t'y faire, Quatre… »

« … Se faire à quoi ? »

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule au pauvre Quatre, qui était tout chamboulé. Celui-ci hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

« Duo, va dire aux autres que c'est prêt. »

« Tout de suite, Heero ! »

Ils mangèrent, en silence après que ce soit le japonais qui servit tout le monde, sous l'air surpris des autres. Après, il leur expliqua, en résumant et en ne disant surtout pas certaine chose comme le « Hee-chan », le pourquoi de l'état de Quatre. Et là, c'est trois G-boys qui firent des tronches ébahis et traumatisés. Heero leur montra quelques extraits de ces monstruosités. Et là, bizarrement, tous les pilotes se couchèrent tôt, très tôt, à part Heero qui passa une grande partie de la nuit sur l'ordinateur. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir, il était trop énervé, à cause de ces « fanfics » et démoralisé, à cause de ses sentiments.

Tsuzuku *~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~

Je sais pas quoi dire… A part que FF.net m'emmerde à ne pas marcher et que je dois attendre pour updater mes fics. Donc… 

Duo : Hee-chan… Ca te va bien !^^

Heero : Duo !!

Duo : Quoi, Hee-chan ?^^

Heero : Yami... *regard noir* La prochaine, tu détruis tes fics plutôt que de laisser Duo les lire !!!!

Moi : ^^''' Ok, ok… Pas la peine de t'énerver, Hee-chan… HEERO !^^'''''''

Duo : Oui… Faut pas t'énerver comme ça, Hee-chan… C'est mauvais pour la sant !

Heero : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !!!

Duo : Bah, pourquoi Hee-chan ?

Heero : *attrape Duo, le bâillonne et le saucissonne, avant de le mettre dans sa chambre* Voilà. Bon… J'espère que ça le calmera.

Quatre : Hee-chan… Heero ! pardon, Heero ! C'est que c'est contagieux... Tiens, du gâteau au chocolat.

Heero : *regarde le gâteau en bavant* Oh t'es gentil, Quatre…^^ Arigato !! *prend le gâteau et va s'asseoir gentiment, tout calme* 

Moi : Hum… Voilà un autre genre de gâterie qu'il aime bien. Je vais m'en souvenir de celle-l !^^ 

Heero : Bon… Si on achevait ce chapitre ? Reviews, onegai ?^^

Moi : Oui… Bonne idée, mon petit Heero ! *prend Quatre par l'épaule et lui demande de m'apprendre à cuisiner, à l'oreille*

Quatre : Euh… si tu veux.

Heero : *lance un regard jaloux à Quatre*

Quatre : C'est pas ce que tu crois, Heero !!!^^''' 

Moi : Je vais t'expliquer ! Ne tue pas, Quatre…^^' A plus !^^


	14. Voeux et étoiles filantes 14

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Couple** : Ceci est une information top secrète.^^

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? *air faussement innocent*

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! T_T

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TT_TT

Les G-boys : *soupirent* Quel tête de mule…

Heero : *prend un air malin* Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? *étonné*

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : *s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé* Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? *sous le charme*

Heero : Celui-là. *m'embrasse*

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : *sourire béat* Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!!^^ *entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille* 

Heero : ^^ A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !-_-

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Misao Girl** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus… Moi, en écrivant la réaction de Heero aux fanfics, j'étais aussi énervé que lui. Merci de ta review !!^^ Bisous bisous !! A plus !

**Sandra** : Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire…^^ Je sais pas si c'était sensé être drôle, mais bon… lollll Du moment que ça t'ai plus...^^ Merci de tes encouragements !! Bisous !^^ A plus !

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Ah le coup de poing… Tu l'as pas avaler. Moi, je sais pas… Je verrais la réaction de Yami, si y a une autre dispute. Bref, je sais pas… Oui, c'est vrai tout ce que tu dis, mais c'est ma manière d'écrire. Ca à ses avantages, comme ses inconvénients… Mais je l'aime bien. J'ai mes repères… Ca va se diversifier après, l'histoire. Mais y a des trucs à mettre en place… ET JE VEUX MON HEERO !!!!^^ lolllllll Si c'était aussi simple que ta solution pour leur retour, ce serais pas drôle loll (Moi ? Sadique ? Non, à peine…^^) Et il y a d'autres choses qui doivent se passer…^^ (Même si je sais pas exactement quoi et dans quel ordre…^^') Merci de ta review !! Bisous !!!^^ A plus !

**Leenaren** : Lui faire des gâteaux ?? lol Y a pas besoin… lollll Une recette pour Duo ? Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher. Aucun gourmand ne résista un bon gâteau…^^ Kisu !!^^ A plus !

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Ca va plus du tout. Je supporte plus que Heero me fasse la gueule !! Et ça depuis l'accident de la piscine. Tout ça à cause d'un baiser, c'est dingue ! Ca fait une semaine qu'il est à nouveau aussi communicatif qu'un mur. Sans compter qu'il est complètement froid et distant avec moi. J'ai réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Quatre et j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Je dois savoir ce qui ne va pas… Demain, on est samedi. J'irais voir Heero et cette fois, je le laisserais pas se défiler, quitte à devoir le traîner dehors par la peau du cou ! Il me mettrait probablement KO avant que j'ai pu le toucher, mais ça peut pas être pire que ma situation actuelle. J'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse, je crois…

En tous cas, c'est ce qui s'appelle une semaine désastreuse. Les pestes sont revenus et ont recommencé à m'embêter. Sauf que je les ai envoyer chier lundi, avec un regard meurtrier et des coups de sacs !!! Comme si j'avais pas un assez gros problème à réglé avec Heero ! D'ailleurs, à cet occasion j'ai cru voir Heero sourire un petit peu… Je me demande si j'ai pas rêvé. Elles ne sont pas revenu me voir de la semaine, mais ce n'est que temporaire, j'en suis sûr. Mais je m'en fous pour l'instant. Duo continue de parler avec moi, même si Heero n'est absolument pas d'accord. Et Quatre aussi… Même si il ose moins affronter le regard du Soldat Parfait que Duo. Heero me fait vraiment la gueule, il ne me dit pas un mot, même si j'essaie d'engager la conversation avec lui. Par contre, je le surveille. Il n'aime pas ça, il me l'a dit et m'a même menacé, mais je continue de le surveiller. Et j'ai aperçut qu'à certains moment, il avait l'air triste et même qu'il lui arrivait de me regarder. Ce qu'a dit Quatre est donc sûrement parfaitement vrai. 

Je rentre en bus, maintenant, parce que l'ambiance quand je suis avec eux, entre Wufei qui me regarde d'un air méprisant en souriant méchamment et Heero qui n'est pas seulement muet et asocial, mais également en colère, ça donne une ambiance trop tendu pour moi et puis, Heero, qui est le chef de groupe, ne m'aurais pas laisser rentrer avec eux. Trowa lui, reste encore et toujours d'une discrétion digne d'un caméléon. Il se fond dans le décor, c'est dingue ! Il a du être caméléon dans une vie antérieur…

J'ai arrêté de déprimer pour me reprendre. Par contre, j'arrive pas à faire mes devoirs, je suis pas motivé du tout… Et même certains soir, j'oublie de les faire, tellement je suis préoccupé. Mais je m'en fous royalement, c'est que des devoirs. Je crois que quand je faisais mes devoirs la semaine dernière, ce qui me donnait le courage de le faire, c'était que je voulais faire plaisir à Heero et qu'il soit content de moi. Heero me manque trop. Je veux retrouver mon Heero, celui qui est gentil, patient et qui sourit… Et je vais le retrouver !! 

Je me suis aussi amélioré en dessin, pendant les cours. Bah, oui… Les cours m'ennuis encore plus, là. J'ai pas le courage de suivre ce que disent les profs, enfin pas tout. J'essaie d'écouter un peu quand même… J'ai réussi à dessiné le Deathcythe de façon à peu près correcte, je dis bien à peu près et Duo l'a même reconnu… Au bout de 5 min, après l'avoir retourné dans tous les sens, que je l'ai encouragé et donné un indice… Mais il a deviné ce que s'était, quand même^^'. Faudrait que J'essais de faire les autres gundam et je verrais si leur propriétaire les reconnaissent… Enfin, si j'arrive à arranger les choses avec Heero, évidemment.

Voilà. On est samedi matin… Il est temps de faire ce que j'ai décidé hier soir. Je me lève, déterminé à mettre les choses au clair et va me préparer. Vers 10h quand je suis prête, je vais sonner chez les G-boys. Tiens, c'est Duo qui ouvre. Il a pas l'air très réveillé… Son air surpris en est drôle !^^ Mais je suis en mode sérieuse, l !! Comment ça, c'est un phénomène extraordinaire et même surnaturel ??? Faut pas exagérer, non plus…^^'''

« Salut, Duo. Heero est l ? »

« Euh… Oui… Mais je sais pas si il voudra te parler... Après ce qu'il a dit l'autre fois. »

« Je ne lui laisse pas le choix ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il me le dira ou je serais une Duo bis ! »

Duo me regarde très surpris, mais un peu plus réveillé… Enfin un tout petit peu. J'espère que je l'ai pas réveillé.

« Euh… Je vais le chercher… »

« Non, si tu lui dis que c'est moi, tu sais comment il réagira… Sois il s'enfermera dans sa chambre. Et je ne sais ni crocheter les portes, ni les défoncer… Sois il voudra me tuer et je sais pas me battre, moi ! Je vais aller le chercher… Où il est ? »

« Dans sa chambre. »

Duo, vraiment très surpris, me laisse entrer. Tiens, Wufei est dans la cuisine avec son petit air triomphant sur le visage.

« Alors, onna ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Rien qui t'intéresse. »

« Tu sais ce qu'à dit Yuy… »

« Oui, mais je veux savoir POURQUOI il me la dit. Et je le saurais… »

Je me dirige vers la chambre à Heero, avant que la langue de vipère chinoise ait le temps de me dire autre chose. J'y suis jamais allé, c'est son territoire, mais je l'ai vu y aller une fois !^^ C'est juste au bout du couloir, la porte bleue… J'ouvre brusquement la porte, celui-ci est assis sur son lit devant son pc. Il me lance un regard noir dès qu'il me voit. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?? »

« Quel accueil, Heero… »

Il se lève de son lit et s'avance vers moi avec un air menaçant. Brrr Courage, Yami ! Ne cède pas !

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que si tu revenais me voir… »

« Oui, je sais ! Mais pour l'instant, tu vas ranger tes menaces et venir avec moi. »

Je lui lance un regard hyper déterminé. Il me lance un regard noir-noir.

« Pourquoi devrais-je venir avec toi ? »

« Parce qu'on doit parler ! »

« Je t'ai dis tous ce que j'avais à te dire. Vas-t-en ! »

« Toi, peut-être mais moi, j'ai encore des trucs à te dire. »

Il croise les bras et me fixe froidement. Il me fait penser à Superman comme ça, quand il atterrit devant les méchants, les bras croisés sur le torse… (lol) Quoi qu'il est plus beau que Superman et il a des yeux bien plus beau…^^ … Qui sont menaçants en ce moment, mais ça le rend super sexy !!!^^ … Mais si je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser, il risque de mal le prendre.^^'' Aller, un peu de sérieux… On s'occupera des idées perverses plus tard.

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Pas ici. Dehors ! »

Je lui attrapes le poignet et essaie de le traîner derrière moi, mais il se dégage et attrape son flingue chéri, pour me braquer. Wouah ! Il fait peur, là… Mais il a un regard intense… Hummmm ! Meurtrier, mais intense ! Si tous les assassins étaient comme lui, ça serait un plaisir de se faire assassiner !!!^^ Mais à quoi je pense, moi ??? Je suis en train de le mater. C'est pas trop le moment…^^'' N'empêche, il fait peur. Ne pas montrer sa peur, ne pas montrer sa peur, ne pas montrer sa peur… 

« Omae o korosu. »

Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être à la place de Réléna dans le manga. La scène de la plage ! Grrrrr C'est pas que Réléna me dérange spécialement, mais je suis jalouse de cette pimbêche blonde d'un seul coup !! Rien qu'à l'idée que je suis puisse être comparé à elle, je suis folle de jalousie !! Bah, oui, dans les mangas, Heero l'embrasse !!!! Ok, il m'a aussi embrassé, mais elle ne s'est jamais fâché avec lui, non plus… GRRR

« A quoi tu joues ?? Je m'appelles pas Réléna Peascraft, moi !! »

Il m'énerve !!! Je lui attrape son flingue, lui attrape le poignet et le traîne derrière moi. Comment j'ai osé et pu faire ça ???^^''' Je ne sais pas mais je l'ai fais. Ca en donne du courage, la jalousie !^^

« Lâches-moi !! »

Il essaie de se dégager mais je le braque avec son propre flingue… Ca fait bizarre d'être dans cette position-là. Je sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de tirer. Mais faisons comme-ci !

« Non ! Tu viens… Ou je te descends. »

Il éclate de rire… Brrrrr ! Il fait peur quand il rigole comme ça. Quel rire psychopathe ! Remarque, ça va bien avec son regard…

« Tu n'oseras pas tirer de sang-froid. »

Je met mon doigt plus à l'aise sur la gâchette et prend un air psychopathe. Putain ! J'ai l'impression de jouer un rôle… C'est… Wouah !!^^

« Tu veux parier ? Tu me fous les nerfs en pelote, Heero !! Je ne te demandes pas de coucher avec moi, ni de m'épouser !! Juste de venir parler avec moi dehors !!! Tu as peur que je te violes ou quoi ??? »

Mauvaise idée de penser à ça !! La peur et cette position dominante, c'est excitant et là, Heero est absolument à croquer ! Pourquoi je pense à ça, MAINTENANT ??

Heero me fixe 2 min avec son air impassible. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé… Et je commence à avoir une crampe au doigt !!! Bon, il réponds, oui ??? 

« Hn… J'accepte de venir avec toi, mais tu me rends mon arme et tu me lâches le poignet. »

Oufffff !! Il est têtu, le Soldat Parfait !! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour avoir une simple discussion avec lui quand il est de mauvais poil !!!

« Ok ! »

Je lui lâche le poignet et lui rend son joujou, qu'il range précieusement.

« Je te suis. »

Je sors de sa chambre, Heero sur mes talons. Les autres sont dans le couloir à se demander ce qui se passe. Quatre me fait un sourire encourageant discret, que je lui rend et je tire la langue à Wufei, avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Duo a encore son air surpris et largué… Ce n'est pas son jour, on dirait. Peut-être qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit ??? 

Une fois dehors, derrière le bâtiment, dans l'espèce de petit coin de verdure, je me retourne sur lui et le regarde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Il me fixe froidement.

« Heero, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais ça dure depuis ce qui s'est passé à la piscine. Qu'est-ce que tu as ??? Avant t'étais pas comme ça ! Pourquoi donc un simple baiser aurait-il changé les choses à ce point ??? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

Heero me regarde toujours impassible, avec l'air de peser le pour et le contre, pour me répondre.

« Je fais ce que je dois faire pour éviter les problèmes. »

Je le regarde les yeux ronds… De quoi il parles ???

« Quels problèmes ??? »

Il détourne la tête et regarde un oiseau en train de faire je ne sais quoi dans un arbre.

« Heero, réponds-moi !! De quels problèmes tu parles ?? Je vois pas où est le problème ! Tu m'as embrassés… C'est pas un drame. C'est ce que ça veut dire, le problème ? »

Il ne répond pas et fait mine de ne pas entendre. Ce qu'il est énervant quand il s'y met !! Mais pourquoi faut-il que je sois accros à un pilote de gundam plus têtu qu'un âne bât ??? Pourquoi je suis pas folle d'un garçon comme les autres ??? Doux, gentil, calme… Ok, Heero peut l'être, mais il peut être aussi tout le contraire !!^^'

« Ecoutes Heero. Je sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais que tu comportes comme ça avec moi, me fais de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Si seulement je savais pourquoi tu fais ça ?? Non, même pas ! Tu préfères fuir… Tu me déçois. Je croyais que t'étais du genre à affronter tes problèmes ! »

Heero me regarde, surpris.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ??? »

Il s'énerve… Mais au moins, il répond. Espérons qu'il ne s'énervera pas trop !!^^'' Pas envie de recevoir un autre coup, moi…

« Evidemment ! Sinon pourquoi j'aurais tant insisté pour te parler, à ton avis, baka ??? »

Je m'énerve aussi… Mais bon, il le cherche ! Et moi, je ne sais pas garder mon calme quelque soit la circonstance… Il plante son regard bleu, trop bleu, si intense dans le mien. … J'aime son regard. On dit que les yeux, c'est le miroir de l'âme. Si son âme est aussi belle que ses yeux, elle doit être magnifique. 

« Ok. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne veux pas souffrir ! Depuis que je suis ici, je suis plus comme avant. Depuis que je te connais, je ne me reconnais plus ! Je suis gentil, compréhensif, patient même ! C'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus… Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que quand on est comme ça, quand on ressent des sentiments et quand on découvre que ce qui vous donnait envie d'exprimer tous ça… Ne veux pas la même chose que vous. Ca fait mal au cœur ! Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je pensais que, vu que ici il n'y pas la guerre aussi présente que chez nous, je pouvais me permettre de ressentir… Mais non, il ne faut pas ! Car cette douleur est pire que le remord et tous ces sentiments ! Pire que tout ! »

… Je suis sur le cul. Heero me regarde, attendant ma réaction. Wouah !! Avec ses problèmes sentimentales, il aurait de quoi rendre dingue un psy. Ok. On reprend… Il a changé. Ce n'est pas d'avoir changé qui le gêne, mais… C'est que ce qui l'a fait changer… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait changer ? … Moi ??? En quoi ce que j'ai fais samedi dernier aurait pu le faire penser que je n'ai pas les même attentes que lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut seulement ? … J'essaie de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à la piscine. … Il m'a fait une blague. Blague de mauvais goût. J'ai failli me noyer… Et il m'a embrassé. Sous l'eau. Après, je me suis mise à hurler après lui. Est-ce que… Il a cru que… ?

« Heero… Est-ce tu veux dire que… Samedi dernier, après ta petite vengeance, pourquoi tu as cru que je t'ai hurlé dessus ? »

Heero baisse la tête. Il est calmé. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Heero et ses sentiments… C'est difficile à comprendre !

« Je… Parce que je… Je t'ai… Embrass ? »

Il relève timidement la tête et me fixe avec un regard triste … C'est pour ça que… 2 secondes ! Il a cru que je n'avais pas aimer qu'il m'embrasse… Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ???

« Yami ? C'est ça, hein ? »

Je suis... Bon sang !! C'est pas possible !! Merde, remues-toi, ma fille !! Il se barre !!! Pas question que je te laisses filer maintenant, mon coco !!!! Je lui cours après et l'attrape le bras.

« Heero !!! Attends !!! »

Ouf ! Bon, ok. Pas de panique. On se calme et… On va s'asseoir !

Heero se retourne vers moi, mais ne relève toujours pas la tête. Je le force à me regarder… Et… Oh putain de merde !!! Il pleure ????

« Heero, arrête de pleurer et viens avec moi… Ok ?? calmes-toi… On va parler calmement et surtout tu t'emballes pas. Heero ?? »

« Hn. »

Bien… Je lui essuie ses larmes et l'emmène s'asseoir avec moi sur un banc pas loin. Il me regarde et attend. Ok, ma fille. Courage !

« Heero, si je t'ai hurlé dessus après ta mauvaise blague… C'est pas parce que… J'avais pas aimé… que tu m'embrasse… C'est parce que ta blague m'a fichu une peur bleu !! J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer !! Tu comprends ??? »

Il me regarde avec un air triste.

« Gomen. Je voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste te faire une blague… Tu m'en veux ? »

Oui, il me croit. Parfait ! On va arriver !!!

« Non. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir !! Je t'adores trop pour ça ! »

« … Arigato… »

Bordel… Quand il est comme ça, il est mignon… La tête un peu baissé avec un petit sourire gêné.^^

« Heero, pourquoi tu m'as embrass ? »

Il rougit !! Kawai !!! Ah je suis folle de lui, y a pas de doute !! Je sais pourquoi je l'adore ! Parce qu'il y en a pas deux comme lui et qu'il est « lui »…^^

« Parce que… Je… J'en avais envie… »

^_______^Ok. Bon… Faut que je le rassures. Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui a peur d'avoir dit une bêtise. J'aime pas quand il est comme ça.

« Quand je t'ai dis, tout à l'heure, que ça ne m'avait pas déplu… Ben, en fait. J'ai adoré ça… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens, mais tu m'apprécie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hai… Je t'aime bien. »

Super !! ^__^

« Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, Heero. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose… Tu es peut-être le Soldat Parfait, mais en sentiments, tu as quelques difficultés. Donc la prochaine fois que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments ou autres chose que tu arrives pas gérer. Tu demande conseil… Ca n'a rien de déshonorant de demander de l'aide. A moi, à Quatre ou à Duo. Comme tu veux. Mais tu en parles a quelqu'un qui sera te répondre ! Ok ? En évitant Wufei, parce qu'il te monterait contre moi à coup sûr…-_- »

« Hai. Promis. »

Il baisse la tête. Grrrrrr Il se sent honteux, peut-être ?? Je lui relève et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Et je veux plus te voir faire cette tête d'enterrement ! Tu n'es pas doué en sentiments. C'est pas grave ! Tout le monde à ses faiblesses, même ceux qui ne le reconnaissent pas. »

Il me regarde avec un doute dans le regard. ARG !!! Tiens, je sais comment je vais chasser ses idees noires… ^___________^

Je me rapproche de Heero et le serre contre moi, en l'embrassant. Nom d'un chien ! Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie… Hummmmmm… Je le sens un peu nerveux, mais il se détend rapidement et passe ses bras dans mon dos. Il me serre plus contre lui et met une de ses mains sur ma nuque, approfondir le baiser. J'aime quand il prend les choses en mains !!^^ Au bout d'un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait eu besoin d'air, j'arrête de l'embrasser, mais sans le lâcher pour autant. ^__________________^ Je l'ai, je le garde !!^^

« Pourquoi tu… M'as embrasser ? »

=^______^= Je rougis. Oui, je l'ai embrassé, mais il a bien prit le relais !^^ Il est tout rouge, lui aussi... Kawai !

« Parce que… J'en avais envie et puis, tu m'as embrassé. Pourquoi je pourrais pas t'embrasser ? Au fait, tu m'as jamais répondu. Tu as aimé ton après-midi à la piscine ? »

Ma réponse le fait sourire. Viiiiii !!! Mon Soldat Parfait a retrouvé le sourire… J'ai dis « Mon » ?? Hihihihi !!

« Hai ! Je me suis jamais autant amus ! »

« On recommencera alors… Si tu veux… »

« Hai ! Tu manges avec nous, ce midi… Pour me faire pardonner ce gros malentendu, qui nous a fais souffrir tous les deux inutilement. Je suis un idiot... J'aurais du te poser la question au lieu de... » 

« C'est pas grave. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu et tout est arrangé... T'es pas idiot ! Tu as seulement voulu te protéger. Tu sais, pour ce que je t'ai dis et ce que j'ai révélé aux autres, je suis désolé… Et j'espère que Snoopy t'as pas fait trop mal… »

« Non, c'est rien. Je t'en veux pas... Et puis, j'ai du mal à leur cacher certaines choses entre Duo et Quatre. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Gomen ! Pour tous ce que je t'ai dis et ce que j'ai fais… Je ne le pensais pas... Je voulais pas te faire de mal, ni te frapper... Je suis vraiment désol ! » 

Il touche doucement la méchante trace bleu sur ma joue. Je lui sourit... Ok, je lui en ai voulu, mais plus maintenant. Et puis, comment je pourrais lui en vouloir alors qu'il a l'air de sincèrement regretter ce qu'il a fait… J'aime pas quand il a l'air triste comme ça.

« C'est pas grave ! Je t'en veux plus... »

yes… Il sourit. Je préfère le voir sourire ! Ca lui va mieux… Et ses yeux bleus ont l'air plus clair, plus heureux ou je sais pas… Mais là, je sais qu'il est heureux.^^

« ... Quel idée aussi de me provoquer quand je suis de mauvaise humeur... Même les autres ne sont pas assez dingue pour m'affronter ou me contrarier, dans ces cas-là. »

« Je sais, je suis folle !!!^^ Mais je suis très têtu et je déteste te voir malheureux ! »

« Duo dirait qu'on est aussi cinglé et têtu l'un que l'autre... Et qu'on ferait un super couple. »

Ah quel silence… J'adore ce silence. Je suis contre Heero, dans ses bras protecteurs et il me caresse un peu les cheveux… En plus, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent ! C'est le bonheur…^^

« Dis… »

« Hn ? »

« Ca te dirais de…Oh comment dire ça ????? »

Je me cache dans le cou à Heero. Raaah, j'ai peur…

« … De ? »

« Ben, comme tu m'aimes bien et je t'aime bien, on pourrait essayer de… passer un cap dans notre relation… Enfin, je veux dire… Arg, je m'emmêle les pinceaux !!!!^^''' »

Je suis gên !!! J'ose pas le regarder ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Parce que je me suis ridiculis !^^''''

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on… Aille plus loin ? Se rapprocher ? »

Hiiiii !!! Aller, courage ma fille… T'as commencé, tu finis ! Même si je risque de le regretter…

« Oui, je… Je voudrais que tu sois un peu, même si tu risque de ne pas rester ici longtemps, mon petit ami… »

Bon, ca y est ! C'est dit. Si je suis pas aussi rouge qu'une brique, je me peint le visage…-_-

Voyons voir la réaction de Heero… Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder. Si il le prenait mal ??? Raaaaah, j'ai peur !!! Je ne veux pas perdre, mon Heero… Voilà que je m'accroche encore plus à lui.^^' Mais j'ai peur !

« Tu sais, je… Je comprend pas trop les sentiments, surtout ceux-là, mais… J'aime bien ton idée. Seulement… »

Je le regarda. Pourquoi il a l'air de douter… Il baisse la tête. Est-ce qu'il ne veut pas ? Il a peut-être de s'attacher à moi ??? Il va peut-être refuser et me dire que… ??? Mais non, calmes-toi, ma fille… Il a RIEN dit encore ! Tu paniqueras ou pleureras APRES, si il y a une raison de paniquer ou pleurer. 

Si seulement quoi ? Aller, mon cœur… Dis-moi c'est quoi… Tu m'inquiètes.

« Je sais pas si je saurais… Agir comme un petit ami. Je ne connais pas trop tous ça… »

Je m'attendais pas trop à ce qu'il réponde ça… En fait, je savais même pas à quoi m'attendre. Je soupire de soulagement, en le regardant ! C'est que ça…^^ Je lui souris ! Faut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour si peu. Moi non plus, je sais pas trop, on peut pas dire que j'ai de l'expérience à ce niveau-l !^^'

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je suis sûr que tu seras sans que personne ne te le dise ce qu'il faut faire. » (Et je ne pense pas qu'aux câlins dans cette phrase… Je précise.^^' Parce que ça porte à confusion… Surtout avec nos esprit pervers.^^''')

« Alors… Je veux bien qu'on essaie. »

Oui !!^^ Je suis contente !!!^^ Je lui fais un gros bisous et me réinstalle contre lui… Y a pas à dire, les bras de Heero sont sûrement les plus confortable ! Et re-silence… Mais je ne serais pas quoi dire et je crois qu'il a déjà compris que je suis folle de joie !!^^  

« Tu as mis une belle patté aux pestes, lundi. »

« Merci !^^ Mais bon, si je les croise dans une ruelle sombre, c'est pas dit que je m'en sorte en un morceau…^^'' »

« Si elle te touche, je leur ferais savoir comment je cogne quand je suis vraiment en colère… »

« Ouh… Les pauvres !^^ Déjà que le coup que tu m'as mis m'a fait mal… »

« Et j'aurais pu frapper plus fort. Je voulais seulement te faire peur… »

« Et ben, ça avait marché… Tu m'avais foutu une belle trouille.^^' Le problème, c'est que tu seras pas toujours là et ces connes m'attendent toujours au tournant. J'ai vraiment pas de chance… Je ne fais de mal à personne et je me retrouve avec des emmerdes !! »

« Tu ne le montrais pas trop… Gomen encore une fois. Je recommencerais plus ! Et je t'apprendrais quelques trucs, pour les pestes. Comme ça, si elles te touchent, elles apprendront qu'il ne faut pas t'embêter… »

Il est adorable ! Je l'adore…^^ Ouh, je commence à avoir faim, moi.-_- Comme si y avait pas plus intéressant à penser quand on est dans les bras d'un beau bishonen ! Et pas n'importe quel bishonen… Je suis si bien avec lui ! Mon Heero, j'ai retrouvé mon Heero… Et cette fois, c'est pas un rêve comme les rêves que j'ai fais cette semaine… Au moins, ceux-là était mieux que ceux où je rêvais que j'étais Réléna et qu'il me descendait.^^' Non mais quel rêve bizarre je fais parfois… Mais là, c'est pas un rêve !!!^^ Je suis heureuse que je sauterais partout si j'étais pas si bien installer comme je le suis, là…^______^

« Merci… Tu m'as trop manqué pendant cette semaine ! »

« Toi aussi. J'en pouvais plus… Je me sentais trop seul, sans toi. »

Il me l'a murmuré à l'oreille, comme si, je sais pas, c'était un aveu… Je suis contente que Quatre avait raison et j'ai bien fais de le croire. 

Grrrrrr ! Fichu estomac… Mais… OH MERDE, mes parents !!! Faut que je les prévienne ou ils vont me faire toute une vie, parce que je les ai pas prévenu !^^' 

« Tu sais quoi ?? »

« Iie, pas encore… »

« J'ai faim !^^ On y va ? »

« Hai !^^ Et dis pas aux autres qu'on est… Plus proche. »

Pourquoi il me dis ça ?? C'est vrai qu'il est quand même assez secret… Pourquoi ça m'étonne ou je me sens déçu, alors ??

« Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? Tu as honte ? »

Ca serait pas ça quand même… Je sais que je suis loin d'être la meilleur fille, mais je suis pas si mal non plus…

« Iie ! Je veux voir combien de temps ils vont mettre à comprendre…^^ »

« D'accord !^^ »

Ha !!!! Ok… Ouf, rassurée.^^' Coquin, va… lol Il veut pas le cacher… Enfin, juste pour voir si, ou plutôt, en combien de temps ils vont le découvrir. Il est plutôt joueur, on dirait… lol Joueur… je me demande si il est aussi joueur pour… OH !! A quoi je pense ???^^'' C'est pas le moment ! Prévenir parents pour éviter engueulade !!!! 

Je regarde l'heure. 11h30 en plus. Aller, en route !!!

« Manger avec vous ! C'est le pied !!^^ Et faut que je préviennes mes parents aussi… »

« Hn ! Tu verras, Quatre cuisine très bien…^^ »

Je rêve ou Heero serait un petit gourmand ?? lol 

Aller, courage ! Je quitte ses bras… OUIN !!! Et me lève… SNIF !!! J'étais si bien… La vie est cruelle ! Enfin, si elle était pas plus cruelle que ça, ce serait rien !^^' 

1h20 à peu près, pour comprendre le problème d'Heero et le résoudre. Pas mal ! Mission accomplie.

On rentre dans l'immeuble, scotcher ensemble.^^ J'ai déjà dis que j'aimais ses bras musclés ??? Ah… Pas grave, je le répète alors…^____________^

Tsuzuku *~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~

Et voilà, les problèmes de couples de Heero et Yami sont résolus…^^ C'est coooool !!!

Heero : Ha oui… Surtout que c'est pas bon pour la santé de déprimer comme ça.

Duo : Et que ta déprime est TROP contagieuse.-_-

Heero : Gomen…^^''' Mais c'est pas à moi qui faut le dire.

Yami : *tente de partir discrètement*

Duo : C'est vrai, ça… Yami !!!! *me tombe dessus et me bâillonne avec la coopération de Wufei et Trowa*

Yami : AU SECOURS !!!! HEERO, AIDES-MOI !!!! ILS VEULENT ME TUER !!!!

Heero : C'est que je suis très occupé, en ce moment, tu sais… *se fait les ongles*

Duo : *sourire Shinigami* L'heure de la vengeance a sonn !! *sort un de ses couteaux*

Wufei : *sourire sadique et sort son matériel de torture chinoise* Hehehehe !!! 

Trowa : *lis un livre sur les tortures diverses* Hn… Pas mal celle-là.

Quatre : Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas vous venger d'une autre manière, les gars ???^^'''''

Yami : *morte de trouille* HEEROOOO !!! Je ferais TOUT ce que tu voudras, mais ne les laisse pas me tuer !!! JE T'EN PRIEEEE !!!!

Heero : Ah... Je sais pas. Donnes-moi 10 min pour réfléchir…

Yami : *regarde Duo s'approcher de moi, avec un air de tortionnaire* Dans 10 min, je sais pas si je serais encore en vie…^^'''

Wufei : Bien sûr que si… C'est pas drôle quand la victime rend l'âme au bout de 10 min.

Yami : Je te ferais plein de gâteaux… Et un tas d'autres desserts encore meilleur !!! Heero… PITIE !!! *chibi-eyes désespérés*

Heero : *soupire et jette sa lime à ongle* Ok. *se lève et se met devant les tortionnaires* Ca suffit !

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Y a d'autres manières de se venger… Tout en la laissant en vie. 

Wufei : Ha oui ?

Heero : Elle pourrait être à nos ordre pendant une période à détermin ?

Duo, Trowa et Wufei se consultent du regard : Ok ! Elle sera notre esclave pendant un mois !

Yami : Un mois ???^^' *a peur*

Heero : Ca te convient, Yami ?

Yami : Ok !!!^^'' 

Heero : Bien. A partir de maintenant, c'est notre esclave pendant un mois... *me détache et m'emmène*

Duo : HE !!! Où tu l'emmènes ?

Heero : Je dois lui trouver des chaînes…

Wufei : Des chaînes ???^^'''

Heero : Un esclave sans chaîne, c'est pas un esclave…^^ *sourire pervers*

Yami : *souris perversement aussi* Vous avez raison, Maître Heero !^^

Trowa : Je vois.-_-

Duo : Heero, espèce de pervers !!!!-_-

Wufei : Remarque, ça peut être utile des chaînes… *sourire vengeur*

Quatre : … Sans commentaire.^^''' Reviews, onegai ?

*silence dans la pièce et on entend des bruits de chaînes et des rires plus loin* 

Duo : Euh…^^' Bon…^^'' Hum !!!^^''' A plus !!!!^^'''' 


	15. Voeux et étoiles filantes 15

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais^^ Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? *sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero*Heero : ^^' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : *range son flingue gentiment* Me disais aussi. ^___^) XDD

**Couple** : Ceci est une information top secrète.^^

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? *air faussement innocent*

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! T_T

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TT_TT

Les G-boys : *soupirent* Quel tête de mule…

Heero : *prend un air malin* Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? *étonné*

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : *s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé* Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? *sous le charme*

Heero : Celui-là. *m'embrasse*

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : *sourire béat* Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!!^^ *entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille* 

Heero : ^^ A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !-_-

**Réponses reviews **: 

**Misao Girl** : Oui, ça a été long… Mais Heero est un gars compliqué et je suis une fille compliqué (et contradictoire, aussi…)… bref, on est compliqué. Mais ça y est !!!! C'est fait !! Je suis avec Heero !!! VIIIIIIIII !!!! *cri suraigu* Hum hum… Enfin, je suis contente, quoi !^^ Je vais encore plus adoré les chapitres à partir de maintenant !^^ Hehehe ! Bisous !! A plus !!^^

**Leenaren** : Contente que les gâteaux marchent très bien avec Duo !!!^^ Hehehe !! Tous les hommes sont les mêmes… Ils marchent au sexe et au ventre !!^^ Hehehehe !!!^^ Et Heero aime BEAUCOUP les bisous, en effet… Hein, mon cœur japonais ?  
Heero : Vi !!^^ *fini une part de gâteau*

Moi : Oh, Heero t'as du chocolat autour de la bouche… Je vais te l'enlever.

*va lui enlever le chocolat et en profite pour lui faire un bisou*

Heero : Arigato !^^ 

Moi : Hehehe ! Il est super !!^^

Heero : Repas tous les quatre ? Oui ! Bonne idée…^^

Moi : Ouiiiii !!! *Gros bisou à un Heero tout souriant* Rrrrrr !!! A plus !!^^

Heero : Hn hn… A plus !^^ *très occupé*

**Siria Black **: C'est vrai que Heero et Yami sont kawai tout plein !!^^ Et ça a mis longtemps à les mettre ensemble… Mais c'est ENFIN fait !^^ (A moi les câlins de Heero dans ma fic adorée…^^ Hehehe !) Voilà la suite !! A plus !!!^^

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Oui, double dose de scène d'amour… Au point de vue de Heero, en plus. C'est encore plus kawai… Triste, également, mais c'est vraiment kawai aussi !^^ Bisous !!! A plus !!^^****

Bonne lecture !^^ 

*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*

Annexe 10

Depuis que les G-boys étaient dans ce monde, jamais, mais alors JAMAIS ils n'avaient eu une semaine aussi désastreuse ! Avec l'humeur sombre de leur pilier japonais, tout le monde déprimait. 

Wufei passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à tenter de méditer, à maugréer contre cette onna stupide et le japonais qui lui avait mit le moral à zéro, même si il faisait mine de rien et qu'il était quand même content qu'elle ne les colle plus. Pourquoi Yuy aurait-il le droit d'être heureux avec une fille, alors que lui était séparé, peut-être définitivement, de sa Sally, à cause de cette même fille ! D'ailleurs, il lui répétait chaque fois qu'il le voyait, qu'il ferait mieux de se réjouir d'être débarrasser d'elle, au lieu de déprimer et qu'il avait fait une erreur en s'attachant à elle. Résultat : Heero désertait la pièce, avec une mine TRES sombre et le chinois se prenait des regards noirs de la part des pilotes, qui étaient dans la zone, avant de déserter à son tour et ceux qui avait jeté les regards noirs soupiraient, lassés. 

Quatre faisait un gâteau tous les deux jours, parce que Heero et Duo s'en goinfraient magistralement, et s'occupait de la maison ou somnolait devant une série stupide à la télé. 

Duo passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à roupiller ou à essayer de se motiver pour embêter Wufei ou encore à somnoler avec Quatre devant la télé. 

Trowa attendait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il attendait que les choses s'arrangent. 

Quand à Heero, il passait beaucoup de son temps devant le pc, dans sa chambre. Mais il lui arrivait d'en sortir et de s'installer avec ses amis, en mangeant une part de bon gâteau winnerien, en essayant de reprendre les rênes sur sa déprime, mais c'était dur. Les autres avaient abandonné l'idée de tenter de le faire parler… Et il en était soulagé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait décidé de mettre le nez hors de son antre… Il recherchait leur présence, mais ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de ça. Il n'aimait pas non plus voir ses amis déprimer… Alors, il essayait de passer plus de temps avec eux, ce qui lui évitait de penser en même temps. Il essayait, par exemple, de faire la cuisine, avec Quatre… Mais il n'était pas doué doué, même si il se débrouillait à peu près. Et il faisait aussi ses devoirs avec Duo, même si l'américain se débrouillait très bien tout seul et venait lui demander quand il ne comprenait pas. 

Et puis, Duo était trop content que Heero vienne de lui-même pour lui dire qu'il y arrivait très bien tout seul, tout comme Quatre… Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il voulait seulement faire quelque chose pour rester plus avec eux.

Heero restait aussi avec Trowa. Sans rien dire. Ils se regardaient parfois, muets, assis sur le canapé ou ailleurs. Juste à se réconforter en silence, mutuellement, tous les deux… Ce qui faisait sourire Quatre et laissait Duo baba. Par contre, le japonais n'avait pas trop envie de rester avec Wufei, même si c'était son ami aussi. Celui-ci passait son temps à l'embêter et lui rappeler ce qu'il cherchait à oublier, alors qu'il ne recherchait pas la peine, mais le réconfort… Et il était sûr que le chinois le savait parfaitement ! Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi Wufei s'acharnait sur lui, alors que d'habitude, il était calme et n'embêtait personne tant qu'on le laissait tranquille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ??? Peut-être que c'était une jalousie liée au fait qu'il soit séparé de Sally ? Ou qu'il cherchait à le séparer de Yami, parce qu'elle était la cause de leur venues ici ? De toute façon, il était décidé à ne plus s'attacher à elle, bien qu'il gardait un œil sur elle, au cas où il en aurait besoin… (Réduit à un simple objet…-_-° Je maltraite TOUS mes personnages, même le mien. Y a vraiment pas de favoritisme.)

Heureusement qu'il y avait le lycée et les devoirs… Remarque, Heero aurait préféré sécher les cours que d'y aller. Mais il ne le faisait pas… Par soucis de discrétion. Pas bon de sécher les cours, parfait pour s'attirer des ennuis. Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient soulagés de sortir de l'ambiance morne de la maison et même le chinois était souriant quand il était en classe. Duo et Quatre bavardait à tout-va avec les autres de la classe et spécialement avec la raison pour laquelle il avait pensé à se faire une fausse excuse du médecin pour ne pas aller dans ce fichu bâtiment plein de profs et d'élèves. Yami Aka. Elle était à ce fichu lycée, dans cette fichu classe… Déjà qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, parce qu'il préférait la solitude en ce moment, mais en plus, il la rencontrait !! Mais il restait toujours de glace et ne montrait rien. Et elle, elle l'observait toujours… Comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Ca l'énervait. Il avait tenté de la décourager en la menaçant ou lui faisant peur discrètement… Mais elle savait qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de lui faire de mal dans un lieu public ! Et elle s'invitait à leur table, le midi… Enfin, Duo et Quatre l'y invitait plutôt, malgré les regards noirs qu'il leurs lançaient et ce qu'il leurs disait à la maison. Si ils invitaient, elle allait revenir… Mais Duo et Quatre voulaient lui parler et il l'aimait bien. Il aurait pu évidemment la virer de la table… Mais il la laissait, car si ça pouvait soulager ses amis de lui parler, il l'acceptait. Ils étaient déjà tellement mal à la maison… A cause de lui, en plus. Pourtant, il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour paraître le moins déprimé possible ! Mais ce n'était pas ses amis pour rien et ils savaient parfaitement qu'il faisait semblant… En tous cas, il acceptait sa présence avec eux pendant les récrés, la classe et les déjeunés, mais seulement dans l'enceinte du lycée ! Parce que au dehors, si elle s'amusait à vouloir les suivre dehors, il allait lui faire passer l'idée ! Heureusement, le fait que Trowa et Wufei ne l'encourageait pas à les coller le rassurait… Mais le pire, c'était que ça lui déchirait en plus le cœur chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il savait qu'elle l'avait déjà surpris avec un air triste ou alors qu'il la regardait et ça n'allait pas faciliter les choses, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Un autre côté, il était content de la voir… Même si ça lui faisait mal de s'accrocher à ses rêves. Il se disait que peut-être il se trompait et qu'il avait mal interprété sa réaction à la piscine… Tout le monde pouvait se tromper. Il avait même eu peur pour elle quand les pestes étaient revenu à l'école et avaient voulu s'attaquer à Yami. Mais elle leur avait lancé un splendide regard meurtrier (On se demande pas d'où vient l'influence lol), suivi d'une engueulade en règle et de coups de sacs bien placés. Les pestes avaient fuit comme des lapins… Là, il avait été fière d'elle et avait un peu sourit. Mais il s'était empressé de reprendre son masque froid dès qu'elle l'avait regardé. D'ailleurs, il avait été rassuré en voyant qu'elle rentrait en bus, dont l'arrêt était devant le lycée… En public, elle ne risquait pas de représailles, c'était trop risqué pour les pestes. Et au cas où, il pourrait toujours l'aider avec le prétextes qu'elle pouvait leur être utile… Une partie de lui ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle, c'était évident. Et ça le rendait d'autant plus triste, car il devait le faire. Pourquoi donc cette fille l'attirait tant ?? Elle n'avait pourtant rien de spécial… D'ailleurs, il avait même du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait attirer une fille chez lui ! Duo, à la rigueur, mais lui ?? Et cette partie de lui, encore accroché à elle, l'énervait… Il ne comprenait pourquoi c'était si dur de se dire « C'est fini, je vais plus la revoir, parce qu'il ne faut pas. » sans avoir envie de pleurer.

Elle allait revenir à la charge… Il le savait, il le sentait. La question était de savoir quand… Et il allait encore être blessé par cette confrontation. Mais peut-être qu'il devrait suivre le conseil de Quatre après tout ? Il souffrirait mais peut-être qu'elle arrêterait… Et au moins, il serait si fixé sur la vérité, car il ne savait pas vraiment en fin de compte. 

Il avait essayé de pousser sa réflexion sur ces sentiments plus loin… Mais plus il s'approchait de la réponse, plus ça le faisait souffrir. Alors il avait arrêté à l'acceptation de « Il l'appréciait beaucoup, beaucoup trop pour accepter de creuser plus loin. Il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça… ». Alors il avait poussé sa réflexion sur les fics, en se goinfrant de gâteau… Le boulot et les gâteaux étaient ses principaux anti-déprimant. Et donc après avoir passé deux nuits d'insomnie à avoir envie de tuer ces fanfickeuses, il avait décidé de raisonner autrement. Au moins, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ça, il ne pleurait pas… Surtout que la nuit, il se laissait souvent aller à pleurer alors que le jour, ses occupations l'empêchait de penser. Alors il réfléchissait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorment. Et ils avaient essayé de trouver pourquoi les fanfickeurs/fanfickeuses faisaient ça, en se mettant à leur place… Ils n'étaient pas sensé être de vrais personnages, alors comment imaginer quelque chose sur des gens qu'on ne connaît pas et qui ne sont pas sensé exister ? Ils ne connaissaient ni leur préférences sexuelles, ni leur caractère en dehors du champ de bataille et il y avait aussi un fait très important ! Qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à raconter dans une histoire si personne n'a de problèmes et que tout va bien ? Rien ! A partir de là, en prenant de la distance par rapport aux histoires et en les prenant un peu moins au sérieux, il les avait relu… Et il les avait trouvé amusante ! TRES amusante, même !! Bien que certaines chose soient un peu poussé ou tourné en ridicule, ça le faisait rire. Et finalement, il se marrait pendant des heures devant son ordinateur… Ce qui lui remontait beaucoup le moral. D'ailleurs, les autres pilotes se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire dans ces âneries… Il avait essayé de leur expliquer, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris. L'histoire des couples et des lemons leur étaient resté entre travers de la gorge… Mais il les comprenait aussi.

Par contre, le reste du temps, quand son cœur le tourmentait, il continuait déprimer en beauté et le fait que les recherches ne mène à rien ne l'aidait pas à positiver. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il devait ramener ses amis dans leur monde, sinon avec un tel déprime et son côté suicidaire, il aurait pu décider de régler ses problèmes sentimentaux radicalement. Il n'avait jamais accordé de valeur à sa propre vie… Ce n'est qu'un pion, un soldat. Même si ses idées sur cette question avaient un peu évolué, elle restait quand même assez semblable, bien qu'il ait un peu plus l'espoir d'avoir droit au bonheur un jour, lui aussi.

Pour les autres G-boys non plus, la semaine n'avait pas été rose… Loin de là. L'humeur triste de Heero, qui venait chercher du réconfort en restant parmi eux, leur remontait le moral, même ça les attristait de voir leur ami si malheureux et si muet. Et la réaction post-révélation fics, ajouté à la peur de ne jamais rentrer chez eux, ne les aidait pas. Elle aurait donc été plutôt noire, cette semaine… Et pleine de surprise. Surprise n°1 : Le Soldat parfait qui se fend la poire en lisant les fics, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres auparavant. Surprise n°2 : Heero, toujours, qui se goinfre sans retenu… Surprise N°3 : Le japonais, encore, qui ne vire pas à coup de pied dans le cul Yami qui vient bavarder avec Duo et Quatre. Surprise N°4 : La visite de Yami Aka, la folle suicidaire… Qui a réussit à renouer les ponts avec le fou suicidaire et assassin, Heero Yuy, par je ne sais quel miracle.

***

Samedi matin, 10h. Appartement des G-boys où règne une ambiance à capable de pousser au suicide. (lol Super, le genre…^^)  
  


DRIIIIIING !!!! DRIIIIING !!!! (C'est pas le téléphone, c'est la porte…^^')

Duo se leva mollement de devant la télé et se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit de grands et prit un air de poisson hors de l'eau en voyant Yami… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si étonn ? C'était prévisible qu'elle allait revenir…

« Salut, Duo. Heero est l ? »

« Euh… Oui… Mais je sais pas si il voudra te parler... Après ce qu'il a dit l'autre fois. »

« Je ne lui laisse pas le choix ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il me le dira ou je serais une Duo bis ! »

Duo garda son air de poisson étonné, malgré lui… 

« Euh… Je vais le chercher… »

« Non, si tu lui dis que c'est moi, tu sais comment il réagira… Sois il s'enfermera dans sa chambre. Et je ne sais ni crocheter les portes, ni les défoncer… Sois il voudra me tuer et je sais pas me battre, moi ! Je vais aller le chercher… Où il est ? »

« Dans sa chambre. »

Duo se poussa et la laissa passer, toujours pas réveillé. 

Wufei, en la voyant de la cuisine, se sentit énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait l ??? Oh et puis, Yuy allait la virer vite fait d'ici… 

« Alors, onna ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Rien qui t'intéresse. »

« Tu sais ce qu'à dit Yuy… »

« Oui, mais je veux savoir POURQUOI il me la dit. Et je le saurais… »

En la regardant vers le couloir des chambre, Duo se rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas dit où c'était. Décidément, la somnolence ne lui réussissait pas ! Il la suivit et se rassura en voyant qu'elle venait de trouver la bonne porte… Elle savait où c'était apparemment. Wufei l'interpella, alors que Quatre arrivait de la salle à manger.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer, Maxwell ?? »

« Euh… Laisses-moi le temps de me réveiller d'abord, puis d'y penser et je te répondrais après, Wuffy… »

« Grrr ! Maxwell !! »

Duo, en baillant, alla près de Quatre qui regardait ce qui se passait dans la chambre du japonais depuis le couloir.

***

Heero leva le nez de son pc, en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement et lança un terrible regard noir à l'intruse qui venait de pénétrer sur son territoire. Elle n'était jamais venu dans sa chambre… De quel droit est-ce qu'elle venait le déranger ici ??

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?? »

« Quel accueil, Heero… »

C'est dingue… Si il y avait bien un endroit où il pensait qu'il ne la rencontrerait pas, c'était bien ici !! A part dans ces rêves, mais bon, c'était pas pareil…

Il allait la faire partir d'ici vite fait !! Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha d'elle avec un air de psychopathe…

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais dis que si tu revenais me voir… »

« Oui, je sais ! Mais pour l'instant, tu vas ranger tes menaces et venir avec moi. »

Elle lui lança un regard hyper déterminé. Il allait encore devoir l'affronter, il savait qu'elle reviendrait… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore être obligé de faire, cette fois ?? Il lui lança un regard doublement psychopathe. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la décourager comme ça ? Ca l'étonnerait beaucoup, mais bon… Une fois de plus, il se surprit à apprécier sa tenacité… Et à la maudir, en se maudissant lui-même quand il s'en rendit compte.

« Pourquoi devrais-je venir avec toi ? »

« Parce qu'on doit parler ! »

« Je t'ai dis tous ce que j'avais à te dire. Vas-t-en ! »

« Toi, peut-être mais moi, j'ai encore des trucs à te dire. » (*chante* J'ai des choses à te dire… Des choses qui ne se dise pas sur une messagerie vocal, avec des mails ou des SMS… Euh… Oups, c'est pas le moment de chanter…^^'' C'est le moment d'écrire !!! Et je suis même pas sûr des paroles…-_-)

Pourquoi il essayait encore les regards noirs avec elle ?? Ca ne marchait jamais… Il maintint son regard glacé et croisa les bras. Ok, il allait l'écouter…

« Je t'écoutes. »

« Pas ici. Dehors ! »

Elle voulait vraiment l'emmerder ou quoi ! Lui, voulait seulement être tranquille… Et tout le monde en avait après lui ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait aller dehors ?

Elle lui attrapa le poignet pour essayer de le traîner derrière elle, mais il se dégagea, avant de la menacer avec son arme. Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne se barra pas et pire encore, semblait le regarder encore plus, en détail… Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et eu envie de la traiter de baka ! Il la menaçait et elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de le mater !!!^^''' Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle eut l'air d'un peu moins mater et un peu moins à l'aise. Pas trop tôt…-_-

« Omae o korosu. »

C'était quand même quelque chose. Chez lui, il avait aussi menacé une fille… Et dans ce monde-ci, il lui arrivait le même genre de truc. Comment un gars aussi froid que lui pouvait attirer les filles ?? C'était vraiment trop étrange et il n'avait toujours pas compris ! N'empêche, il préférait Yami à Réléna… Mauvaises pensées. Il se reconcentra sur son braquage, en essayant d'empêcher ses pensées de divaguer.

« A quoi tu joues ?? Je m'appelles pas Réléna Peascraft, moi !! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'énervait après Réléna ??? … Il n'avait jamais parlé de Réléna, lui.^^'

Oui, elle était énervé… Et une Yami énervé et un Soldat Parfait pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, ça pouvait donner une Yami, folle furieuse, qui lui pique son flingue et l'attrape par le poignet, avant d'essayer de le traîner derrière elle… Il se traita de baka et la re-maudit pour l'avoir perturbé. Ou peut-être était-ce tout bêtement une réaction inconsciente de son esprit ? Il avait baissé sa garde sans trop le vouloir… Sinon, même avec pas concentré, elle n'aurait pas pu lui prendre son arme !! … Décidément il n'aimait pas initiatives de son esprit. Le conseil de Quatre lui revint en tête. Et si il venait avec elle ? Il serait fixé, pour de bons et il avait envie de jouer carte sur table. Jouer à cache-cache avec elle ne mènerait à rien ! … Mais il hésitait quand même un peu et avait un peu peur. Oui, il serait fixé… Et si il ne s'était pas trompé, ça serait encore pire qu'avant, mais elle le laisserait peut-être tranquille ? Il doutait…

Mais déjà il devait récupérer son bien et remettre les choses en ordre !!

« Lâches-moi !! »

Wow. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans cette position-l : braquer par son propre flingue…^^' Mais c'était bien parce qu'il l'acceptait. Il était dingue !! Mais ça, ce n'était pas une nouveauté… Il doutait franchement qu'elle lui tire vraiment dessus, mais il y avait quand même le très léger pourcentage chance qu'elle puisse le faire. Et bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il savait qu'elle ne tirait pas… Oui, il était dingue, bon pour l'asile !!! Il était en train de trouver quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait de ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation ! Ca lui faisait un petit frisson agréable dans le dos… Décidément, il ne réagissait jamais comme d'habitude avec cette fille. Jamais ! Il lui donnait le droit de le menacer… Complètement cinglé. Mais bon, ce n'était pas mauvais d'être cinglé… En quoi d'être à la merci, enfin pas à 100% non plus, de Yami l'excitait ? Et voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des pensées perverses !-_- Ok, ce n'était désagréable… Mais ce n'était pas le moment et il ne voulait pas en avoir !! Donc il vira l'idée qu'elle pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il la laisserait faire avec un grand plaisir, pour essayer de reprendre les choses en mains… Enfin, plutôt reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Car le terme précédent lui donnait de mauvaises idée… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ???

« Non ! Tu viens… Ou je te descends. »

Et re un frisson…^^' Il fit comme-ci de rien n'était et se concentra de son mieux sur l'idée de reprendre le contrôle. Pour ne pas paraître trop chamboulé, il se mit à jouer les psychopathe, en riant froidement. Heureusement qu'il ne rougissait pas pour un rien et qu'il avait gardé un air psychopathe, même pendant sa crise de délirium… Et qu'il n'avait pas rougit non plus.^^'

« Tu n'oseras pas tirer de sang-froid. »

Elle prit un air psychopathe à son tour… Rrrrrrr ! C'est fou ce que cette situation l'excitait. Pauvre Quatre qui devait sentir tous ces sentiments pas catholique… Essayant de ne pas faire attention aux frissons et à ce qu'il ressentait, il se re-re-concentra sur ce qu'il devait.

« Tu veux parier ? Tu me fous les nerfs en pelote, Heero !! Je ne te demandes pas de coucher avec moi, ni de m'épouser !! Juste de venir parler avec moi dehors !!! Tu as peur que je te violes ou quoi ??? »

Heero aurait presque rougit sur le coup de ses mauvaises pensées… Ne pas penser à ça ! Son excitation avait fait un pic et le pire, c'est que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu de coucher avec elle ! Il essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer ! Il dirigea ses pensées rebelles vers le conseil de Quatre. C'était l'occasion… Et elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille sans lui avoir parlé non plus. Il devait aller avec elle… Et ça serait une manière de fixer un point de rupture officiel. Il n'avait toujours accepté l'idée de ne plus la voir…

« Hn… J'accepte de venir avec toi, mais tu me rends mon arme et tu me lâches le poignet. »

« Ok ! »

Elle lui lâcha le poignet et récupéra son arme, qu'il rangea. Voilà, la situation était redevenu normale. Maintenant, il devait réussir à se calmer…

« Je te suis. »

Elle sortit de sa chambre et il la suivit docilement, en évitant que ses yeux se perdent dans le bas de son dos.^^' Fichu attirance !

Il aperçut le sourire discret de Quatre à Yami… Il se demanda d'un coup si Quatre ne s'était pas absenté l'autre fois pour aller lui parler. Probable. Il ne savait si il devait être en colère contre lui ou non…

Wufei regarda Heero suivre Yami, très contrarié. Cette onna avait réussi à le convaincre de lui parler !

Duo les regardait passé, encore très étonné. Cette fille était pas croyable…

Quatre regarda Heero et sentit son petit doute quand à son intervention, ainsi que ses pensées douteuses… Cette fille faisait un effet monstre sur le japonais !^^ Maintenant, la sentence que Heero lui réserverait pour s'être mêlé de ses affaires, dépendrait de l'issu de l'entretient. Soit ça marchait et Heero et Yami se réconciliaient… Et il le remercierait. Soit c'était la cata et Heero l'engueulerait exemplairement…^^' Parce qu'il avait provoqué cette rencontre, mais c'était pour aider Heero et non pour lui faire du tord. Mais quelque soit l'issu de cette discussion, Heero comprendrait, même si il risquait d'être en colère, après lui.

Heero et Yami sortirent, sous le regard des autres, qui se disait que cette fois, soit ça passait, soit ça cassait.

Le temps qu'ils sortent et aillent dans un coin tranquille, Heero avait réussit à se calmer. Quand elle s'arrêta, il passa instinctivement en mode Soldat Parfait. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Heero, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais ça dure depuis ce qui s'est passé à la piscine. Qu'est-ce que tu as ??? Avant t'étais pas comme ça ! Pourquoi donc un simple baiser aurait-il changé les choses à ce point ??? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

Heero resta impassible, mais au fond de lui, il était très mal à l'aise. Simple baiser ?? Ce n'était pas un simple baiser pour lui ! Ca voulait dire beaucoup, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment décidé de l'embrasser de lui-même. Ca voulait dire qu'il… Qu'il… Etait amoureux ! Est-ce que pour elle, c'était un simple baiser ? Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas s'être trompé et il était déçu. Il avait espéré s'être trompé sur toute la ligne…

« Je fais ce que je dois faire pour éviter les problèmes. »

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas…

« Quels problèmes ??? »

Il se mit à observer un oiseau en train de faire son nid dans un arbre. (M'en fout si c'est pas la bonne saison pour les oiseaux lol) Un oiseau noir et blanc. Un male ou une femme… Qui devait être en couple avec un autre bel oiseau. Avec comme projet d'élever des oisillons. Tout devait être beaucoup plus simple pour eux. Il aurait aimé être un oiseau, en le regardant… Etre libre de pouvoir aller où il veut, sans rien pour le retenir et partir loin de ce qui fait mal.

« Heero, réponds-moi !! De quels problèmes tu parles ?? Je vois pas où est le problème ! Tu m'as embrassés… C'est pas un drame. C'est ce que ça veut dire, le problème ? »

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Bien sûr !!! Comme si un baiser sans importance aurait pu le perturber comme ça…

Tiens, l'autre oiseau venait de revenir vers son partenaire avec des branches dans le bec. Voilà un couple heureux… Qui construisent une maison pour élever leur famille et qui n'ont pas de problème comme lui. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué quand on se rapprochait de quelqu'un ??

« Ecoutes Heero. Je sais pas ce qui te tracasse, mais que tu comportes comme ça avec moi, me fais de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Si seulement je savais pourquoi tu fais ça ?? Non, même pas ! Tu préfères fuir… Tu me déçois. Je croyais que t'étais du genre à affronter tes problèmes ! »

Il quitta son observation d'oiseaux et la regarda, étonné. Elle voulait savoir ??? Ok. Elle méritait de savoir pourquoi il lui faisait du mal… Tanpis si elle se foutait de lui après.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ??? »

« Evidemment ! Sinon pourquoi j'aurais tant insisté pour te parler, à ton avis, baka ??? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, légèrement énervé… Ou plutôt nerveux. Il n'avait jamais des trucs aussi personnels à personne et il avait peur de sa réaction. (Pourquoi le mot « réaction » me fait penser à un avion à réaction ? … Le mystère de mes pensées.-_-)

« Ok. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je ne veux pas souffrir ! Depuis que je suis ici, je suis plus comme avant. Depuis que je te connais, je ne me reconnais plus ! Je suis gentil, compréhensif, patient même ! C'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus… Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que quand on est comme ça, quand on ressent des sentiments et quand on découvre que ce qui vous donnait envie d'exprimer tous ça… Ne veux pas la même chose que vous. Ca fait mal au cœur ! Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je pensais que, vu que ici il n'y pas la guerre aussi présente que chez nous, je pouvais me permettre de ressentir… Mais non, il ne faut pas ! Car cette douleur est pire que le remord et tous ces sentiments ! Pire que tous ! »

Il attendit avec appréhension qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Mais pas le silence…

« Heero… Est-ce tu veux dire que… Samedi dernier, après ta petite vengeance, pourquoi tu as cru que je t'ai hurlé dessus ? »

Elle ne s'était pas foutu de lui et ne l'avait pas jeté. C'était positif… mais cette question lui faisait peur. C'était ça qui était à l'origine de ses doutes. Il avait peur de la réponse, mais il serait enfin la vérité. Il baissa la tête et regarda par-terre, nerveux.

« Je… Parce que je… Je t'ai… Embrass ? »

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Il avait raison ? Pourquoi elle ne disait rien ?

« Yami ? C'est ça, hein ? »

Il le savait… C'était confirmé. Il sentit qu'il allait craquer, alors fit demi-tour rapidement pour rentrer chez lui et se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Il le savait… Mais il était anéantit. Il haïssait les sentiments !! Mais elle le rattrapa… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ??? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie davantage ? Comme si il ne souffrait pas assez ! Elle voulait contempler son œuvre et lui faire plus mal, après lui avoir brisé le cœur ??

« Heero !!! Attends !!! »

Il se retourna sans la regarder, mais elle le força et eu l'air choqué en voyant qu'il pleurait.

« Heero, arrête de pleurer et viens avec moi… Ok ?? calmes-toi… On va parler calmement et surtout tu t'emballes pas. Heero ?? »

« Hn. »

Pourquoi ? Elle voulait s'excuser de lui faire du mal ? Qu'elle regrettait ? Ca n'effacerait rien… Elle ferait mieux de le laisser tranquille. A moins qu'elle l'ai retenu pour une autre raison ?

Elle lui essuya ses larmes tendrement et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc avec elle. Est-ce qu'il avait tiré des conclusions trop hâtive ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un espoir encore qu'il se soit planté comme un baka ?? Il la regarda en espérant…

« Heero, si je t'ai hurlé dessus après ta mauvaise blague… C'est pas parce que… J'avais pas aimé… que tu m'embrasse… C'est parce que ta blague m'a fichu une peur bleu !! J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer !! Tu comprends ??? »

… C'était officiel. Il était un crétin fini… Mais il n'avait pas réalisé que ça puisse être si effrayant que ça, sa blague. Mais il était habitué à prendre risque aussi… Il aurait mieux fait de lui demander, au lieu de rester dans son coin. Il se sentait ridicule de s'être emporté et honteux de lui avoir faire peur… 

Il la regarda tristement. Ce n'était qu'un baka… Il s'était monté la tête pour rien.

« Gomen. Je voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste te faire une blague… Tu m'en veux ? »

Elle lui sourit.

« Non. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir !! Je t'adores trop pour ça ! »

« … Arigato… »

Il baissa la tête, un peu intimidé. Et maintenant, il ressemblait à une jeune fille en fleur amoureuse…^^' Bon, ok, il était amoureux, mais c'était un pilote de gundam aussi !

« Heero, pourquoi tu m'as embrass ? »

Il se mit à rougir, déstabilisé, un peu perdu et soulagé aussi.

Pourquoi il l'avait embrass ? Parce qu'il en avait envie depuis un bon moment… Parce qu'il était fou amoureux… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Avant il devait l'accepter vraiment.

« Parce que… Je… J'en avais envie… »

Il avait peur qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se cachait derrière cette envie… Elle pourrait peut-être mal le prendre. C'était ridicule, mais il était trop incertain pour prévoir ses réactions et il avait perdu complètement le contrôle de la situation. Et ça, ça ne le rassurait pas… Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qui le rassura un peu.

« Quand je t'ai dis, tout à l'heure, que ça ne m'avait pas déplu… Ben, en fait. J'ai adoré ça… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens, mais tu m'apprécie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hai… Je t'aime bien. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup, Heero. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose… Tu es peut-être le Soldat Parfait, mais en sentiments, tu as quelques difficultés. Donc la prochaine fois que tu es perdu dans tes sentiments ou autres chose que tu arrives pas gérer. Tu demande conseil… Ca n'a rien de déshonorant de demander de l'aide. A moi, à Quatre ou à Duo. Comme tu veux. Mais tu en parles a quelqu'un qui sera te répondre ! Ok ? En évitant Wufei, parce qu'il te monterait contre moi à coup sûr…-_- »

« Hai. Promis. »

Il se sentait tellement honteux et ridicule… Il y aurait de quoi se foutre de lui. Ce n'était digne d'un pilote de gundam. Il baissa la tête, mais elle lui releva, avec un air déterminé et réconfortant.

« Et je veux plus te voir faire cette tête d'enterrement ! Tu n'es pas doué en sentiments. C'est pas grave ! Tout le monde à ses faiblesses, même ceux qui ne le reconnaissent pas. »

… Oui, mais il s'était quand même ridiculis ! Devant ses amis et elle… Il lui avait fait de la peine sans raison. Il lui avait fait du mal… C'était ça qui le rendait le plus triste.

Il fut surpris quand elle serra dans ses bras et l'embrassant. Mais il se reprit vite… Il passa ses bras dans son dos en remontant vers le haut. Il lui caressa le cou et les cheveux, en prenant le contrôle de la « situation ». Il aimait bien mener cette danse…^^ Et il se sentait mieux, moins minable et coupable.

Ils séparèrent au bout d'un moment, mais Yami resta dans ses bras. Ca ne le dérangeait pas…

« Pourquoi tu… M'as embrasser ? »

Il la regarda sourire, en rougissant. Ce qui le fit rougir lui aussi…^^

« Parce que… J'en avais envie et puis, tu m'as embrassé. Pourquoi je pourrais pas t'embrasser ? Au fait, tu m'as jamais répondu. Tu as aimé ton après-midi à la piscine ? »

Elle en avait envie aussi…^^ Cette réponse le mit de bonne humeur. Elle lui en voulait pas… 

« Hai ! Je me suis jamais autant amus ! »

« On recommencera alors… Si tu veux… »

« Hai ! Tu manges avec nous, ce midi… Pour me faire pardonner ce gros malentendu, qui nous a fais souffrir tous les deux inutilement. Je suis un idiot... J'aurais du te poser la question au lieu de... » 

« C'est pas grave. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu et tout est arrangé... T'es pas idiot ! Tu as seulement voulu te protéger. Tu sais, pour ce que je t'ai dis et ce que j'ai révélé aux autres, je suis désolé… Et j'espère que Snoopy t'as pas fait trop mal… »

« Non, c'est rien. Je t'en veux pas... Et puis, j'ai du mal à leur cacher certaines choses entre Duo et Quatre. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Gomen ! Pour tous ce que je t'ai dis et ce que j'ai fais… Je ne le pensais pas... Je voulais pas te faire de mal, ni te frapper... Je suis vraiment désol ! » 

Il se sentait vraiment mal de l'avoir frappé et de lui avoir dit tout ça. Des choses qu'il ne pensait pas ! Il le regrettait tellement… 

Il toucha doucement le gros bleu sur sa joue. Elle lui souria gentiment.

« C'est pas grave ! Je t'en veux plus... »

Il était rassuré. Elle ne lui en voulait pas…^^ Il lui sourit aussi.

« ... Quel idée aussi de me provoquer quand je suis de mauvaise humeur... Même les autres ne sont pas assez dingue pour m'affronter ou me contrarier, dans ces cas-là. »

« Je sais, je suis folle !!!^^ Mais je suis très têtu et je déteste te voir malheureux ! »

« Duo dirait qu'on est aussi cinglé et têtu l'un que l'autre... Et qu'on ferait un super couple. »

Il était bien… Très bien, même. En paix. Il ferma les yeux, en la serrant dans ses bras. Il écoutait les oiseaux chantés. Finalement, lui aussi avait droit à être heureux et sans avoir besoin d'être un oiseau. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'ils soient ici… Ok, ils devaient rentrer, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en profiter. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il se passerait autre chose… Qui lui permettrait de rester. Il se surpris à souhaiter qu'ils ne puissent pas rentrer chez eux… Avant de repenser à ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir ça. Ils devaient trouver une solution. Ils voulaient rentrer… Mais qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à rentrer, lui ?? Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis se dépatouiller seuls avec Oz. Il devait rentrer aussi… Il chassa ses pensées trop triste. Il n'était pas question de retour pour l'instant puisqu'il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un moyen de rentrer !! Il se reconcentra sur le chants des oiseaux et Yami qui était contre lui. Autant profiter de l'instant présent puisqu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait.

« Dis… »

« Hn ? »

« Ca te dirais de…Oh comment dire ça ????? »

Elle se cacha dans son cou, rouge pivoine. De quoi elle voulait parler ?

« … De ? »

« Ben, comme tu m'aimes bien et je t'aime bien, on pourrait essayer de… passer un cap dans notre relation… Enfin, je veux dire… Arg, je m'emmêle les pinceaux !!!!^^''' »

« Passer un cap » ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait… Approfondir leur relation ? … Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire que ça, vu sa façon d'être gêné. Mais il valait mieux vérifier. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser ou la blesser une deuxième fois, en interprétant mal.

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu veux qu'on… Aille plus loin ? Se rapprocher ? »

« Oui, je… Je voudrais que tu sois un peu, même si tu risque de ne pas rester ici longtemps, mon petit ami… »

Alors cette il ne s'était pas trompé. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas… Mais il ne savait pas trop si… Après tout, il n'était jamais sortit avec personne. Mais pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait toujours essayer… 

Elle semblait plutôt nerveuse… Elle s'accrochait à lui, sans le regarder et en tremblait même. Est-ce qu'elle avait si peur de sa réponse que ça ?

« Tu sais, je… Je comprend pas trop les sentiments, surtout ceux-là, mais… J'aime bien ton idée. Seulement… »

Elle le regarda d'une manière inquiète, avant de baisser la tête… Il s'encouragea et reprit.

« Je sais pas si je saurais… Agir comme un petit ami. Je ne connais pas trop tous ça… »

Il releva la tête et la regarda sourire, soulagé. Il se rassura. C'était une réaction positive…

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Je suis sûr que tu seras sans que personne ne te le dise ce qu'il faut faire. » (Et je ne pense pas qu'au câlin dans cette phrase… Je précise.^^' Parce que ça porte à confusion… Surtout avec nos esprit pervers.^^''')

Il se rassura et sourit. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnera…^^ Il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'être proche de quelqu'un comme ça. Mais ça ne devait pas être dur… Et puis, ça lui plaisait !^^

« Alors… Je veux bien qu'on essaie. »

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et l'embrassa. Le silence retomba un peu, mais si léger… Il aimait bien l'avoir dans ses bras !^^ Si c'était ça être un petit ami, il n'aurait aucun problème pour savoir quoi faire, en effet…

« Tu as mis une belle patté aux pestes, lundi… »

« Merci !^^ Mais bon, si je les croise dans une ruelle sombre, c'est pas dit que je m'en sorte en un morceau…^^'' »

« Si elle te touche, je leur ferais savoir comment je cogne quand je suis vraiment en colère… »

« Ouh… Les pauvres !^^ Déjà que le coup que tu m'as mis m'a fait mal… »

« Et j'aurais pu frapper plus fort. Je voulais seulement te faire peur… »

« Et ben, ça avait marché… Tu m'avais foutu une belle trouille.^^' Le problème, c'est que tu seras pas toujours là et ces connes m'attendent toujours au tournant. J'ai vraiment pas de chance… Je ne fais de mal à personne et je me retrouve avec des emmerdes !! »

« Tu ne le montrais pas trop… Gomen encore une fois. Je recommencerais plus ! Et je t'apprendrais quelques trucs, pour les pestes. Comme ça, si elles te touchent, elles apprendront qu'il ne faut pas t'embêter… »

Il ne permettrait certainement à ces petites garces de lui faire le moindre mal… Si elles la touchait, il les massacrerait !!

« Merci… Tu m'as trop manqué pendant cette semaine ! »

« Toi aussi. J'en pouvais plus… Je me sentais trop seul, sans toi. »

Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, comme un secret. Elle lui sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ?? »

« Iie, pas encore… »

« J'ai faim !^^ On y va ? »

« Hai !^^ Et dis pas aux autres qu'on est… Plus proche. »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris ou un peu déçut ?

« Pourquoi ? Ca te gêne ? Tu as honte ? »

Elle le regarda tristement.

« Iie ! Je veux voir combien de temps ils vont mettre à comprendre…^^ »

« D'accord !^^ »

Elle lui fit un immense sourire coquin.

« Manger avec vous ! C'est le pied !!^^ Et faut que je préviennes mes parents aussi… »

« Hn ! Tu verras, Quatre cuisine très bien…^^ »

Elle sourit davantage. Serait-elle gourmande elle aussi ??? 

Ils repartirent, Yami collée à lui, direction l'appart.

Tsuzuku *~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~*~$~

Wow, il a été un peu plus long à venir ce chapitre… Gomen !! Mais j'ai pas non plus mis un mois… J'attaque une partie compliqué et je n'ai pas vraiment de plan précis !!^^''' Dur ! Mais je vaincrais !!! Je terminerais cette fic !!!^^

Heero : Hai, bien sûr… Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est plutôt dans combien de temps !

Moi : Oui, c'est vrai…

Duo : Moi, je dirais 6 mois…

Quatre : Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle mettra aussi longtemps si on l'aide.

Trowa : … 1 ans !

Wufei : Vous êtes bons, les gars… Je pense plutôt qu'elle mettra un siècle !

Moi : -_- Oui, mais vous oubliez un détail, mes choux à la crème de chantilly ! Tant que je n'aurais pas fini ma fic, vous resterez à ma disposition…^^

*regards affolés de toutes les G-boys, sauf Heero qui ne serait pas trop dérangé que ça dure*

Quatre : Tu veux qu'on t'aide ??? 

Duo : Qu'on fasse un plan ???

Trowa : Demande et tu auras !

Wufei : Oui… Je peux même tapé à ta place, si tu le souhaite. Ce serait bête que tu foules un doigt en tapant ta fic !!

Moi : *très satisfaite* Vous êtes gentils, mais non, merci… Je n'ai besoin que de l'aide de ma muse japonaise.

Heero : Besoin d'inspiration ?

Moi : Oui, cette fic devient compliqué à écrire… 

Heero : Je vois ! Je vais t'aider à te motiver et à trouver des idées…^^ 

Moi : Tu es si serviable, mon ange !!^^ lolll *emmène Heero dans mon antre*

Wufei : Le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus vite, cette fois… 

Trowa : Espérons !

Quatre : Oui, bon… *gêné par son empathie* Reviews, onegai ?

Duo : A plus !!


	16. Voeux et étoiles filantes 16

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? #sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero#Heero : ' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : #range son flingue gentiment# Me disais aussi. ) XDD

**Couple** : Ceci est une information top secrète.

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? #air faussement innocent#

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! TT

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TTTT

Les G-boys : #soupirent# Quel tête de mule…

Heero : prend un air malin Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? #étonné#

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : #s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé# Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? #sous le charme#

Heero : Celui-là. #m'embrasse#

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : #sourire béat# Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!! #entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille#

Heero : A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !--

**Réponses reviews **:

**Je me sens pas le courage de répondre individuellement à chaque reviews, aujourd'hui… En plus, j'ai pas le temps !'' #mange en même temps et doit partir à 14h. Or, il est 13h30… HELP !!!!# **

**Misao Girl, Sandra, Leenaren, Mademoiselle Sora, Ssunsshine, merci de vos reviews !! Ca m'encourage beaucoup… (Même si je met un peu de temps à mettre les chapitres… Gomen nasai !!!!) Kissu kissu !! A plus !!**

**Sunny, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu considère comme « gnan gnan » exactement ? J'ai du mal à le définir, même si je vois ce que c'est… On peut pas dire que je sois très objective vu que c'est moi qui écrit et je ne voudrais surtout faire de gnan gnan sans le savoir… Si jamais y en a d'autre qui veulent me donner leur avis sur la question « gnan gnan or not gnan gnan », je les accepterais avec plaisir… **

Bonne lecture ! 

=$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$=

Chapitre 9

Dimanche matin. 10h. Derrière le bâtiment… Je subis un supplice et mon bourreau n'est autre que Heero Yuy !!!

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ??? »

Je suis écroulé par-terre, morte de fatigue. Il est dingue !!! J'en peux plus…

Et voilà Skippy qui arrive vers moi, avec un petit sourire amusé… Il est EPUISANT ! Mais comment il fait ???

« Allons, ça fait à peine 30 min qu'on cours… »

Pourquoi Skippy, (C'est un kangourou héroïque, genre Lassi, pour ceux qui connaisse pas…) vous devez vous demandez ? Tout simplement, parce qu'il cours si vite qu'on dirait qu'il bondit… Et moi qui ne suit pas spécialement sportive, j'ai du mal à le suivre !!'

« Tu cours combien de temps généralement le matin ?? »

« Ca dépend… 1 heure minimum. »

« 1 heure ??? »

« Aller, encore un peu… »

« Laisses-moi me reposer !!! Je suis à plat !!! J'ai pas l'habitude de courir comme ça, moi… »

Pour résumer la situation… Heero a décidé de me faire une petite remise en forme et c'est improvisé prof de sport. Ok, il ferait un bon prof… Mais je ne fais du sport qu'à l'école et seulement le minimum !!!! J'aime pas le sport… (Ca, c'est véridique… Je DETESTE le sport !)

Je lui fais mes chibi-eyes irrésistibles et je remporte la partie ! YES !!!! Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde.

« Ok, 5 min de pose. Le sport, c'est bon pour la santé… Pas comme les 3/4 des conneries qui passe à la télé. »

« Bienvenue chez moi, Heero ! Ce monde est STUPIDE ! »

« Hn… Le mien aussi. Mais une chose est sûr, faut que tu fasses du sport ! »

« J'aime paaaas le sport ! »

« C'est une question d'habitude… Après, on aime ça. »

Je lui lance un regard douteux… Moi, aimer le sport ??? Si il arrive à réaliser cet exploit, je… Je sais pas que je fais, mais c'est que c'est le meilleur… C'est vrai que c'est le meilleur ! Alors peut-être qu'il réussira ce miracle ?? Hum, je doute, tout de même…

« Mouais… J'ai jamais aimé le sport. Enfin, y en aurait bien un qui m'intéresserait… Mais bon. »

Un sport qui se pratique à deux et dans un lit, généralement… Moi ? Ne penser qu'à ça ??? Pas du tout… Mais bon, avoué que c'est difficile de faire autrement quand on a beau mec comme Heero Yuy juste à côté de vous ! Il me fait un effet monstre…

« Quel sport ? On pourrait être le pratiquer ? »

Je le regarde, rougit et m'écroule de rire, sur la pelouse… (Je suis effectivement mdr, sur ma chaise… lollllll) Si il savait à quoi je pensais, il dirait peut-être pas ça !! MDR Ah je suis gêné et morte de rire en même temps. Rire nerveux…''' Je suis trop gêné, l !!!

Il me regarde surpris… Il comprend rien le pauvre. Il ose un sourcil… Rrrrrrrr Il est sexy comme ça… Oui, mais faut pas lui sauter dessus pour autant !

« J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ??' »

« Non… C'est pas ça… »

Ah j'arrive pas à me calmer…

« Alors expliques-moi… Mes blagues sont de mauvais goût, je sais, mais je peux comprendre ton humour. »

Ton un peu froid. Aller, faut que je me calme… Je voudrais pas qu'il croit que je me fout de lui.'''

Je me redresse et comme j'arrête de rire et que je veux lui expliquer la raison de mon hilarité, bah, je rougit !!!

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Heero… Ca concerne le « sport » dont je te parlais.'' C'est gênant à dire. »

« Tu pensais au sexe ??? »

Il le dit TRES crûment… Résultat, je sais plus où me mettre !'

Il rougit aussi. Kawai !

« Gomen…'' »

« C'est pas grave. Désolé d'avoir rit !' Mais quand je suis gêné, je marre comme une baleine des fois… »

« Iie ! J'aurais mieux fait de… Me taire. Je savais que tu parlais de ça… »

Je lui lance un regard coquin.

« Ah oui ? »

« Hai. »

Oh il est tout gêné… Moi, je suis plus du tout gêné, mais je suis plutôt intéressé.

« Je… Je suis un mec, après tout.' J'y pense aussi… »

Heero en pervers… lol J'aime bien cette idée ! Si il a les même idées que moi … Hehehehe Je suis sûr que Heero pourrait me faire aimer le sport !!! Via un sport en particulier…

« Je savais pas… »

Je me rapproche de lui, doucement… Hum… Et oui, je tente une approche. C'est difficile de résister à certaines pulsions !

« Tu savais pas quoi ? Que j'étais un mec ou que j'y pensais ? »

Là, il se fout de moi, vu son sourire… D'ailleurs, il n'a plus l'air gêné, mais… Un peu comme moi. L'excitation, c'est contagieux !

Je me rapproche encore… Rrrrrrr Je suis à quelques centimètres de lui !

« Oh, ça alors… t'es un mec ?? T'es sûr ??? »

« Sûr et certain… Mais une vérification n'est peut-être pas superflu. »

Tiens, c'est lui qui se rapproche, maintenant ? Rrrrrrrrrrr

Je rêve ou cette phrase a un double sens ??? Oh lala… Heero serait-il un peu pervers ? lol

On est proche… Très proche. Un centimètre nous sépare. Il me regarde et je le regarde. Il est trop mignon, mais il me rend dingue avec ce regard ! Je l'embrasse… Il m'a l'air tout à fait d'accord !! Je me colle plus à lui et il se laisse tomber sur le dos.

« Oh… Heero Yuy serait-il un peu pervers sur les bords ?? »

« Hn… Possible. A moins que ce soit toi qui m'est rendu comme ça ? »

Me disait bien qu'il se laissait trop faire… Il se rattrape et c'est moi qui se retrouve dos à l'herbe !! Je lui fais un beau sourire innocent quand il arrête de m'embrasser… Mais bon, je crois que ça me rend plus coupable qu'autre chose !''

« Moi ? Perverse ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ??? »

« Le fait que tu me mâte dès que tu en a l'occasion et que Quatre ait sentit des choses pas sage dans tes sentiments ! »

Manque que l'auréole et je ressemblerais à un ange… Mais bon, je ferais pas une longue carrière au paradis, je crois !''

Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il ne le sache pas… Surtout avec Quatre qui savait.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et la nuque. Oh le petit coquin, il m'embrasse le cou !! Un peu hésitant, mais génial et doux… Il a besoin de personne pour lui expliquer comment on fait !

« Et… Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de te savoir mâter, par une fille perverse, mais pas méchante ? »

Il me regarde, un peu pensif. Il est mignon quand il réfléchit !

« Je sais pas. C'est… Bizarre. Différent que quand je suis observé, je me sens pas en danger, bien que ça me gêne un peu… Mais c'est plutôt… Excitant. »

« Contente que ça te plaise. »

Je l'embrasse et on continue cette passionnante activité jusqu'à ce que j'entende… Un chien aboy ! Qu'est-ce que ça a d'exceptionnel ? Rien… Les chien aboient et les chats miaulent. Le problème n'est pas là… Je me redresse et entraîne Heero avec moi, en courant. J'aime pas le sport, mais quand c'est nécessaire, je cours !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yami ?? »

« La vieille femme avec le saucisson sur patte qui a un manteau rose, c'est une emmerdeuse. »

Et encore, je suis gentille !!'' C'est une plaie même… Elle est pire que les dix plaies d'Egypte !!!

« C'est une vraie cancaneuse… Chaque fois qu'elle voit un jeune qui fait un truc qu'elle ne faisait pas à sa jeune époque, elle gueule et en plus, j'ai pas envie que mes parents apprennent qu'on est ensemble par elle !! »

« Ce te gênerais qu'ils le sachent ? Ils seraient pas d'accord, peut-être ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça… Je vais leur dire ! Mais vois-tu… Si elle leur raconte qu'elle nous a vu nous embrasser, elle va presque raconter que c'était un viol !!!''' Tu vois le genre ? »

« Tout à fait… Tu devrais le dire à tes parents, avant qu'ils le découvrent d'eux-même ou que cette femme leur raconte ses bêtises. »

Je me retourne et je lui fais un sourire. Je leur dirais… Cet après-midi, si je trouve le courage. C'est dur de dire à ses parents qu'on sort avec un garçon…

« Bien sûr ! T'inquiètes pas… Tu me rattrapes ??? »

Je pars en courant et Heero me cours après… lol Il va avoir aucun mal à me rattraper, mais bon… Je suis plus du tout fatigu !!! Hehehehe !!!

Au bout d'une LONGUE demi-heure, on rentre à la maison… Heero, à peine fatigué et moi, sur les rotules et à bout de souffle. Mais bon…' On se sépare à notre étage. Heero m'a fait une fleur… On a prit l'ascenseur !!! J'en peux plus… Je suis crevé. On se fait coucou de la main, un grand sourire et on rentre chez nous. On peut même pas se faire un bisou… Ouin !! Ses amis risquent de nous voir et mes parents aussi.-- Bref, on se sépare, mais je reviens cette après-midi. Il a prévu de m'emmener quelque part, pour m'apprendre des trucs à lui… Paraît que ça marche bien et que c'est pas sorcier d'après lui. J'espère que je ne le décevrais pas !!!'' On peut pas dire que je suis une fille douée douée… Enfin, c'est que mon opinion. Je me descend souvent en flèche comme ça et d'après Heero, je suis pas si nul que ça et qu'avec des efforts, j'y arriverais très bien… Il est gentil !! Il me fait confiance. C'est super… Et si il dit que je peux le faire, je veux bien le croire !!

###

Quand je suis rentré chez moi, mes parents me sont tombé sur le poil avec un air affolé. La vieille folle avait frappé…-- Deviner qu'elle leur avait racont ??? Que j'avais été enlevé…''' Et qu'on avait tenté de me violer !!! C'est à se demander si elle voit clair, des fois…--''' J'ai rassuré mes parents… Non, ils ne sont pas cons au point de l'avoir cru sur parole, mais ils s'inquiétaient de savoir ce qu'était la vérité… Je leur ai dis que je faisais un footing avec Heero, qu'on s'était arrêté pour se reposer, en fait c'était surtout moi qui voulait me reposer… Parce que Heero pétait la forme. Enfin, bref… Et qu'on s'était embrassé. Ils m'ont regardé bizarrement et je leur ai dis que Heero était mon petit ami ! Ils sont resté muets deux secondes, un peu surpris et m'ont demandé depuis quand. Depuis hier matin, je leur ai répondu… Ils m'ont répondu que c'était bien avec un air un peu largué, m'ont fait un speech sur le « fais attention avec les garçons et compagnie » et ont fini par sourire, content que j'ai troqué mon pc pour un être humain… Ah les parents !

J'en reviens pas quand même que Heero ait décidé de me remettre au sport… Je lui ai bien dis hier que c'était mission impossible, mais il a dit qu'il aimait les défis, avec un immense sourire ! Que pouvez-vous dire face à ça ?? En tous cas, ça a scié les autres que en quelques heures, on soient redevenu les meilleurs amis du monde… Enfin amis, officiellement… lol

Ca vous intéresserais de savoir tout ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi ??? Evidemment que ça vous intéresse !!! Quel question stupide ! Ben… Pour résumer, on est rentré et Quatre et Duo nous ont sauté dessus avec l'air hyper inquiet. Ils étaient fou de joie de savoir que le problème était réglé… Tous sauf Wufei. On a manger, Wufei faisait une tronche comme si quelqu'un était mort, alors que Quatre, Duo et même, Trowa avait l'air de bonne humeur. C'est la première fois que je vois Trowa être autre chose qu'indifférent. C'est cool ! Et mon Heero était d'une humeur… Tel qu'il souriait comme un bienheureux, enfin un sourire qui se traduit chez lui, comme tel parce que c'est pas le genre à faire des sourires de 300 000 km de large comme Duo. Ca fait du bien de le retrouver !!! Une semaine sans lui, c'est l'enfer.

Heero a raison, Quatre cuisine TRES bien !! J'ai super bien mang et le Soldat Parfait est en effet un gros gourmand… Vous l'auriez vu fixer le gâteau avec un air affamé. C'était surprenant !!! Et je ne parle même pas de son groinfrage !!!'' Il m'a bien fait rire ! J'ai même eu droit à un regard noir… Un peu moins impressionnant à cause du chocolat autour de la bouche. Kawaiiii ! J'aurais bien enlevé ce chocolat moi-même… Mais on était pas seul ! Quel dommage…

Evidemment Duo a demandé des précisions sur le miracle du règlement du problème… Heero a simplement répondu « On a mis les choses au point, c'est tout. » Simple et clair, sans donner détail inutile. Tout à fait le genre de réponse qu'il lui convient ! Duo a pousser mais n'a RIEN obtenu… Et je suis resté muette comme une tombe. Pas dire qu'on est ensemble… Et puis quoi encore ! Heero veut qu'ils devinent, qu'ils le devinent.

Après mangé, on est allé au salon pour parler de tout et de rien… J'ai demandé si les recherches avaient avancés. C'est bizarre, quand j'ai demandé ça, ils ont eut l'air très gêné, sauf Heero… J'ai eu peur qu'ils aient découvert un truc de fâcheux. Mais je sais pas exactement, en fait… En tous cas, c'est bizarre. Heero m'a répondu qu'il avait rien trouvé, que dalle. C'est désespérant, surtout qu'ils doivent avoir le mal du pays depuis le temps qu'ils sont là. Ca doit faire… Un mois ? D'un autre côté, j'ai pas envie que Heero reparte… Mais bon, je continue mon récit. Bref, on a parlé un petit moment… Mais surtout Duo et Quatre, parce que Trowa n'est décidément pas un grand bavard, Heero non plus, même si il se mêle plus à la conversation et Wufei était TRES contrarié. La dernière fois que mon père a fait cette tête-là, il était constip !!!''' D'ailleurs, c'est en parlant des habitudes sportives des G-boys et de ma feignantise que Heero a décidé qu'il se chargerait personnellement de me remettre au sport…'

On était sur le canapé, j'étais assise juste à côté de Heero, en plus !!! C'est si tentant de se rapprocher un minimum et de me serré contre lui, contre son torse… Mais je pouvais pas !!! TT Arg, c'était dur… Mais bon, je me suis rattrapé quand Heero a été chercher son blouson dans sa chambre, juste avant qu'on sorte tous les 5, parce que Wufei préférait continuer les recherches et ne voulait me côtoyer plus que nécessaire… C'est clair, il me déteste !!! Mais bon, on peut pas être aimé de tout le monde…'' J'ai suivi innocemment Heero, en faisant mine de vouloir parler avec lui et dès qu'on a été hors de vue des autres, je me suis jeté à son cou !! Apparemment, il brûlait d'envie d'avoir un câlin lui aussi… Il m'a soulevé du sol, par la taille et je me suis retrouvé contre un mur et embrassé par un japonais fougueux ! Rrrrrrrr ! Il m'a reposé sur le plancher des vaches quand il a eu son quota de câlin… C'est fou ce qu'il est plus grand que moi…'' Je suis petite à côté de lui ! Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais bon… Pas grave !!! J'aime bien quand il me prend dans ses bras, même en me portant… Hum…

Il a prit son blouson et on a rejoint les autres pilotes avant qu'ils viennent voir si on s'est pas perdu dans la chambre !!''' On a été se promener dehors… On a parlé de nos mondes rongés par la cupidité et la stupidité des Hommes, en général… Mais aussi de leur monde… Je leur ai dit comment je voyais les choses avant qu'ils débarquent chez moi et comment je les voyais maintenant. Ils m'ont parlé de leur monde, de ce qu'on voyait pas dans les mangas et le d.a. Et j'ai convaincu Heero, avec mon attaque chibi-eyes, de me parler de leurs missions inédites… Heero a même failli tuer Duo, parce qu'il a osé raconter une des bourdes inédites du Soldat Parfait. Mais bon, quand je lui ai que même quand il se plantait, il se plantait si bien que c'était quand même réussi, pour moi, mon Heero a vite oublié ses idées de meurtres… Enfin, pas pour longtemps, vu que Duo s'est mis a le charrier sur le fait qu'il oublie si vite ses idées de meurtres à cause de ce que je lui ai dis. J'ai mis mon grain de sel dans l'histoire : j'ai dis à Duo que Heero n'était pas le seul à avoir des tendance suicidaires et que lui aussi l'était pas mal à provoquer Heero comme ça. Ca lui a coupé le sifflet… Pendant seulement 10 min, mais ça lui a quand même couper le sifflet. Heero m'a même fait un sourire « Bien joué, Yami !! Tu l'as fait taire !! ». Je l'adore !!! Donc c'était une super journée !

###

Enfin l'après-midi… C'est dingue ce que le temps lentement parfois !!!-- Je me rue chez mes amis les G-boys, en aillant prévenu mes parents que j'allais quelques part avec mon Heero. Me demande quand même où il veut m'emmener… J'ai préparé des affaires de sport, comme il m'a demandé… J'ai peur !!''' J'aime pas le sport, mais avec un prof que Heero, je supporterais !!!!! Et me voilà devant mon prof, il sourit avec le même sourire que ce matin… Au secours !!!! Il dit salut à ses copains, Wufei me lance un regard noir comme si je lui avais piqué et fondu son sabre… Un jour, faudrait que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il m'en veut à ce point ! Et nous voilà partis vers mon destin, en bus… C'est que ça doit être pas à côté sinon, on irait à pied. A moins qu'il ait voulu me ménager ??? HELP !!!!'''

… Une salle de sport ??? OH MY GOD !!!! Et mon air horrifié le faire rire, en plus…

« Fais pas cette tête… C'est pas si terrible. »

Je lui lance un regard tristounet, que je veux absolument kawai. Ca a l'effet voulu puisque j'ai le droit à un regard tendre et un bisou… Comment ça, j'en profite ??? Mais pas du tout… C'est une compensation. Je suis allergique au sport… C'est une motivation !

Je lui fait un immense sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te convaincre… »

« Dis tout de suite que ça te dérange… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça… Aller, viens ! »

Il me prend par la taille et on entre dans la salle… Je vais souffrir, je le sens.

Apparemment, c'est une salle de sport de quartier en accès libre et gratuite… (Je sais pas si ça existe et d'ailleurs, je m'en fous…) Une chance… Payer pour souffrir, ça ferait beaucoup…

Je me suis changé, j'ai mis un T-shirt et un pantalon qui peut parfaitement servir de pantalon de jogging… Je ne suis pas sportive, pourquoi j'aurais beaucoup d'affaire de sport ?? Et voilà Heero… Il porte bien ce genre de tenu ! Rrrrrr Ce T-shirt blanc et ce pantalon… Hummm… Je vais peut-être souffrir, mais je pourrais baver sur mon bourreau !!!! Hehehehehe ! Je suis pas perverse, je vois juste le bon côté de la situation… Tiens donc, il me mate un peu aussi. Quel coquin… lol

« Alors, t'es prête ?? »

« Vi, vi… »

« Sûr ? T'as l'air un peu… Ailleurs. »

« Mais oui !!! »

« D'accord ! »

En route pour l'abattoir. On traverse plusieurs couloirs et voilà la salle de sport de combat. Elle est normale. Y a des murs et un sol (et un plafond lolllll), recouvert de tapis pour éviter de se briser le dos. Les murs sont peint en gris et les tapis sont noirs…-- On voit tout de suite qu'ils ont pas mis un gros budget dedans, mais c'est qu'une salle de sport de quartier !!!''' C'est déjà bien qu'il y en ai une.

Y a pas beaucoup de monde… Tant mieux, y aura moins de monde pour me voir me faire écraser lamentablement. Mais non, faut po-si-ti-ver !! Je vais faire mon maximum… Voilà c'est mieux !

On s'installe dans un coin tranquille, à l'écart, sur des tapis… On se regardent et il m'explique en gros ce qu'il va m'apprendre, pour que je sache me défendre.

Il me dit que de le frapper… Ok. euh… Bon, bah… Je sens que je vais me faire avoir comme une débutante… Remarque, j'en suis une ! Je tente de lui mettre un coup de poing et… Je me retrouve dos à Heero, avec le poignet tordu, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais''. PUTAIN QUE CA MALEUHHHHH !!! J'évite quand même de hurler…' Il m'en veut ou quoi ???

« Lâches-moi, Heero !!! Tu me fais mal !!! »

« Ne résiste pas. Plus tu résistes, plus ça fait mal. »

Il en a une bonne, lui !!! En plus, y a un mec qui nous regardent ! De quoi il s'occupe ce con ?? Il pourrait pas plutôt s'occuper de son cul cet emmerdeur… Bande de curieux !!!

« Lâches-moiiiiiii !!!!! »

« Iie. »

Il m'en veut vraiment !!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?? Il me murmure de me calmer à l'oreille et me donne quelques conseils… Respirer et essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur, suivre le mouvement, tenter de réduire la résistance en se mettant d'une certaine manière… Je les suis. Ok, ça fait moins mal et je pense à mettre une claque à l'emmerdeur qui continue à nous observer… Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il me lâche, maintenant.

« C'est ça… »

Vi ! Il m'a lâch !! Je frotte mon poignet et lui lance un splendide regard noir, ainsi qu'au mec qui nous lâche pas du regard !!! De quoi il se mêle ?? Moi, énerv ? Pas du tout… Mais je déteste le regard « Oh le méchant qui fait du mal à une innocente jeune fille… » qu'il lance à Heero !! Mon japonais a l'air de s'en foutre… Mais pas moi. Grrrrrrrr !!! Si il continue, je vais lui mettre une baffe ! Moi, vouloir protéger Heero ??? Non… Enfin, un peu. Ok, il en a pas besoin… Mais c'est plus fort que moi !! Et je suis pas non plus si innocente que ça…

Mais bon, je me retourne vers Heero.

« T'es malade !!! »

« Je savais ce que je faisais… Je voulais juste te faire comprendre comment résister à ce genre de prise. »

« Peut-être mais bon !!! Y a d'autres manières… »

« Gomen… Mais c'est la seule que je connaisse. »

« Vraiment ??? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris. Passer la douleur et chercher à comprendre comment avoir moins mal. »

Je le regarde tristement… Ouah ! J est complètement CINGLE !!! N'empêche que sa méthode d'apprentissage me fout les boules !!'''

« J'espère ne jamais avoir J comme prof, un jour ! Souviens-toi que je ne suis pas un soldat !!! Ok ?? »

Il se rapproche et me prend le poignet doucement… Il me sourit tendrement.

« Je le sais… Je fais attention. »

Raah ! Je le crois… Il est trop mignon. Je lui souris. Ok, il a des méthodes un peu extrêmes, on dirait, mais c'est pas de sa faute… Et puis, je lui fais confiance !

Pourquoi le mec là-bas continue a fixer Heero comme si c'était un type louche ? … Peut-être parce que ses méthodes sont louches…''

« T'occupes pas de lui. Ce qu'il pense n'a aucune importance… »

« Je sais, mais il m'énerve ! »

« Calmes-toi… Savoir garder son calme face à un adversaire est un grand avantage. Quand on s'énerve, on peut faire des erreurs. »

« Tu sais, moi et le calme…' »

« Je sais. Mais tu l'apprendras… »

Oh oui… Il sera sûrement capable de m'apprendre à me calmer ! Et puis, je suis tout de même plus calme quand je suis avec lui… Comment faire autrement ? Son calme est communicatif.

« On continue ? »

« Oui, mais doucement… »

« promis. »

Il me fait un bisou sur le poignet, avant de le lâcher. Il est chou !!! Je l'adore !

J'essaie d'oublier ce mec trop curieux et me concentre sur Heero… Ca, c'est pas dur ! Il me dit qu'il va m'expliquer comment contrer et parer. Il fait mine de me mettre un coup de poing.

« Comment tu arrêterais ou éviterais ce coup ? »

Wow !!' Dur pour une débutante comme moi… Mais je vais essayer !!!! En plus, un coup de poing… Ca pourrait mettre utile, si il a une autre crise sentimentale. Il a promis qu'il ne recommencerait pas, alors pourquoi je m'inquiètes pour ça ? Le cours !!! Il faut que je me concentre sur le cours !

« … Euh. Je sais pas… »

Il me fais un sourire compatissant… Lui aussi a du avoir des débuts difficiles, sauf qu'il devait se prendre des baffes à chaque je sais pas et échecs… Ca me trouble de savoir quel genre d'entraînement lui donnait J. Il est vraiment fort, pour avoir résister à tous ça et de pouvoir encore aimer… Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, ça va me ruiner le moral !

« Pas grave. Je m'en doutais. Pour éviter, soit on peut se baisser, faire un bond sur le côté ou en arrière, selon la situation. Ou bloquer le coup, en attrapant le poignet comme ça… »

Il m'attrape le poignet et l'attrape en faisant comme-ci je l'attaquais, pour me montrer.

« Et on peut enchaîner différentes prises, comme celle que je t'ai faites tout à l'heure, pour immobiliser l'adversaire. C'est un bon moyen de faire parler quelqu'un pas trop têtu ou déterminé… Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Yami. Enfin, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. T'expliques bien ! »

« Arigato… »

Il explique bien… Y a même les détails pratiques, pour le côté soldat. Et zut !! J'arrive pas à ne pas penser à ça…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien… »

Il s'approche avec le regard qui me ferait tout lui avouer… Je peux pas lui résister.

« C'est rien… C'est… Ce que tu m'as dis sur ton entraînement, ça me tourne dans la tête. »

Il sourit amusé… L'es mignon, quand il sourit comme ça !

« Si tu te mets à déprimer pour moi, tu n'as pas fini. C'est le passé, pleurer dessus n'y changera rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ne me tourmente pas… J'aime pas quand tu déprimes. Ne pense plus à ça… Onegai. Je préfère quand tu souris. »

Il a l'air si… Kawai, un peu enfantin… Je lui fais un sourire et va me pelotonner contre lui deux secondes. Si j'y reste plus longtemps, j'aurais plus envie d'en bouger après…''

« D'accord… »

Oh le regard jaloux de l'autre emmerdeur… lollll C'est trop drôle. Bon, sérieux !!!

« Je préfère ça ! »

On se remet en position et on continue les questions-explications, en faisant mine qu'il m'attaque de différentes manières. Si avec ça, je suis pas préparer au cas où les pestes m'attaquent, je me demande ce qu'il me faut !

Ensuite, une fois qu'il m'a expliqué et montré les principales manières d'attaquer et de les éviter et parer, on est passé aux exercices pratiques… C'est plus compliqué déj !' J'ai peur de ce que ça va donner…

« T'inquiètes pas, tu vas avoir le temps de les voir venir… Je vais y aller doucement. »

« Heureusement, sinon tu me battrais à plates coutures !'' »

« Si tu as bien compris, je suis sûr que ça ira. »

Il me fait un sourire confiant, je lui lance un regard un peu douteux/effrayé, qui le fait sourire encore plus.

« Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Je lui sourit de façon un peu plus positive et il se lance. Wow… C'est impressionnant !!!!' Et c'est qu'un simple coup de poing… Heureusement que c'est pas un vrai combat !!!''' J'ai fais un ridicule petit bond en arrière qui m'aurait pas évité le coup… Et je me suis écroulé sur le dos, avant de me mettre à rire.

« Ah !! C'est RIDICULE !!!! lolllllll »

« Je suis d'accord… »

Sympa… Mais je lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui l'est dit la première !''

« Mais c'était pas mal pour un premier coup. Il faudrait que tu sois plus rapide, plus souple… Et que tu ai plus de réflexes. Que tu saches ce qu'il faut tu fasses automatiquement sans avoir besoin de se poser la question ou de réfléchir. »

« ''' Je suis pas rendu… »

« Ca ne viendra pas en une seule fois. Mais tu vas arriver… Même si t'es un peu feignante ! »

« Un peu ??? LOL »

Il me tend la main, pour m'aider à me relever. Je me laisse faire mollement, en rigolant et je me retrouve dans ses bras…

« Aller, reprends-toi… »

« Vi ! »

On se calme et on concentre sur l'objectif de la situation !!! Voil

« Ok, je suis prête… »

Et c'est reparti… Pendant je dirais 1 heure. Arg, fatigu !'' Mais je voulais ABSOLUMENT le mettre à terre… Et j'ai réussis après des tas et des tas de tentatives de parages ou blocages ratés, ou bien réussis partiellement !!!! Il a essayé de mettre un coup aux côtes, en faisant semblant toujours, il veut pas me mettre KO non plus ! Je l'ai intercepté… Il m'attrapé, une fois de plus, l'autre poignet, toujours le même, en plus et m'a refait cette fichu prise !!-- Il va être courbaturé ce soir, mon poignet… Et pas que le poignet, d'ailleurs vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé par-terre ! Mais bon… Mais cette fois, je me suis pas laissé faire et je lui ai fait un croche-patte et il a perdu l'équilibre, j'en ai profité pour me libérer et il a fait BOOM par-terre !! LOL

« Ha, je t'ai eu !!! Enfin ! »

« Bien joué… Je savais que tu allais y arriver. »

Je le regarde, toujours allongé sur le tapis… Il a l'air fatigué. Je me laisse tomber par-terre à côté de lui… Raaaah ! Je suis morte…--

« Oui… Mais au bout de combien de temps ??? Je suis crev ! Mais je l'ai fait !!!! »

« Tu as progressé… Je suis fière de toi ! On va faire une pause, maintenant. »

« Quelle bonne idée ! J'ai progressé mais c'est grâce à toi… Tu es un super prof !! »

Je me laisse tomber sur Heero. Se reposer… Enfin. On se regarde et je l'embrasse…

« Y a d'autres endroits pour ça !!!! »

Je regarde celui qui osé nous interrompre… L'emmerdeur. Il est jaloux, oui… lolllll Ca m'amuse encore plus. J'embrasse encore une fois Heero, rien que pour le provoquer…

« On va dehors ? »

« Hai ! »

On se relève et je fais un immense sourire à Monsieur Le Jaloux en sortant.

Ah l'air frais, ça fait du bien… Heero s'appuie sur le mur blanc taggué, à côté de la porte et je vais le rejoindre. Je suis bien dans ses bras… On regarde le paysage de la ville, le trottoir fais de gravier, d'un parking et la route où roule des voitures… Que c'est romantique.'

« Tu trouves pas cet endroit romantique ? On est bien… »

« Hai… Aussi romantique qu'un parpin de ciment. Mais c'est vrai qu'on est bien. »

« lol Oui, mais je moque du paysage. Le seul paysage qui m'intéresse, c'est tes bras… »

Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras et on s'assoit par-terre… Ah le langage du silence, un silence dit tellement de choses positive. Pas envie de parler…

« Pourquoi je te plais ? »

Je le regarde en souriant d'un air rêveur.

« Ben, pour pas mal de raisons… Avant que tu n'arrives, c'était parce que tu es hyper mignon, que tu as un corps de rêve… Que t'as des yeux magnifiques, que tu es déterminé, fort, que tu abandonnes jamais… Et… Enfin, y a beaucoup de chose… Ah oui, ton air froid… Ca aussi, ça me plaisait beaucoup. »

« Et quand je suis venu ? »

« J'ai découvert que t'étais bien plus qu'il semblait… Enfin, je pensais que… Arg ! C'est stupide de dire ça, puisque je croyais que t'existait pas… »

« Dis quand même… »

Je le regarde, gên

« Tu te moqueras pas ? »

« Iie… »

Alors, dans ce cas… Je refixe mon attention sur l'arrêt de bus et continue. Y a un mec qui nous regarde. Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? Ils n'ont jamais vu d'amoureux ou quoi ???

« Je pensais que derrière cette apparence glacée se cachait un garçon aussi gentil qu'il pouvait être impitoyable… Un garçon qui grandit trop vite et qui a été blessé par la vie. »

Je me sens stupide… Ca fait bizarre de dire tout haut un truc qu'on pensait tout bas, surtout là-dessus et à lui.

« C'est pas faux… Mais je ne me suis posé la question avant d'être ici. »

Ouf… Il s'est pas moqué. Ce n'est pas son genre, mais j'avais peur, quand même…

« Et ton impression maintenant que tu me connais ? Est-ce que tu es déçu ? »

« Pas du tout… Je suis surprise, c'est encore mieux. T'es gentil, adorable et… Ahh J'arrive même pas à tout dire… Je t'adore. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? »

« Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien t'attirer chez moi… J'y avais réfléchis et je ne comprenais pas. »

« C'est parce que tu es « toi », tout simplement… Avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Tu as un truc qui me plait chez toi… Je sais pas exactement quoi, ou alors tout ce que tu es, mais tu me plais. »

Je lui fais un sourire et il m'embrasse. Je crois qu'il est content… Ses yeux sont brillant et il sourit. J'aime quand il est heureux… On reste un peu dehors, comme ça. I'm happy !!! Mais j'ai quand même un peu froid…

« Commence à faire froid, non ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cet air froid et sérieux d'un coup ?

« Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'as vu quelque chose ? »

Je regarde ce qu'il regardait… L'arrêt de bus. Il aime pas les arrêts de bus ? Tiens, le gars n'est plus là. Pas du avoir la patience d'attendre le bus. C'est vrai qu'il y a très peu de bus, le dimanche… (En fait, y en a pas du tout, mais on va dire qu'il y en a un peu dans ma fic !')

« … C'est rien. On va rentrer. »

Il reprend son air normal, mais il a toujours l'air un peu soucieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ??

Retour à la salle. On s'assoit par-terre et il m'explique ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Il va m'expliquer les prises défensive qui servent à neutraliser l'adversaires, ainsi que la manière de s'en défaire… Ca va encore être TRES compliqu ! Mais je vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais pas alors que j'y arrive à peu près jusque là.

Il m'explique comment faire cette fameuse prise qui m'a bien engourdi le poignet et j'ai le bonheur de pouvoir lui faire à mon tour, en faisant TRES attention… Hehehehe ! Vengeance ! C'est pas si compliqué que ça, en fait… Mais bon, il m'a longuement expliqué. Quel prof génial…

« Ca fait mal, hein ??? »

« Je sais… Mais tu n'as pas assez l'habitude pour faire plus de mal que ça. »

« -- Pas juste, tu supportes mieux la douleur que moi et tu as plus de pratique. Mais bon, je me vengerais autrement… »

Je le lâche et il se retourne vers moi, un peu surpris.

« Pourquoi tu veux te venger ? »

Je lui montre mon poignet martyrisé.

« Pour lui !!! Il est tout courbatur »

Je fais un tête de martyre tristounette… Il sourit, amusé.

« Gomen nasai… Je me rattraperais. »

Il est kawai avec son air désol ! Je vais pas lui en vouloir longtemps… Surtout si il va se rattraper ! me demande comment… Hehehehe !! Du balai les idées perverses, c'est pas le moment…'

« T'es adorable ! On continue ? »

« Hai. »

Il sourit et reprend son sérieux… J'ai un peu plus de mal, mais j'y arrive. C'est pas le moment de délirer…

On reprend pendant 1 heure et on fait une pose. Ouin, je suis morte et enterré… Vous avez déjà vu un chat écrasé sur la route ??? Ben, je ressemble à ça, mais sur le tapis. Aplatit et la langue pendante. Heero est assis à côté de moi et à regarder distraitement les autres personnes dans la salle.

« Quel journée… Y a bien que toi pour arriver à me pousser à faire tous ça. »

Il me regarde.

« Tu ne le ferais pas autrement ? »

« Non… Avant, je préférais rester le nez devant mon pc et le cul sur ma chaise, plutôt que de sortir. »

Pourquoi il me regarde pensivement d'un coup ?

« Tu… Tu fais quoi sur ton ordinateur ? »

Je lui dis que j'écris des fics ? Euh… J'hésite. Avec tous ce que j'ai écris…

« Ben, je discute avec d'autres personnes, je lis des fics, je télécharge des trucs, etc… »

« Est-ce que… Tu écris des fics ? »

Hiiiiii !! Il a posé la question…

« Ben… Oui. »

Il me regarde, avant de sourire mystérieusement.

« Tu me les montreras ? »

Je suis étonné. Il a pas l'air d'avoir de problème avec ça… Pourtant il y aurait largement de quoi.

« Si tu veux… Je pensais pas que ça pouvais t'intéresser. »

« Si… C'est intéressant de savoir ce qui passe par la tête des fans, même si c'est pervers. »

« oh… »

Je suis étonné, mais c'est une bonne surprise. Je lui fais un grand sourire et me redresse un peu. Ahhh C'est dur. Je suis fatigué.

« T'as l'air fatigué… On va rentrer. »

« C'est vrai ??? Ouais !! J'en peux plus. Ca fait… 2 heures, en gros, qu'on est l »

« Aller, lèves-toi… »

« Peux pas. Suis morte… »

« Un peu de courage. »

« Portes-moi. »

« Iie. Debout ! »

« Ouin ! T'es méchant… »

« -- Allons… Tu joueras les feignante plus tard. »

Aller, un peu de courage. Je rampe jusqu'à Heero et m'agrippe à lui… lol Bon, ok. Je fais un peu semblant, je suis pas si fatigué que ça… mais bon ! En tous cas, je suis assise contre lui. Quel bonheur !!

« J'ai compris. »

Il passe un bras sous mes épaule et me relève, en même temps que lui. Je me laisse faire. Une fois debout, j'arrête mon cirque et me met à rire. Je l'embrasse… Il est chou… Il savait que je faisais semblant, j'en suis sûr.

« Merci !!! »

« Je suis trop gentil. »

« Mais non… Tu as agis en parfait petit ami. »

Je lui fais un sourire et le traîne par le bras vers la sortie. Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à nous regarder avec cet air louche, le jaloux ??? Il est chiant à la fin… Il m'emmerde, je suis FATIGUE ! Aller, on laisse la mauvaise humeur de côté… Je suis avec Heero !

On se sépare chacun dans les vestiaires pour hommes et femmes… Dommage, je le materais bien sous la douche ! lollll Hehehe !!! Je prend une bonne douche et je chasse mes idées perverses… Ca fait du bien, après avoir transpiré comme si j'avais fais une traversée du désert. Me prélasse sous l'eau 5 min et sort, en me séchant avec ma serviette… Pas faire attendre trop longtemps mon petit japonais à moi.

Alors que je remettais mon T-shirt que j'avais en venant, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Me retourne, en m'attendant à tomber sur un Heero impatient… Mais c'est pas lui. POURQUOI CE CONNARD EST-IL ICI ??? C'est pas une fille que je sache ! En plus, je suis en soutient-gorge !!!! Que Heero me voit en pantalon et soutient-gorge, ok, mais pas cet espèce de voyeur !!!!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ??? Barres-toi d'ici !!! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce minable qui s'amuse à te martyris ? »

« Ce n'est pas un minable !! DEHORS !!! »

Je lui pointe la porte avec un air furieux… Qui lui fait ni chaud ni froid, puisqu'il se met à sourire. Oups. Au secours, Heero !!!

« Je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec… »

Ahhhhhh !!! Il s'approche de moi avec un regard lubrique… Mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi est-ce que TOUS les pervers et les connasses de cette ville s'en prennent à moi ???

« J'ai déjà un vrai mec ! Fiches-moi la paix !!! »

Ohhhh'''' Il est à deux pas de moi et il rigole… Je recule. Ouin, je suis morte de peur… Je fais quoi ??? J'appelles à l'aide ? Bonne idée… Mais j'y arrive pas !!!!

« Aller, ma belle… Sois gentille ! »

Help !!! Il me prend le T-shirt avec lequel je cachais ma poitrine et le balance… Aahhhh !! Il m'attrape le bras… AU SECOURS !!! Je panique complètement !!! Je libère avec un des truc que Heero m'a appris et j'essaie de lui mettre une baigne dans la gueule… Et je me retrouve dos à lui, les mains maintenus… AAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! Je suis coincée… Et ce salop en profite pour me souffler et m'embrasser dans le cou, en me murmurant des trucs obscènes à l'oreille.

« Laisses-moi !!!! »

« Pas question ! Une poupée comme toi n'a rien à faire avec un naze comme lui… »

… GRRRRR !!! Il a insulté Heero ! Je lui met un coup de coude dans le ventre, alors qu'il baladait sa sale patte sur moi et je lui met un coup de poing dans sa face d'emmerdeur… Il se retrouve le cul par-terre, en reculant et en trébuchant avec un banc. Aieee ! Mon poing ! Mon poignet martyris !!! Fais maleuh !! Je sais pas comment j'ai fais ça, mais je l'ai fais ! Mais je suis pas encore sorti d'affaire… Il se relève, furieux… Aieaieaie, je suis dans la merde. Je sais me défendre, enfin faut le dire vite, mais je ne sais pas me battre !!!!

« Sale pute ! Tu vas voir… »

« Je te déconseille de la toucher ou tu le regretteras. »

Heero !! Mon héros, mon cœur, mon amour !!!

Hehehe ! Mon gars, t'es cuit… Il se retourne vers mon sauveur et je le vois trembler. Vous avez déjà vu Heero avec un lueur furieuse dans le regard ? Il fait peur… Même contre moi, il n'était dans cet état. Oh le fou… Il veut se battre avec lui.'

« Mouais… Barres-toi, tu me gênes ! »

Il veut lui mettre un coup de poing… Mais Heero l'évite et lui attrape le poignet méchamment. Il doit avoir une préférence pour le poignet… Oh laaaaaa ! Y a même eu un craquement sinistre et le gars a pousser un cri !!'''''''

« Espèce de cingl ! Tu m'as cassé le poignet !!! »

« Non… Il est simplement démi. Barres-toi et je ne te le briserais pas. »

« Ok, ok ! Ca va… Je laisse ta poule tranquille !!! »

Mon Soldat Parfait lâche le gars, qui sort de la salle en quatrième vitesse, en se tenant le poignet. Bien fait ! Heero me regarde et s'approche de moi. Je me jette contre lui et il me serre dans ses bras… Putain que j'ai eu peur !!

« Ca va, Yami ? »

« Oui… Mais j'ai eu peur. Ce mec est cingl !! »

« Il est parti. »

Je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras. Il passe doucement sa main dans mon dos… Ca me calme.

« Ca va aller ?? »

« Oui… Ca va mieux. »

« Je vais attendre dehors… »

« Oui. »

Mais je le lâche pas. Il a pas envie de me lâcher non plus, on dirait… Finalement, on reste comme ça 5 min supplémentaire. Mais une fille qui entre vient gâché ce moment…

« He !! Les mecs n'ont rien à faire ici !!! Vous pourrez faire un câlin ailleurs quand elle sera prête !!!! »

Emmerdeuse. Heero me lâche, me sourit et sort... Je récupère mon T-shirt et finit de m'habiller, en vitesse grand V. Je récupère mon sac et sort. Bon débarras, la simple présence de cette fille m'énervait… Heero est appuyé sur un mur, son sac à ses pieds.

« Prête ? »

« Oui ! »

Il ramasse son sac et on y va. On rentre à la maison en parlant de tous et de rien… Je lui ai dit que mes parents savaient pour nous et ça lui a fait très plaisir. Parler vraiment de tout et de rien, sauf de ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, jusqu'au pied de l'immeuble.

« On ira ailleurs la prochaine fois… »

« pourquoi ? »

« Après ce qui s'est pass »

« C'est pas grave. Au moins, les autres pervers du coin seront prévenus… Et puis, je doute que ça change quelque chose, quelque soit l'endroit, tu sais. C'est partout pareil… »

Je lui souris. Il s'inquiète… Ca prouve qu'il se moque pas de moi.

« Sûr ? »

« Mais oui ! Je suis pas trouillarde, au point de ne plus vouloir remettre les pieds là-bas… Merci de m'apprendre à me défendre. J'ai quand même réussis à me dégager et à lui mettre une bonne baffe… »

« D'accord… C'est normal, je… Je veux pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit… Tu n'es pas trouillarde, t'es courageuse. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à te défendre seule bientôt… »

Pourquoi il a l'air si timide ? Ok, ça lui donne un air kawai… Mais bon…

« Pourquoi tu as l'air timide comme ça ? Et puis, je suis pas si courageuse que ça !!! Je suis une grosse feignante ! Mais merci… »

« … Pas l'habitude de dire des choses aussi personnelles ou des compliments. Je ne parle pas de courage de ce genre-l »

Je m'accroche à son cou en souriant et je lui ébouriffe bien les cheveux comme il faut… lol Il est kawaiiii comme ça ! Il a les cheveux humides, mais doux… J'aime lui toucher les cheveux !!! Heureusement que ses amis peuvent pas nous voir où on est…

« Quand tu auras fini de me décoiffé, on pourra peut-être rentrer… »

« lol Je suis pas pressé de rentrer, moi. Et puis, j'aime bien t'ébouriffé les cheveux… »

« Déjà qu'ils sont en bataille malgré toute mes tentatives pour les faire tenir tranquille, alors si tu les ébouriffe encore plus, à quoi je vais ressembler ? »

« A un Heero très kawai !!!! Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles le matin quand tu te lève… »

« A un épouvantail à moineau pas réveillé…'' »

« C'est que ces oiseaux n'ont aucun goût alors ! lol J'aimerais bien voir ça… »

« Viens à la maison à 6 ou 7 h du mat… »

« C'est tôt !''' Et en temps normale, tu lèves à quel heures ? »

« Ce sont mes heures normales. Y a des jours où je traîne au lit, mais c'est rare… »

« Wouah ! Moi, le plus tôt quand y a pas l'école, c'est 8 ou 9 h !! »

« Feignante… »

Rrrrrrrrr ! Il fait bien les câlin !!! Et j'ai même droit à un bisou dans le cou… Si j'étais un chat, je ronronnerais !

« On y va, maintenant ? »

« Oui… Faudra bien qu'on rentre. Mais avant… »

Je lui fais un GROS bisou… Et je le lâche.

On rentre… Chacun chez sois. Ouin !!! TT Je lui fais un grand sourire, qu'il me rend et on referme la porte. Veut rester avec lui… TTTT On se reprend… Je le reverrais demain. Arg, demain, c'est le retour au lycée… Et j'ai pas fais mes devoirs !!!!!''''

« Ta journée s'est bien pass ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec Heero ? »

« Sport !' Je suis morte, mais c'étais une bonne journée ! »

« Vous avez été sages ? »

« Mais oui… »

La confiance règne… C'est juste des câlins innocents ! Enfin, pour l'instant… Ca risque d'évoluer ! Hehehe !

Je vais dans ma chambre et me met à mes devoirs… Maths, anglais, français, secrétariat et compta ???-- Je fais les maths, anglais, français et secrétariat… Mais je cale sur la compta. Je comprend rien à tous ça… J'ai besoin d'un expert en toute matière ! 18h, ça va encore. Aller, j'embarque mes affaires de compta et je vais voir Heero !!! Les devoirs, c'est pas si mal si ça me permet de rester plus longtemps avec lui…

18h30 ! Ma compta est faites et j'ai un peu plus compris en quoi ça consistait… Heero est génial !!! Evidemment, il avait déjà fait ses devoirs… Et il s'était recoiffé. Je lui ai refait sa coiffure chien fou, avant de repartir, alors que Monsieur jouait celui qui se plaint… Mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup ! Ca se voyait à ses yeux… Et puis, Duo se marrait comme une baleine ! M'enfin, j'ai du rentrer à la maison… Sans avoir pu avoir de bisous, c'est criminel !!! Le reste de la soirée s'est passé normalement. J'ai mangé et je me suis couché direct, complètement claqué et courbatur ! C'est bien le sport avec Heero, mais c'est crevant… Je me demande si ce serait aussi crevant si on… lollllll Je le serais peut-être un jour ??? hehehehe ! Des idées perverses avant de dormir… Je vais faire de beaux rêves !!!!

Tsuzuku =$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$=

Un chapitre de plus… J'ai eu du mal à me rassurer qu'il était bien, mais Sora m'a rassuré. Et en le relisant, je l'ai enfin trouvé bien !! C'est cool ! Donc je l'ai mis…

Heero : Je suis content ! Ce chapitre me plait…

Moi : Pourquoi exactement ?

Heero : Parce que Je peux enfin te martyriser !!! Hehehehe  Et parce que j'aime bien ce rôle de petit ami !

Moi : Contente que ça te plaise. Parce que j'aime beaucoup moi aussi…

Heero : D'ailleurs faudrait que je répète mon rôle ! Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Moi : Mais avec plaisir, Heero !

Heero : #grand sourire# Reviews, onegai ?

Moi : A plus !!!


	17. Voeux et étoiles filantes 17

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? #sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero#Heero : ' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : #range son flingue gentiment# Me disais aussi. ) XDD

**Couple** : Heero et Yami Aka… Je n'ai pas prévu d'autres couples pour l'instant… (En tous cas, il ne serait pas yaoi.)

**Note** : Gomen !!! J'ai encore mis du temps à poster ce chapitre… J'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le prochain. Mais bon, j'ai peut-être mis du temps, mais il fait 35 pages !! pas mal, non ?

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? #air faussement innocent#

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! TT

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TTTT

Les G-boys : #soupirent# Quel tête de mule…

Heero : #prend un air malin# Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? #étonné#

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : #s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé# Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? #sous le charme#

Heero : Celui-là. #m'embrasse#

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : #sourire béat# Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!! #entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille#

Heero : A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !--

**Réponses reviews **:

**Leen **: Vive les cours avec Heero ! C'est le meilleur prof du monde… Hehehe ! Et le plus mignon aussi ! Merci de ta review !!! Bisous ! A plus !

**Misao Girl **: #joue celle qui n'a pas compris# Oh ? De quel sport tu parles ? Je vois pas du tout… lolll #sourire pervers# Là aussi, je suis sur que Heero serait un prof PARFAIT… Humm… Bisou bisou !! A pluus !

**Mademoiselle Sora **: Hum… Si Heero n'était mon petit ami, moi aussi, j'aurais peur de l'avoir en prof de sport !''' Mais bon, y a toujours la compensation d'avoir un prof mignon à croquer… Hehehehe ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir le croquer dans ma fic ador !!!! Le sale pervers… Il n'est pas mort, car :

1- Heero ne doit pas trop se faire remarquer et si il tue quelqu'un, il va se faire TRES remarqu !'

2- J'avais besoin que ce mec reste en vie… (Pourquoi ? Hehehe ! Tu le seras dans la suite…) Enfin, pour l'instant. Pour la suite, je verrais si j'en ai encore besoin ! Hehehehe ! #regard psychopathe#

Très bonne question le pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi… Une chose est sûr, ce sont des gens pas net, mais dans quel but ? C'est toute la question… (J'ai la réponse, en tous cas la majeur partie… Je dois encore travailler ça !)

Tu voulais du Heero pervers et amoureux ? En voici, en voilà dans l'annexe, juste après le chapitre ! Hehehehehe Bonne appétit… A plus ! Bisous !

**Squallinou **: Salute !! Ton impression est très justifié… Ce n'est que le haut de l'iceberg. Ca se précisera dans les épisodes suivants. #Ah lala ! Je vais encore m'infliger des trucs pas possibles… lol# Et il y a une partie de la résolution de l'énigme du retour des G-boys… Ils ont enfin une piste ! Reste à savoir si elle est sérieuse… Et que va-t-il se passer pour Heero et moi ? Je sais pas… Pour l'instant, c'est le bonheur et tout ce qui compte ! Je vais essayer de mettre le turbo sur le prochain chapitre… Je ne garanti rien par contre. L'inspiration pour cette fic vient quand elle veut !-- Bisou !! A plus !

**Sandra **: Y a de quoi être très motiver pour faire du sport avec lui… Ca ne peut être que très intéressant ! Hum… Et je n'ai pas encore vérifié la masculinité de Heero, mais je vais le faire très prochainement ! Hehehehe ! (Le lemon approche à grands pas…) J'ai hâte d'en être à la leçon concernant CE sport… MIAM !!! Hehehehe ! Bisous !!! A plus !!

**Ssunsshine **: C'est vrai que les scènes de leçons comme ça rallonge beaucoup le chapitre… Mais je pense qu'elles sont intéressantes. (Enfin, j'espère…')

Ca me rassure de savoir que je ne fais pas dans le gnan gnan… D'ailleurs, la phrase « le seul paysage qui m'intéresse, c'est tes bras » C'est Yami qui la dit…   
Je vois mieux ce que tu appelles gnan gnan… Moi non plus, j'aime pas ça ! C'est tellement facile de dire je t'aime n'importe comment… Non, il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas dit explicitement, mais d'une façon plus… Discrète, profonde ? En tous cas, comme dans toutes ces séries stupides ! (Une des raison pour lesquels je regarde de moins en moins la télé, avec les pubs et les autres émissions stupides !)   
La scène de tentative de viol… C'est vrai que le mec est très cliché, mais je n'ai pas cherché à faire original (et je n'y ai même pas pensé, en fait). Ca a plusieurs but…  
     1- de martyriser mon perso… (C'est plus fort que moi-- Même mon perso y passe !).

     2- de montrer que Heero est en effet fort, mais surtout qu'il tient BEAUCOUP à moi.

     3- Ce qui se passe dans le vestiaire et surtout ce gars, a une utilité pour la suite de       l'histoire.  
Je n'avais pas oublié ta review la dernière fois… C'est juste que je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de répondre à chaque review et je dois dire que j'étais un peu déprimé, aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va !!! (en tous cas, pour l'instant, je change d'humeur plusieurs fois dans la journée parfois…) Merci de ta review !!! Bisous ! A pluuus !!!

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre aussi mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews !! Et je suis contente… J'ai 70 reviews pour V et EF (le nom de cette fic en abrégé), bientôt 90 pour LAEULP (L'avenir un long passé) !!! C'est géniallll !!!!**

Bonne lecture ! 

=$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$=

Chapitre 10 

Lundi matin, je me lève de très bonne humeur… J'ai fais un super rêve ! Il commençait plutôt mal… Le vestiaire, l'emmerdeur. Pas cool. Mais Heero est arrivé et l'a calm !! Et ensuite… Ensuite… Hummm… Il m'a prit dans ses bras, m'a embrassé, à enlever les quelques trucs que j'avais sur le dos, je lui ai enlevé les quelques trucs qu'il avait sur le dos et… Vous imaginez la suite, non ??? LOLLL C'était génial… Sur le carrelage des vestiaire, en plus. Ok, c'est un peu froid, même dans un rêve, mais bon… Hehehe ! Et PERSONNE ne nous dérangeait !!! Raaaah le pied, ce rêve… Bref, je suis d'une humeur TRES joyeuse. Je saute du lit et va me préparer en chantonnant… Mes parents vont se poser beaucoup de questions… Ou peut-être pas. Ils doivent bien savoir ce que c'est qu'être amoureux…

J'ai rejoint les G-boys quand ils sortaient. Wufei m'a fait un accueil très sympathique, encore plus que d'habitude. Ce serait une fille, ça pourrait être ses ragnagnas qui le tracasses… Et encore, ça serait bizarre quand même ! Les règles ne durent pas un mois !!!'' Mais laissons la mauvaise humeur de Monsieur le chinois constipé de côt !!! J'ai eu du mal à dire bonjour à Heero normalement… C'est-à-dire, sans lui sauter dessus, ni l'embrasser, ni rien… Parce que j'avais terriblement envie d'un bisou ! Mais je l'aurais plus tard…

On est parti pour le lycée comme une bande de joyeux copains, en bavardant. Ils n'ont pas fait d'allusion à Heero et moi… Ils n'ont pas encore deviné, on dirait. Hehehehe !!!

On arrive au lycée bien trop vite… J'aime vraiment pas le lycée !!!! Et en plus, on a croisé ces pestes qui pouffaient en me regardant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore ??? Elles m'énervent.

Je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé Heero… Mais les cours m'intéressent toujours autant.-- Alors je dessine… Mon adorable petit ami n'a pas arrêté de me lancé des regards moralisateurs pendant tout le cours et moi, je lui faisais des sourires coquins et j'avais droit à des regards attendris yuyiens !! Hehehe ! Par contre, à la récré, bonjour les réprimandes…--' Je me serais cru en maternel. Et Duo qui se marrait comme une baleine ! Ouin !!! Je suis une incomprise… TT Je lui ai promis d'être un peu plus sérieuse et j'ai réussi à m'éclipser pour aller aux toilettes. C'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faites !! Ces sales pestes me sont tombés sur le poils alors que je me lavais les mains… Grrrrr ! Pourquoi dès que je m'éloigne de Heero, faut-il qu'il y est des emmerdeurs qui viennent me faire chier ??? Et le pire, c'est qu'elles savaient que Heero et moi, on est ensembles ! Pas que ce soit un secret gouvernemental… Mais comment elles l'ont su, bordel ??? Elles savaient aussi que Heero me donnait des cours d'auto-défense… Imbéciles ! Je n'ai rien nié ou confirmé. Elles se sont foutu de moi, m'ont charrié… NIEHEHE !!! Me suis pas laissé faire, je me suis défendu comme une grande fille, un peu maladroitement, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir ! Ca les a quand même impressionnés. Vous auriez vu la tête de la plus grande !!! Hihihihihi ! Ca fait du bien d'être prit au sérieux, une fois de temps en temps… Elles m'avait coincé contre un mur. J'en ai attrapé une qui me voulait le titiller les côtes… Vi, je suis sensibles des côtes. Je lui attrapé le poignet, bloqué le bras et coincé le cou… Je lui ai foutu la trouille. J'aurais pas pu lui faire grand mal… Mais je crois que c'est des trouillardes au fond quand l'agneau se révolte. Heero est vraiment un excellent prof ! Faire les trucs sans trop réfléchir. Il m'a tellement fait recommencé que c'est un peu… Automatique, même si c'est pas encore ça, faut bien l'avouer ! Garder son calme est très important, en effet… Intérieurement paniqué, mais donner l'impression qu'on a pas peur et qu'on contrôle la situation. Wouah ! Avoir le contrôle ou l'impression de contrôle. C'est fort… Je leur ai fait peur ! C'est pas croyable ! Aussitôt que j'ai lâché leur copine, elles se sont barrés. Je suis retourné voir Heero, leur ai expliqué pourquoi j'avais été si longue… Bien sûr, Duo a dit qu'il s'était demandé si y avait pas besoin d'une opération de sauvetage au cas où je me sois noyé dans les toilettes.-- Ca m'aurait faire rire si j'avais pas eu des soucis. Je l'ai traité de baka et j'ai pris Heero à part… Il m'a demandé si ça allait. Je lui ai bien dit que j'avais réussis à les calmer et je lui dis qu'elle savait !

Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiété, qu'il fallait mieux surveiller ce qu'elles feront. Je n'étais pas trop inquiète, enfin un peu quand même. C'est ce qui s'appelle de la panique…' Mais bon… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter et j'ai même réussis à avoir mon bisou !!! On a rejoint les autres, été au prochain cours, mais il s'est encore passé quelque chose.-- Qui ne m'étais jamais arriv !!!!!''' Une pionne est venu me convoquer dans le bureau de l'intendante. (Je crois que c'est ça. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans un lycée…') Et pourquoi ??? Parce que ces demoiselles ont été se plaindre que je les avait agressés !!!!!''' Quels hypocrites ! J'ai eu envie de me marrer, en entendant ça… C'est ridicule.

- Quoi ? Elles se sont plaint que je les avais agressés ???'

- Oui, dans les toilettes.

- Ah y a erreurs, là. C'est elles qui m'ont coincé dans les toilettes pour tenter de jouer avec moi, comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi elle me lance ce regard douteux ?? J'ai l'air d'une fille qui s'amuse à brimer les autres ? M'étonnerais beaucoup, ça.

- Elles sont dit que vous les aviez attaqués sans raison.

Là, c'est vraiment ridicule !'''''

- Elles ont voulu m'embêter et je me suis défendu…

- En tentant d'étrangler et en tordant le poignet de Mademoiselle Gazou ??? (Je vais pas me souvenir de ce nom longtemps, moi.)

00'' Elles ont exagérés. Heero lui-même m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas faire beaucoup de mal avec si peu d'expérience !! Oh les hypocrites…

- Là, elles ont exagérés ! Je me défend pas si bien que ça, non plus… Ca fait pas longtemps que j'apprend à me défendre et puis est-ce que j'ai l'air assez forte pour faire ce qu'elles ont dit ??? Pas à ce point, quand même.

- Avec Monsieur Yuy, votre petit ami ?

Cafteuses. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire plus mal que ça !!!

- Oui. Mais faut bien que j'apprenne à me défendre… J'en ai marre d'être la cible de ces filles.

- Si elles vous embêtent, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit ?

- Parce que ça sert à rien. Je l'ai fait au début de l'année. Ca les a calmé une semaine et elles ont recommencés.

- Il fallait le dire, si elles avaient recommencés. On aurait pu faire quelque chose.

Mouais. Tu parles… Y en a tellement qui se font embêter qu'ils s'en foutent ! Et puis, elles ne dépassent les limites de l'acceptable dans le lycée… Jamais ils ne pourront les calmer suffisamment, elles s'en foutent. Il suffit d'attendre que ça se calme et elles recommencent ! Et ça ne vaut pas un renvoie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai arrêté de me plaindre… (Autre fait véridique !--)

- Ca ira pour cette fois, mais si elles recommencent, dites-le ! Sinon la prochaine fois, elles auront peut-être raison.

- D'accord.

Elle me libère enfin… Si tu crois que je vais le dire, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au petit orteil !!! Pas question que je leur donne une raison de se foutre de moi. De toutes façon, j'ai un moyen de me défendre, maintenant… Même pas le droit de se défendre. C'est dingue !

Je retourne en classe et rassures Heero.

A midi, je lui ai tout raconté en détail… Enfin, j'ai dis qu'elles avaient raconté ce qu'elles avaient découvert. Les autres pilotes n'ont rien compris, vu la mine qu'ils ont faites et la question « Découvert quoi ??? » de Duo.

- Rien qui t'intéresse, Duo !

- Pas juste.--

- Oh arrêtes de bouder… lol Heero ?

- Hai ?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas appris certain coups un peu… Interdit parce que c'est dangereux, par hasard ?

… Vu son air innocent, sûrement que si.--

- Hai… Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, à ton niveau. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème avec ça. Gomen…

Il a vraiment l'air kawai… Et je suis pas la seule à penser ça, à la tête attendri de Duo, Trowa et Quatre. Ben, vi… Pas Wufei. Lui, il a plus l'air écoeuré qu'autre chose.'

- Pas grave ! Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi quelles sont les techniques de défenses qui sont un peu dangereuses, brutales ou interdites… Ok ?

- Hai ! Mais tu as réussis à les repousser, c'est bien…

Si je pouvais, je lui ferais un gros bisou, là… Mais y a d'autres solutions pour être câlines, en toutes innocence ! Je passe le bras derrière son cou et le serre dans mes bras, en riant. Ca fait « ami »… Tiens donc, sa chemise est mal rentré dans son pantalon. Hehehe !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ??? T'as les mains froides ! Hihihihi !!!! Arrêtes de me chatouiller…

… Oh les regards ébahis des autres. Heero est mort de rire sur le banc et tente de ne pas rire trop fort. MOUHAHAHA !!! Chatouillis !!!

- Omae o korosu…

Roooo le regard noir ! Il m'attrape les mains et veut me chatouiller… Ca va pas se passer comme ça. Me dégage les mains et je me barre en courant. Hehehe ! Il me suit en m'appelant… Je cours à l'intérieur du lycée et il me suit toujours et va me rattraper.'' Plus viteeeeeee !!! Heureusement que y a pas beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, parce qu'on est pas discret. Il me rattrape dans le coins des casiers… Aie !'' Me retrouve dos contre un casier avec un cadenas ENORME ! Et Heero s'est mit à me chatouiller… Pas les côtes !!!

- Non, pas l !!! hahaha !!!

Il sourit, content… Le Soldat Parfait vient de trouver mon point faible chatouilleux. Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Arrêtes… Hahaha ! Je me rend, t'as gagn !!! Hahaha !

Pas à dire, il est doué dans tous ce qu'il fait ou presque. Jusque là, y a que les sentiments qui ont échappé à la règle. Ouf, il arrête…

- Ouin ! T'es méchant…

- T'avais qu'à pas me chatouiller.

Mouais, je joue les filles capricieuses contrariées… Il sourit très amusé. Je lui sourit aussi, vérifie le couloir et je l'embrasse !!! Lol Dommage qu'on soit pas vraiment tranquille au lycée… Sinon, ça durerais plus longtemps.

« On va manger ? »

« Viiiii !! »

Il se rhabille correctement et part devant. Je lui saute sur le dos, pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

« Calmes-toi… »

« Non !! lolll »

« Si ! »

Il me fait descendre de son dos et me pousse devant lui, en me tenant la taille. Je continue à rire en avançant. Les autres sont venus à notre rencontre en regardant Heero TRES bizarrement… Je crois que notre attitude leur a paru plus que suspecte, mais bon. Heero leur sourit mystérieusement.

On a été manger et le reste de la journée s'est passé relativement normalement. Les cours étaient chiants, les profs cons à nous donner 2 tonnes de devoirs, les filles m'ont fichus la paix YES ! et… La journée s'est terminé. On est rentrés tranquillement… Enfin, je sais pas, j'ai trouvé un air nerveux aux mecs en les regardant bien. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un impression, seulement j'ai bien reconnu l'air Soldat Parfait de Heero ! Enfin, je verrais bien… Je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai mangé un peu et… En voyant la montagne de devoirs que j'avais à faire, j'ai décidé d'aller les faire avec Heero pour me donner du courage ! Je HAIS les devoirs !--

C'est un Duo pas surpris le moins du monde de me voir qui m'a ouvert…

- Re-salut, Duo !!

- Oh ça alors… Quel surprise !!

- Oh ouiiii !! C'est très surprenant que je viennes vous voir pour mes devoirs…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et rentre. Heero est sur le pc.

- Arigato !! Mais c'est toi qui a commencé, il me semble…

- Mais noon ! pas du tout…

Je souris et rentre en tirant sur la tresse de Duo, qui pousse un cri et se met à me poursuivre. On cours dans toute la maison, en croisant Quatre qui sourit amusé, Trowa qui semble ne pas s'occuper de nous plus que ça et Wufei qui m'aime toujours autant me lance un regard noir, en levant le nez de son bouquin… Tu parles ! Comme si je le déconcentrait… Enfin, j'arrive à prendre de l'avance en chatouillant Duo qui m'a attrapé et je file au salon et saute sur Heero.(Non, pas dans ce sens là… Enfin, pas encore.)

- Heero !!

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Duo me poursuit…

Ca ne l'étonnes même pas et a plus l'air de l'amuser qu'autre chose…

- Yami !!!!!

- Oups, il revient !!

Et dire que j'étais venu faire mes devoirs à la base. Mes affaires sont abandonnés à coté de la porte d'entrée, lŒ'' Je repars aussitôt et on se course jusqu'à ce que…

- YATTA !!

On s'arrêtent, se regardent et file au salon car ce cri venait de Heero. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei arrivent peu après nous.

- T'as trouver quelques choses, Heero ??

Duo demande ça, plein d'espoir.

- Hai ! Enfin…

Il y a un site sur l'écran du pc qui s'appelle « Le pouvoir mystérieux des étoiles filantes ». Heero lit ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le site.

- Il arrive que, dans certaines circonstances, quand on a fait un vœu en regardant une étoile filante et qu'on croit réellement à ce qu'on souhaite, le vœu se réalise. Ces cas sont très rares mais existes.

… Je suis sur le cul. Duo me regarde.

- Tu devais vraiment y croire…

- Je sais pas si j'y croyais à ce point-là mais je déprimais comme j'avais jamais déprimé jusque là. Ils disent dans certaines circonstances… Mais lesquelles ?

Y a des exemples sur une des pages… Et le pire c'est que c'est un site sérieux. C'est un site sponsorisé (Je sais pas si c'est comme ça qu'on dit mais bon…) par une université américaine qui fais des recherches sur le paranormal. (Pas envie de chercher un nom, pour l'instant.) Mais bon, les américains ont aussi une case en moins. Il suffit de regarder Duo… Je le critique pas, je l'adore, mais faut avouer qu'il est un peu allumé. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Les exemples… Une femme qui a rencontré l'amour le lendemain après l'avoir souhaiter de toutes son âme en voyant une étoiles filantes. Un homme qui était suicidaire, qui a souhaité retrouver le goût de vivre, a retrouvé la joie de vivre, le lendemain aussi, en voyant un enfant handicapé et a décidé de consacrer sa vie à aider ceux qui en avait besoin. Mouais, rien de concluant à première vue… Ca pourrait être le hasard, si ce n'est qu'ils ont ce qu'il souhaitait le lendemain même. Tiens, un truc qui laisse beaucoup penser que c'est du hasard… Un policier, dont la famille a été assassiné, s'est retrouvé avec un pouvoir de pyrokinésie alors qu'il n'avait aucun signe de pouvoirs paranormales auparavant, a souhaité avoir les moyens de se venger et le lendemain, avait ce pouvoir… Sauf qu'il est devenu un danger publique et qu'il a fait de la prison pour ça… Mais il en est sortit et il est devenu détective indépendant en utilisant son don de façon plus raisonnable, mais a toujours un suivi psychiatrique quand même. Là, y a moins de hasard… Et y a une dizaine d'exemples dans le même genre ou le hasard a de moins en moins sa place. Y a même une histoire de mort qui est revenu à la vie… Wouah ! (J'aime écrire des fics ! On peut TOUT inventer !!) N'empêche c'est tellement dingue qu'il y a de quoi se demander si c'est VRAIMENT sérieux… Heero a l'air septique. Et faut voir le nom de l'université en question ! Université de recherche paranormale de Washington… Une chance que ce soit pas en anglais.

- Hn… Je vais vérifier ces informations quand même. On ne sait jamais. Ca peut être un canular même si ca semble sérieux.

… C'est dingue. Je suis muette sur le coup. En fait, le site dit que ça existe, mais ça ne dit pas COMMENT c'est possible. Pffff !! Le paranormal, je vous jure !!! Et ça ne dis pas non plus que ces vœux ont été inversés… Mais bon, on a pas fait tout le site non plus. Il a l'air plutôt grand… Si ça se trouve un vœu, ça s'inverse pas… Si ça ne s'inverse pas, ça veux dire que… Les G-boys devront rester ici… C'est pas que ca ne me ferais pas plaisir, mais eux… Leur mondes doivent leur manquer. C'est sûr même vu la tête que faisait les G-boys quand ils ont débarqués dans le salon, surtout Wufei. Finalement, Heero a trouver quelque chose mais ça ne m'aide pas et ça me donne encore plus de questions et en plus, je suis un peu déprimé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yami.

- Hn ???

J'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées. La voix de Heero m'a surprise…

- Ca va s'arranger…

Il est gentil… Il me fait un petit sourire encourageant.

- C'est que… Je m'inquiètes pour vous. C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes l

- Bah… On aurait pu tomber dans un monde pire que celui-l !!! Aller, Yami !! Fais pas la tête !! Y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter et puis, on a un début de réponse, au moins ! Et puis, si tu déprime, Heero va déprimer aussi !! Tu veux quand même pas faire déprimer ton Soldat Parfait ??

- DUO !!!

En même temps. J'ai comme l'impression que Duo se doute de quelque chose… Ou alors c'était pour nous tester et dans ce cas, on sera tombé dans le panneau. Surtout que Heero et moi sommes rouge pivoine…  Ah lala… Duo et sa délicatesse. Il a tout gêné Heero !!! Raaaaaah ! Ce qu'il est kawai comme ça, mon coeur !! Heero et moi, on se regarde, en souriant… Duo éclate de rire, un rire victorieux. Je crois que notre secret sera bientôt découvert… Tant mieux !!! Je pourrais l'embrasser tant que je voudrais devant les autres !

- Tu aurais pu t'en inquiéter avant de faire ce vœu stupide, onna !!

GRRRR !! Wufei !!! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gâche toujours tout !!! J'oublie ma gêne et je sens mon envie de meurtre revenir.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que j'imagine que ça pouvais marcher, baka !!!

- Ne me traîtes pas de « baka », onna !!! Ca, c'est pour Maxwell !

- Tu me traîtes d' « onna », je te traite de baka ! Œil pour oeil !

GRRRRRRRRRRRR !!! Wufei semble avoir très envie de me trucider… Mais moi aussi, j'ai envie de le flinguer.

- Heero ! Donnes-moi ton flingue, je vais le tuer !!!

Heero sourit… Et me tend son flingue ?? Il me fais aussi un clin d'œil très discret en souriant sadiquement. Oh oh oh !! Il a enlever les munitions sans que personne le voient ! LOLLLLLL GENIAL ! Il est GENIAL !!! Jouons un peu !! Wufei, Duo, Quatre et Trowa fixe Heero comme s'il avait pété un plomb. Ils ont pas vu le clin d'œil ?? Ou alors ils l'ont mal interpreté… Mouais, peu importe !

Je prend le flingue avec un sourire terriblement sadique et le braque sur Wufei. Le méchant chinois devient blanc. Haaaaaaa !! Ca fait du bien de se venger.

- Tu ne va pas tirer, non ??? Espèce d'onna stupide ! Baisse cet arme tout de suite !!

- Tu as peur, Wufei ? Je ne suis qu'une stupide « onna » pourtant…

Je savoure l'instant. Wufei a peur même si il le cache. Il jette des coups d'œil suspect à Heero…

- Je n'ai pas peur !!! Je sais que tu ne tireras jamais, onna ! Tu n'as pas assez de cran !!

- Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?

J'appuie plus le doigt sur la gâchette… C'est fou ce que c'est facile de faire semblant ! Sourire sadique plus large. Regard psychopathe. Wufei semble perdu. C'est… DINGUE !! LOLLLL Ce que la vengeance peut-être bonne !!! J'enfonce doucement la gâchette et un CLIC se fait entendre.

- T'es mort. Tu vois que j'ai pas hésité à tirer.

Wufei semble être sur le point de péter un plomb ou encore de me sauter à la gorge… Non, il semble plutôt… choqu ??? Je suis si terrifiante que ça ? Les autres sont sous le choc de la situation. Heero éclate de rire et je le suis en m'écroulant sur lui. Peut importe pourquoi il est comme ça !!! Je lui ai foutu la trouille… LOLLLL

- Une… BLAGUE ???

Heero montre les balles dans sa main et essaie de calmer son rire. C'est bizarre, il a un petit air rancunier, vengeur, victorieux, satisfait quand il regarde Wufei… Et Wufei le tue du regard. J'ai comme l'impression que ça n'est pas l'entente parfaite entre eux !

Les autres commencent à comprendre aussi et revienne un peu plus à eux… Ils nous fixent Heero et moi d'un air « Mais ils sont CINGLES !!!! ». Wufei est fou de rage. Du blanc, il passe au rouge et s'en va, après m'avoir assassiner aussi, bien sûr.

- C'est définitif… Les blagues de Heero sont pire que ses menaces !

Duo est sous le choc ! Je suis tellement écroulé de rire, que je suis sur les genoux à Heero, qui a réussi calmer. Je lui rend son arme qu'il m'a gentiment prêté et il remet les balles dans le chargeur avant de remettre à sa place, dans le dos, cacher par son T-shirt. J'ai aperçu sa peau !!! Hummm… Oups, idée perverse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Heero, Yami !!

Ah Quatre… Il aime pas les blagues a Heero. Il lance un regard de reproche à Heero…  C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont drôle que pour ceux qui les font. En temps normal, j'aurais hurler sur Heero… Mais j'ai pu me venger et pour ça, je le remercie !! Mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'était une blague méchante volontairement, cette fois ! Il a un regard sadique et satisfait…

- Vous auriez préféré qu'elle le descende vraiment ?

- Non mais…

Quatre est gêné, mal à l'aise. Je me calme aussi, enfin, aider par mes idées perverses. C'est fou ce que j'ai envie de caresser sa peau… Pas étonnant que Quatre soit gêné avec mes sentiments pervers.

- Voilà… J'ai plus envie de tuer Wufei, pour l'instant.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'entendais si bien avec Yami… J'ai compris ! Vous êtes aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre ! (Duo)

- Gomen… Mais au moins, maintenant Yami n'a plus envie de le tuer.

- Oui, mais quand même… Y a des blagues autres que celles-ci…

- La, Wufei arrêteras peut-être de me traiter d' « onna » ? Oui, mais avec une autre blague, la vengeance n'aurait été aussi bonnes !!! Heero a de supers idées…

- Heero, tu veux continuer les recherches ? (Trowa)

- Dis Heero, tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? C'est pour ça que j'étais venu à la base.'

- Tu peux continuer, Trowa…

Trowa hoche la tête. Je me lève et Heero se lève à son tour, et Trowa prend sa place… Je vais récupérer mes affaires à la porte. Quand je reviens Heero est installé sur la table avec ses affaires.

- Tu n'as pas encore fait tes devoirs ?

- Iie…

- Cool ! On va les faire ensembles, alors…

- Tu es contente de t'être veng ?

- Oui !!! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le calmer… Il m'énerve !

Il me sourit et on commence nos devoirs. Ce que c'est intéressant les devoirs avec Heero… Surtout quand ça me permet de lié l'utile à l'agréable. Exemple : il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas… Je demande des explications à Heero. Il s'avance vers moi et m'explique, en appuyant sa main sur le dossier de la chaise juste à coté de mon épaule… Comme j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comme d'habitude, à cause de sa proximité, il s'approche plus, me prend mon crayon des mains et me fais un exemple écrit. Je pousse un peu plus l'explications, même quand j'ai compris, pour qu'il reste à coté de moi plus longtemps sans que ça paraisse trop suspect. J'adore les devoirs dans ces cas-là… Et j'adore sa façon de me regarder, qui me dit qu'il a autant envie que moi, de pouvoir nous toucher…

Quand on a fini nos deux tonnes de devoirs, trop vite vu la situation, il faut que je rentre à la maison… Ouinn !! Je veux pas le quitter !! Il me raccompagne à la porte, alors que je lui demande si ce sera long pour vérifier l'authenticité des informations du sites. Il me dit que demain, ils devraient en savoir plus. On approche de la porte fatidique… C'est fou ce que je peux haïr cette porte soudainement. Je le sens qu'il se colle contre moi, en me murmurant un truc à l'oreille.

- Ils ont des doutes… Dans très peu de temps, ils vont me sauter sur le poils pour me faire avouer.

OUAIS !!! Il me fait un discret bisou sur l'épaule, en riant. J'adore son rire… Je me retourne avec un immense sourire, regarde derrière… Personne en vue. Je lui saute au cou pour lui faire un méga bisou à la hauteur de ma joie. Je le lâche rapidement et lui fait mon plus beau sourire. Et… Le moment de passer la terrible porte arrive… Mais bon, je la passe avec plus de courage, puisque j'ai pu l'embrasser ! YEES !!!

Retour à la maison, repas du soir, bain, soirée télé mortellement ennuyeuse et enfin, dodo !! C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement sans lui… Mais d'un autre coté, je suis sur mon petit nuage euphorique ! C'est super d'être amoureux… Je pense à mon Heero avant de m'endormir, c'est le meilleur remède contre les cauchemars !

**Et voilà l'annexe, en tant que bonus… Vu le temps que je mets à poster mes chapitres, mieux vaut que je les met ensemble, finalement !'' GOMEN pour le retard…**

Annexe 11 

Lorsque Heero et Yami étaient rentré chez les G-boys, après qu'elle ait été prévenir ses parents qu'elle mangeait avec ses voisins, Duo et Quatre leur avaient sauté dessus.

###Flash back###

« Vous allez bien ??? Pas de problèmes ?? »

« Non, Quatre ! On va bien. »

Quatre regarda Heero et puis, Yami, avant de se mettre à sourire. Empathie…

Ce fut le tour de Duo de venir voir, avec l'air très inquiet.

« Ca va ??? Pas de blessés ??? »

« Iie, Duo. Tout va bien. »

Cette fois, c'est Heero qui a répondit.

Duo regarda Heero, puis la regarde, avant de se mettre à sourire comme un bienheureux.

Wufei et Trowa arrivèrent. Wufei tua l'onna du regard, tandis que Trowa observa calmement.

« Yami mange avec nous, ce midi. »

« QUOI !? »

Wufei était furax. Non seulement le problème était réglé, ce qui voulait dire que cette onna gênante allait encore être dans leur patte, mais en plus, elle mangeait avec eux…

« Allons Wufei… »

Le chinois, de très mauvaise humeur, se retira dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à table. Pendant ce temps, Heero, Duo, Quatre et Trowa et Yami était dans la cuisine… Heero pour essayer d'apercevoir discrètement ce que Quatre avait préparé. Trowa pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la résolution miraculeuse. Duo pour la même raison et parler avec Quatre, pour en venir au sujet mine de rien, car il arrivait à Heero de lâcher certaines informations quand il se mêlait des conversation et qu'il était de bonne humeur. Quatre, ben… Pour empêcher son poulet au riz de finir carbonis !''' Et Yami pour être avec eux… Enfin, surtout Heero.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa était fou de joie de savoir que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Ils avaient mangés, tous souriant, surtout Heero, qui avait retrouvé tout son appétit avec son moral. Même Trowa s'était accordé un petit sourire pour l'occasion. (Heero, laisses-en un peu aux autres quand même… lol) Par contre, on aurait dit que Wufei était malade, vu sa tête. Effectivement, il l'était… De savoir qu'il allait devoir supporter de voir Heero roucouler avec cette onna stupide alors que lui, devait subir la séparation avec Sally.

« Quatre, t'es un super cuisinier ! »

« Merci, Yami… »

Quatre lui fit un sourire.

« Il reste du gâteau ? »

« Oui, Heero… Je ne m'en suis pas goinfré, moi. » (Duo)

Heero détourna la tête, avec un sourire innocent, vers le gâteau que sortait le blond.

« Mais ça fait plaisir de te voir manger avec plus d'enthousiasme, que s'il s'agissait d'une torture ! »

Heero suivi des yeux le trajet du gâteau, alors que Yami le regardait, TRES amusé et étonné.

A peine eut-il eut le gâteau en main qu'il se mit au travail avec beaucoup d'application, en s'en mettant plein autour de la bouche. Quand il engouffra le dernier morceau et se lécha les doigts, Yami, qui menaçait d'éclater de rire depuis le début de l'engouffrage, éclata de rire. Wufei secoua la tête genre « Quel idiote ! », alors que les autres la regardèrent curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

Regard noir yuyien. Yami qui redouble de rire.

« Hahaha ! T'es trop… »

« trop quoi ? »

« DROLE !!! J'adore le regard noir avec le chocolat autour de la bouche ! »

Heero grogna et elle se calma un peu… Ils se regardèrent deux secondes, avant de détourner les yeux. Pas le moment de penser à s'embrasser !! Heero enleva le chocolat et Yami recommença à rire.

« Fini ton gâteau ou c'est moi qui le mange ! »

« Pas touche, Perfect Gourmand ! C'est MA part… »

Elle arrêta de rire et fini de manger, sous l'œil affamé d'un japonais.

Duo qui avait été prit par surprise par la situation, comme les autres, se reprit et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Comment vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

« On a mis les choses au point, c'est tout. »

« Mais encore ?? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, baka… »

« Pas juste… Yami, dis-moi ce qui s'est pass !! »

« Peut pas… Che manche ! »

« Mouais… Je le saurais quand même, tôt ou tard ! »

Après cette TRES intéressante scène, ils allèrent tous au salon, boire un café, thé ou autre, sur une proposition de Quatre. Yami, Heero, cote à cote et Duo s'installèrent sur le canapé, alors que les autres se mettaient sur des chaises. Ils parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'à ce que Yami pose une question gênante.

« Les recherches ont donné quelque chose ? »

Aussitôt les G-boys pensèrent aux fics et se sentirent TRES gêné, à part Heero qui avait réussi à avaler la pilule. Mais bon, ça avait été une GROSSE pilule…

« Iie. Mais on continue de chercher… »

1 mois qu'ils étaient là… Leur monde commençait à beaucoup leur manquer et ils commençaient à se demander si ils le reverraient, un jour. Pas que ce monde soit désagréable, mais bon… Ce n'était pas le leur, bien que Heero sentait qu'il s'y habituerait très bien et qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de rentrer, mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir a tous ça. Ils parlèrent, enfin, surtout Yami, Duo, Quatre et un peu Heero, pour donner son avis, de ce qui passait à la télé… Les pubs, les séries débiles, les télé-réalités bonne pour la poubelle et ils en vinrent au foot et aux sport corrompu… Jusqu'à leur pratique personnel du sport !

« Moi, j'aime bien la course à pied… Et le sport, général. Le basket !!! J'adore le basket ! » (Duo)

« Hn… Moi aussi, j'aime bien. Mais c'est pas drôle… » (Heero)

« pourquoi ? » (Yami)

« Parce que le seul adversaire digne de ce nom que j'ai rencontré jusque là, c'est Duo ! »

« Ah ??? Tu dois être très sportif alors… »

« Hai. Pas toi ? »

« Non ! Je suis pas du tout sportive !! »

Il lui lança un regard « C'est pas bien, ça… ».

« Quoi ?? C'est quoi ce regard ?! »

Il se mit à sourire.

« Non… Tu vas pas faire ça ??? »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Non !! Tu y arriveras jamais, de toute façon… Je suis une feignante fini ! »

« J'aime les défis… »

« Heero !! »

Son ton désemparé le fit sourire d'avantage.

« Enfin, de quoi vous parler ?? » (Wufei)

« Je vais lui faire une remise en forme complète ! »

« Hein !? » (Duo)

« Tu parles sérieusement, Yuy ??? Tu crois vraiment que cette onna en est capable ? Regardes-la… »

Yami lui lança un regard noir.

« Non ! Je peux le faire ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle peut le faire. On commencera demain matin… »

Elle lui lança un regard un peu affolé, qui le fit sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Trowa observait Heero et Yami. Il se passait quelque chose entre eux… Il en était sur. Restait à savoir quoi exactement.

« Si on allait se balader ?? »

« Bonne idée, Duo ! Ca vous tente ? » (Quatre)

« Hn… » (Heero)

« Oui !! » (Yami)

« Non merci ! Je préfère continuer les recherches. » (Wufei)

« pourquoi pas ? On ne sort pas souvent. » (Trowa)

Regard vif Heero-Yami.

« Je vais chercher mon blouson… »

« Mais Heero, t'en a pas besoin… Il ne fait pas si froid que ça. » (Quatre)

« On sait jamais… »

Il partit pour sa chambre.

« Ha oui… Heero !! Je voulais te demander un truc… »

Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva du sol, en la serrant dans ses bras et plaqua contre le mur, en l'embrassant. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait. Mais il faisait tout de même attention si il entendait des pas venir… Il ne voulait pas être découvert si facilement.

Il pouvait enfin suivre ses envies, des envies qu'il faisait mine de pas avoir depuis un sacré bout de temps. C'était si tentant de la toucher quand ils étaient sur le canapé… Mais il voulait vraiment savoir combien de temps mettrait ses amis avant de comprendre.

Il la reposa au sol, attrapa son blouson et échangea un sourire avec sa petite amie. Ca lui faisait tout bizarre de se dire ça… Il n'était jamais sortit avec personne. Il ne connaissait rien à ce genre de relation. Il espéra qu'il serait à la hauteur… (Rrrrrrrr !!! A quoi je pense, moi ???) Ils rejoignirent les autres, qui commençait à se demander ce qu'ils faisaient et s'apprêtaient à aller voir.

Ils sortirent tous les 5 tranquillement en parlant de leurs mondes et aux autres sujets liés à ça… Notamment d'un sujet en particulier.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

Il la regarda et se demanda ce qu'elle allait lui demander vu le regard et le sourire que Yami avait.

« Tu pourrais me parler de vos missions inédites ? »

Il la fixa sans rien dire. Il le savait !

Duo et les autres regardaient en se demandant ce que Heero allait dire…

« Aller, onegai !! Ca m'intéresse… »

Elle lui lança la fameuse attaque chibi-eyes qui le faisait toujours craquer.

« Bon, ok… Mais toutes les missions se ressemblent. »

« Erreur, Heero ! Il y en a une qui a été différente des autres… Au japon ! »

Heero lança un regard noir à Duo.

« Duo… Je t'interdis de raconter ça ! »

Duo sourit d'avantage et commença son récit, sous le regard menaçant de Heero. C'était à la base une mission de routine à Heero et Duo, mais Heero s'était trompé dans son piratage et avait déclenché l'alarme… Pour réussir en partie sa mission malgré tout, il fit sauter l'ordi pour le détruire et ils se barrèrent, avant que tous les ozzies de base leur tombe sur le dos.

« Omae o korosu !!! »

« Wow ! Calmes-toi, Heero… »

Duo fit un bond de coté et alla se cacher derrière Quatre, en riant, pour empêcher le japonais en colère de l'attraper.

« Massacres pas Duo, Heero… Même quand tu te plantes, tu te plantes si bien que c'est une réussite quand même ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne restait rien de l'ordinateur qui a osé te résister !! »

Il se calma d'un coup et la regarda un peu surpris, avant de sourire un peu.

« Ca alors… C'est la première fois que tu oublie une envie de meurtre si facilement ! Je me demande pourquoi ! Tu serais pas un peu amoureux, par hasard ? »

« Duo !!! »

Duo évita de justesse l'attaque léopard (Je sais pas si les léopards font ça, mais bon… En gros, Heero essaie de se jeter sur Duo !) d'un japonais gêné. Quatre servit une fois de plus de bouclier à un américain hilare, alors que Heero cherchait l'attraper.

Trowa regardait la scène, un peu surpris, alors que Duo jubilait intérieurement. Heero était amoureux, il en était sûr, vu sa réaction.

« Duo, Heero ! Calmez-vous… » (Quatre)

« He ! Duo… Tu sais que tu as aussi des tendances suicidaires ? Faut pas provoquer Heero comme ça… »

Elle se mit à rire devant la tête vexé de Duo… Heero se calma en même temps que le tressé infernal et fit un sourire victorieux à sa petite amie. Elle avait réussi à clouer le bec à ce petit curieux… Mais pourquoi il s'était énervé comme ça, aussi ? Il faisait un beau baka sur ce coup-l !

###Fin du flash back###

Après que Yami soit rentré chez elle, Duo était revenu à la charge. Il voulait savoir… Mais n'avait rien gagné de plus sinon des chatouillis et un Heero d'humeur très joueuse. Il avait fini par laisser tomber, car il n'obtiendrait rien pour l'instant.

D'un coup, l'ambiance suicidaire qui régnait depuis une semaine était parti comme par magie… POF !!! Au soulagement de tous, même de Wufei, malgré sa contrariété.

Le lendemain, Heero était allé chercher Yami pour un jogging matinal, comme il avait prévu, hier. Jogging qui l'avait beaucoup diverti… Ca changeait de ses joggings habituels.

Entre la tête d'enterrement de Yami et ses complaintes déchirantes exagérées… Mais ce n'était pas gênant, ça l'amusait…

« Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ??? »

Il la regarda s'effondrer mollement au sol, avec un sourire amusé… Il se dirigea vers elle, en courant tranquillement. Il l'adorait… Il ne se reconnaissait pas avec elle. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait attrapé par les épaules et HOP, on repart. Mais pas avec elle…

« Allons, ça fait à peine 30 min qu'on cours… »

« Tu cours combien de temps généralement le matin ?? »

« Ca dépend… 1 heure minimum. »

« 1 heure ??? »

« Aller, encore un peu… »

« Laisses-moi me reposer !!! Je suis à plat !!! J'ai pas l'habitude de courir comme ça, moi… »

Elle lui fit encore une fois ses fameux chibi-eyes terrible… Et il rendit les armes, évidemment. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda en souriant. C'est dingue l'influence qu'un regard pouvait avoir sur lui.

« Ok, 5 min de pose. Le sport, c'est bon pour la santé… Pas comme les 3/4 des conneries qui passe à la télé. »

« Bienvenue chez moi, Heero ! Ce monde est STUPIDE ! »

« Hn… Le mien aussi. Mais une chose est sûr, faut que tu fasses du sport ! »

C'était bien vrai… Leur guerre était vraiment stupide, mais quelqu'un devait bien la finir. Mais pas besoin de penser à ça, maintenant…

« J'aime paaaas le sport ! »

« C'est une question d'habitude… Après, on aime ça. »

Quel regard douteux adorable !! Oups, il recommençait à gagatisé.

« Mouais… J'ai jamais aimé le sport. Enfin, y en aurait bien un qui m'intéresserait… Mais bon. »

Hn… Ce sourire. Ce regard… Est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Hn… Non ! C'était encore ces idées bizarres qui lui trottait dans la tête.

 « Quel sport ? On pourrait être le pratiquer ? »

Elle s'écroula de rire sur la pelouse en rougissant.

… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour provoquer une telle réaction ???

« J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ??' »

« Non… C'est pas ça… »

Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas tromp ???? Ohhhhhhhhhh… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Il se trouva tout gêné. Ne pas rougir !!! Mais… Peut-être qu'il y avait une autre explication ???

« Alors expliques-moi… Mes blagues sont de mauvais goût, je sais, mais je peux comprendre ton humour. »

Il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il détestait cette impression… Qui n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Il s'était refroidit instinctivement… Hn… Elle se calmait un peu et se remettait à rougir. Il ne se trompait pas, alors…

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Heero… Ca concerne le « sport » dont je te parlais.'' C'est gênant à dire. »

« Tu pensais au sexe ??? »

Oui, effectivement vu sa réaction TRES gêné.

Oh oh oh… Il avait fait une belle gaffe. Arg ! Il rougissait, maintenant.-- Il l'avait gêné et se gênait aussi, en même temps. Quel baka ! Il était vraiment maladroit…

« Gomen…'' »

« C'est pas grave. Désolé d'avoir rit !' Mais quand je suis gêné, je marre comme une baleine des fois… »

« Iie ! J'aurais mieux fait de… Me taire. Je savais que tu parlais de ça… »

Oh… Voilà un regard qui indiquait un changement net de conversation.''

« Ah oui ? »

« Hai. »

Aie ! Il détestait se sentir gêné… C'était bien la première fois qu'il révélait malgré lui qu'il avait ce genre d'idée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser ??? Il lui fallait une excuse…

Et elle semblait très intéressé en plus, d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?? Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à ce genre de situation !

« Je… Je suis un mec, après tout.' J'y pense aussi… »

Oh lala… Il venait de s'enfoncer encore plus.-- Paniquer, même seulement intérieurement, ne lui rapportait rien de bon !'''

Et en plus, cet envie lui prenait encore !!! pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait excité comme ça…

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, une fois de plus… Mieux vaut se taire que de dire des conneries. Quoi que, … Tout dépend QUELLES conneries on dit. Voilà un genre de conversation qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Mais qui pouvait être intéressant !

« Je savais pas… »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui avec un sourire coquin… Hn… Il ne se sentait plus du tout paniqué, ni gêné d'un coup. Finalement, il y avait des moments où les sentiments étaient très utiles…

« Tu savais pas quoi ? Que j'étais un mec ou que j'y pensais ? »

Etrange état, mais pas désagréable… Pas désagréable du tout, même…

Elle se rapprocha encore plus. Hum… Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

« Oh, ça alors… t'es un mec ?? T'es sûr ??? »

« Sûr et certain… Mais une vérification n'est peut-être pas superflu. »

Il se rapprocha à son tour, avec félinité… (Félinité, je connaissais pas ! J'aurais plutôt dit félinement…)

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire un truc pareil ??? Sûrement l'effet de cette perversité qui dormait en lui… Et ne demandait qu'à se réveiller.

Ils étaient si proche… Il n'avait qu'une envie, mais n'osait pas trop. Enfin, c'est elle qui passa le pas… Il répondit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme au baiser, en fermant les yeux. Elle se colla contre lui et il l'enlaça, en se laissant tomber sur la pelouse. Il allait avoir de l'herbe sur son T-shirt, mais ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis !

« Oh… Heero Yuy serait-il un peu pervers sur les bords ?? »

« Hn… Possible. A moins que ce soit toi qui m'est rendu comme ça ? »

Il se redressa d'un coup, sans arrêter de l'embrasser et Yami se retrouva sous lui. Il se mit à sourire face un sourire très innocent, trop innocent, même pour l'être !!

« Moi ? Perverse ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ??? »

« Le fait que tu me mâte dès que tu en a l'occasion et que Quatre ait sentit des choses pas sage dans tes sentiments ! »

Elle le faisait vraiment trop craquer… Pas étonnant qu'il avait tant de mal à se faire à l'idée de ne plus la voir ! Il était tombé amoureux fou…

Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et la nuque. Sans trop réfléchir, il lui embrassa le cou, tendrement et avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que ça te fais de te savoir mâter, par une fille perverse, mais pas méchante ? »

Il releva la tête et la regarda… Drôle de question. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait ? Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment… Enfin, un peu, à cause des raisons pour lesquelles ont l'observait d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas être observ ! Mais dans ces situations, ce n'était pas désagréable. Ca lui faisait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale… Et puis, ça lui faisait la même excitation que maintenant. Bref, ça lui plaisait !!!

 « Je sais pas. C'est… Bizarre. Différent que quand je suis observé, je me sens pas en danger, bien que ça me gêne un peu… Mais c'est plutôt… Excitant. »

« Contente que ça te plaise. »

Elle l'embrassa, en lui caressant le dos, alors qu'il était en appuie sur un de ses bras pour éviter de l'écraser sous lui. Il laissa sa main se balader dans ses cheveux. Ils continuèrent cette super activité qui lui plaisait BEAUCOUP pendant un moment… Jusqu'à ce que Yami se redresse en entendant un chien, promené par une vieille dame, aboyé.

… Est-ce qu'elle avait peur des chiens ? Non, puisqu'elle en avait un. Elle se releva et emmena Heero au pas de course derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yami ?? »

« La vieille femme avec le saucisson sur patte qui a un manteau rose, c'est une emmerdeuse. »

Oh… Elle voulait éviter qu'elle les voient.

« C'est une vraie cancanière… Chaque fois qu'elle voit un jeune qui fait un truc qu'elle ne faisait pas à sa jeune époque, elle gueule et en plus, j'ai pas envie que mes parents apprennent qu'on est ensemble par elle !! »

Est-ce que ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle ait un petit ami ? Peut-être que ça allait lui attirer des problèmes… Ou qu'elle n'osait pas leur dire par peur… Ou honte.

« Ce te gênerais qu'ils le sachent ? Ils seraient pas d'accord, peut-être ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça… Je vais leur dire ! Mais vois-tu… Si elle leur raconte qu'elle nous a vu nous embrasser, elle va presque raconter que c'était un viol !!!''' Tu vois le genre ? »

Aie !! En effet, c'était le genre de situation à éviter. Cette femme pouvait leur attirer des problème…

« Tout à fait… Tu devrais le dire à tes parents, avant qu'ils le découvrent d'eux-même ou que cette femme leur raconte ses bêtises. »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« Bien sûr ! T'inquiètes pas… Tu me rattrapes ??? »

Elle partit en courant et il lui courut après… Pas trop vite, pour pas la rattraper tout de suite, mais pas si lentement que ça, puisqu'il la rattrapa en très peu de temps même si il lui avait laisser prendre de l'avance.

Ils rentrèrent après une 30 min de course-poursuite, façon jeu… Heero pas fatigué le moins du monde, mais Yami complètement à plat. Raison pour laquelle ils prirent l'ascenseur… Ils rentrèrent chez eux, sans pouvoir se faire de bisous-- , mais avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

Il rentra chez lui et alla à la cuisine boire un peu d'eau, où Quatre fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi.

« Alors vous avez bien couru ? »

« Hai… »

« Tu reviens tôt. Est-ce que l'onna était déjà fatigu ?? »

Heero se tourna vers Wufei, qui venait d'entrer.

« Yami n'est pas sportive… Il est normal qu'elle se fatigue vite. »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cette faible onna, d'un coup… Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Le chinois sortit avec un sourire narquois, sous un regard noir de Heero.

« Je sais qu'il t'énerve, mais tu sais ce qu'il le tracasse aussi bien que moi… »

« Hai, je sais… Mais c'est pas une raison pour agir comme il le fait. »

Il s'assis à la table avec une bouteille d'eau prise dans le frigo. Quatre vint s'asseoir en face de lui avec un sourire malin.

« Alors dis-moi… Comment tu t'entends avec Yami ? »

Heero le regarda, mine de rien.

« Très bien… Au fait, merci de ton conseil. Par contre, t'as eu de la chance que ça marche sinon je t'aurais fait payer le fait de t'être mêlé de mes affaires ! »

Quatre afficha un sourire gêné.

« Ca, je m'en doute… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à te regarder te ruiner le moral inutilement. »

Heero baissa la tête et prit une gorgée d'eau.

« Excuses-moi, j'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça… »

« Pas grave. J'ai été idiot… Je me suis laisser emporter par mes sentiments. »

« Mais non, ce n'était pas idiot ! L'erreur est humaine. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, alors ne t'inquiètes plus pour ce qui s'est passé. »

« Hn… »

« En tous cas, je suis content que toi et Yami soyez réconciliez… Heero, est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? »

Heero releva la tête et le regarda.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

le blond lui fit un grand sourire.

« Fais pas ton innocent… J'ai bien vu vos regards et n'oublies pas que je suis empathe ! Alors ? »

« … Est-ce que… t'en a parlé aux autres ? »

« Non, je voulais d'abord être sûr. »

Le brun baissa les yeux mystérieusement.

« Hn… Tu ne leur diras rien ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Il releva les yeux, avec un sourire radieux.

« Et ben, hai, on est ensembles. »

« Je le savais ! C'est génial !! »

« Hai !! Je peux rien te rien te cacher… »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent ? A cause de Wufei ? »

« Iie ! Je veux voir si je peux encore avoir des secrets, sans que vous le deviniez tout de suite. »

« Oh… D'accord ! Je leur dirais rien !! »

Quatre et Heero se regardèrent en souriant. Duo arriva à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? »

« Rien… » (Heero)

« Absolument rien, Duo ! » (Quatre)

Heero se leva et sortit de la cuisine avec sa bouteille d'eau, sous l'air médusé de Duo qui ne comprenait rien.

###

Enfin, l'après-midi était venu… Trop lentement à son goût, mais il était venu. A peine on avait frappé à la porte qu'il était allé ouvrir tout souriant !

« Prête ? »

« Prête… Mais où tu m'emmènes ? »

Il lui sourit mystérieusement. Elle eut l'air un peu effrayé une seconde…

« Tu verras ! A plus, les gars ! »

« Oui… A toute, Heero ! » (Duo)

« A toute à l'heure… » (Quatre)

Trowa le salua d'un hochement de tête et Wufei partit en grognant nonchalamment, sans oublier de lancer un regard à Yami.

Heero ramassa son sac à dos et sorti avec Yami. Il avait attendu l'heure avec une impatience folle et inhabituelle.

Sur tout le trajet que ce soit à pied ou en bus, elle essaya de le convaincre de lui dire où il l'emmenait. Mais il ne révéla rien ! Pas que ce soit top secret, mais il voulait voir sa tête quand ils arriveraient…

Il avait trouvé une salle de sport assez éloigné de leur quartier pour qu'il y ait moins de chance que quelqu'un de leur lycée les voit. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'ils se fassent remarqué… Surtout avec ce qu'il allait lui apprendre et il ne pouvait lui apprendre ce genre de chose en appartement, non plus. (Aie le carrelage… Et puis, faut voir la place qu'il y a en appartement. Loll Sans compter que les câlineries seraient exclus puisque les autres seraient l !--)

Il ne fut pas déçu de la réaction de Yami face à la salle de sport… Elle avait l'air horrifié. Il se mit à rire… Se moquer ? Non, ce n'était pas méchant, mais il trouvait ses réactions marrantes…

« Fais pas cette tête… C'est pas si terrible. »

Oh le regard tristounet bien kawai comme il faut… Il se sentit attendri et ne résista pas à l'embrasser.

Si J le voyait, il le tuerait… Mais son monde était bien loin d'ici ou peut-être tout près, mais en tous cas, inaccessible. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas… Il se sentait bien ici. (On se demande pas pourquoi !)

Elle lui donna un immense sourire. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait… Elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait de lui, mais il avait tellement de tendresse à donner que ça ne le gênait pas. Il avait aussi un grand besoin de tendresse qu'elle comblait très bien, tendresse que ses amis ne pouvait lui donner… Ce n'était pas la même chose avec Yami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour te convaincre… »

« Dis tout de suite que ça te dérange… »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça… Aller, viens ! »

Il la prit par la taille et ils entrèrent dans cet endroit si terrifiant pour Yami… (AAAAAAAHHHHHH #cri strident d'horreur# Une salle de sport… lollll)

Ils se mirent en tenue de sport… Ou tenue qui peut servir de tenue de sport. Mais rien empêchait que ce soit bien ! C'est ce que constata Heero… Ou plutôt son coté pervers, sur Yami. Il se reprit en se rendant compte qu'il était tout simplement en train de la mater. Il se concentra sur son objectif, pour éviter que son esprit se mette à divaguer… Remarque, elle aussi semblait très apprécier sa tenue. Il n'avait pourtant rien mis d'extraordinaire, un T-shirt blanc tout bête et un pantalon de jogging bleu.

« Alors, t'es prête ?? »

« Vi, vi… »

« Sûr ? T'as l'air un peu… Ailleurs. »

« Mais oui !!! »

« D'accord ! »

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit vraiment prête, vu le sourire extatique qu'elle avait sur les lèvres… Lèvres qu'il aurait bien embrassé, d'ailleurs. Mais à quoi il pensait encore ??? Mais bon, elle avait le temps de redescendre sur Terre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la salle de sport de combat. Lui aussi aurait le temps de se concentrer sur son objectif, également…

Effectivement, quand ils arrivèrent à la fameuse salle, Heero avait en tête ses objectifs et Yami était calmée.

Heero observa la salle. Classique, mais qui était équipé comme il fallait. Il jeta aussi un œil aux quelques personnes qui était là. Personne de sa connaissance… Parfait. Ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille sur le tapis. Il la regarda, pour vérifié qu'elle était enfin revenu sur Terre et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Il décida qu'il allait commencer par le plus simple. (Je sais pas si c'est le plus simple en vrai, mais c'est pas grave ! Je ne connais rien aux arts martiaux… Alors c'est pas pour en savoir plus sur la manière de les enseigner.) Pas le plus agréable, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part… Espérons qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas, mais il irait plus doucement avec elle que J n'avait été avec lui.

« Frappes-moi. »

Elle le regarda un peu surprise, avant d'essayer de lui mettre un coup de poing, qu'il intercepta sans difficulté. Mais ce n'était pas si mal pour une première, car il était sûr que ce n'était pas une bagarreuse… (Oh… Comment il a devin ? lol) Ensuite, il lui retourna le poignet, avant de passer dans son dos et de le lui bloquer. Elle se raidit instantanément, sans crier, cependant.

« Lâches-moi, Heero !!! Tu me fais mal !!! »

« Ne résiste pas. Plus tu résistes, plus ça fait mal. »

Il détestait ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Elle essayait de se débattre… Mauvaise direction !

« Lâches-moiiiiiii !!!!! »

« Iie. »

Elle était trop tendu. Il fallait qu'elle se calme… Mais comment faire ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait réussit à donner à J un résultat satisfaisant, sans se retrouver avec le poignet bris ? Suivre le mouvement avec tout le corps, respirer calment, oublier la douleur… Et imaginer qu'il brisait le crâne de son tortionnaire avec une clé à molette !!! (Pourquoi une clé à molette ? Parce que je ne savais pas quoi prendre et que je me suis souvenu de la clé à molette-attelle dans les premiers épisodes quand Heero remet sa jambe cassée en place ! lol) Enfin, le dernier truc, il l'avait trouvé lui-même ! Mais ça s'avait avéré très efficace ! Il murmura à l'oreille de Yami ces quelques conseils. Non seulement elle se calma, mais en plus, elle réussit à faire ce que Heero voulait qu'elle fasse…

« C'est ça… »

Elle se frotta le poignet en lui lançant un regard noir, ainsi qu'à un mec qui les observait… Bizarre. Il allait garder un œil sur ce gars… On ne sait jamais.

Elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Remarque, ça se comprenait très bien… Surtout qu'il trouvait qu'il y avait été encore trop fort ! Mais il avait agit automatiquement… Il le regrettait.

« T'es malade !!! »

« Je savais ce que je faisais… Je voulais juste te faire comprendre comment résister à ce genre de prise. »

« Peut-être mais bon !!! Y a d'autres manières… »

« Gomen… Mais c'est la seule que je connaisse. »

« Vraiment ??? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on m'a appris. Passer la douleur et chercher à comprendre comment avoir moins mal. »

Elle le regarda tristement… Elle ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir, finalement.

« J'espère ne jamais avoir J comme prof, un jour ! Souviens-toi que je ne suis pas un soldat !!! Ok ?? »

Il se rapprocha et lui prit délicatement le poignet, en souriant.

« Je le sais… Je fais attention. »

Elle lui sourit aussi. Elle ne lui en voulait pas… Ca le rassurait. Il n'aurait pas voulu la faire fuir avec ses méthodes trop brutales. Hum… Mais il lui en aurait fallu plus que ça pour lui faire peur, après avoir osé l'affronter comme elle l'avait fait.

Tiens, elle s'occupait encore du gars là-bas… Il le regardait bizarrement. Rien d'étonnant avec ce qui s'était passé. Mais ça avait l'air d'énerver Yami. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait, tant qu'il ne leur cherchait pas d'ennuis.

« T'occupes pas de lui. Ce qu'il pense n'a aucune importance… »

« Je sais, mais il m'énerve ! »

« Calmes-toi… Savoir garder son calme face à un adversaire est un grand avantage. Quand on s'énerve, on peut faire des erreurs. »

« Tu sais, moi et le calme…' »

« Je sais. Mais tu l'apprendras… »

Elle regarda en souriant.

« On continue ? »

« Oui, mais doucement… »

« promis. »

Il lui fit un bisou sur le poignet, avant de le laisser.

Et maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle voit les différentes manières d'attaquer, ainsi que les manières de les parer et contrer. Il voulait lui apprendre à se défendre surtout, pas à se battre…

« Maintenant, je vais te montrer les différentes manières d'attaquer, ainsi que la façon de les contrer ou parer. Ok ? »

« D'accord… »

Il fit semblant de lui mettre un coup de poing qu'il arrêta avant de la toucher.

« Comment tu arrêterais ou éviterais ce coup ? »

« … Euh. Je sais pas… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle eut cette air triste d'un coup ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait encore quelque chose de mal ? Non, il ne pensait pas… Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Peut-être rien, après tout… Elle semblait aller mieux.

« Pas grave. Je m'en doutais. Pour éviter, soit on peut se baisser, faire un bond sur le côté ou en arrière, selon la situation. Ou bloquer le coup, en attrapant le poignet comme ça… »

Il lui prit le poignet en faisant comme si elle l'attaquait, pour mieux lui faire comprendre.

« Et on peut enchaîner différentes prises, comme celle que je t'ai faites tout à l'heure, pour immobiliser l'adversaire. C'est un bon moyen de faire parler quelqu'un pas trop têtu ou déterminé… Mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Yami. Enfin, tu comprends ? »

« Oui. T'expliques bien ! »

« Arigato… »

Hum… Encore une fois. Il détestait la voir triste…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien… »

Rien ? Certainement pas… Il n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec un regard hyper déterminé et tendre, en même temps. (Quel combinaison !)

« C'est rien… C'est… Ce que tu m'as dis sur ton entraînement, ça me tourne dans la tête. »

Alors c'était ça ? Lui, ça ne le tourmentait pas… Mais c'est vrai que si elle essayait d'imaginer ce que J lui avait fait, elle avait de quoi se torturer l'esprit.

Il lui fit un sourire, amusé. Il ne fallait qu'elle s'en fasse pour ça… Ca n'en valait pas la peine.

« Si tu te mets à déprimer pour moi, tu n'as pas fini. C'est le passé, pleurer dessus n'y changera rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ne me tourmente pas… J'aime pas quand tu déprimes. Ne pense plus à ça… Onegai. Je préfère quand tu souris. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, avant de se serrer contre lui tendrement… Deux petites secondes, seulement mais qui rassurèrent Heero. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher à cause d'une de ses maladresse, dans le domaine des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas trop… En tous cas, pas dans ces cas de figure-là.

« D'accord… »

« Je préfère ça ! »

Ils reprirent l'entraînement. Ils lui montra les divers façons d'attaquer, ainsi que leur parages et évitements. Ca faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup et elle aurait sûrement du mal à tout comprendre et se souvenir, mais ça lui ferait au moins une vue d'ensemble. De toute façon, ce n'est pas en une fois qu'elle serait se défendre… Mais il était fière d'elle, car elle le suivait plutôt bien, malgré son rythme de croisière assez soutenue.

« Bien… T'as compris jusque l ? »

« Euh… Je sais pas si je serais redire ou refaire, mais j'ai quand même compris le principal. »

« ok. On va passer aux exercices pratiques… »

Elle fit une tête un peu « Oh lala… Qu'est-ce que ça va donner ??? » qui le fit sourire.

« T'inquiètes pas, tu vas avoir le temps de les voir venir… Je vais y aller doucement. »

« Heureusement, sinon tu me battrais à plates coutures !'' »

« Si tu as bien compris, je suis sûr que ça ira. »

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et elle lui répondit par un regard incertains. Il sourit d'avantage et repartit sur la pente de l'attendrissement… Sauf qu'il ne s'y laissa pas tomber.

« Aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire bien plus courageux et il commença.

Surprise, elle fit un mini bond en arrière, avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le dos en riant… Heero eut envie de rire, mais se retint. Il fallait qu'il reste sérieux…

« Ah !! C'est RIDICULE !!!! lolllllll »

« Je suis d'accord… »

Elle le regarda avec un peu de reproche.

« Mais c'était pas mal pour un premier coup. Il faudrait que tu sois plus rapide, plus souple… Et que tu ai plus de réflexes. Que tu saches ce qu'il faut tu fasses automatiquement sans avoir besoin de se poser la question ou de réfléchir. »

« ''' Je suis pas rendu… »

« Ca ne viendra pas en une seule fois. Mais tu vas arriver… Même si t'es un peu feignante ! »

« Un peu ??? LOL »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se laissa faire mollement… Alors la pente d'attendrissement, qui s'était rebouché, fit son retour sous forme de trappe ! Et PAF ! Heero tomba dedans… Du coup, il attira Yami contre lui, en rigolant un peu lui aussi.

Mais il se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment d'être câlin, mais d'être sérieux…

« Aller, reprends-toi… »

« Vi ! »

Il lâcha Yami et se re-concentra lui aussi sur ce qu'il devait faire…

« Ok, je suis prête… »

Ils continuèrent pendant 1 heure maxi, mais ils avaient avancés. Yami avait réussi quelques blocages et évitements en partie, sans forcément se trouver par-terre en exprimant le mécontentement de ses fesses. Elle avait même réussi à le faire tomber… Et il en était fier ! Elle avait réussi à le déséquilibré et à le faire tomber, alors qu'il avait fait mine de lui mettre un coup aux cotes qu'elle avait à peu près bloqué. Mais il avait retourné le parage contre elle et lui avait refait la fameuse prise qu'elle allait finir par détester, mais beaucoup moins fort que la première fois. Et là, elle lui avait fait un croche-patte… Qu'il ne lui avait pas montré, d'ailleurs. Et bref, il s'était retrouvé par terre ! Il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes ressources, quoi que dise Wufei… Heero savait bien reconnaître ce que valait les gens et il savait qu'elle pouvait en faire des choses, même si elle se pensait nul.

Et le voilà allongé au sol, à se reposer un peu, alors qu'elle avait un grand sourire victorieux !

« Ha, je t'ai eu !!! Enfin ! »

« Bien joué… Je savais que tu allais y arriver. »

Elle s'écroula mollement à coté de lui, apparemment complètement à plat.

« Oui… Mais au bout de combien de temps ??? Je suis crev ! Mais je l'ai fait !!!! »

« Tu as progressé… Je suis fière de toi ! On va faire une pause, maintenant. »

« Quelle bonne idée ! J'ai progressé mais c'est grâce à toi… Tu es un super prof !! »

Elle s'allongea sur la carpette yuyienne (lollll). Ils se regardèrent et elle l'embrassa.

« Y a d'autres endroits pour ça !!!! »

Hum… Encore lui. Il continuaient à s'intéresser à eux et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait surveiller ce gars !

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois plus longuement, avant de se relever un peu courageusement.

« On va dehors ? »

« Hai ! »

Ils se relevèrent et elle fit un immense sourire provocateur au mec. Elle n'aimait pas ce gars non plus, apparemment.

Ils sortirent et Heero, sans raison, eut besoin de regarder les alentours. Il sentait quelque chose de pas net… Il alla s'appuyer contre le mur à coté de la porte rapidement pour ne pas paraître bizarre à Yami ou quelqu'un d'autres qui pourraient les observer. Au cas où, il se passait quelque chose, ce serait rapide de se mettre à l'abris.

Yami le rejoignit et se mit dos à lui. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras et elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

Il regarda encore une fois les alentours mine de rien et repéra un mec qui semblait attendre le bus, contre l'abris bus. Il jetait des petits coups d'œil vers eux, de temps en temps… Voilà au moins un de ceux qui les observait, si il y en avait plusieurs.

« Tu trouves pas cet endroit romantique ? On est bien… »

« Hai… Aussi romantique qu'un parpaing de ciment. Mais c'est vrai qu'on est bien. »

« lol Oui, mais je moque du paysage. Le seul paysage qui m'intéresse, c'est tes bras… »

Oui, il était bien malgré cet homme qui les observait… Il garda une partie de son attention sur ce qui se passait, mais l'autre partie sur le moment présent.

Il la serra plus contre lui et il se laissa glisser par-terre. Elle se laissa glisser en même temps que lui.

Il ne savait pas qui était ce type, mais pour l'instant autant qu'il ignore qu'il l'avait repéré… Jamais il ne le laisserait la toucher. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui tenait à lui, sans être de son monde ou de son entourage, il la protégerait… D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il lui plaisait !

« Pourquoi je te plais ? »

Elle le regarda avec un sourire rêveur…

« Ben, pour pas mal de raisons… Avant que tu n'arrives, c'était parce que tu es hyper mignon, que tu as un corps de rêve… Que t'as des yeux magnifiques, que tu es déterminé, fort, que tu abandonnes jamais… Et… Enfin, y a beaucoup de chose… Ah oui, ton air froid… Ca aussi, ça me plaisait beaucoup. »

Son air froid ??? Son air froid qui plairait ? Etrange… Son air froid servait plutôt à repousser ceux qui voulait l'aborder, normalement. Mais pourquoi pas ? … Et sans même le connaître en plus… Quand on ne connaît pas quelqu'un, c'est facile.

« Et quand je suis venu ? »

« J'ai découvert que t'étais bien plus qu'il semblait… Enfin, je pensais que… Arg ! C'est stupide de dire ça, puisque je croyais que t'existait pas… »

« Dis quand même… »

Elle le regarda, très gên

« Tu te moqueras pas ? »

« Iie… »

Elle fixa son attention sur l'arrêt de bus où le type louche les regardaient encore.

« Je pensais que derrière cette apparence glacée se cachait un garçon aussi gentil qu'il pouvait être impitoyable… Un garçon qui grandit trop vite et qui a été blessé par la vie. »

Hum… Peut-être. Difficile de savoir. Tant qu'il survivait à la guerre, il ne demandait rien d'autres… Mais ici, c'était différent. Peut-être que c'était vrai, mais que soit vrai ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé pour lui. Là-bas, il se battait parce qu'il devait se battre. Pour libérer les colonies. Pour survivre ? Non. Ou peut-être que si… Il ne savait plus trop. Il était embrouillé. Tout était tellement différent ici… Alors pourquoi se torturer l'esprit pour l'instant ? Il était avec elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant…

« C'est pas faux… Mais je ne me suis posé la question avant d'être ici. »

Elle sembla soulagé. C'est vrai que lui avouer ça n'avait pas été pas facile… Surtout à lui.

« Et ton impression maintenant que tu me connais ? Est-ce que tu es déçu ? »

« Pas du tout… Je suis surprise, c'est encore mieux. T'es gentil, adorable et… Ahh J'arrive même pas à tout dire… Je t'adore. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? »

« Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien t'attirer chez moi… J'y avais réfléchis et je ne comprenais pas. »

« C'est parce que tu es « toi », tout simplement… Avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Tu as un truc qui me plait chez toi… Je sais pas exactement quoi, ou alors tout ce que tu es, mais tu me plais. »

Ca lui faisait plaisir de savoir ça… De savoir quelqu'un l'appréciait, autre que ses amis. Pas que ses amis ne comptaient pas, mais ce n'était pas pareil… Il venait du même endroit, du même monde. Alors que Yami… Oui, ça lui faisait du bien, surtout que quand les sentiments lui étaient tombés dessus et avec l'influence de ce monde en paix, il s'était sentit coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais chez lui, il n'avait pas le choix. La guerre, c'est tuer ou être tuer… Donc quelque part il voulait survivre au-delà la paix, au-delà des missions pour pouvoir en profiter ? Hum… Peut-être finalement. La vie pouvait aussi être agréable…

Elle lui souri et il l'embrassa. Ce qu'un monde sans guerre pouvait être agréable ! Il était heureux…

« Commence à faire froid, non ? »

… Le gars venait de prendre un téléphone portable dans sa poche et appelait quelqu'un. Une voiture noire arriva et s'arrêta. Le type grimpa dedans et elle repartie aussitôt.

Il n'était pas seul, alors… Il y avait des problèmes qui se préparaient à l'horizon ! Il avait intérêt à être sur ces gardes, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient ! Il devait en parler aux autres… Ca avait peut-être un rapport avec leur venue ici ? Auquel cas, Yami pouvait être aussi concerné. Ou peut-être tout simplement à cause de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour avoir une vie légale en apparence ? Et dans ce cas, il pouvait lui attirer des problèmes… Bref, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur ces gens.

« Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'as vu quelque chose ? »

Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'inquiète…

« … C'est rien. On va rentrer. »

Elle ne semblait pas convaincu que tout allait bien. Il avait intérêt à reprendre un air normal, sinon elle risquait de s'inquiétait. Et si elle s'inquiétait, elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses, donc autant la rassurée… Pour pouvoir mieux la protéger.

Ils retournèrent à la salle. Quand ils s'installèrent par-terre et Heero jeta un discret coup d'œil aux autres occupants de la salle, avant d'expliquer à Yami la suite du programme. Il allait lui expliquer les différentes prises défensives, pour qu'elle les connaisse et la manière de s'en débarrasser et d'y résister. Il allait lui en apprendre aussi certaines, même si il doutait qu'elle en ait besoin un jour. Mais on sait jamais… C'est toujours utile ce genre de chose. Enfin, pour lui…

Il commença par celle qu'il lui avait faite. Comme il lui avait déjà expliqué ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir dessus, il lui expliqua comment la faire. Yami très attentive et après de longues explications réussi à lui faire comme il fallait… Rien d'extraordinaire et une douleur très supportable pour lui, mais c'était pas mal du tout pour un premier essai. Et elle semblait ravie de pouvoir lui faire à son tour…

« Ca fait mal, hein ??? »

« Je sais… Mais tu n'as pas assez l'habitude pour faire plus de mal que ça. »

« -- Pas juste, tu supportes mieux la douleur que moi et tu as plus de pratique. Mais bon, je me vengerais autrement… »

Elle le lâcha et il se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait à ce point-l ??

« Pourquoi tu veux te venger ? »

Elle lui montra son poignet avec une tête tristounette.

« Pour lui !!! Il est tout courbatur »

Elle savait vraiment faire la pauvre malheureuse qui a bien d'être câliné… Il sourit, complètement attendri.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait été fort… Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal pourtant, mais il avait du mal à être doux parfois. Mais il apprendrait ! Pas question qu'il gâche tout avec ses manières de brutes épaisses…

« Gomen nasai… Je me rattraperais. »

Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il trouverait un moyen…

« T'es adorable ! On continue ? »

« Hai. »

Elle le croyait… Elle faisait confiance, alors ça allait. Si elle perdait sa confiance, là ce serait vraiment fichu.

Il lui sourit et reprit son sérieux.

Ils continuèrent pendant une bonne heure avant que Heero juge qu'elle en savait assez. Et puis, elle était à plat… Ca suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Elle était couché par-terre et avait une certaine ressemble avec un chien qui vient de faire une promenade fatigante… Lui était juste un peu fatigué et continuait sa surveillance, mine de rien. Aucune des autres personnes présentes n'étaient suspecte, à part ce gars. Il avait même arrêté de les observer trop ouvertement, mais jetait un œil sur eux régulièrement. Ce type était vraiment bizarre…

« Quel journée… Y a bien que toi pour arriver à me pousser à faire tous ça. »

Il la regarda.

« Tu ne le ferais pas autrement ? »

« Non… Avant, je préférais rester le nez devant mon pc et le cul sur ma chaise, plutôt que de sortir. »

Hum… Un ordinateur ? Voilà qui était intéressant… Elle était une de leur fan et avait un ordinateur. Peut-être écrivait-elle des fanfics ? Il adorait lire ça… Comme il ne les prenait plus aux sérieux, c'était très divertissant. Evidemment, ses amis ne les supportaient pas, mais ce n'était pas étonnant. Il avait eu du mal à prendre à la plaisanterie… Surtout pour les lemons. Il ne s'imaginait pas du tout couché avec Duo… Il n'était pas du tout attiré par lui.

« Tu… Tu fais quoi sur ton ordinateur ? »

Elle sembla un peu gêné. Elle devait en écrire en effet…

« Ben, je discute avec d'autres personnes, je lis des fics, je télécharge des trucs, etc… »

« Est-ce que… Tu ecris des fics ? »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal ?

« Ben… Oui. »

Intéressant. Il avait bien envie de voir ce qu'elle écrivait et si c'était aussi déjanté que certaines fics sur lesquels il était tombé.

« Tu me les montreras ? »

Elle semblait plutôt étonné. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça…

« Si tu veux… Je pensais pas que ça pouvais t'intéresser. »

« Si… C'est intéressant de savoir ce qui passe par la tête des fans, même si c'est pervers. »

« oh… »

Elle était encore plus étonné, mais lui fit un super sourire, cette fois. Elle se redressa un peu, sans se relever vraiment.

Après une journée comme ça, c'était bien normal qu'elle soit crevée… Surtout qsi ce n'était pas une sportive.

« T'as l'air fatigué… On va rentrer. »

« C'est vrai ??? Ouais !! J'en peux plus. Ca fait… 2 heures, en gros, qu'on est l »

« Aller, lèves-toi… »

« Peux pas. Suis morte… »

« Un peu de courage. »

« Portes-moi. »

« Iie. Debout ! »

« Ouin ! T'es méchant… »

« -- Allons… Tu joueras les feignante plus tard. »

Elle faisait semblant, mais c'était drôle à voir. Elle rampa mollement à même le sol jusqu'à lui et grimpa sur lui avec un air ravie. Inutile d'essayer de discuter… Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Il aimait bien l'avoir contre lui…

« J'ai compris. »

Il passa un bras sous ses épaules et se releva, en la soulevant en même temps. Elle se laissa faire, trop contente qu'il ait cédé. Une fois debout, elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa.

« Merci !!! »

« Je suis trop gentil. »

« Mais non… Tu as agis en parfait petit ami. »

En parfait petit ami… Il était sur la bonne voie, alors !!!

Elle lui sourit et le traîna par le bras, pour sortir.

Décidément, il DETESTAIT ce mec… Surtout son regard. Ce regard envieux pour lui et appréciateur, TROP appréciateur pour Yami. Il était jaloux… Si ce connard s'approchait de Yami, il le lui ferait payer.

Il allèrent chacun se changer dans leur vestiaire… Heero prit une douche vitesse grand V et s'habilla tout aussi rapidement. Il se méfiait de ce mec… Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'irait pas chercher ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Une fois prêt, il retourna attendre dans le couloir… Au bout de 10 min, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Et si il allait voir ? Hum… Au pire, si elle y avait d'autres filles, elle lui hurlerait dessus, au mieux il aurait droit à un bisou de Yami… Oui, il allait aller voir. Il serait plus rassuré, d'autant plus qu'il avait une drôle d'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quand il entra, il comprit pourquoi il avait eu l'impression qu'il FALLAIT qu'il aille voir. Le mec était là… Il sentit une fureur folle l'envahir et il se retint de se jeter sur le gars pour lui briser la nuque.

« Sale pute ! Tu vas voir… »

« Je te déconseille de la toucher ou tu le regretteras. »

Le mec se retourna vers lui et Heero fit passer la peur dans son regard quand il le vit.

« Mouais… Barres-toi, tu me gênes ! »

Il voulait se battre ? Ok… Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à sa copine !!!

Il tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing que Heero évita, avant de lui attraper le poignet violemment. Il le lui démit tellement il était en colère… Poule mouill ! Il poussa un cri… Lol Il avait envie de rire sadiquement, en lui cassant le poignet et tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le corps de ce salaud… Mais il s'en empêcha. Il ne fallait pas…

« Espèce de cingl ! Tu m'as cassé le poignet !!! »

« Non… Il est simplement démit. Barres-toi et je ne te le briserais pas. »

« Ok, ok ! Ca va… Je laisse ta poule tranquille !!! »

Le gars sortit en courant de la salle, en tenant son poignet contre lui. Heero regarda Yami, avant de s'approcher… Il avait eu peur, très peur pour elle. Elle se jeta contre lui… Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux, sans s'occuper de sa tenue légère même si il était un peu troublé.

« Ca va, Yami ? »

« Oui… Mais j'ai eu peur. Ce mec est cingl !! »

« Il est parti. »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer, alors il ne dit rien et décida de suivre son instinct. Et son instinct lui disait de lui caresser le dos et les cheveux. Il avait aussi besoin de se calmer, de se rassurer.

« Ca va aller ?? »

« Oui… Ca va mieux. »

« Je vais attendre dehors… »

« Oui. »

Elle ne le lâcha pas, pour autant. Il ne voulait pas la laisser non plus… Il resta avec elle plus longtemps, à lui caresser les cheveux un peu humide, alors qu'elle était appuyé contre lui, la tête dans son cou. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, il se retourna à l'affût, mais ce n'était qu'une fille…

« He !! Les mecs n'ont rien à faire ici !!! Vous pourrez faire un câlin ailleurs quand elle sera prête !!!! »

Il fallait mieux la laisser se préparer… Il ne voulait pas traîner plus longtemps que nécessaire ici. Il lui sourit et sortit. Il retourna l'attendre contre le même mur où l'attendait toujours son sac. Il avait laissé traîner son sac tous seul… Il vérifia que tout était là. Il se méfiait des gens qui traînait ici. Rien ne manquait… Au moins, il avait gardé son arme sur lui. C'était plus prudent.

Elle le rejoignit 2 min plus tard.

« Prête ? »

« Oui ! »

Il ramassa son sac et ils partirent à l'arrêt de bus. Heero surveilla discrètement si ces hommes étaient encore là… Personne à première vue, mais il valait mieux faire attention quand même.

Ils restèrent silencieux 2 min.

« Mes parents savent pour nous. La vieille folle leur avait raconté ses bêtises, mais j'ai rectifier le tir… »

« Et ? »

Elle le regarda en souriant.

« Et ça leur pose pas de problème, tant qu'on est sages ! »

Il sourit aussi. Il avait eu peur que ses parents prennent mal la nouvelle…

« Par contre, je sais pas si on sera sages longtemps… »

Il la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire avec son sourire pervers.

« Aurais-tu des projets ? »

« Oh oui !! Dont un qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps… »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin en s'approchant de son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi ! »

Il la regarda, un peu gêné. Il savait bien ce qu'elle avait dans la tête… Puisqu'il y pensait aussi, sauf que… Il ne l'avait jamais fait !! Et il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue que ça lui faisait un peu peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… (lol Impossible !!) Peur de lui faire mal…

« Mais je ne te forcerais pas si tu ne veux pas… »

Elle le regarda avec douceur.

« Ce n'est pas ça… mais… As-tu de l'expérience ? »

« Euh… Non. Aucune, à part mes fantasmes. »

Problème. Lui non plus ne savait pas comment faire !!!''

« Tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, non plus ? »

« Iie. »

Elle sourit espièglement, alors qu'il se sentait un peu con.

« Et bien, c'est pas grave… Je m'en doutais. Si on en a envie, on le fera. Sinon, on verra… Faut pas se prendre la tête, à mon avis. Et le plus important, c'est qu'on soit bien ensemble… »

Elle avait bien raison. Il avait bien assez de soucis comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter un supplémentaire… Il verrait bien. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il s'inquiétait facilement au sujet d'eux, heureusement qu'elle arrivait à le rassurer…

Ils restèrent 30 min à attendre le bus à parler de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée, de ce qu'elle avait trouvé difficile ou mal compris et il lui ré-expliquait, etc… Et le bus arriva enfin. Ils changèrent de sujet de conversation dans le bus, en parlant de l'école, des devoirs, de musique, ciné, etc. Même si Heero ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans certains domaine, il suivait quand même en lui posant des questions. Et maintenant, il connaissait les goûts cinématographiques et musicales de Yami, mais elle ne connaissait pas les siens pour la bonne raison qu'il ne les connaissait pas lui-même. Il ne s'intéresserait pas trop à tous ça chez lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur immeubles. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'immeuble.

« On ira ailleurs la prochaine fois… »

« pourquoi ? »

« Après ce qui s'est pass »

« C'est pas grave. Au moins, les autres pervers du coin seront prévenus… Et puis, je doute que ça change quelque chose, quelque soit l'endroit, tu sais. C'est partout pareil… »

Elle avait sûrement raison, mais il était inquiet. Quoi que, si le gars avait répété ce qui lui était arrivé, personne ne recommencerait ce qu'il avait essayé. Mais ils s'étaient fait repéré dans cas-là et ce n'était pas mieux… Mais est-ce que ça changerais quelque chose qu'ils aillent ailleurs ? Peut-être pas. Tout dépendrait de ce qui passerait la prochaine qu'il irait là-bas…

Et en ce qui concernait les hommes qui les surveillait, ça ne changerais probablement rien, non plus… Mais si ils étaient surveillés, raison de plus de ne pas changer d'habitude. Ca leur indiquerais immédiatement qu'ils savaient.

« Sûr ? »

« Mais oui ! Je suis pas trouillarde, au point de ne plus vouloir remettre les pieds là-bas… Merci de m'apprendre à me défendre. J'ai quand même réussis à me dégager et à lui mettre une bonne baffe… »

Il était fier d'elle. Elle ne se laissait pas effrayer si facilement ou peut-être qu'il avait réussi à la rassurer… Quoi qu'il en soit, il était inquiet pour elle, surtout depuis que ces gens s'intéressaient à eux…

« D'accord… C'est normal, je… Je veux pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit… Tu n'es pas trouillarde, t'es courageuse. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à te défendre seule bientôt… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si gêné d'un coup ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un… Il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule, comme hier. Au moins, Yami ne se moquait pas de lui, c'était déjà ça… Elle semblait plus attendri qu'autre chose.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air timide comme ça ? Et puis, je suis pas si courageuse que ça !!! Je suis une grosse feignante ! Mais merci… »

« … Pas l'habitude de dire des choses aussi personnelles ou des compliments. Je ne parle pas de courage de ce genre-l »

Elle s'accrocha à son cou avec un immense sourire et se fit un devoir de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux rebelles de natures. Il aimait bien ça, mais demain ce serait encore la guerre pour qu'il ait l'air coiffé… Mais bon, là il se sentait moins gêné. Tant mieux… Il n'aimait pas avoir l'air chétif.

« Quand tu auras fini de me décoiffé, on pourra peut-être rentrer… »

« lol Je suis pas pressé de rentrer, moi. Et puis, j'aime bien t'ébouriffé les cheveux… »

« Déjà qu'ils sont en bataille malgré toute mes tentatives pour les faire tenir tranquille, alors si tu les ébouriffe encore plus, à quoi je vais ressembler ? »

« A un Heero très kawai !!!! Je me demande à quoi tu ressembles le matin quand tu te lève… »

« A un épouvantail à moineau pas réveillé…'' »

« C'est que ces oiseaux n'ont aucun goût alors ! lol J'aimerais bien voir ça… »

« Viens à la maison à 6 ou 7 h du mat… »

Oh la… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Si elle le prenait au mot, elle allait débarquer et le surprendre, au pire, en petit boxer, devant son café avec un air de zombie… Au mieux, habillé et réveillé après une douche matinale, en train de boire tranquillement son café. Mais bon… En plus, Wufei serait furieux.

« C'est tôt !''' Et en temps normale, tu lèves à quel heures ? »

« Ce sont mes heures normales. Y a des jours où je traîne au lit, mais c'est rare… »

« Wouah ! Moi, le plus tôt quand y a pas l'école, c'est 8 ou 9 h !! »

« Feignante… »

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de venir le voir tôt le matin… Mais elle en aurait été capable !! Juste pour le voir, au réveil… Il avait envie de se marrer tellement il trouvait ça amusant. Il lui entoura la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de lui embrassé le cou. Il était complètement accro d'elle…

Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier ses initiatives câlines. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il avait moins besoin de jouer les nounours avec ses amis… Peut-être qu'elle lui donnait la dose de câlin qu'il lui fallait et qu'il pouvait lui donner la tendresse qu'il avait envie de donner ?

Hum… Ce qu'il était bien. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils rentrent, quand même…

« On y va, maintenant ? »

« Oui… Faudra bien qu'on rentre. Mais avant… »

Elle lui fit un gros bisou et le lâcha, en même temps que lui la libérait. Ils grimpèrent à leur étages, par les escaliers. Yami n'avait pas protesté… Sûrement pour rester plus longtemps avec lui. Remarque, lui non plus n'avait pas trop envie de la quitter. Il s'attachait TRES vite… Ils se séparèrent sur le pas de chacun sa porte en se souriant.

Il rentra chez lui et referma lentement la porte. Duo vint le voir tranquillement, en gambadant, avec un air curieux. Il sourit en voyant la coiffure TRES décoiffé de Heero… Le japonais remit ses cheveux plus plats en vitesse, avant que Duo éclate de rire.

« Alors, cette journée ? Tu peux en faire quelque chose ou c'est un cas aussi désespéré qu'elle le dit ? »

« Elle exagère… C'était une bonne journée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air soucieux ? »

« … Demandes aux autres de venir au salon. »

Duo perdit son sourire face au visage de Heero. Il se passait un truc grave. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait eu cet air l !

Heero alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et déposa son sac à ses pieds. Trowa était déjà là, assis à la table, à faire les recherches sur le pc. Il le regarda une seconde avant de lui demander ce qui se passait d'une voix normal.

« Des problèmes… »

Le français fronça les sourcils. Wufei, Quatre et Duo arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yuy ? Un problème avec cette onna de malheur ? »

Heero lança un regard noir à Wufei. Il détestait qu'on insulte Yami…

« Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un nous surveillait cet après-midi… »

« Quoi ? » (Quatre)

« Qui ? » (Trowa)

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ces filles qui en on après elle… »

« Tu es sûr ? » (Wu)

« Hai ! Il faudra faire plus attention… Je ne sais pas ce que veulent ces gens et si ils en ont après nous ou Yami. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec son sac, pour aller à sa chambre. Il se retourna juste avant de sortir.

« Et ne dites rien à Yami, à ce sujet. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant, tant qu'on en sera pas plus… »

Il rejoignit sa chambre et balança son sac dans un coin, avant de s'allonger sur son lit en soupirant. Quels problèmes allait-ils encore avoir alors que la situation était ENFIN clair depuis des semaines ? Clair entre Yami et lui, parce qu'ils savaient toujours par clair miracle pour lui, car il devait avouer qu'il était plus heureux que jamais et malheur pour ses amis. Mais bon, à part ce soucis il avait passé une super après-midi… Yami était vraiment une fille génial.

Il se redressa, en s'étirant de tous son long. Ok, il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, mais il avait quelques courbatures… Il faut dire que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait autant de sport. Il se leva, avant de s'écrouler une deuxième fois sur son lit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se lèverait tout de suite ?? Après tout, il avait déjà fait ses devoirs et il n'avait rien de spécial à faire… Il n'avait aucune envie de se bouger !! Il voulait rester sur son lit, à sourire bêtement en pensant à sa petite amie… Etre amoureux le rendait bête et un peu mou, mais c'était tellement bon ! Il se mit à fixer le plafond, en fredonnant une chanson japonaise qu'il avait entendu à la radio il y avait longtemps… Une chanson douce ( Que me chantait ma maman… STOP ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de chanter, moi ???''') qui parlait de la folie de l'amour.

………………………………………..

……………………………………

……………………………..

………………………..

…………………

………….

……

.

Quelqu'un le secouait.

(marre de ces « … » ! Je vais utiliser des tirets à la place…)

- Heero ?

- Hn…

- Heero !

- Hn hn !!

- Heero ! Yami est l ! Elle veut son prof particulier !

- Nani ? Yami ?

- Oui… Yami-est-l !! Tu préfères peut-être que je lui dise que tu es trop occupé à dormir pour venir l'aider avec sa compta ?

Il se releva d'un coup. Yami !! Il passa la main devant ses yeux en baillant… Il s'était endormit.

- Tu lui dis ça et je te mets une balle dans la tête.

- Je disais ça seulement pour te faire bouger !!!

Duo lui fit son air innocent et Heero sourit. Il se leva, se recoiffa rapidement et alla voir Yami, fou de joie… L'américain le regarda, en souriant amusé et étonné, sortir de sa chambre gaiement.

- Heero ! Faut que tu m'aides !!!

- Hai… A faire ta comptabilit ?

- Ouiiiii !!!! C'est IMPOSSIBLE à faire ce truc…

- Mais si, c'est possible. Je vais t'expliquer…

- Domo arigato, Heero !! (= Merci beaucoup, Heero !!)

- Do itashimashite. (= De rien.)

Ils se regardèrent, avant de se mettre à rire. Il avait hâte que ses amis devinent… Comme ça il n'aurait plus à se retenir de l'embrasser ou de la prendre dans ses bras !

Ils passèrent au salon et s'installèrent à la table. Il lui expliqua tout ça, bien clairement en 30 min chrono. Elle lui fit un immense sourire…

- C'est fou avec toi, je comprend tout ! Avec cette prof, je ne comprend rien…

- Elle n'a pas une manière d'expliquer très clair.

- Et surtout ce qu'elle dit ne m'intéresse ABSOLUMENT pas !

- Il faut quand même l'écouter…

- Oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas essayer, mais elle est aussi intéressante qu'une journée de pluie !

Il lui fit une tête réprobatrice.

- Et toi, tu es plus intéressant, BEAUCOUP plus intéressant même, que les grandes vacances…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Vacances que j'adorerais passer avec toi, dans un chalet à la montagne… En plus, tu me tiendrais chaud, le soir.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, avec un grand sourire.

- Ce serait le pied, non ?

- Hai !

Duo arriva à ce moment-là, heureusement car il aurait eu un indice supplémentaire confirmant son hypothèse que Heero et Yami étaient amoureux et ensembles.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait le pied ?

- De passer les vacances à la montagne…

- Ah. Alors cet exercices ?

- Fini !! Heero, t'es le meilleur ! Tu m'as sauvé de la foudre de cette femme démoniaque qui nous sert de prof…

Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui ébouriffé les cheveux d'une manière exemplaire, comme au bas de l'immeuble.

- Yami !!

- Lol !!!

- Duo !!!

- Heero… Pourquoi tu te plaint ? T'es mignon comme ça…

Heero de nouveau coiffé comme un chien fou lança un regard noir à Yami, qui compris très bien qu'il ne cherchait qu'à sauvegarder les apparences et à Duo, qui se marrait comme une baleine. Yami sourit davantage à Heero, alors que le tressé s'appuya contre le mur, en riant encore plus.

Quatre arriva en se demandant ce qui faisait rire Duo et manqua d'éclater de rire lui aussi en voyant la raison de cette hilarité.

Même Trowa souriait, très amusé.

Il ne manquait que Wufei, qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en sachant que l'onna était là. Dommage pour lui, il ratait un spectacle mémorable !

Après cette magnifique exclafade et que Heero se soit recoiffé, il la reconduisit à la porte sans avoir pu l'embrasser… Car Duo était là.-- Il se consola en se disant qu'il pourrait lui faire un bisou demain.

- A demain, Heero, Duo !!

- A demain !!

- A demain ! Oyasumi nasai…

- Vi, toi aussi, Heero !

Elle lui fit un tendre sourire en sortant que Duo ne put voir et Heero lui rendit avant de refermer la porte.

- Heero, j'adore cette coiffure chien fou… Ca m'est en valeur ton coté rebelle !!

- Baka !

- Lol

Duo le charia toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher avec cette histoire, sauf pendant le repas car il ne pouvait pas parler en mangeant. Mais bon, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose… Il s'endormit comme une souche, en faisant de joli rêve plein de mouton rose et nuage bleu… (Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, baka ???? Moi : Euh… N'importe quoi… Je reprend !!''' Désolé je suis un peu fatigué…) en faisant de joli rêve peuplé de fantasmes qu'il aimerait bien réalisé avec Yami. (Ca te va comme ça ? Heero : #satisfait# parfait !!! Maintenant, tu devrais aller te coucher avant d'écrire d'autres conneries… Moi : T'as raison, mon cœur… #baille# Je suis KO. Je vais aller rêver de toi !)

**Tsuzuku** =$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$==$=

Yes ! Après… Presque un mois, voilà enfin la suite.'' YEEES !!!! VICTOIRE !!! J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre !! Merci de Deedo et Itchy de l'avoir lu et m'avoir rassuré sur mes doutes !

Heero : #va faire une croix rouge sur le calendrier#

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Heero : Je note quand tu finit tes chapitres…

Moi : Et… Pourquoi ?

Heero : Pour faire une moyenne générale du temps que tu mets pour écrire.

Moi : Oh… Dans quelle but, ce calcul ?

Heero : Rien… Un pari avec les autres. Si je gagne, il me paie un nouveau pc portable dernier cri avec liaison Internet et tout ce qu'il faut avec… Imprimante, scanner, webcam, appareil photo numérique, etc…

Moi : ''' Ah !

Heero : Si tu termines tes chapitres en moins de 1 mois, jusqu'à ce que tu es fini la fic, je gagne ! Alors faut écrire, hein !! #me secoue#

Moi : Oui, oui… Mais aides-moi alors !

Heero : Ok ! Et je te ferais profiter de mon nouveau jouet…

Moi : Tu es trop gentil… Mais en attendant, y a un autre de tes jouets qui m'intéresse BEAUCOUP ! Hehehehe ! #le traîne, avec un sourire pervers, dans ma chambre où il y a mon pc et mon lit avec des menottes attachés au montant du lit…#

Heero : Reviews, onegai ? A pluuuus ! #grand sourire ravi#


	18. Voeux et étoiles filantes 18

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ?? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? #sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero#Heero : ' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : #range son flingue gentiment# Me disais aussi. ) XDD

**Couple** : Heero et Yami Aka… Je n'ai pas prévu d'autres couples pour l'instant… (En tous cas, il ne serait pas yaoi.)

**Note** : Gomen !!! J'ai encore mis du temps à poster ce chapitre… J'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le prochain. Mais bon, j'ai peut-être mis du temps, mais il fait 35 pages !! pas mal, non ?

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ?? #air faussement innocent#

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !!

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !!!

Wufei : Onna !!!

Moi : Iie !! No !! Non !!

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas !!!! TT

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE !!! TTTT

Les G-boys : #soupirent# Quel tête de mule…

Heero : #prend un air malin# Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? #étonné#

Heero : Hai !! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : #s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé# Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? #sous le charme#

Heero : Celui-là. #m'embrasse#

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : #sourire béat# Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi !!! #entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille#

Heero : A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !--

**Réponses reviews **:

**Mademoiselle Sora **: Wufei est mon souffre-douleur… Pour l'instant. Je prévois d'améliorer sa situation, bientôt, dans quelques chapitres.

Le coté un peu irréaliste de Wufei qui est tenu en joue, j'y avais pas pensé, en fait… Mais c'est bien de l'avoir signalé. C'est le genre de détails qui font bizarre et dont je n'ai pas conscience… J'ai expliqué ça du mieux que je pouvais dans l'annexe et ça me semble tenir la route. L'annexe me sert pas seulement à éviter de partir n'importe comment, mais aussi à rectifier mes erreurs, je crois.   
Merci de ta review !! J'aime bien tes reviews parce que même quand y a des critiques, elles sont constructives… Voilà. Bisous !! A pluuuus !! (J'espère que tu te connecteras bientôt sur MSN…)

**Squallinou **: Salute !! Je suis contente de t'entendre dire les annexes te plaisent parce qu'il y a des moments où je doute qu'elles plaisent aux lecteurs… Mais je me fais sûrement des idées. Je m'en fais tellement d'idées quand c'est pas la forme, moralement…''

Tu n'es jamais inutile… Les reviews c'est toujours utiles, ça motive pour écrire ! Même si je met du temps à écrire parfois. Mais ça, c'est les aléas de l'inspiration… Bisous !! A plus !!

**Sandra **: J'ai pensé que réunir chapitres et annexes seraient mieux et en plus, y a moins d'attente entre les chapitres, du coup… Vaut mieux ! Je met tellement de temps à écrire un chapitre et une annexe…'''

Pas trop me créer d'ennuis avec les gars, voilà quelque chose qui n'est pas sûr… lol Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être tendre avec mes persos (Y compris le mien) quand je leur colle des ennuis sur le dos… lol

Bisous !!! A pluuus !

**Leenaren **: T'en a eu du mal à lire tout le chapitre, dis donc…''' J'ai jamais eu autant de mal pour en lire un en entier. En tous cas, c'est super que tu ais vaincu… Ton pc devait être fatigué.

Ca pour être kawai, il l'est !   
Heero : Il faut bien l'avouer… Je suis kawai. #grand sourire#

Merci de ta review !! Bisous ! A pluuus !

**Misao Girl **: J'ai encore mis du temps pour ce chapitre, mais il est long, une fois de plus !! Espérons qu'il est aussi bon que le précédent, également…   
C'était vrai que ça aurait paru bizarre qu'ils ne voient rien… lol Et la manière dont Heero leur révèle est drôle aussi ! lolll

Qui sont les hommes qui les surveillent ? Tu le seras dans quelques chapitres… Je sais pas combien exactement, mais c'est pour bientôt. La partie « action » est pour bientôt !! Héhéhé… Bisous !! A plus !!

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre aussi mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews !! **

Bonne lecture ! 

¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤

Chapitre 10 

Le mieux que l'on puisse dire c'est que je me suis levé du bon pied ! … C'était lequel déj ? Le droit ou le gauche ? … Je sais plus, en tous cas, c'était le bon !! Je suis HEUREUSE !! Ce qui me rendait triste avant, me rend super heureuse aujourd'hui… Enfin, l'une des choses, mon ancienne échappatoire, en fait. Une échappatoire des plus sexy… hehehe ! Et oui, Heero… Je déprimais à cause de lui par moment, par ce qu'il existait pas ! C'est con, mais bon''' Maintenant, il est là et il me rend TRES heureuse… Donc, je me suis levé de bonne humeur, fais tout ce que j'avais à faire et été prendre mon petit déjeuner. Là, ma mère en a profité pour me demander si Heero allait venir à la maison, parce qu'elle voulait le connaître mieux… Franchement, ça ne me plaisait pas franchement qu'elle rencontre Heero. Parce que je lui ai tellement parlé de Heero Yuy, pilote de gundam et sauveur des colonies que… Elle risquerait de se poser des questions, en le voyant !!! Et je ne veux pas que Heero ait des problèmes… Mais je lui ai quand même dit que je lui demanderais si il veut venir cet après-midi, à la maison. Et je suis partis rejoindre les G-boys qui sortaient de chez eux… Et là, j'ai eu une très bonne surprise. Je suis venu vers Heero, comme d'habitude, en toute innocence et devinez quoi ? Il s'est approché aussi et m'a embrassé fougueusement, DEVANT LES AUTRES ! Je me suis demandé si je rêvais pas éveillé ou si il avait pas péter les plombs… Avant de penser à une solution beaucoup plus simple.

- Ils ont devin ?

- Hn.

- C'était rapide !

- Je te l'avais dit : je peux rien leur cacher bien longtemps…

Il se tourne vers eux, en souriant, en me prenant par la taille. YES !! A moi les câlins, même devant ses amis… J'aime pas le sourire de Duo « La prochaine fois, je les prend en photo !! », ni l'air menaçant de Wufei ! Quatre m'a l'air content tout court… Et Trowa, je sais pas, il est encore neutre.

- Wow ! Heero… Quel fougue ! T'es complètement accro…

- Tais-toi et avance, baka… On va être en retard, sinon. Déjà que tu as traîné à te préparer…

- Pas grave ! On ne va qu'au lycée…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Duo… D'ailleurs, je me demande si ça sert à quelque chose d'y aller…

Regard moralisateur et mécontent de Heero. Ouin, il me lâche la taille et prend un air froid, en allant vers les escaliers…

- Mais faut y aller quand même !! Aller, tu viens, Duo ?? Courage !

Je file derrière Heero et le rattrape… il me sourit, en reprenant contre lui. Rrrrr… Si il faut que j'aille sans râlé au lycée pour avoir des câlins, ok, y a pas de problème… J'irais sans râl !

Tous les autres nous suivent.

Duo fait une tête contrariée… lol

Wufei ressemble à un pitbull qui voudrais m'égorger… Ouin, fait peur. Il a pas avaler notre petite blague, on dirait. Je ferais en sorte de ne JAMAIS rester seule avec lui ! J'aurais trop peur qu'il veuille se venger !

Quatre est apparemment ravie.

Et trowa est comme d'habitude…

- C'est pas du jeu, Heero ! T'as un moyen de pression sur elle… Tu me voles mes alliés ! (Duo)

- Mais je n'ai jamais dis que j'aimais le lycée, maintenant… Je vais seulement y aller plus positivement !

- Tu m'étonnes… T'auras droit à des câlins si t'y vas sagement sans te plaindre. Moi, j'ai aucun avantages de ce genre à y aller !!

- Tu veux aussi des câlins, Duo ?

Heero le regarda avec un sourire aguicheur et Duo devint rouge, pivoine.

- Non mais ça va pas ??? Je suis pas homo, moi !

- LOLLL Moi non plus… Je te taquine.

- Yuy, garde tes plaisanteries douteuses pour toi. (Wufei)

Je les regarde sans comprendre… Pourquoi ils ont tous l'air gênés ? Je regarde Heero qui se rapproche de mon oreille, pour me murmurer la raison de leur étrange attitude…

- Ils n'ont pas encore accepté la découverte des lemons…

- Oh… Je vois.

J'ai une folle envie de rire, mais ce serait vraiment pas sympa pour eux… Ils ont de quoi être choqué, y en a qui sont vraiment… Chaud et osé.

- Au fait, à propos du site… Vous savez si il est sérieux ou si c'est un canular ?

- C'est sérieux… Trowa a vérifié. (Heero)

- Oh merde…

- Quoi, onna ? Tu veux nous empêcher de rentrer, pour garder Yuy pour toi ?? On a une vie chez nous ! Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée qu'on voulait rentrer chez nous, nous autres ??

- Mais… Je disais pas ça pour ça… C'est vrai que je ne veux pas que Heero rentre, mais…

Oh le salaud ! Il a réveillé ma culpabilité… Ouin… Je suis une égoïste… C'est à cause de mon vœu égoïste qu'ils sont venu et si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui les retient ici malgré moi…

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il n'est pas question de choix, mais de recherche pour l'instant…

Heero me serre contre lui, ça me fait du bien… Il a raison, je m'emballe de trop… Mais je suis inquiète. Faut que je me calme, on ne sait RIEN sur le comment ils sont là. Alors inutile de penser au départ…

- On va étudier le site minutieusement et on verra si il y a des explications sur ce phénomènes et sur le moyen de l'inverser.

Je le regarde en souriant… C'est le meilleur. Il sait calmer mes angoisses, craintes, culpabilités et autres choses qui amène la déprime. Et je déprime très facilement… Il m'en faut très peu… Il me sourit aussi. C'est ça le bonheur…

- Au fait, ma mère veut te rencontrer…

- Oh oh… Une présentation officielle ?

- Tais-toi, baka. Elle est sûrement inquiète de voir sa fille avec un petit copain et elle veut me voir. On ira cet après-midi, pour la rassurer…

- Tu veux t'assurer que sa mère ne se mêlera pas de tes affaires ? Si elle savait qui tu es, crois-moi jamais elle laisserait sa fille traîner avec toi ! (Wufei)

- Urusei, Wufei ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires… Ou je me mêlerais des tiennes aussi.

- Te mêler de mes affaires ? Mais quel affaires ? Je ne suis rien et je n'ai personne…

- Personne ici… Mais chez nous, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

… Wufei aurait quelqu'un dans sa vie ??? Chez lui ???

- De quoi tu parles, Yuy ??

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle… Tu veux que je précise peut-être ?

- … Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Je te demanderais de ne pas te mêlé de ça !

- Si tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes affaires.

Alors, ça serait vrai… Wufei serait cas ? Avec qui ? Le pauvre… Si jamais je l'ai séparé de sa copine, je comprend qu'il m'en veuille à ce point et qu'il soit fou de rage que je fricote avec Heero… Mais je n'arrêterais certainement pas pour faire plaisir à monsieur ! Pour une fois que je suis heureuse, je compte bien protéger mon bonheur…

Et une fois de plus, je commence à bien le remarquer maintenant, les G-boys sont en alerte, dès qu'on met les pieds hors du bâtiment… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?? Faut que je tire ça au clair, mais inutile d'en parler, maintenant… Non, j'interrogerais mon adorable petit ami, plutôt… Hehehe ! Et je le ferais parler… Je connais ses points faibles ! NIEHEHE !

Donc nous allons au lycée… Duo parle comme d'habitude, en surveillant, comme les quatres autres. Hum… Il est mignon, Heero quand il a l'air mi-sérieux, mi-« Je surveille, mais je reste naturel quand même » ! Je parle comme d'habitude aussi, en essayant de voir ce qu'ils regardent. Mais je vois rien de spécial''' Mais il se passe vraiment quelque chose vu qu'ils m'entourent… Pas de façon bizarre, mais ils m'entourent quand même ! Je les connais, maintenant, j'ai passé assez de temps avec eux pour savoir quand ils ont détendu ou nerveux, même si c'est pas le genre de chose qui saute aux yeux avec eux…

Enfin, bon… Quand on arrive au lycée, ils se calment un peu, mais reste toujours sur leur garde. Ca m'énerve… Je déteste être mise à l'écart des choses importantes ! Mais je serais bientôt fixé. Mais à part ça, c'est une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… Jusqu'à la récré de 10 heure. Un pionne vient me chercher alors je suis avec les mecs sur notre bancs favoris… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ??? J'ai pas été agressé par les filles et j'ai rien fait de mal, aujourd'hui… Elle m'emmène dans le bureau et devinez qui est l ? Les pestes ! Je me met immédiatement sur mes gardes… Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore été inventés ??

- Bien… Mademoiselle Aka, Mademoiselle Gazou (C'était ça le nom ? Je suis pas sûr… lol) est venu nous dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans les toilettes et regrette ce qu'elles ont fait. Aussi, nous leur avons proposé de s'excuser et si il n'y a plus aucun problèmes, nous considèrerons l'affaire régl

………………. Wow, je dois avoir l'air conne, là. Je suis sur le cul… Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ??

La plus grande s'approche de moi et me regarde avec un air penaud… Je me croirais dans la 4ème dimension. Je me pince discrètement pour vérifié que je suis pas en train de rêver… Aieeee ! Non, c'est pas un rêve…

- Yami, je m'excuse pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait… C'était vraiment pas sympa. Mais on arrête, maintenant… On a réfléchit et on s'est rendu compte que c'était pas bien ce qu'on faisait. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras… En tous cas, on va te laisser tranquille.

- … Ok.

Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre… Je me demande si elles sont vraiment sérieuse.

- Puisque le problème semble réglé, vous pouvez y aller… Mademoiselle Aka, si vous avez encore des problèmes, prévenez-nous. Mais je pense que c'est fini, maintenant…

Les filles sortent et moi, je reste là comme une conne, sous le choc.

- … Ok. Merci…

Je sais pas pourquoi je dis, mais c'est pas grave… C'est pas normal qu'elles ait décidé ça d'un seul coup. Soit c'est des conneries, soit… Soit je sais pas. Faut que je leur parle… Je les suis et les arrêtent au bout du couloir.

- He ! Attendez…

Elles s'arrêtent et se retournent.

- Quoi, Aka ? Tu n'es pas contente ? On va te foutre la paix, c'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Oui… Mais pourquoi vous avez décidez ça d'un seul coup ??

- On a réfléchit…

- C'est ça ! Je doute qu'une simple réflexion depuis hier vous ai fait changer d'avis…

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui nous a fait changer d'avis ?

La grande regarde autour d'elle et s'approche de moi… Ouin, j'ai peur…

- C'est parce que ton petit ami est cingl !!

Pourquoi elle parle si bas ? Et pourquoi les autres regardent autour d'elles comme si le diable allait apparaître devant elle ?

- … Où est le rapport avec Heero ??

- Le rapport, c'est qu'il nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'on ferait mieux de te laisser tranquille si on ne veut pas de problème avec lui ! On ne veut pas se faire démolir le portrait pour une petite connasse dans ton genre…

… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas, de la part de Heero ?

Elles s'en vont… J'avais un doute quand à leur honnêteté, mais là, je comprend mieux leur décision… Elles vont me laisser tranquille, c'est net. Voilà autre chose dont faudra que je parle avec Heero, sauf que ça mérite un chaleureux remerciement ! Hehehe !

Je retournes rejoindre les gars et leur dit ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau… Mais uniquement dans le bureau. Le reste, je le garde pour cet après-midi avec Heero… D'ailleurs, il a l'air content et soulagé… Il est adorable !! Si seulement il pouvait rester ici… Mais il veut sûrement rentrer chez lui aussi.

On est retourné en cours, encore 2 heures avec le même prof… Endormant. Puis, on est rentré à la maison avec assez peu de devoirs pour une fois. J'ai convaincu Heero de prendre l'ascenseur avec moi, sois-disant que j'étais fatigué et on a partagé un torride baiser… Heero, en pervers en herbe, a même sur le bouton pour arrêter l'ascenseur… hehehe !!! Hum… Quand j'y repense… Les ascenseurs ont des bons cotés aussi, même si ça rend feignant ! lol Et on s'est séparé par un gentil bisou, tout innocent à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Je lui ai dit que je viendrais le chercher vers 13h30 et suis rentré, en lui faisant un grand sourire. J'adore son regard quand il m'a dit « A tout à l'heure »… Il est tout aussi impatient que moi d'y être.

J'ai caressé mon chien qui venait me dire bonjour, été mettre mes affaires dans ma chambre et ai dit à mes parents que Heero venait cet après-midi… Ils étaient ravie. En attendant l'heure de manger, j'ai été promené Snoopy dans le petit parc où j'ai rencontré Heero pour la première fois… J'adore aller ici, ça me rappelle de bon souvenir et je suis bien ici depuis que les G-boys sont arrivés… Je sais pas pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air… Qu'il n'y avait pas avant. C'est bizarre, mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien cet endroit… Par contre, ça dérange Snoopy, il aime pas venir ici, alors j'y reste pas longtemps quand je suis avec lui…

Après je suis rentré, j'ai mangé et… Rang ma chambre, parce que je ne voulais pas que Heero la voit dans cet état !!! J'aime pas rangé et je laisse souvent tout traîner… Résultat, elle est dans un gros bordel… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de rangé mon bordel, mais je l'ai planqué. Ma chambre a au moins l'air rangé…'' Le temps que je fasse tout ça, il est 13h30. Perfect !!! Let's go… I go search my Heart ! Yes ! I'm so happy… Il aurait pu venir, c'est vrai… Mais j'ai préféré aller le chercher, parce que j'ai peur que mes parents se posent des questions ou soient trop curieux… C'est évident que ça changera rien pour ça, mais je préfère aller le chercher quand même.

Donc je marche, je cours, je vole, je me téléporte même, jusqu'à la porte en face de la mienne… Et je sonne. Quatre vient m'ouvrir tout souriant, tel un ange… Ben, oui, Quatre ressemble à un ange. Il lui manque que les ailes…

- Salut !!

- Re-bonjour, Yami…

- Heero est prêt ?

- Oui, je pense… Il est dans sa chambre. Je vais aller le chercher…

- Laisse, j'y vais !

Je vais vers sa chambre… Tiens, la porte est fermé. Hehehe ! Peut-être qu'il est dans une tenue indécente ? lol Je frappe… Un grognement me répond. Ca veut dire « oui ? » en yuyien, je pense. J'ouvre la porte et… OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!! 00 Qu'est-ce que Heero fout dans les bras de Duo ??? Ils sont ensembles ??? Mais… ??? Je comprend rien et je suis folle de jalousie…

- … Je vous dérange. Je vais revenir… Plus tard.

Je fais demi-tour et m'apprête à partir. J'ai envie de chialer. Pourquoi suis-je aussi sensible ??

- Attend !!!

Duo me rattrape et me tire dans la chambre. Heero est assis sur son lit, avec l'air surpris et gêné. Mais… Je veux pas les déranger, moi… Ils veulent quand même pas… A 3 ???? Et merde. Je rougis à cause des idées pas net qui se promènent dans ma tête et que je ne préfère pas vous décrire, pour cause de perversité… Pas que ça me déplairait, Duo est pas mal non plus, mais… Heero et Duo ensembles ??? Non… Je veux pas le croire et je ne veux pas le voir. Je le supporterais pas…

Pourquoi Duo rigole, en me regardant ? Il est content de m'avoir piqué Heero ? Salaud !

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Yami… (Duo)

- Ah ? Et… C'est quoi alors ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je prenne ce ton soupçonneux ??? Duo et Heero se regardent et puis, Duo sort, en refermant la porte.

Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il laisse Heero seul pour qu'il me dise que c'est fini entre nous et qu'il aime Duo, en fait ???

Heero me regarde, gêné… Je me demande si je devrais pas foutre le camp avant… Pas le temps, il se lance… Et je DOIS l'écouter, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tu sais que j'aime bien les câlins ?

Hein ??? Pourquoi il me parle de câlins ? Il veut me dire qu'il est bi ??

- Euh oui…

Oh, il est tout gêné. Kawai !!!!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les bras de Duo ?? Moi, jalouse ?? Non, à peine !

- Ben, tu vois… Avant d'arriver ici, j'étais pas trop accros aux câlins, mais quand je suis arriv

Hum… Il est vraiment très gêné. Il ne me regarde même pas…

- J'étais assez déboussolé. Je voulais absolument garder le contrôle, alors que je l'avais complètement perdu… Et ça a eu un effet néfaste sur moi… Tous ça, ça m'a… Fait pété les plombs…

Péter les plombs ? C'est-à-dire ???

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « péter les plombs » ?

- Bien… Je veux dire… Péter les plombs. Je me contrôle plus et je peux frapper violemment, malgré moi…

- Comme quand tu pilotes l'Epyon ??

- … Oui, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de gundam, ni de System Zero.

00 Oh my god… Il doit faire très peur… Alors quand on a fait la blague à Wufei, c'était pas de moi qu'il avait peur… Mais de Heero ! Oh my god…

- Ca te fais peur ? Je te ferais jamais de mal… Depuis que je te connais, je suis plus calme et je me contrôle mieux, tu sais.

Il a l'air triste… Il va tout de même pas croire que je vais le jeter pour ça. Je m'assoie à coté de lui et je lui sourit.

Il veut pas me jeter… C'est juste mon imagination débordante qui m'a encore joué un tour.-- Mais je vois pas trop où il veut en venir pour l'instant…

- Non, j'ai pas peur… Je te fais confiance. Je suis juste surprise d'apprendre ça… Où est le rapport avec les câlins ?

Il a l'air soulagé… Mais il est encore gêné.

- Et bien, c'est que la meilleure parade à ça, c'était les câlins… Mais toujours innocents ! Pas… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ??

- Oh… Ok. Alors c'est pour ça que… Duo te câlinait, en toute innocence ?

- Hai.

- … C'est bête ! J'ai du lire trop de yaoi… Je croyais que toi et Duo, vous étiez ensembles… lol

- lol mais non, on est simplement amis… Et tu sais, si j'étais avec Duo à cause des câlins, je te raconte pas le bordel…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ferait un ménage à 5, vu que j'ai déjà câliné ou été câliné par les autres… LOL

- Oh LOLLL En effet…

LOL J'avais vraiment tord de m'inquiét

- Même Wufei ???

- Hai LOLLL Même si il pestait après moi et essayait de me virer de ses genoux…

On se marre un petit peu et il me regarde, quand il est calmé.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? Ou peut-être que ça te déçoit de ma part ?

- Non, pas du tout… Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça va… Du moment, que ça reste innocent et qu'il n'y ait pas de caresses mal placé, ni de bisous, ni rien d'autre dans ce genre…

- Iie… Y a rien de tous ça, rassures-toi. T'es la seule avec qui je veuille ce genre de câlins…

Je le regarde en souriant et me rapproche de lui, pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, en mettant la tête sur son épaule.

- C'est fou ce que la jalousie me fait imaginer… En tous cas, si t'as besoin de câlin, maintenant, tu sais ce que tu feras dans la mesure du possible ?

- Iie…

Hum… Il m'enlace la taille, en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu viendras me voir… Je te câlinerais avec joie.

- Hum… Arigato…

Il me caresse le dos et me fait un bisou dans le cou… Rrrrr… Il me murmure un truc à l'oreille d'une voix coquine. Oh oh…

- D'ailleurs, là, j'ai besoin d'un gros câlin…

Je m'écarte de lui et lui fait un grand sourire.

- Oh, mon Cœur a besoin de câlin… Je vais arranger ça tout de suite.

Je l'embrasse un peu, un simple petit bisou… Il me regarde surpris.

- Mon Cœur ??

- Oui, je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant… Ou bien, my sweet heart, mon coeur en sucre… lol

- Lol Je préfère « mon Cœur » tout simplement… Mais seulement quand on est tous les deux. Sinon, Duo va me charrier avec ça…

- Pas de problème, mon Cœur…

Je l'embrasse encore une fois, moins sagement et il me répond tout aussi sagement… Je me serre plus contre lui et va m'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque coté. Il me caresse le dos lentement, en m'embrassant passionnément… J'adore ça. Je lui caresse les épaules et va nouer les bras autour de son cou. Hum… Il me rend dingue. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi dingue de quelqu'un ?? Je sais pas et je m'en fous… Oh, il passe lentement la main sous mon T-shirt J'aime beaucoup quand il prend des initiatives… J'aime beaucoup en prendre, moi aussi ! Je m'avance un peu et hop, il tombe en arrière. Ou plutôt il se laisse tomber sur le dos, en m'entraînant avec lui, puisqu'il me tient contre lui. Loll C'est supeeeer… Et il embrasse tellement bien ! Il a une langue et il sait s'en servir… Et pas que pour parler. Lol Ce qu'il y a de bien aussi dans les câlins avec lui, c'est que les positions dominant-dominé sont souvent inversé… Comme là, il vient de me mettre sur le dos et il est au-dessus de moi… Et je peux dire qu'il est bien excité. Rrrrrrrr… Il se frotte contre moi, on dirait un chat, sauf qu'il ne ronronne pas… Hum… Je lui caresse le dos et les cheveux… J'adore ce qu'on fait, mais je me demande quel heure il est… Je venais chercher Heero. Mes parents vont se demander ce que je fais… J'arrête de l'embrasser et regarde l'heure sur son réveil. 14 h ??? Il faudrait y aller… Oh… Il m'embrasse dans le cou… Il est vraiment doué. Hum…

- Mon Cœur ?

- Hn ?

Oh… Si il continue comme ça, je vais pas réussir à le dire. Il mordille le cou, comme il faut… Hum… Aller, courage !

- Faudrait qu'on y aille…

- Hn…

- Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie… Qu'on arrête ce câlin… Mais mes parents vont se demander ce que je fais…

Il me fais un dernier bisou dans le cou et me regarde.

- Dommage…

- Oui. On est si bien… Mais faut y aller.

- T'as raison. Gomen, je me laissez emport

- Tu n'es pas le seul… lol

Je l'embrasse et on se relève. On se rhabillent bien et je me recoiffe un peu… Ben oui, j'ai les cheveux un peu en bataille et chez moi, ce n'est pas naturel. Heero lui n'a pas besoin de se recoiffé, on voit pas la différence… lol

On se regardent et je vais l'embrasser…

- Si tu veux, on reprendra ça tout à l'heure…

- Quel bonne idée.

Il m'embrasse aussi et on y va… J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui… Vivre près de lui, sans pouvoir le voir, ce serait trop dur pour moi.

Annexe 12 

Heero se leva de bonne humeur, prit une douche, se fit tout beau et alla prendre son petit déjeuner, avec son indispensable café et quelques bonnes choses à manger. Duo aussi était de bonne humeur, tout comme Quatre et Trowa… Seul Wufei faisait la gueule. Il avait rêvé de Sally et pleuré comme une madeleine… Résultat : quand il avait vu Heero de si heureux, sa mauvaise humeur, jalousie et frustration avait explosé.

- Yuy, qu'est-ce que tu as à être si joyeux ??? On est coincé dans ce monde, à cause de cette onna stupide et toi, tu souris comme un idiot !!!

Et Heero, qui commençait à en avoir marre de l'attitude de Wufei par rapport à Yami, laissa parler sa colère…

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?? Cette ONNA est stu-pi-de !

Heero, furax, se leva et fixa Wufei avec une colère noire.

- Répètes ça et je te tue !

Wufei se leva à son tour et s'avança vers Heero, avec un air provocateur.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… Tu me tuerais parce que j'insulte cette onna ?? Non mais regardes-toi, Yuy ! Cette fille t'a rendu dingue !!

Heero, qui en avait déjà plein le dos depuis un moment, se jeta sur lui et le plaqua sur la table, en appuyant son bras sur sa gorge.

Les autres restèrent immobiles de stupéfaction.

- Répètes-le encore une fois, vas-y… Une seule fois…

Wufei trembla face à ce regard furieux. Heero semblait avoir une envie folle de le tuer… Est-ce qu'il avait encore pét ?? Si c'était le cas, il était mal… Mais il se reprit et donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac à Heero, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Le chinois en profita pour lui mettre une baffe, qui fit tomber Heero. Il voulu se jeter sur Heero pour faire passer sa frustration et sa colère sur lui, mais Duo et Trowa le retinrent.

- Non, mais ça va pas ??? Heero, Wufei, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?? (Quatre)

Quatre alla voir Heero, qui était toujours par-terre, mais fixait Wufei avec haine.

- Ca va ?

- Hai !

Heero se releva et sorti de la cuisine, après avoir regardé une dernière fois son adversaire.

Quatre soupira… Il savait que ça finirait par arriver, mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi violent.

- Lâchez-moi !!

Duo et Trowa lâchèrent Wufei, qui se rassit calmement. Ils finirent de manger dans un silence tendu, que même Duo ne réussi pas à faire tomber.

Heero s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et essayait de se calmer… Il ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit fasse du mal ou dise du mal de Yami et là il avait failli pété les plombs. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il serait amoureux à ce point-là… Il jeta un œil à l'heure et manqua de bondir de joie, en voyant qu'il rejoindrait bientôt sa Yami. Il alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et retourna à la cuisine, à nouveau tout gaie, pour finir de manger.

- ben, Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce silence de mort ?? Je me suis un peu énervé, c'est vrai… Mais personne n'est mort, il me semble ! Gomen, Wufei…

Quatre regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui. Wufei le fixa avec une rancœur sans borne que Heero ne retint pas…

- Bon, d'accord, je me suis beaucoup énervé, mais c'est pas une raison pour avoir cette ambiance tendu…

Duo profita de la bonne humeur de Heero pour reprendre le fils de la conversation… Et Duo, Quatre et Heero réussirent à calmer la tension présente dans l'air.

Malgré sa colère, Wufei était content que Heero ait la capacité d'être heureux… Il se sentait un peu nul d'agir comme ça. Ni Heero, ni Yami ne méritait de subir sa tristesse et sa frustration. Il enviait Heero de n'avoir personne à qui il tienne dans leur monde.

Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement. Heero ne dit rien malgré qu'il voyait bien la mine triste de Wufei… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Même si il l'énervait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Yami, chacun avait retrouvé son air habituel, y compris Wufei avec son mépris habituel… Heero sourit discrètement à Yami, à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Ils partirent tranquillement… Elle traînait autour de lui, en mode « ami de bonne humeur », en parlant joyeusement… Il était bien ! Il l'écoutait discuter avec Duo et Quatre, en disant un mot de temps en temps et en surveillant discrètement si ils étaient suivi. Personne apparemment, mais on ne savait jamais…

En arrivant au lycée, ils virent les pestes qui semblaient d'humeur à faire des leur. Heero se dit qu'il allait les surveiller… Ils savaient ce dont était capable de ce genre de filles pour se venger.

Les cours semblaient bien plus intéressant à Heero depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Yami. Même si elle n'était pas sérieuse, mais pas sérieuse du tout ! Il essayait de la rappeler à l'ordre, mais il craquait chaque fois qu'elle le regardait avec ce sourire innocent… Mais il se rattraperais à la récr et cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire !

- Yami ?

- Oui, Heero ??

Regard innocent tout plein.

Regard cobalt très sérieux.

Chibi-eyes suppliant.

Regard cobalt implacable.

Les autres pilotes qui observent le petit manège, intrigués.

- Si tu n'écoutes pas en cours, comment veux-tu comprendre ce que disent les professeurs ?

- J'aime pas ces profs !

- La question n'est pas que tu les aimes ou non, mais qu'il faut que tu les écoutes.

- Mais Heero…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Fais un effort… Sinon, je ne t'aiderais plus pour tes devoirs.

- Tu ferais pas ça… Tu me laisserais pas tomber ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser tes alliés dans la merde.

Elle le regarda en souriant sûr d'elle, avec un regard absolument kawai… Elle avait raison. Elle le connaissait trop pour tomber dans le panneau. Ne pas craquer ! Il garda son regard mortellement sérieux… Difficilement, mais il y arriva.

- Et quand je ne serais plus là, comment tu feras ?

Elle regarda ailleurs… Lui non plus ne voulait pas y penser, mais c'était le meilleur argument qu'il avait trouvé.

- Je veux que tu écoutes en cours. C'est important pour ton avenir.

Duo quitta son air étonné pour se mettre à rire. Elle le regarda avec un regard noir, avant de regarder à nouveau Heero.

- Arrêtes, Heero…

- Iie ! Je ne te dis pas ça pour t'embêter, mais parce qu'il le faut. Tu n'es pas assez sérieuse…

- Bon, d'accord, ça va ! J'essaierais de me concentrer un peu plus sur le discourt soporifique des profs…

- Yami…

- J'essaierais… Je te le promet ! Je peux aller au toilette avant la fin de la récr ?

- Hai.

Elle se dirigea au pas de course vers les toilettes, pour échapper à son tortionnaire.

- Heero, tu es vraiment redoutable quand tu t'y met… Hahaha… Je crois que tu lui as fait peur, l !! HAHAHA !!

Heero lui lança un regard indéfinissable.

- Baka.

Elle revint 5 min plus tard avec une mine contrariée. Heero s'inquiéta tout de suite…

- Ben, alors… T'en a mis un temps ? Je commençais à me demander si tu n'étais en train de te noyer dans la cuvette des WC… (Duo)

Elle lui lança un regard bovin…

- Non, baka ! Y avait juste un tas de poussières nauséabondes qui me sont tombés dessus… Mais je les ai balayés !

Quatre regards étonnés et inquiets à des degrés différents, dont un noir, un peu amusé et un dernier regard cobalt contrarié.

Heero le savait qu'il fallait se méfier d'elles, mais il était content et fier qu'elle ait réussi à les repoussé… Il allait leur faire passer l'envie de recommencer DEFINITIVEMENT.

Yami lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'écart… Il y avait sûrement autre chose.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je les ai fait fuir. Quel trouillardes !!!'' Mais elles savent qu'on est ensembles et que tu m'apprend a me défendre…

- Hn…

Yami regarda Heero, en se demandant ce que voulait dire cet air mystérieux.

Voilà quelque chose qui le contrariait ! Comment est-ce qu'elles étaient au courant de ça ?? les hommes qui les surveillaient ? Non, ces filles de ne devaient avoir aucun liens avec eux, c'était des pros, alors que ce n'étaient que des petites branleuses… Un de leur ami qui les avait vu à la salle de sport, sûrement. Il aurait plus d'une chose à régler avec elles.

- Comment elles ont su ???

- Un de leur amis a du nous voir, à la salle de sport. Ce n'est pas trop gênant, à première vue qu'elles sachent, mais il faut mieux surveiller ce qu'elles feront…

- Oui. Si ça se trouve, c'est ce mec qui a voulu profiter de moi dans les vestiaires.

- Possible. Ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autres… Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde, mais il y en avait quand même. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Je le sais… Mais je m'inquiétais un peu. Fallait que je te le dise…

- Tu as bien fait… On rejoint les autres ?

Heero lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle… Elle le lui rendit.

- Non, pas tout de suite… Y a une chose que je voudrais avant.

- Quoi donc ?

Elle prit un air malicieux, qui le fit sourire encore plus.

- Un bisou… J'en ai envie depuis ce matin.

- Hn… requête acceptée.

Il vérifia que les gars et personne d'autres ne les regardaient et l'embrassa tendrement, contre le mur. Il savait qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de l'embrasser quand même…

Elle se serra plus contre lui, en souriant.

- Merci, Heero !

Ils rejoignirent les autres, qui se demandaient bien ce qu'ils avaient pu faire tous les deux, bien qu'ils en avaient peut-être une idée…

Au cours suivant, il se passa une chose quasiment surnaturelle, concernant Yami. Une pionne vint la chercher pour la convoquer au bureau de l'intendance… Ca ne lui était JAMAIS arriver, mais Heero avait son idée sur la cause de cet événement.

Elle revint 10 min après. Heero s'approcha et lui demanda ce qu'il en était discrètement. Si elle avait des ennuis, ce serait de sa faute, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à se défendre.

- Alors ?

- T'inquiètes pas. Je te raconterais tous ça à midi…

Midi sonna au grand soulagement de Yami. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se précipita dans le couloir…

- Yes ! Je suis libreeee !!!

- C'est encore plus long quand on a faim !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Duo ! C'est criminel de nous obliger à suivre les cours dans ces cas-l

- Oui, on devrait interdire les cours dans ces conditions !

- Arrêtez un peu vos bêtises, bande de shazi… Vous vous faites remarquer.

Yami et Duo tirèrent la langue à Wufei et partirent en courant dans le couloir. Quatre sourit amusé, ainsi que Heero. Wufei ronchonnait, comme une vieille mémé… Trowa trouvait ça aussi amusant, mais restait de marbre.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux shazis en train de ranger leur sac dans leurs casiers.

- On va manger tout de suite ?? Va encore y avoir une file monstrueuse… (Yami)

- On va attendre un peu. On sera plus tranquille. (Heero)

Les derniers arrivés rangèrent leur affaires aussi, en prenant juste ce dont ils avaient besoin et tout le monde parti en direction de la cours. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc à l'écart pour être tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de l'intendance, Yami ?

- Oh rien de grave, Quatre… Ces pestes ont simplement été se plaindre que je les avait AGRESSES…

Wufei éclata de rire, en regardant l'onna.

- C'est ridicule !!

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Wufei… Mais y a autre chose.

Elle regarda Heero, avec un air coléreux.

- Elles ont été leur dire ce qu'elles avaient découvert !

Pendant une seconde, Heero ressembla à un taureau furieux. Elles avaient vraiment intérêt à être très coopérative, sinon elles allaient souffrir !

Les autres pilotes se demandèrent bien de quoi elle parlait… Apparemment Heero avait parfaitement compris.

- Découvert quoi ??

- Rien qui t'intéresse, Duo ! (Yami)

- Pas juste.--

- Oh arrêtes de bouder… lol Heero ?

- Hai ?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas appris certain coups un peu… Interdit parce que c'est dangereux, par hasard ?

Heero se sentit un peu coupable… Il lui en avait appris, en effet. Il la regarda avec un air désolé et gêné.

- Hai… Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, à ton niveau. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème avec ça. Gomen…

Il aurait du éviter ceux-là, seulement il avait pensé que ça lui serait utile. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui apporter de problèmes… Les lois ici n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes que chez eux. Chez eux, c'était la guerre, tout était permis pour gagner… Mais pas ici.

- Pas grave ! Mais la prochaine fois, dis-moi quelles sont les techniques de défenses qui sont un peu dangereuses, brutales ou interdites… Ok ?

- Hai ! Mais tu as réussis à les repousser, c'est bien…

Elle le regarda avec tendresse et envie. Heureusement qu'elle était dos à eux, sinon c'était comme si il y avait un panneau lumineux au-dessus d'eux marqué « On est ensembles ! »… (loll) Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il avait autant envie lui sauter dessus qu'elle…''''' Mais elle venait de trouver une super solution. Le prendre dans ses bras « amicalement ». Solution qui lui convenait tout à fait, puisqu'il lui entoura aussi la taille « amicalement »… Il avait réussi à avoir un câlin devant les autres, finalement. Il bondit en sentant une main froide lui toucher le dos, en passant sous sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… ??? T'as les mains froides ! Hihihihi !!!! Arrêtes de me chatouiller…

Il s'écroula sur le banc et elle s'assit presque sur ses genoux, pour pouvoir le chatouiller comme elle voulait avec les deux mains, en enlevant la chemise de son pantalon.

Oh le coup bas ! Ca méritait des représailles… Tanpis pour ses amis, ils avaient déjà des doutes, de toute façon.

- Omae o korosu…

Il reprit le dessus sur les chatouillis, qui le faisait se marrer comme une baleine intoxiqué au gaz hilarant et lui attrapa les mains, en lui lançant un beau regard noir. Il tenta de la chatouiller à son tour, mais elle se sauva, après avoir utiliser un des trucs qu'il lui avait appris pour se dégager les mains. Il se redressa et lui couru après en l'appelant. Oups… Les autres élèves le regardait un peu bizarrement. Peu importe, il avait une mission capitale : se venger des chatouillis de sa petite amie… il la coursa à l'intérieur du lycée et la rattrapa rapidement au niveau de la salle des casiers. Il la plaqua sur un des casiers et se mit à lui chatouiller les cotes… Hehehe ! Vengeance !!

- Non, pas l !!! hahaha !!!

Il venait de trouver son point faible. Il sourit en rigolant sadiquement. Elle essaya de se dégager en riant. Il ne la laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça…

- Arrêtes… Hahaha ! Je me rend, t'as gagn !!! Hahaha !

Il la laissa reprendre son souffle… Le provoquer, c'était se frotter à des représailles. Mais ça au moins, c'était des représailles amusantes !

- Ouin ! T'es méchant…

- T'avais qu'à pas me chatouiller.

Elle prit une moue boudeuse, qui le fit re-délirer en « Kawaiiii !! ». Décidément, elle avait vraiment le don de le rendre heureux… Il lui sourit. Elle arrêta de faire sa tête de chien battu et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle regarda de chaque coté du couloir et l'embrassa tendrement, en entourant son cou de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, en répondant au baiser. Il lui entoura la taille et ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant quelqu'un venir. Ils échangèrent un autre sourire… L'intrus n'emprunta pas ce chemin. Tant mieux pour lui, sinon il avait le droit à un regard assassin. (Pauvre gars… Se prendre un regard noir sans savoir pourquoi lollll)

- On va manger ?

- Viiiii !!

Il se rhabilla correctement, car il ne ressemblait à rien comme ça… Il passa devant, mais il se prit un poids sur le dos, poids qu'il lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Pas que ça le dérange, mais il préférait la discrétion… Et là, ils n'étaient pas vraiment discret.

- Calmes-toi…

- Non !! lolll

- Si !

Il la fit descendre de son dos et se mit derrière elle, en la poussant par la taille pour être sûr qu'elle resterait devant. Elle continua à rigoler, mais bon… Les autres arrivèrent et elle se calma un peu. Si ce soir, ils ne le cuisinaient, il prit le pari avec lui-même de faire la cuisine… Et pas des pattes trop cuite et de la viande cramée, de la vrai cuisine comme Quatre. Il ne savait pas cuisiner comme ça, c'est dire à quel point il était sûr de lui… Devant leur regard « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ??? Nos doutes seraient-ils juste ? », il leur sourit mystérieusement.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le self, tous les six quand Heero aperçut les pestes, qui en revenait et allaient vers la salle des casiers. Voilà l'occasion qu'il attendait…

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon casier. Je vous rejoint.

- Dépêches-toi… J'ai faim ! (Duo)

- Moi aussiiiii !! (Yami)

Il sourit aux deux estomacs sur patte : Yami et Duo, avant de suivre ses cibles.

Elles discutaient avec un air méprisant, comme d'habitude, devant leur casier. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire de défi… Une approche « sympathique ». Il lui fallait attirer ses proies dans un endroit tranquille et donc les manipuler dans ce sens. Il avait bien vu qu'elles n'avaient pas retenu la première leçon… Il allait leur en donner une autre plus clair.

- Tu viens venger ta petite amie, Terminator ? (Oh le surnom… lolll)

- Iie, je n'oserais pas…

Il leur lança un regard insolent. Avec le ton moqueur qui allait bien avec la petite phrase moqueuse, ce qui eut le don de les énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ??

- Moi, rien…

Il leur lança un dernier regard bien défiant et se dirigea vers les couloirs tranquillement.

- Salaud !! Il se moque de nous… J'ai envie de lui mettre une raclée !

- Pourquoi pas ? Il est tout seul…

- Oui, on va lui faire sa fête !!

Heero sourit, les poissons mordaient à l'hameçon… Il accéléra le pas, comme si il avait la trouille et allait frapper à une salle de classe. Pas de réponse. Il appuya sur la poignet précipitamment, pour voir si c'était ouvert. Fermé. Il fit plusieurs portes comme ça, comme si il voulait se cacher jusqu'à trouver un salle vide et ouverte. Il se cacha derrière la porte et attendit. Ses proies ne tardèrent pas à venir et se jetèrent droit dans son piège.

- Eh, Terminator ! T'as peur de nous quand… T'es seul… Mais où il est ??

- Là.

Il referma la porte et se mit devant pour les empêcher de partir. Elles se retournèrent avec leur petit sourire, qu'elles perdirent dès qu'elles virent leur sois-disant proie, avec un regard menaçant.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, on va pouvoir parler.

- Donc tu veux venger ta copine !

- Hai… Mais pas que ça.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! T'es seul face à nous… Lolll

Il les regarda calmement s'approcher de lui.

- On va te massacrer…

Il s'approcha à son tour de la plus grande et esquiva son coup de poing, avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre, qui lui coupa la respiration, mais pas assez fort pour laisser une marque. Il se débarrassa des autres, qui avait décidé d'attaquer toutes en même temps, avec la même facilité, mais de manière à ce qu'elle n'ait aucune traces pouvant servir de preuve. La colère était très utile parfois dans le combat quand elle était contrôlé, elle donnait plus de forces. Il avait pu tester plus d'une fois cette technique…

La grande se releva et voulu essayer de donner un autre coup à Heero. Sauf qu'elle se retrouva dos à lui, le poignet tordu, juste assez pour faire mal, dans le dos et un bras musclé serré sur la gorge. Non pas pour la tuer, mais pour la faire simplement manquer d'air, mais toujours sans qu'il y est de marque… (Attention, c'est précis !!)

- Vous allez gentiment vous asseoir et on va parler. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de votre intérêt de me provoquer… Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, ni ce que je peux vous faire.

Les filles obéirent, morte de trouille. Il lâcha la grande qui alla rejoindre ses amies…

- Bien, première chose. Comment avez-vous sois-disant entendu parler de ce que vous avez dit à Yami ?

- C'est vrai ?? Alors toi et cette poufiasse, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Lol t'as mauvais goût ! (La grande…)

Il se retint de lui sauter à la gorge et de la lui réduire en miette… Elles n'attendaient que ça.

- Je ne confirme rien. Dites-moi qui vous aurait parler de ça…

Elles restèrent muettes.

- J'ai les moyens de vous faire parler… Je connais quelques trucs qui ne laisse pas de traces et font TRES mal. Avec votre doigt ou votre poignet…

- Et tu attireras du monde, ici… lol (Re la grande ! Les autres n'osent pas parler… lol)

Elle tenta de cacher sa peur derrière sa défiance… Peine perdue.

Il s'approcha de sa table et posa les mains dessus, avec un regard sadique.

- Pas si je te bâillonne…

Il vit passer la peur nettement dans son regard et sourit, en se redressant.

- Donc… Comment avez-vous entendus ces rumeurs ?

- C'est… Yan qui l'a dit ! Ils vous a vu à la salle de sport des Gondoliers… (Fille 1)

- Tais-toi !! (La grande)

- J'ai pas envie que ce cinglé teste ses trucs sur moi ! (Fille 1)

- Elle est plus intelligente que toi…

Il se retourna et regarda la fille qui avait oser parler.

- A quoi ressembles Yan ?

- Grand, blond, les yeux verts… Il a les cheveux longs aussi, qu'il porte souvent en queue de cheval…

Il la regarda… Elle ne mentait pas, elle avait vraiment peur.

Il se souvenait de lui… Celui qui avait voulu abuser de Yami. Si il revoyait ce mec et qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se défoulerait peut-être sur lui. Et bien sûr, s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne puisse pas dire qui lui avait fait ça… Il leur en avait causé des problèmes, ce connard.

- Bien… Vous ne parlerez à personne d'autres de ça, sinon, je viendrais vous faire taire, si j'entends parler de ça encore une fois, par qui que ce soit. Je veux que vous alliez dire à la pionne que vous avez menti pour le déroulement de ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes… Trouvez n'importe quelle excuse pour l'expliquer, mais pas un mot de ce que nous avons parler. Et dites à votre copain Yan de la fermer aussi… Parce que si il en parle encore, c'est sur vous que ça retombera.

Elles hochèrent rapidement la tête, en voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Ensuite, je veux que vous laissiez Yami tranquille… La première fois ne vous a peut-être pas suffit, mais je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il faut. En montant d'un cran à chaque fois… Et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas savoir jusqu'où je peux aller !!

Elles hochèrent la tête une fois de plus, en tremblant.

- Donc pour résumer, vous fichez la paix à Yami, faites en sorte que vos amis lui fichent la paix aussi. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces rumeurs. Vous vous faites discrètes et vous ne parlez de notre petite discussion à personne… Compris ?

- Oui, oui…

- Parfait. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais devoir vous parler…

Il leur fit son sourire le plus sadique et menaçant, et sortit de la salle tranquillement.

Il rejoignit ses amis, dans le couloir du self où il se fraya un chemin à coup de coude pour les retrouver…

- T'en a mis un temps !

- Gomen… Je trouvais pas ce que je cherchais.

- Tu plaisantes… lol C'est bien rangé pourtant. (Yami)

Il haussa les épaules, mine de rien. Il savait faire son « innocent » vraiment innocent quand il voulait…

Ils allèrent manger et le reste de la journée se passa calmement, sans problèmes ni événements inhabituels. Les pestes avaient apparemment compris la leçons, cette fois… Elles semblaient éviter Heero, Yami et les autres comme la peste. Parfait…

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement en surveillant attentivement… Pendant que Duo et Yami pestaient contre leur monceaux de devoirs, Trowa fit signe à Heero de la tête qu'un homme les suivaient de loin. Heero prévint les autres d'un regard et d'un mouvement de tête. Ce gars n'avait rien d'anormal… Habillé jeans et t-shirt bleu et un blouson. Rien d'inhabituel… Seul leur instinct et leur expérience leur disait que ce mec était louche et les suivait. Le type les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint la grande route, puis un autre homme prit le relais, mine de rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez eux. Ils étaient vraiment bien organisés, c'était des pros qui les suivaient. Mais pourquoi ?

Yami n'avait rien vu, sauf que leur air nerveux n'était pas passé inaperçu pour elle… Ils devaient faire attention. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant, ordre d'Heero. Il ne leur avait pas dit ça pour simple information ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache, inutile d'essayer de savoir pourquoi… Il n'expliquait jamais pourquoi il donnait ses ordres. Bref, chacun sa version. Duo pensait que Heero voulait épargner des inquiétudes à Yami… Quatre savait que c'était ça… Wufei préférait s'imaginer que c'était parce que ça ne la regardait pas et Trowa hésitait entre cette théorie et celle de Duo. En tous cas, pas question de désobéir ou ils risquaient de se prendre les foudres du Soldat Parfait.

Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux… Heero et Yami lancèrent un regard tristounet avant de se séparer. Pas de bisous ce soir non plus… Enfin, c'est ce que Heero croyait.

- Pfff… Quel journée épuisante ! Entre les profs, ces sales pestes, ces hommes mystérieux… (Duo)

- Le problème des pestes est réglé. Je m'en suis occupé.

- Oh… Super, Heero ! C'est pour ça que tu as été sois-disant cherché un truc que t'avais oublié dans ton sac. Bien, un problème de moins…

- Les profs ne sont pas des choses qu'on peut considérés comme des problèmes. Et puis, notre comportement envers eux participent aussi dans notre couverture. (Heero)

- Et bien, Maxwell… Ils ne doivent avoir aucun doute avec toi, vu que tu agis comme tous ces jeunes imbéciles.

- Et oui, je ne suis pas ce que j'ai l'air d'être !!

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, shazi.

- C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire, Wu-chan !

- Maxwell !!!

Duo parti en courant dans le couloirs des chambres, suivi par Wufei qui voulait l'assommer avec son sac. Quatre, Trowa et Heero rigolèrent un peu, en allant à la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises et Heero s'étira de tous son long, en baillant.

- T'es fatigué, Heero ? (Quatre)

- Hn… Coup de barre.

Quatre se leva pour sortir des tasses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces hommes ? (Trowa)

Quatre se rassit après leur avoir versé du café et mit ce qu'il restait de gâteau au chocolat sur la table… Heero dévora le gâteau des yeux, avant d'en prendre une part. Il se mit à le sentir avec un air shooté et un grand sourire. Quatre se retint de rire devant la démonstration d'affection d'Heero pour son gâteau.

- Il faudrait savoir ce qu'ils veulent et à qui ils en veulent. (Heero)

Heero mordit enfin dans son gâteau avec un air d'extase. Trowa et Quatre regardèrent Heero, avant de se mettre à rire malgré eux. Il les regarda avec un air étonné et finit de manger son morceau.

- Nani ??

- Rien… (Tro)

- Rien du tout, Heero. Euh… On fait quoi ? (Quatre)

- Il faudrait en coincé un et essayer de le faire parler… Seulement, ça leur ferait comprendre qu'on sait qu'ils nous surveillent. Ils pourraient précipités leur plan. Il faut voir quels sont les risques, pour nous et pour Yami. Ils savent qu'elle est tout le temps avec nous… Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'en prennent à elle, dans le cas où c'est à nous qu'ils s'intéressent. Mais il est aussi possible qu'ils s'intéressent à elle…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça, Yuy ? Pourquoi cette onna stupide les intéresserait ??

Heero se tourna vers Wufei et Duo, qui était tout décoiffé à cause du chinois qui l'avait rattraper dans le salon et lui avait fait des chatouillis sur le canap

Il ne s'énerva pas, mais lui fit un sourire ironique.

- Parce que c'est elle qui nous a fait venir. Tu as déjà oubli ?

Wufei grogna, devant l'air moqueur, limite provoquant de Heero.

- On ne connaît pas ce monde. Quelqu'un ici a peut-être un moyen de repérer ce genre de phénomène…

Le pilote 05 du admettre que c'était possible… Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête.

Heero continua à manger tranquillement… Euh… goulûment, je veux dire son gâteau.

Wufei alla s'isoler dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Duo entra dans la cuisine en rigolant.

- Tu vas grossir si tu continue à manger les gâteaux comme ça, Heero !

- 'ais 'on… Che fais du chport !

- T'as dit quoi, l ???

Heero finit d'avaler sa dernière bouchée et se lécha les doigts.

- J'ai que non, parce que je faisais du sport, baka !

- Ah ok… Tu nous en laisse quand même, hein ? Moi aussi, j'aime ça ! Et les autres aussi…

- Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un goinfre…

Il allait finir son café quand Duo et Quatre éclatèrent de rire. Trowa lui souriait, pas loin de rire. Heero les regarda bizarrement, sans comprendre…

- Toi… Pas un goinfre ??? LOLLLLL (Duo)

Heero manqua de s'étrangler avec son café, avant de reposer sa tasse pour se marrer aussi. Finalement, Trowa se mit à rire quand Heero failli être assassiner par une tasse de caf

Après avoir bien rit, tout le monde se calma.

- Bon, d'accord, je suis un goinfre… Mais je sais partager.

- Voilà une explication plus plausible !

Duo se prit une tasse, se servit du café et s'assis à table. Heero finit son café le temps que les autres prennent du gâteau aussi.

- Je vais continuer les recherches.

Les 3 autres pilotes répondirent comme ils purent, avec la bouche pleine.

En arrivant au salon, il trouva Wufei en train de bouquiner le livre qu'ils devaient lire pour le cours de français. Il s'installa devant sa bêbête électronique, l'alluma et se mit au boulot.

C'est là qu'intervint la chose qui le mit de bonne humeur toute la soirée… Une visite de Yami. Il resta calmement assis sur sa chaise à attendre qu'elle vienne le voir. Jouer le jeu du « Moi ? Je suis pas amoureux !! » jusqu'au bout… Elle mit 5 min avant de venir car elle était poursuivit par Duo, pour une X raison. Peu importe la raison, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup… Il se concentra qu'à moitié sur ce qu'il faisait, de toute façon, l'ordi faisait des recherches, pour l'instant.

Wufei par contre était particulièrement dérangé qu'elle soit venu… Pas comme Quatre, Trowa et Duo, qui était ravie qu'elle soit l !

Heero jeta un œil sur ce qu'avait trouvé le pc… Un tas de sites sans intérêt, car il ne parlait même pas des étoiles filantes et parmi tout ce bordel un site universitaire. Probablement une université qui faisait des recherches sur le ciel et ses mystères… Il vérifia quand même, comme tous les sites pouvant être intéressant… Et lu et relu la première page 10 fois de suite pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas. Il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose !!

- YATTA !!

Enfin, une piste…

Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui, en moins de 10 secondes.

- T'as trouver quelques choses, Heero ?? (Duo)

- Hai ! Enfin…

Duo était fou de joie, tout comme les autres.

Ils regardèrent la première page avec empressement. « Le pouvoir mystérieux des étoiles filantes »…

- Il arrive que, dans certaines circonstances, quand on a fait un vœu en regardant une étoile filante et qu'on croit réellement à ce qu'on souhaite, le vœu se réalise. Ces cas sont très rares mais existes. (Heero)

Yami semblait surprise et un peu méfiante quand à l'authenticité du site.

Duo la regarda étonné.

- Tu devais vraiment y croire…

- Je sais pas si j'y croyais à ce point-là mais je déprimais comme j'avais jamais déprimé jusque là. Ils disent dans certaines circonstances… Mais lesquelles ?

Wufei grogna de colère. Ici à cause d'elle, ça le rendait malade… Séparé de Sally, à cause d'une onna stupide. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Heero… Ou plutôt il la comprenait trop bien et ça le rendait encore plus malade.

Heero passa sur une page d'exemple et les lu. Rien d'exceptionnel, à part vers la fin… Mais ça lui paraissait tiré par les cheveux. Université de recherche paranormale de Washington… Ca paraissait tout de même sérieux, mais il savait par expérience qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences.

- Hn… Je vais vérifier ces informations quand même. On ne sait jamais. Ca peut être un canular même si ça semble sérieux.

Heero regarda Yami qui avait une petite mine… Il détestait la voir s'inquiéter, la déprime ne lui allait pas du tout. (La déprime ne va à personne… Mais bon, ce sont les pensées d'un Heero amoureux !)

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yami.

- Hn ???

Elle le regarda un peu surprise.

- Ca va s'arranger…

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- C'est que… Je m'inquiètes pour vous. C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes l

- Bah… On aurait pu tomber dans un monde pire que celui-l !!! Aller, Yami !! Fais pas la tête !! Y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter et puis, on a un début de réponse, au moins ! Et puis, si tu déprime, Heero va déprimer aussi !! Tu veux quand même pas faire déprimer ton Soldat Parfait ??

- DUO !!!

Duo sourit face à cette double réponse. Ce soir, il allait s'occuper d'Heero !! Hehehe ! (Pas comme ça, bande de pervers…) Il avait la preuve supplémentaire qu'il voulait… Et leur rougeur étaient plus parlante que tous les longs discourt ! Et ces sourires et regards qui disait « J'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser, mais je peux pas… »… Le tressé éclata d'un rire diabolique.

Quatre et Trowa avait eux aussi l'air très attendri, pour la même raison que Duo… Remarque, Quatre savait déjà.

Trowa, qui connaissait très bien Heero parce qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup justement, en était sûr et certain aussi.

Seul Wufei, fou de jalousie une fois de plus et écoeuré, ne supportait pas les voir comme ça…

- Tu aurais pu t'en inquiéter avant de faire ce vœu stupide, onna !!

Quatre sentait les ennuis venir. De la part de Yami et d'Heero… Ok, Yami, même furieuse, ne pourrait rien faire, mais Heero… Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Mais comment voulais-tu que j'imagine que ça pouvais marcher, baka !!!

- Ne me traites pas de « baka », onna !!! Ca, c'est pour Maxwell !

- Tu me traites d' « onna », je te traite de baka ! Œil pour oeil !

En fait, Quatre s'inquiétait plus pour Yami que pour Wufei. Wufei était vraiment très en colère… Yami aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Heero ! Donnes-moi ton flingue, je vais le tuer !!!

Les autres pilotes, même Wufei, sursautèrent en voyant Heero lui tendre son arme avec un sourire vengeur et clin d'œil. Ils se demandaient à quoi jouait Heero… Et que voulait dire ce clin d'œil ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il n'était quand même pas sérieux ??

Heero, lui s'amusait comme un petit fou… C'était le moment idéal pour se venger. Il fallait donner une leçon à ce chinois de malheur. Fallait mieux une blague que le tuer vraiment. Il avait retiré les balles, mine de rien, mais par contre son regard n'était pas faux… Il voulait voir Wufei avoir peur, lui faire comprendre qu'on insultait pas sa copine et qu'il ferait mieux de lui foutre la paix ! Et il savait que Yami jouerait parfaitement le jeu… Elle l'avait déjà menacé, une fois. Il avait presque cru qu'elle aurait tiré… Et comme elle détestait Wufei, elle n'aurait aucun mal à le lui faire croire. Se venger et laisser Yami se venger, en même temps… Voilà qui devrait calmer un peu les ardeurs vengeresses du chinois frustr !!!

Et Wufei avait parfaitement compris le message et fixait Heero avec un regard entre la consternation, le doute et l'incrédulité.

Elle prit l'arme avec un air particulièrement sadique et menaça Wufei.

Wufei ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regardait aussi Heero, qui n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout… Il ne savait pas si cette arme était chargée ou non. Il fallait se méfier avec Heero… Il ne pouvait pas, mais en même temps, il pouvait parfaitement le faire, même si c'était assez improbable. Mais c'était tout aussi improbable qu'ils soient ici… Et cette onna ne tirerait pas, elle n'aurait pas le courage, quoi qu'il ne savait plus. Il était paralysé par le regard de Heero… Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Il comprenait bien mieux les ozzies qui se retrouvait face au Soldat Parfait… Et Heero qui souriait diaboliquement, comme s'il savourait l'instant, un coude sur le dossier de sa chaise… Il était mort de trouille. Pas vraiment à cause de cette onna stupide, qui le menaçait, mais d'Heero ! (NIEHEHE !!!! Wufei qui panique… #rire sadique#)

- Tu ne va pas tirer, non ??? Espèce d'onna stupide ! Baisse cet arme tout de suite !!

- Tu as peur, Wufei ? Je ne suis qu'une stupide « onna » pourtant…

Wufei tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point il avait peur… Il maudit Heero et regardant cette fichu onna, qui semblait ravie de le voir terrifié.

- Je n'ai pas peur !!! Je sais que tu ne tireras jamais, onna ! Tu n'as pas assez de cran !!

- Tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?

Wufei regarda à nouveau Heero qui souriait de plus en plus… Comment lui, l'héritier du clan Chang, pouvait-il avoir peur d'un regard ?? Ce n'était pas possible… Si il était en état de réfléchir et d'agir, il aurait déjà désarmé cette onna, arme chargé ou non, mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Il maudit encore une fois Heero, en essayant de se calmer et de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Sans succès…

Il vit l'onna enfoncé la gâchette toujours avec cet air psychopathe… Il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant le CLIC.

- T'es mort. Tu vois que j'ai pas hésité à tirer.

Le pauvre Wufei ne comprenait plus rien… Heero avait réussi à le faire complètement paniqu ! Mais son esprit buggué reprit une petite activité quand Heero éclata de rire… Suivi par Yami, qui en tomba sur ses genoux.

Les autres pauvre pilotes étaient tout aussi choqué que Wufei…

- Une… BLAGUE ??? (Wu)

Heero montra les balles et essaya de se calmer son rire. Le cerveau de Wufei reprit son fonctionnement en comprenant clairement que c'était une blague. Le chinois se mit à le massacrer du regard, pendant que Heero riait toujours, avec un regard satisfait, sadique et vengeur.

Les autres pilotes commencèrent à revinrent à eux aussi et fixèrent les deux blagueurs avec un regard horrifié.

Wufei, fou de rage, sortit de la salle à manger après avoir assassiné du regard une dernière fois Heero et Yami.

- C'est définitif… Les blagues de Heero sont pire que ses menaces !

Heero se calma enfin. Yami lui rendit son arme et il remit les munitions dedans, avant de la remettre dans son pantalon en mettant la securité (C'est plus prudent…''), caché par son T-shirt.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Heero, Yami !! (Quatre)

Quatre fixa Heero avec reproche… Car c'était avant tout lui qui avait lancé la blague, pas Yami même si elle avait bien participé et s'était vengé, en même temps.

Heero lui, souriait, très content de lui. Ca le démangeait depuis un moment…

- Vous auriez préféré qu'elle le descende vraiment ?

- Non mais…

Quatre se sentait gêné, partagé… D'un coté, Heero et Yami avait pu se débarrasser de leur colère contre Wufei, mais de l'autre… Au moins, Yami était bien calmé et un peu excité une fois de plus, mais il commençait à s'y faire, surtout que Heero y était abonné. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils assouvissent leur envies.

- Voilà… J'ai plus envie de tuer Wufei, pour l'instant.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu t'entendais si bien avec Yami… J'ai compris ! Vous êtes aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre ! (Duo)

- Gomen… Mais au moins, maintenant Yami n'a plus envie de le tuer.

- Oui, mais quand même… Y a des blagues autres que celles-ci… (Duo)

Heero regarda Duo, avec un sourire vengeur… Le tressé soupira. Quand Heero Yuy avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs ! Et comme il en avait plein le dos de Wufei, il s'était vengé. A quoi bon tenter de le raisonner ?

- La, Wufei arrêteras peut-être de me traiter d' « onna » ? Oui, mais avec une autre blague, la vengeance n'aurait été aussi bonnes !!! Heero a de supers idées…

- Heero, tu veux continuer les recherches ? (Trowa)

- Dis Heero, tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? C'est pour ça que j'étais venu à la base.'

- Tu peux continuer, Trowa…

Yami et Heero se levèrent et Trowa prit sa place, pour vérifié l'origine du site et ce qu'il y avait d'autres dessus… Pendant que Yami allait chercher ses affaires, Heero alla chercher les siennes et s'installa à la table.

- Tu n'as pas encore fait tes devoirs ?

- Iie…

- Cool ! On va les faire ensembles, alors…

- Tu es contente de t'être veng ?

- Oui !!! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le calmer… Il m'énerve !

Il lui fit un sourire et ils commencèrent leur devoirs… Pendant les devoirs, Heero en profita pour se rapprocher de Yami, à défaut de pouvoir avoir un câlin. D'abord la chaise, pour vérifier ses exercices et ensuite, lui-même, pour lui donner des explications… Explications qu'elle poussait autant qu'elle pouvait et qu'il rallongeaient et complétaient autant que c'était possible. Il avait une folle envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser même si les autres étaient là… Mais il voulait garder le secret le plus longtemps possible, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu si transparent que ça pour ses amis. Bref, ils s'arrangeaient pour que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Pas loin, Trowa souriait, amusé par leur petit jeu de rapprochement et de frôlement.

Mais les devoirs furent malgré tout fini, sauf qu'ils durèrent plus de 30 min cette fois ! Et Yami devait rentrer vu qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle reste plus longtemps. Il la raccompagna à la porte, tranquillement, sans se presser… Il voulait pas qu'elle parte ! TT

- Ce sera long pour vérifier l'authenticité des informations du site ?

- Demain, on devraient en savoir plus…

Il se colla contre son dos, en lui entourant la taille. Hum… Câlin ! Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Ils ont des doutes… Dans très peu de temps, ils vont me sauter sur le poils pour me faire avouer.

Il lui fit un tendre petit bisou sur l'épaule, en riant. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec un grand sourire… Elle regarda derrière lui et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il y répondit avec joie, en continuant de la garder contre lui. Elle arrêta trop vite de l'embrasser à son goût, mais ils devaient faire encore attention, même si ils s'en doutaient très probablement. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit, avant de la laisser partir…

- A demain, Heero !

- A demain… Passe une bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi !!

A peine la porte fut-elle refermé, que Duo sortit de la cuisine avec un air de Shinigami…

- Heero Yuy ! Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu ne nous a pas dites…

Heero le regarda, mine de rien… Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si rapide, mais tant mieux ! Demain, il pourrait enfin dire bonjour à Yami avec un bisou…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je le crois !

Duo le prit par le bras et le traîna dans le salle à manger où il le jeta sur le canapé. Trowa haussa un sourcil de surprise, en restant concentré sur son écran.

Quatre arriva à son tour, suivi de Wufei.

- Cette onna est enfin parti ? … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Maxwell ??

- Je vais le faire avouer !

- Avouer quoi ? (Heero)

- Arrête de faire celui qui ne comprend pas, Heero…

Quatre resta là, à regarder le japonais faire son innocent… Très convainquant quand même. Il tromperait beaucoup de monde avec cet air là, mais pas eux…

Wufei lui attendait, un petit peu largu

Même Trowa avait arrêté ses recherches pour s'intéresser à ce qui se passait.

Heero, devant cette attention générale, se mit à sourire mystérieusement.

- tu es AMOUREUX de Yami et vous êtes ENSEMBLES !!!

Toujours ce même sourire, sans rien dire…

Duo commença à s'énerver.

- Parle ou je te chatouille !

- Lol Pas besoin d'en venir l

Le tressé se mit à fixer avec un air d'attente Heero, qui riait très amus

- Je me demandais quand vous comprendriez…

- Alors c'est vrai !! Je le savais… Cet air lunatique et heureux que t'avait, ça ne pouvait être que ça !!

- Mon secret ne sera pas rester secret très longtemps… Mais ça ne m'étonnes pas. Je peux rien vous cacher, vous me connaissez trop bien.

Quatre sourit devant la mine victorieuse de Duo et l'air joyeux de Heero, toujours assis confortablement au fond du canapé.

Trowa se mit à sourire aussi, heureux pour Heero.

- Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier ! De toute façon, quand on s'en ira, elle restera ici ! (Wufei)

Heero fixa Wufei, avec colère et défi.

- Et si je décidais de rester ici ?

- Tu es fou, Yuy !

Wufei se mit à le regarder méchamment, complètement jaloux, avant de sortir du salon, froidement.

- … Tu veux vraiment rester ici ??? (Duo)

- Je sais pas… Et je veux pas me poser la question !

Il se leva, rangea ses affaires et parti dans sa chambre avec un air mélancolique.

Duo s'assis sur le canapé, en soupirant.

- Je crois qu'il a pas trop envie de penser à notre retour…

- C'est normal, Duo… T'inquiètes pas. Tu retournes avec moi, dans la cuisine ? Tu me diras si c'est assez cuit…

- Ouiii !

L'américain se leva vivement et fonça dans la cuisine.

Quatre le suivi, après avoir dit deux mots à Trowa, qui hocha la tête…

###

Heero était couché sur son lit, à fixer le plafond… Pourquoi Wufei lui avait dit ça ? maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser… Leur retour, un retour qu'il redoutait et qui le rendait triste. Il ne voulait pas rentrer… Mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de ses amis non plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et cette question lui minait le moral, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Que ce soit volontaire ou non, Wufei avait réussi à lui filer le cafard ! Il soupira et se coucha sur le coté, face au mur.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Un bruit de pas discret et quelqu'un qui s'appuie sur un mur, sans rien dire. Trowa…

Le pauvre Heero en proie à un cafard géant resta 5 min sans bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit… Et Trowa attendait patiemment, sachant très bien que Heero savait qu'il était là. Mais il ne parlerait pas ou ne bougerait pas le premier, il ne voulait pas lui imposer une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas.

Puis, le japonais se tourna vers Trowa. Le français, avec l'autorisation muette de Heero, s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. (C'est intéressant les différences avec la méthode de Duo…) Heero se rapprocha de Trowa et le pilote 03 hésita un peu, avant d'oser lui caresser les cheveux.

- Arrête d'y penser…

- J'y arrive pas.

- … Racontes-moi la première fois que vous vous êtes embrassé.

- C'était à la piscine… Mais c'était pas vraiment… Non, la vraie première fois, c'était quand elle est venu me chercher pour parler, quand je lui avait dit de ne plus revenir…

Trowa sourit en voyant qu'il avait trouvé une façon de chasser les idées noires d'Heero… Celui-ci avait un air rêveur et super heureux.

###

- Duo, tu as assez goûté, maintenant… Laisses ce couvercle et va t'asseoir !

- Quatre ?? Tu as préparés quoi ??

Le blond se retourna, pendant que Duo allait s'asseoir, en voyant Heero débouler dans la cuisine, suivi de Trowa souriant.

- Tu verras quand on mangera… Non, laisse ce couvercle !! Heero…

- Hum… Roti aux haricots beurre. Super…

Et hop, voilà le japonais « mode baka » qui pique un haricot, sous l'air désespéré mais soulagé de Quatre.

- C'est bon ?

- Parfait !! On mange bientôt ?

- Dans 10 min…

- Hai !!!

Et voilà Heero assis à sa place calmement, trop calmement même, pendant que Trowa allait retourner à sa place devant l'ordi…

Quatre regarda les deux zoives, qui avaient un air malin et se regardaient en souriant…

- Vous voulez bien mettre la table ?

- Ouiiii !

- Haiiii !

L'empathe soupira… Heero et Duo allaient encore être survolté. Enfin, pour l'instant, ils mettaient la table…

Et effectivement, après manger Heero et Duo jouèrent, se coursèrent et se chatouillèrent comme des gosses. Après avoir bien pesté contre eux, Wufei préféra aller s'isoler dans sa chambre…

Tout le monde se réuni en fin de soirée, y compris les deux baka complètement crevé par leur activités, car Trowa venait de trouver que… Ce site était tout ce qu'il y a de sérieux, au soulagement de tous sauf de Heero, car ça les rapprochait inexorablement du retour.

Ils parlèrent un peu de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour découvrir qui étaient les hommes qui les suivait… Et Duo et Heero allèrent se coucher.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Heero alla voir Quatre et s'excusa de sa blague… Il ne voulait pas choquer Quatre, ni les autres, mais n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de se venger…

- Ce n'est rien, Heero… Je comprend pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais c'est à Wufei aussi qu'il faut t'excuser…

Heero ne répondit pas et parti dans sa chambre, en ignorant superbement Wufei. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard coléreux que Heero ne vit pas, mais sentit dans son dos.

Le blond soupira… Il se demanda quand Heero et Wufei s'entendrait à nouveau.

Quatre se coucha peu après eux, en ayant fait promettre à Trowa et Wufei de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Les deux derniers pilotes se couchèrent vers minuit après avoir épluché rapidement tout le site…

**Tsuzuku** ¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤=§=¤

Et encore un mois pour écrire ce chapitre… Enfin, il m'a fallu moins d'un mois, puisque j'ai réussi à commencer à écrire que cette semaine… N'empêche qu'il m'a quand même fallu un mois, au total…''' Mais le chapitre en vaut la peine…

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!!


	19. Voeux et étoiles filantes 19

**Nom** : Vœux et étoiles filantes ( Ou Nagareboshi ? Etoile filante en japonais Ca a plus de chien, non ?)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Période la plus noire de ma vie (à quelques détails près et sûrement en plus ou moins noire qu'elle n'était vraiment, mais ça reste la pire !), mélangé et amélioré par un délire avec les G-boys. Ne cherché pas où est la logique, il n'y a que la mienne qui est sûrement légèrement tordu. (Heero : « légèrement », t'es sûr ? Yami : Oui, pourquoi ? #sort un flingue d'on ne sait où et le pointe sur Heero#Heero : ' Pour rien… Oublie. Yami : #range son flingue gentiment# Me disais aussi. ) XDD

**Couple** : Heero et Yami Aka… Je n'ai pas prévu d'autres couples pour l'instant… (En tous cas, il ne serait pas yaoi.)

**Disclaimer** : Ca veut dire quoi « Disclaimer » ? #air faussement innocent#

Heero : Ca veut dire qu'on ne t'appartient pas. Dis « Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas. ».

Moi : Iie !

Duo : Aller, c'est pas dur…

Moi : No !

Trowa : Il le faut. Dis-le…

Moi : Non !

Wufei : Onna !

Moi : Iie ! No ! Non !

Quatre : Yami… S'il te plait.

Moi : Je veux pas ! TT

Heero : Dis-le !

Moi : IIE ! TTTT

Les G-boys : #soupirent# Quel tête de mule…

Heero : #prend un air malin# Je sais comment la faire céder !

Duo : Tu vas la « convaincre » ? #étonné#

Heero : Hai ! Je vais me sacrifier, puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Wufei : Ca a pas l'air de le déranger de se « sacrifier »… Il a le même air euphorique que juste avant un combat.

Heero : #s'avance vers moi, avec un air déterminé# Dis-le.

Moi : Quel argument as-tu ? #sous le charme#

Heero : Celui-là. #m'embrasse#

Duo : Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle un argument !

Moi : #sourire béat# Les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas… Mais Heero, t'es quand même à moi ! #entraîne Heero dans un coin tranquille#

Heero : A plus, les gars !

Les autres G-boys : Fais attention, surtout… C'est une mission TRES dangereuse !

**Réponses reviews **:

Merci pour vos review ! Même si ça fait si longtemps que vous devez même plus vous souvenir de ce vous aviez écrit dedans… lol

Voilà un nouveau chapitre… J'ai du battre tout mes records de retard de chapitre sur cette fic-là. Mais peu importe… Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme miraculeux, vu la panne qui m'a assailli depuis… Je sais même plus combien de temps. J'ai fais ce chapitre à partir de l'ancien prévu, en une journée, juste après avoir mis en ligne LAEULP. Ca faisait longtemps que c'était pas arrivé… Alors me lancez pas de pierres, SVP. J'ai fais des circonstances atténuantes après tout… Non ? #chibi-eyes… Et prépare le bouclier, au cas où.#

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre aussi mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews ! **

Bonne lecture ! 

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Chapitre 12 

Nous y voilà : l'heure de vérité ! Je prie pour que ça se passe bien… Je suis un peu beaucoup nerveuse là. On se sourit et j'ouvre la porte de mon appart… Mes parents se ruent sur Heero, qui passe en mode défensif, c'est a dire aussi ouvert qu'une huître à qui on veut voler sa perle.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! »

« Bonjour. »

« Maman, papa… Voici Heero ! »

« Heero ! Content de te rencontrer ! Tu sais que toi et tes amis avez réussi le miracle de la décoller de son pc ? »

Papa… Tu pourrais t'abstenir de ce genre de commentaire ?

Tiens, ma mère regarde Heero bizarrement. Elle l'aurait quand même pas reconnu ?

« Tu ressembles au personnage sur les livres de Yami… Gunman Wind ? »

Et si…'' Au secours ! Elle va pas le démasquer ?

« On me le dit souvent. »

Oh… Pas un brun de panique, ni rien… Yeah ! Ah, je l'aim… Oups… Je L'ADORE ! C'est mieux.'''

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il écorche toujours ce nom ? C'est pas dur à ce souvenir Gundam Wing pourtant !

« GUNDAM WING ! »

« Oui, oui… C'est ça. Ca doit être gênant cette ressemblance, non ? »

Et voilà, ils sont parti pour l'interrogatoire en règle. Heero me lance un regard mi-impassible, mi-impatient. Il a pas envie de subir l'interrogatoire. Je le comprend. Trouvons quelque chose pour les arrêter avant qu'il soit trop lancer, sans pour autant avoir l'air de fuir. Oh ! Snoopy ! Il arrive de la cuisine en remuant sa joli queue blanche !

« Regarde, Heero ! C'est Snoopy ! »

Heero tire une drôle de tête. Souvenir, souvenir… Mon chien lui saute dessus et ça lui passe. Il se baisse et se met à le caresser avec un petit sourire. KAWAI ! Mes parents regarde Heero avec le même air « kawai » que moi. Voilà, ils ont oublié l'interrogatoire… Je crois que quand il n'a pas de laisse, mon chien n'a pas l'air de déranger Heero… Ouf. J'aurais pas aimer qu'il le descende !

« Tu viens ? Je te montre mon « antre »… »

Heero me lance un intrigué…

« Ton « antre » ? »

« Plus communément appeler « chambre ». »

J'attrape Heero par le bras avant que j'ai le droit à une réflexion « Tu as quand même pas oublier de ranger ta chambre, alors que tu as invité ton ami ? » devant lui. On est devant mon « antre ». Pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça ? Non, pas parce que c'est en bordel… Je vous ai bien eu ! Parce que c'est mon domaine, tout simplement !

Je lui ouvre la porte et lui fais signe d'entrée, puis je rentre après lui. Il observe la pièce d'un œil critique… Voyons le verdict du juge !

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'imaginais ta chambre dans un état pire que ça… »

« Et oui… Il n'y a pas plus de bordel que dans une chambre d'ado normal ! »

On se sourit… Petit blanc. Je sais pas quoi dire… On baisse les yeux et pendant que je regarde mes chaussures, il regarde la chambre.

« Tu as un pc ? »

Oh, il semble intéressé par le pc. Son regard brille…

« Oui, comme tu vois… »

« J'ai fais quelques recherches sur… Nous et je suis tomber sur des choses… Appelé « fanfic ». »

« Ah… Et ? »

Houlala. sujet délicat. Je me sens un peu gênée. Oh j'espère qu'il ne me le demandera pas…

« Et je me demandais… Si tu en écrivais aussi. »

Si, il me l'a demandé. Ben, je vais pas lui mentir. Même si je suis à peu près sûr qu'il voudra les voir… De toute façon, il le serait que je lui mens.

« Oui… »

« … Je peux les voir ? »

« T'es sûr ? Je sais pas si ça te plaira »

« Hai, montres-moi. Onegai… »

Ok. Bon, allons-y, alors… Espérons qu'il m'en voudra pas.

« Je vais te montrer alors… »

Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau, allume mon pc et me retourne sur Heero le temps de l'allumage.

« Tu as lu celle que tu as trouvé ? »

« Hai. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

« … Y a des trucs qui sont… kawai, d'autres, triste ou un peu… dégoûtantes ou carrément… Monstrueuses pour certaines. Y en a aussi des complètement décalés. Parfois, ce qui reste de Gundam Wing se limite simplement aux personnages… »

C'est ce que je pensais.

Bébé pc est réveiller. Allez, j'ouvre mon dossier sur Gundam Wing et… Mon dossier fics… et… Je me retourne sur Heero.

« Et bien… Ce que j'écris n'est pas vraiment différent de ce que tu as lu, je crois. Mais… Je n'imaginais pas non plus qu'un jour, je te verrais vraiment. C'est dur d'expliquer… »

« … J'ai eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Au début, j'ai été dégoûté et en colère… Et après, j'ai décidé de relativiser. J'ai essayé de mettre à la place de ceux qui écrivent et pour qui on a aucune existence réelle… Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Je les comprend un peu… »

« Donc tu ne me tueras pas ou ne me feras pas la gueule après lu ce que j'ai écris ? »

« Iie. »

J'espère bien… Enfin, je verrais de toutes façon, j'ai plus le choix. Je me lève et lui laisse la place. Il commence par ouvrir une songfic kawai, lis rapidement et referme sans réaction spéciale. Ouvre une autre déjà beaucoup moins rose, mais plus noire et tire une tronche indéfinissable. Et il va comme ça, de pire en pire, en sautant tous les lemons… Jusqu'aux deathfics. Là, il ouvre des yeux… surpris ? ébahi ? … Il en lis en entière et chiale carrément ! 00 Il parcoure rapidement le reste de mes œuvres mortuaires et referme le tout.

Je lui donne un mouchoir et il se sèche rapidement les yeux, avant de se moucher. Bordel… Je pensais pas voir ça, un jour. (Je pensais pas écrire un truc pareil non plus un jour, MDR #commentaire fait longtemps après la première écriture#) Enfin, je l'ai déjà vu pleurer... Mais pleurer pour ça, c'est carrément de la sciences-fiction !

« … Alors ? »

« … 0o Ben, tu nous a rien épargné : amnésie, cécité, viol, destruction morale et physique, kawai, fantastique, délire, Yaoi, hétéro, blessures en tous genre, tortures, suicide, auto-destruction, surtout pour moi, d'ailleurs. Mais je passe tout de même pas, mon temps à ça ! Et… Tu m'as même TUER ! »

Je sais plus où me mettre. Il me lance un regard noir.

« Mais bon, tu fais pas trop de OOC, enfin si, mais c'est expliqué par les situations dans lesquelles tu nous mets. J'ai vu des choses beaucoup moins dans le ton. Heureusement qu'on dit « qui aime bien, châtie bien… ». Tu nous a peut-être martyrisé, mais tu nous a BIEN martyrisé. Quand on fait quelque chose, faut le faire bien… C'est le plus important. »

Je le regarde bizarrement. Il vient de donner un avis objectif sur une chose… Qui devrait le foutre dans une colère noire. Il m'étonnera toujours.

« Tu sais que tu es un gars étrange ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je sois autrement ? Super tes deathfics… »

… Je dis quoi là ?

« Contente qu'elles te plaisent. Mais tu sais, depuis que vous êtes la, je vois plus les choses de la même manière, tu sais… »

Là, je suis sur le cul : il s'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise et continue.

« Et une des choses qui m'amuse le plus là-dedans, ce sont les théories qui sont inventés à mon sujet. J'ai déjà trouvé comme explication, que je suis en fait, une créature des ténèbres genre loup-garou, démon, vampire ou autre, que je suis le résultat d'une manipulation génétique qui fait de moi un sur-homme et… LOL Et même… Un ANGE ! MDR ! Je suis tout sauf un ange ! Un démon, a la limite… »

Il est mort de rire, sur la chaise.

« Mais si t'es un ange… Un ange déguisé en démon. »

Il arrête de rire et me regarde bizarrement.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'un ange ferait tous ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai tué… Tué tellement de monde et même des innocents. »

« Est-ce qu'on t'a laissé choix ? »

« J'ai choisis d'être pilote de gundam. »

« Je te redemande d'une autre manière. Est-ce que la situation te laissait le choix ? »

« … »

Silence pensif. Je le laisse réfléchir. Il est mignon quand il réfléchit aussi, les sourcils légèrement froncés… Il finit par répondre au bout d'un moment. (Comptez pas en heures, en minutes, ça suffira lol)

« J'ai voulu survivre. Quand J m'a proposé de piloter de piloter un gundam, l'idée m'a plu, bien que je me doutais de ce que je devrais faire… Mais je crois que je m'en foutais un peu. J'avais déjà tellement connu la guerre et la mort. »

A moi d'être pensive.

« … Tu restes un ange, à mes yeux. Un ange a qui on a abîmé les ailes. »

Heero me fais un petit sourire.

« … Faudrait que je réfléchisse à ma vie avec le point de vue de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu la guerre. Peut-être que j'arriverais à comprendre mieux ce que tu peux me trouver d'angélique, alors que je me trouve démoniaque ? »

« T'es un ange et un démon, en même temps ! »

« … Je suis un ange ou un démon, alors ? »

« Les deux. »

« … Expliques-moi comment je peux être un ange et un démon. »

« Ben, t'es un démon, parce que tu as fais un tas de choses pas très très belle et un ange, parce que… Je veux pas le dire, tu vas dire que je suis idiote ! »

« Je veux savoir. Dis-moi, onegai. »

« Parce que… Je pense que… »

« Que ? »

J'ai peur de ce qui dira, si je lui dis ! Ben, je verrais… Je continue sans le regarder.

« Que, au fond de toi, t'es un enfant blessé par la guerre et par la vie. »

« J'aime bien ton point de vue. Le mien, c'est loin d'être ça… »

Oh ? C'est VRAI ? Je le regarde, surprise.

« Tu penses quoi de toi ? »

« Que je suis un monstre, qui ne mérite que la mort et certainement pas le bonheur et encore moins la paix, même si je me bats pour elle. »

… OH !

« En effet, c'est très loin de mon point de vue à moi… Mais ça ne change pas le mien ! »

Je lui fais un immense sourire. Son sourire, qui s'était la malle, revient. C'est quand même pas croyable ce qu'il a fallu qu'il m'arrive pour trouver un garçon avec qui je me sens bien ! Mais c'est arrivé quand même… Même si je sais pas si j'ai un avenir avec lui. Mais je m'en fous de l'avenir pour l'instant !

Puisque ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger d'en parler… Parlons fic !

« Et c'est quoi la vérité sur les théories des fanfickeuses/fanfickeurs ? »

« Je ne suis pas une créature ténébreuse venu détruire le monde, ça je peux te l'affirmer ! Je le saurais, je crois… Ni un ange avec de grandes ailes blanches, venus veiller sur les imbéciles qui s'entretuent pour du pouvoir ! Heureusement, parce que sinon j'aurais déjà rendu mes ailes ! Quand à la manipulation génétique, je ne crois pas non plus. La vérité, c'est que J m'a pris pour un rat de laboratoire et m'a fait vivre un enfer pour obtenir un machine à tuer humaine, un Soldat Parfait. » (C'est même pas encore ça mais c'est pas grave lol Je vais pas changer la théorie sur laquelle est basé la fic, au plein milieu de celle-ci quand même. #commentaire fais également longtemps après la première écriture#)

On sent bien la rancœur dans sa voix. Il déteste J ! Non, c'est plus que ça, même…

« Désolé de t'avoir posé la question. Je voulais pas te faire de peine ou te rappeler des trucs désagréables. »

« Pas de problème. Je rumine contre ce vieux cyborg depuis un mois. Si il me fait la moindre réflexions ou veut me robotiser à nouveau en rentrant, je lui met une balle dans la tête… Si on rentre un jour, bien sûr. »

« Evidemment, que vous allez réussir à rentrer ! »

« … Je sais pas. Je ne montre pas mes doutes devant eux et fais ce que je peux pour les cacher à Quatre, mais… J'ai peur qu'on ne trouve jamais le moyen de rentrer. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu te décourages ? »

« Le doute est un sentiment, j'ai des sentiments et je doute. C'est humain… »

« En plus, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes là… »

« Peut-être… Mais comment pouvais-tu imaginer que ça allait vraiment arriver ? C'est totalement illogique et inexplicable. »

« Si seulement je pouvais t'aider. »

« Tu m'aides déjà. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hai. Tu es là, tu essaie de me comprendre, de me soutenir, tu m'empêches de déprimer et aussi de devenir dingue. Et puis, je te fais confiance. Je ne peux pas dire aux autres que… Je ne crois pas à 100 qu'on a une chance de rentrer, un jour. Je leur ai promis qu'on trouverait un moyen de rentrer. J'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça… Tu es la seule à qui je puisse le dire, à qui je puisse confier mes doutes. Mais en fait, je sais même plus si j'ai envie de rentrer… Enfin, si… Mais je ne veux pas partir non plus. »

Confiance. Il me fais confiance. Suffisamment pour se confier à moi ? Je ne le trahirais certainement pas…

Il ne veut plus partir ?

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te quitter. »

… Il ne veut pas me quitter… Il veut rester avec moi… Là, je suis… OH, c'est… Je trouve pas le mot. Heureuse, peut-être ? Non, plus… Mais aussi, triste ? Non, plus aussi…

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu partes… Mais il faudra bien pourtant. Ce n'est pas chez toi, ici. D'ailleurs, si c'est par ma volonté que je vous ai amené, j'ai… Déjà pensé que… »

« Que ? »

« Que c'est peut-être moi qui pourrait vous ramener. Mais je n'aurais pas la force de souhaiter que tu rentres… Je sais que c'est égoïste, alors je n'en ai pas parler. »

« … Je te comprend un peu. Tu as eu raison. Il ne faut leur donner de faux espoirs. Mais tu sais également que, dans ce que nous avons trouvé sur les étoiles filantes, il ne parlait pas de vœu retour. C'est peut-être parce que personne ne souhaite que son vœu soit inversé ? »

« C'est bien possible. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça… Tu vas encore moins y croire, maintenant… »

« Iie ! Je préfère savoir… Je ne le dirais pas aux autres. Nous ne sommes même pas sur que ce soit la solution. Et puis, Wufei voudrait te tuer si je lui disais ce que tu m'as dis… »

Il décale sa chaise pour se mettre face à moi et me sourit tristement. Je n'aime pas le voir triste… Je ressens sa peine, pas besoin d'empathie pour ça, et je suis triste pour lui. Je le prend dans mes bras et il s'appuie contre mon épaule. Je lui caresse le dos, pour essayer de le calmer. Moi aussi, je suis triste et cet douce étreinte me fait du bien… Je crois que j'avais besoin d'avouer mes doutes, moi aussi. Je me sens plus légère… On reste comme ça, un petit peu, jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Il me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux et n'est pas décidé à me lâcher. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas le lâcher… Je suis bien là.

« Tu le laisserais pas me faire de mal, de toutes façon… »

« Iie ! »

On se sourit mutuellement. On est bien tous les deux comme ça… Je suis bien avec lui.

« Est-ce que tu as trouver des images sur vous, en fouinant sur le net ? »

« Oui… Mais surtout des images de la série. Et puis, quelques images yaoi. »

« Regarde ça ! »

J'ouvre le dossier images et Heero mâte ce qu'il y a dedans.

« T'en a beaucoup. Elles sont bien… »

« Oui… Regarde celle-la ! Ma préféré… Tu es à croquer dessus ! »

Je lui l'Image ! Celle où il a un de ces regards envoûtant, séducteur et sexy, assis avec une main derrière la nuque et le coude appuyé sur un des genoux. L'autre bras contre l'autre genoux, décontracté. Il a la tête légèrement incliné et il a un petit sourire absolument délicieux. Jeans et chemise beige à manches courtes, dans une attitude à l'aise et super classe… J'aime trop cette image. (C'est véridique. Je l'ai même en fond d'écran actuellement… Enfin, je l'avais au moment de la première écriture, parce que j'ai changé d'image depuis le temps lol) Heero a l'air de l'apprécier aussi. Il la regarde en souriant un petit peu. Il me regarde ensuite fixer cette image avec un sourire niais, apparemment passionnée par elle. Je crois que sa bonne humeur de retour… Tant mieux !

« Lèves-toi deux secondes… »

Hn ? Qu'est-ce qui veut faire ? Je me lève et il se lève… Non… Il va pas OSER ? Non… Si, il ose… Il le sait pas, mais il met sa vie, en danger en faisant ça !

« Je suis convainquant ? »

Il a prit la même position que sur l'image, à part que c'est une chemise blanche ouverte, sur un débardeur vert.(Il l'aime son débardeur ! lol) Là, je peux lui sauter dessus sans risquer de me cogner le nez à l'écran ! Hehehehehe ! Je lui lance un regard affamé… Je vais lui sauter dessus… C'est de la provocation !

« Hn. On dirait bien… »

Si il continue à me regarder comme ça, je ne répond plus de rien… Quand même éviter de baver, c'est pas très classe ! Il est mignon à violer sur place, là ! Il le sait qu'il me fait de l'effet… Je-vais-lui-sauter-dessus ! Hum… Vérifions d'abord qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

« Tu es de vouloir rester dans cette position ? »

« Hai… »

Ok. C'est clair, il le fait exprès… J'en étais déjà convaincu, mais je voulais seulement être sur. Le prévenir… AaaaaaaAAAAAAhhhh ! C'est de la torture… Je VEUX lui sauter dessus. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Bah, le fait que je veuille pas lui faire de mal… Mais que pourrais-je lui faire ? Moi ? Il est bien plus fort que moi… Hehe. Bon après délibération avec moi-même, il a été décidé à l'unanimité des votes de moi et moi, que je POUVAIS lui sauter dessus. Merde, je bave... Et ça le fait rire. J'essuie rapidement cette marque peu en ma faveur, affiche un sourire « chasseur » et… A L'ASSAUT DU BISHONEN !

Je me jette sur lui, tel un requin sur sa proie et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je l'ai eu par surprise… Hehehe. Je continue de l'embrasser plus doucement, en lui caressant la taille et lui murmure à quel point il est irrésistible comme ça, à l'oreille… Ca le fait rire. On continue de s'embrasser et de se caresser tendrement, pendant 5 min… Jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de se relever. Ahahaha non, pas question qu'il bouge… J'ai des questions à lui poser avant. Je m'assois sur ses genoux et l'oblige à rester où il est et comme il est…

« Une seconde, toi ! »

Il me regarde surpris…

« Tu dois avoir des choses à me dire, je crois… Non ? »

« Non, je crois… De quoi tu parles ? »

Il fait bien son innocent… Mais je saurais le faire parler !

« Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire… Tu ne trouves pas étrange que la bande à Gazou se soit soudain rétracté et m'ait même présenté leur excuses ? »

« Non… Peut-être ont-elle un cœur finalement ? »

« Un cerveau, tu veux dire plutôt ? »

Il me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension… C'est un bon comédien, j'avoue.

« Ne fais pas ton innocent, j'ai été leur demander des explications ! Et devine ce qu'elles m'ont dit ? »

Il détourne la tête…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu leur avait foutu la trouille ? »

Heero me regarde, gêné et honteux.

« Je ne sais pas… Je voulais te protéger d'elles, mais je n'ai pas trouvé une autre solution que celle-là. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, Heero… C'était la seule façon de leur faire comprendre. Merci… T'es mon ange gardien… »

Je l'embrasse tendrement et me serre dans ses bras… Il est adorable ! Je me sens en sécurité avec lui… Il peut rien m'arriver. On reste un peu comme ça, puis, je me redresse. Il me sourit…

« Je voudrais savoir aussi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis quelques jours ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous agissez bizarrement dès qu'on met un pied dehors… Dis pas le contraire, j'ai bien remarqué votre manège. »

Il baisse encore la tête…

« Je peux pas t'en parler… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je peux pas comprendre ? »

« C'est pas ça… C'est juste que je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. »

Bien, c'est raté ! Maintenant, je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et je serais pas tranquille tant que je serais parce que c'est…

Il me regarde, il a vu que j'étais inquiète… Il soupira et me prend les mains.

« Quand on était à la salle de sport, j'ai remarqué des gars louches qui nous surveillaient… »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? »

« Pour ne pas t'inquiéter… »

Il me caresse la joue gentiment.

« Tu crois qu'on est danger ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Je ne sais pas après qui ils en ont, ni ce qu'ils veulent… Ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils nous surveillent et qu'ils sont très organisés. Il faut faire attention… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe de ça. »

Je me blottis contre lui, inquiète… Qui peux bien nous surveiller ? Ca fait peur ! Heureusement qu'ils sont là, avec moi… Sinon j'aurais peur de sortir maintenant !

« Aller, je vais te protéger… N'ai pas peur. »

Il me fait un bisou sur le front… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui, dans une situation pareille ? Je serais perdue et terrifiée, je crois !

D'un coup, Heero se met à chanter… Une chanson que je connais et que j'aime beaucoup. Je le regarde et il me sourit… Il la connaît, il a dû chercher tout ce qui concernait Gundam Wing. « Take off to the sky »… Je rêve ! Heero qui me chante ma chanson préféré… Ca aussi c'est de la sciences-fiction ! Quel belle voix il a… Et qu'est-ce qui la chante bien. Je suis sur mon nuage. Je ferme les yeux et l'écoute… C'est le paradis !

(Voilà les paroles et leur traduction anglaise. C'est moi qui est traduit ! Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? … ben, vous avez raison ! LOL

tasogare-iro ni somaru BENCHI ni

okizari no ningyo

yume o nakuseba subete ga owaru

dare ka tsubuyaiteta

(on a bench dyed in twilight)

(an abandoned doll)

(If you lose your dreams everything's over)

(murmured someone)

Only wish

fui ni ishiki no soko kara

It's only life

Ore wo atsuku yusaburu omoi

Only wish

(suddenly from the bottom of my consciousness)

It's only life

(The feelings that fire my passion)

Ima hageshiku karada ni kanji aeru

Sorezore no himeta kodou

tadoritsuita jounetsu dakishimeta tsubasa

Take off to the sky

(And now, fiercely, we can feel each other's bodies)

(of each hidden pulse)

(the passion I struggled for, the wings I embraced)

Take off to the sky

Modoru basho nado doko ni mo nakute

samayoutta kono machi

sunao ni narezu

shinjirareru mono sae wakaranu mama

(I have nowhere to return to)

(Just wandering through this town)

(Without being able to become gentle)

(Without knowing what I believe)

Only peace

kimi no tashika na yasuragi

It's only love

sameta kako o atatamete yuku

Only peace

(Your steady calmness)

It's only love

(the cold past becoming warm)

Ima itoshiku kokoro ni wakachi aeru

sorezore no fukai tsumi

kono uchuu ni hatenaku tokihanatsu mirai

Take off to the sky

(And now, tenderly, in my heart )

(we can share and comfort each other's deep sin)

(in this universe the future unwinds endlessly)

Take off to the sky

repeat)

Je les ai trouvés sur http: )

Quand la chanson prend fin, trop vite à mon goût, je rouvre les yeux et lui sourit…

« … euh… »

« Tu chantes super bien… »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… En plus, j'adore cette chanson. »

Il rougit.

« Tu… Tu connais cette chanson ? »

« Bien sûr, comme toutes fan de Gundam Wing… »

Il est mignon comme ça, tout gêné.

« Je savais pas… »

« Tu l'aurais pas chanté si tu avais su ? »

« … Je sais pas. Peut-être… »

« Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que ce sont les paroles qui te gênent ? »

Il rougit encore plus…

« Tu sais ce qu'elles veulent dire aussi ? »

« Oui… Enfin, en gros, quoi… »

Gros silence… Je le regarde, alors qu'il n'ose pas me regarder. Pourquoi il a chanté cette chanson-là ? Est-ce par hasard ou… ?

« Pourquoi tu me l'a chanté ? »

Il rivalise avec le tomate bien mûre des jardins, cette fois !

« Ben… euh… Parce que… J'en avais envie… »

« Et… C'est par hasard ou alors, volontairement que t'as choisi celle-là ? »

« … Volontairement. Je la trouve magnifique… Et je m'y retrouves un peu dedans aussi. »

Je le regarde toujours… Il retrouve un teint normal et ose enfin me regarder.

« Parce que je voulais te la chanter aussi… »

Ce que je lis dans son regard… Me touche beaucoup. J'arrive même pas à exprimer ce que je ressens… Alors je l'embrasse amoureusement. Il vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour, en chanson… Vous imaginez ? Moi-même j'ai du mal à réaliser…

« Me chanter cette chanson du fond du cœur était le plus cadeau que tu pouvais me faire… »

« J'en suis heureux… »

Il a l'air tout chose… Un peu comme moi, quoi.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse… Merci, Heero. »

« Daisuki, Yami… »

« Quoi ? »

Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

« Ca veut dire « Je t'adore ». »

Il me sourit… Un magnifique sourire. ARROUUUUUU !

« Moi aussi, daisuki, Heero ! »

Il rigole à mon franponais… (Français-japonais mélangé lol) Moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Quel bonheur doux et léger. J'adore être amoureux, surtout quand cet amour est partagé…

Soudain, un bruit vient troubler notre paradis et nous fait redescendre de notre doux et paisible nuage…….. Mon estomac ! Si je pouvais le tuer, je le ferais pour avoir brisé ce moment magique… Heero bouge un peu pour regarder l'heure.

« 16h30. Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, un peu… J'avoue. »

« Un peu beaucoup, tu veux dire… lol Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Il me sourit… Alors je lui sourit aussi.

« On à qu'à aller manger, puisque nos estomacs l'exige… »

Heero hoche la tête, toujours souriant. On se lève donc, dommage j'étais si bien dans ses bras, et on va manger… On revient dans ma chambre après et je décide de lui montrer mes manga. Il ne les a jamais lu, c'est l'occasion…

Je les sort et il les prend, comme si il s'agissait de produits dangereux. Il regarde les couvertures avec un air perturbé, puis ouvre la première page du premier livre… Il le feuillette rapidement et passe au suivant… Ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier. Je laisse Heero les regarder pensivement pendant un moment, avant d'intervenir… Il m'inquiètes. Il a pas l'air dans son assiette…

« Tu ne les avais jamais lu ? »

« Iie. »

« Ca fait bizarre… C'est… Une partie de notre histoire, mais sans l'être. »

« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ben, il nous ai bien arrivé des choses comme ça… Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Réléna… Ou alors… Je sais pas, d'autres détails. C'est étrange… »

« … Pourtant, ce bouquin est assez clair… Tu l'embrasses. (Blind Target) En fait, dans la série et les manga, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu craques pour Réléna, mais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer et te l'avouer. »

« C'est vrai que la-bas… Je l'aimais bien… Mais juste comme ça… Et… Je sais pas. Je suis… Différent du Heero de ce livre. » (Qui c'est l'auteur qui se prendre un mal de tête affreux pour expliquer pourquoi ce Heero ne craque pas pour Réléna alors que dans le bouquin, il en était fou ? Yami, bien sûr ! Heero : Tu veux une aspirine ? Moi : Comme c'est gentil, Heero ! Oui, je veux bien… Heero : Ok. va chercher une aspirine pour l'auteur, pour qu'elle finisse le chapitre… Et connaître le fin mot de cette fameuse théorie)

… Larguée. Compliqué cette histoire. C'est Heero et c'est pas Heero en même temps ? … Comment est-ce que ça serait possible ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais souhaité exactement ? Que les G-boys existent vraiment. … Pfffff ! Je comprends rien… Est-ce que le passage d'un monde a l'autre a changer des choses ? A moins que… Ce qui se passe dans la série et les mangas ne soient pas ce qui se passent exactement chez eux ?

« … On va se choper un beau mal de tête si on continue à réfléchir là-dessus. Je suis qui je suis. Je suis Heero Yuy ! J'ai des souvenirs d'un autre monde que celui-ci, donc je viens forcement d'ailleurs. Je suis moi mais pourtant dans ce livre, je suis différent de ce que je suis là… Je le serais si j'étais amoureux de Réléna, non ? Même en ne sachant pas reconnaître l'amour, elle me manquerais au moins… Mais là… Elle ne me manque pas du tout et je ne pense même pas à elle. Même avant de te connaître vraiment, elle ne me manquait pas ! »

C'est étrange… Mais savoir ça soulage la jalousie que je ressens envers Réléna.

« Même avant de te connaître vraiment »… Ca veut dire qu'il pense à moi ? Héhéhé

« C'est peut-être tout simplement, parce que… Vous avez VOTRE monde et non, un monde uniquement créé par des Hommes, sur papier ? » (Là, je me lance sur une théorie des dimensions. Ben, l'explication va être bien compliqué à la fin ! Mais vous prenez pas la tête, ça se démêlera tout seul…)

Heero reste deux secondes sans rien dire, pensif et puis se prend la tête dans les mains.

« Aaaaahhh ! Je laisse tomber, pour l'instant ! J'y réfléchirais plus tard ! »

« T'as raison ! »

On se regarde et on éclate de rire. Finalement, on a passé le reste de la journée à écouter de la musique… Et j'ai même réussis à le faire danser. Mes pauvres pieds… Il va avoir besoin d'entraînement, pour les slows !

A explorer d'autres sites de fanfics, histoire de rire un peu… Très efficace !

Et en dernier, on a fait un petit câlin tendre et innocent, sur la moquette… Ca avait commencé par une bataille de chatouille, mais ça a un peu dérivé… Et a terminé par des caresses plutôt câlines mais innocentes et des baisers plutôt tendre et chaud.

Bref, ça a été une super journée ! Vers 18h30, il est rentré chez lui… On s'est dit au revoir comme de simples amis, tout souriant et tout… Mais il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui m'assurait que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

**Tsuzuku** ¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Et maintenant, un petit bout de l'ancienne version… C'était trop drôle ce passage-là pour que je le supprime ! lol

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ok, je veux bien admettre qu'elle est mal rangé… mais à ce point la ? Remarque, je suis modeste quand je dis « mal rangé ».

« … T'es sur que tu peux encore appelé ça une « chambre » ? »

« Oui… Vu que c'est là que je dors… »

Il devient livide. Il va pas s'évanouir pour une chambre quand même ?

« Kami-sama ! »

Il fait un pas sur le seuil et n'ose pas faire un pas de plus… Il a peur que la moquette le morde ?

« Heero ? Ca va pas ? »

« … Si. Comment tu peux dormir dans ce capharnaum ? »

« Euh… C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup moins bien rangé que ta chambre… »

« C'est peu dire ! Je vais aller reconnaître le terrain… »

Il entre dans la chambre, précautionneusement et sur le qui-vive, comme si il pouvait y voir des soldats d'Oz dans les placards et les tiroirs. C'est tout juste si il sort pas son arme pour descendre ce qui traîne par terre. C'est si terrible que ça ? Ok… Y a quelques vêtements qui traîne par terre… Enfin, quelques… La moitié de mes vêtements traîne sur la moquette… En fait, on voit à peine la moquette. Heero est parvenu jusqu'au centre du champ de bataille, sans une seule égratignure. Quel chance ! C'est vrai que les vêtements sont très connu pour leur agressivités… (… MDR J'avais pas qu'un peu exagéré sur ce coup-là)

« … Dis-moi c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as rangé ta chambre ? »

« Humm… Voyons, disons 2 semaines. »

« … Tu es sûr que tu partages cette chambre avec personne ? Parce que là ,tu vois, on dirait que deux gamins, on fait une bataille de vêtement… Y en a partout ! Même sur l'ordinateur… De loin, je l'avais pas vu tiens. T'as un pc ? »

La lueur de l'accro de l'informatique brille dans son regard.

Sur mon PC, y a… Oh merde ! Voilà, Heero a identifier les vêtements poser sur le haut de l'ordi et devient rouge pivoine. Je me précipite sur la pile de… Petites culottes, que j'avais oublié de ranger, qui trône sur le haut du pc, comme si c'était un tireur d'élite, planqué sur le toit d'un immeuble, qui voulait descendre mon Heero. Je les récupère et les planque dans mon dos, très gêné. Je suis passer rouge pivoine, moi aussi. On fait une joli paire assortit, tous les deux… Détourner le sujet de conversation, vite !

« J'ai une sœur mais elle habite plus ici. Donc je partage cette chambre avec… Moi-même. Ahaha… Oui, c'est mon pc ! Mon petit-pc-chéri ! »

« … Vous devez sacrément vous disputez toutes les deux… »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le chapitre entier ressemblait à la connerie que vous venez de lire… Comment j'avais pu écrire une chose pareille ? Le mystère reste entier !

En tous cas, je vais reprendre ( ou plutôt tenter de) cette fic… Mais en calmant le jeu et surtout en SUPPRIMANT les annexes. Ca me fait le double de travail et j'ai assez de fics à finir, sans me rajouter du boulot en plus.

Voilà. J'espère que le changement de style sera mieux au final que l'ancien…

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	20. Adieu Ou peutêtre pas ?

Nom : Vœux et étoiles filantes (ou le délire du fan de GW, en manque d'amour quand elle avait 17 ans)

Auteur : Yami-Rose Aka

Genre : J'ai honte de ce que j'ai écrit précédemment et je m'en excuse… Je devais être très en manque ou très mal en point pour écrire une telle calamité, ou peut-être très naïve. Voir les 3, en même temps… En tous cas, la fin ne sera pas du tout comme ça !! Là, au lieu d'être du nimportequoi, c'est aventure, romance et rebootage de l'héroïne… (elle en avait besoin, je crois)

-Rajout du 3 juin, après avoir relu mes reviews : En fait, je l'aimais bien cette fic avant... Mais je crois que mon style d'écriture à en effet beaucoup changé depuis et je ne me reconnais plus dedans. Même si je reconnais que c'était pas si horrible que ça, j'aurais pas pu la continuer de toute manière.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… Heureusement, sinon Heero m'aurait tué en lisant les chapitres précédents et il aurait eu raison !

Bonne lecture !

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Chapitre 20

Le lendemain, les choses s'emballèrent quand les hommes qui les surveillaient passèrent à l'attaque. Heero et Yami venait tout juste de sortir pour aller se promener quand une voiture noire s'arrêta sur le bord de la route à coté d'eux… Aussitôt, 3 hommes en costumes noirs et portant des lunettes noires en sortirent. On aurait dit des Mens in black, comme dans le film du même nom. Yami en aurait bien fait le commentaire si elle ne s'était pas sentit menacé. En les voyant, Heero l'avait repoussé derrière lui sur le trottoir et les avait fixés d'un regard d'avertissement...

MIB : Ne vous en mêlez pas. Ce n'est pas vous que nous voulons.

Comprenant qu'ils en voulaient à Yami, il se mit plus devant elle et les fixa durement… Ils le regardèrent aussi, comprenant qu'il ne l'aurait pas sans combattre. Les hommes sortirent des couteaux assez impressionnant par leurs longueurs mais Heero ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Les deux parties se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes… Derrière Heero, Yami s'accrochait à lui, sentant la tension monter. Pourquoi ces hommes lui en voulait-elle ?? Soudain, les hommes se jetèrent sur Heero et celui-ci la poussa en arrière, en lui criant de se sauver. Elle poussa un cri et le regarda, craignant pour lui... Avant de se décider à partir en courant. Après tout, c'était Heero Yuy et il n'allait pas se laisser tuer comme ça !

Mais évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple… Pendant que Heero esquivait les premières attaques simultanées des deux hommes, le 3ème se lança à sa poursuite suivi par la voiture. Le japonais aurait voulu l'en empêcher mais il devait s'occuper de ces deux-là d'abord… Esquivant une nouvelle attaque armé en sautant sur le coté, il en profita pour donner un coup de poing douloureux dans les cotes de son agresseurs, avant d'attraper le poignet de l'autre, qui arrivait derrière lui, pour lui faire lâcher son couteau.

Yami courrait vers le bâtiment pour aller se mettre à l'abri et appeler la police, incapable de penser aux conséquences pour Heero dans cette situation tellement elle était inquiète pour lui… Coupant par la pelouse, elle se rendit compte que l'un des hommes était derrière elle. Accélérant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'ouvrir la porte avec sa clé magnétique, sans qu'il la rattrape… D'ailleurs, elle aurait de la chance d'arrive simplement jusqu'à la porte puisqu'il courait plus vite qu'elle, apparemment. Même si elle appelait au secours, cet homme aurait 50 fois le temps de la tuer… Elle ne voulait pas mourir !! Elle regrettait de ne pas être meilleure coureuse à cet instant… Changeant de direction, elle décida de tenter d'aller se cacher dans les nombreux buissons touffus plus loin à gauche. Elle pourrait toujours essayer de gagner du temps, le temps que Heero se débarrasse des autres hommes. Arrivant près des buissons, elle se jeta dedans en courant plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru mais il l'avait presque rattrapé… S'accrochant à une branche avec ses deux mains alors qu'il avait attrapé son blouson, elle eut la surprise de sentir une bouteille coincé que celle-ci à coté de sa main droite. L'attrapant, elle se retourna d'un coup et frappa l'homme au visage avec… Poussant un cri, il recula et perdit ses lunettes. Le souffle court, elle n'osa pas se réjouir trop vite et garda la bouteille entre lui et elle, avant d'aller plus loin dans le buisson en faisant attention aux branches. Malgré qu'il ait une large blessure soignante au visage, l'homme ne la lâcha pas du regard et semblait toujours autant déterminé… Et maintenant ?

Lentement, il rangea son couteau et sortit une arme a feu, dont il enleva la sécurité… Toujours tranquillement. Yami le regarda faire, effrayé… Cette fois, elle était cuite et ce n'est pas cette bouteille cassé qui allait la sauver.

MIB : Sors de là et viens avec moi. Ca m'ennuierait de devoir te blesser pour te convaincre…

Il ne voulait pas la tuer ? Il voulait l'enlever alors ? Mais pourquoi ??

Yami : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne suis qu'une adolescente !

MIB : Une adolescente ayant un don très spécial… Viens avec moi. Tu viendras que tu le veuilles ou non, mais ça risque d'être plus douloureux si je dois t'y obliger.

Yami : Pas question ! Heero va vous faire passer l'envie de m'emmener !

MIB : Ton petit ami ? Et que pourrait-il faire contre nous ? Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! Il doit être déjà mort…

A ce moment-là, le gosse arriva justement et en le voyant, l'homme eut un doute… Ce n'était peut-être pas un gosse comme les autres, s'il avait réussi à neutraliser ses collègues.

MIB : Tu veux jouer dans la cours des grands, petit ? Tu vas le regretter…

Yami : Heero !

Heero : Va-t-en, je m'en occupe. Rentre immédiatement et va voir les autres. Tu seras en sécurité avec eux.

Yami : D'accord… Fais attention à toi, Heero et reviens vite !

Heero : T'en fais pas pour moi. Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Elle le regarda en souriant, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas un homme seul qui allait le battre. Elle lâcha la bouteille et s'éloigna à travers les buissons. Elle préférait rester cachée et sortir de l'autre coté, au cas où ils y en aient d'autres… Mais une main l'attrapa brusquement pour la tirer hors des buissons et se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

MIB : Tu es trop jeune pour jouer aux héros… Mais puisque tu veux le faire, je vais te montrer que je n'ai pas besoin d'une arme a feu pour te battre.

Heero : Comme vous voulez, je vous laisse le choix… Ce ne changera rien pour moi.

MIB : Tu as raison puisque je vais te tuer, de toute façon… Mais mon couteau suffira largement.

Heero le regarda remettre la sécurité et ranger son arme, pour ressortir son couteau. Souriant dangereusement, il se mit en garde et attendit qu'il attaque le premier, pour l'esquiver… Après plusieurs attaque esquiver et une contre-attaque très efficace, l'homme commença à douter de pouvoir battre ce gamin. Heero allait l'attaquer, bien décidé à en finir avec lui quand un cri attira son attention… Se retournant, il aperçu Yami en train de se débattre furieusement dans les bras d'un des hommes, qu'il avait mis KO il y a peu et ayant apparemment réussi à lui mordre sauvagement la main, elle criait son nom.

Heero : Yami !!

Voyant là une chance en or, l'homme se jeta sur Heero et lui planta dans le ventre. Le japonais poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux… Voyant la scène, Yami se débattit encore plus furieusement et griffa l'homme au visage pour le faire lâcher. Surpris, l'homme lâche prise et Yami se rua vers Heero dès qu'elle eut un pied par-terre… malheureusement, l'homme la rattrapa aussitôt et l'assomma, cette fois-ci.

Voyant que son collègue la tenait bien cette fois et la mettait dans la voiture, il donna un coup de pied à Heero. Ce dernier tomba par-terre en gémissant de douleur. Rigolant, l'homme se baissa et essuya son couteau sur les vêtements de sa victime.

MIB : Je te l'avais, gamin… Fallait pas essayer de jouer dans la cours des grands !

Lui donnant un dernier coup de pied, lui arrachant un autre gémissement, il se dirigea vers la voiture à son tour et elle démarra dès qu'il monta dedans.

Heero : Yami…

Il essaya de se lever et parvint à se redresser mais il retomba au sol, lorsqu'il tenta de sa mettre debout… Il devait se relever, pour prévenir les autres absolument. Il avait commit une erreur, en ne s'assurant pas lui-même qu'elle avait pu rejoindre la maison… Il retenta de se mettre debout, sans plus de succès. Il se sentait mal mais il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, pas maintenant, pas ici !! Se forçant à rester conscient, il retenta encore une fois de se lever… Il devait y arriver ! C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités tout proche et craignit que des inconnus s'en mêle ou pire, la police de ce monde… Mais il fut rassuré de voir que c'était ses amis. Quatre arriva le premier, suivi par Trowa. S'agenouillant à coté de lui, il aida Heero s'asseoir et regarda sa blessure avec inquiétude.

Quatre : Tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Heero ? Qui étaient ces hommes ?

Heero : Ca va aller… Mais il faut retrouver Yami ! Les hommes qui nous suivaient l'ont enlevé !

Trowa : On sait. Calmes-toi, Wufei a eut le temps de placer un des traceurs qu'il a construit sur la voiture. Je ne pensais pas que sa dernière occupation nous serait utile aussi vite.

Heero : Il nous faut un moyen de transport pour les suivre alors.

Quatre : Duo a dit qu'il s'en occupait… Je ne lui ai pas demandé comment il comptait faire.

Heero : Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour voler une voiture… Il faut partir dès qu'il l'a.

Quatre : Il faut te soigner avant ! C'est une blessure trop sérieuse pour qu'on l'ignore !

Heero : On ne peut pas rentrer, plus maintenant… Et la police va sûrement bientôt arriver. Il faut partir tout de suite…

Quatre : Heero…

Trowa : Il a raison. C'est pour ça que j'ai dis à Wufei de prendre la boite de premier secours, en même temps que le localisateur.

Quatre : Très bien… Duo a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait avec Wufei, près des jeux pour gamin cassés là-bas, y a jamais personne par là et aucun bâtiment autour.

Aidant Heero se lever, Quatre passa le bras du blessé autour de son cou et ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu du rendez-vous… Quatre était inquiet pour Heero, il était pâle et sa blessure en plus de continuer de saigner, le faisait visiblement souffrir.

VVV

Lorsque Yami se réveilla, elle était dans une cellule humide et assez sale… Vu la couche de poussière qu'il y avait sur la couchette et sur le sol, elle ne devait pas être dans le bâtiment le plus récent qui y ait. Où était-elle ? Que fait-elle là ? Se redressant pour s'asseoir, la tête dans le cirage, elle se rappela soudain… Heero ! Il avait été blessé ! Elle avait réussi à se dégager mais cette brute l'avait rattrapé et l'avait assommé. Et maintenant, elle était retenu prisonnière par ces types… Ca devait être les même qui les suivait quand ils sortaient. A bien réfléchir, ils ne les suivaient que lorsqu'elle était avec eux… Elle ne les avait jamais remarqués mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils en avaient après elle, finalement… Et Heero avait été blessé par sa faute. Inquiète de ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant, autant que pour Heero, elle se leva la tête claire… Trop clair ! Elle s'approcha des barreaux et s'y accrocha en regardant au travers…

5 minutes après, l'un des hommes en noir arriva.

MIB : Je te conseille d'être coopérative. Notre chef n'est pas aussi patient que nous.

Parce qu'ils étaient patients, eux ?? Déjà ces types lui faisaient peur, alors leur chef devait être vraiment flippant. Réagissant comme toutes jeunes filles kidnappées et terrifiées, elle hocha vivement la tête. Souriant, apparemment satisfait l'homme ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir, en répétant sa menace. Ayant peur pour son avenir, elle accepta encore et sortit. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une salle tout aussi délabrée que sa cellule et la fit asseoir sur une chaise au milieu, avant de se mettre à coté de la porte. La mine patibulaire de ce type ne la rassurait vraiment pas, aussi elle n'osa pas bouger… C'est tout juste si elle osait respirer. Elle avait toujours cru qu'avec Heero, elle ne risquait rien… Mais Heero a aussi ses limites et maintenant, elle avait très peur. Pour elle et que Heero… Que Heero ne s'en sorte pas. Se retenant de pleurer, elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et blond, genre Zechs Merquise… Sauf qu'il n'en avait que l'allure car tout le reste était différent. Il portait un élégant costume blanc, avec une cravate rouge et une chemise noire… Mais le pire était son regard froid et méprisant. Ce mec devait être bourré de fric, gagné le plus malhonnêtement du monde et sans scrupule… Il n'hésiterait à utiliser des méthodes cruelles pour la faire parler. Elle préférait éviter ça mais elle ne savait même pas pourquoi on l'avait enlevé… Pour son don, mais elle ne savait même pas comment le faire marcher ! Ca n'avait marché qu'une fois, lorsqu'elle avait ramené les pilotes de gundam ici…

Mr X : Vous avez fait du bon travail, Nick.

MIB : Merci, monsieur.

Mr X : Quelqu'un vous a vu ?

MIB : Un gamin encombrant mais Jeff s'est occupé de lui.

Yami tressaillit à l'entendant. Non, Heero ne pouvait pas être mort… Pas lui ! Mr X ne rata pas sa réaction et eut un sourire cruel.

Mr X : Excellent… Mais qu'as donc notre invitée ? Serait-elle triste ? Je suis désolé mais si tu étais venu directement, mes hommes n'auraient peut-être pas eu à faire ça… Ou tu ne l'aurais pas vu, en tout cas.

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer malgré elle. Il approcha et la força à relever les yeux, d'un geste sûr et impitoyable… Avec une douceur effrayante, il essuya ses larmes.

Mr X : C'est trop tôt pour pleurer, ma petite… Car toi, tu es encore en vie. Je te conseille d'être gentille, sinon tu risques de regretter de ne pas être morte toi aussi, dans peu de temps.

Yami : Mais je ne sais rien ! Je vous le jure !

Lâchant son visage, il se retourna d'un air doux calme mais dangereux.

Mr X : Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux te demander… Je vais t'expliquer ta situation. Tu as quelque chose que je veux… Et je ferais tout pour l'avoir. Après tout dépend de toi… Soit, tu nous aide et tout ira bien pour toi. Soit, tu refuses et nous devrons t'y contraindre… Ca serait vraiment dommage d'en venir là, mais j'y viendrais si c'est nécessaire. C'est à toi de choisir… Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour et je suis encore moins patient…

Yami : Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi et…

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase, il se retourna d'un coup sec pour lui mettre une claque. Aussi rapide et douloureuse qu'un coup de fouet. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier de surprise ou de douleur… Elle aurait bien pleuré de peur mais le choc la figea toute entière.

Mr X : Ne joue pas avec moi… Tu perdrais.

Yami : Vous… Vous voulez mon don…

Mr X : Voilà une gentille fille.

Yami : Mais… Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir…

Mr X : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? Nous te surveillons depuis un moment, tu sais… Soit tu mens, soit tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu peux faire. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de l'identité de tes amis en France, ni ailleurs dans le monde… Et crois-moi, j'ai le bras très long. J'ignore d'où ils viennent mais ils ne sont pas d'ici. Peut-être les as-tu créés ou faire venir d'un autre monde… C'était la dernière preuve dont nous avions besoin.

Yami : Je ne comprends pas à ce que vous dites… Laissez-les en dehors de ça, ils n'y sont pour rien, je vous jure ! Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire pas ce que je peux faire ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je vous jure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça ! Ca avait été plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils aient des ennuis… Mais elle allait sûrement payer pour son audace et sa réponse peu satisfaisante. Elle se contracta et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir une autre claque… Qui ne vint pas. Elle le regarda, presque surprise. Il eut un sourire amusé en constatant qu'il la terrifiait, elle ne mentait pas… Elle avait trop peur, pour eux et pour elle, pour ça.

Mr X : Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à eux, en tout cas… Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Je ne leur ferais aucun mal, tant qu'ils ne se mêleront pas de mes affaires. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi… Mais je ne te frapperais pas, tant que tu me diras la vérité. Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas. Je sais toujours quand les gens mentent ou non…

Yami : Qu'est-ce que… Vous allez faire de moi, alors ?

Mr X : Rien de mal, si ce n'est pas nécessaire et si tout se passe bien. Nous allons « simplement » t'apprendre à utiliser ton don, ma petite. Tu m'intéresses, Yami et je n'ai aucun intérêt à te faire du mal… Tant que mon intérêt sera présent et que tu seras sage.

La façon dont il prononça son prénom la fit frémir… Ce type était vraiment prêt à tout ! Et si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner satisfaction ? Elle préféra ne pas penser à cette éventualité et plutôt faire son maximum pour éviter les foudres de ce fou furieux… Jusqu'à ce que Heero et les pilotes de gundam la trouve. Elle préféra ne pas penser non plus à ce qui se passerait si jamais Heero était vraiment mort et que les autres ignoraient où elle était… Mais ça serait peut-être encore pire, pour eux, s'ils s'en mêlaient ? Elle ne savait même plus quoi espérer !

Mr X : Aller chercher le matériel… Nous allons commencer l'entrainement de notre pouliche.

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit immédiatement. Souriant d'un sourire trop doux pour être rassurant et donc plutôt menaçant, il la regarda…

Mr X : Tout se passera bien pour toi, tant que tu feras ce qu'on te dit…

Yami : Et si je… Je n'y arrivais pas ?

Mr X : Il faudrait mieux que tu y arrives… Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas très patient. Lorsque que je n'arrive pas à avoir quelque chose, je deviens, comment dire… Irritable.

Yami regarda ailleurs en frissonnant… Mais qui était ce type, bordel ? Pourquoi voulait-il son don, à ce point ?? Elle pria pour que Heero et ses amis la trouve vite… Elle avait très peur de cet homme au regard impitoyable !

La porte se rouvrit sur l'homme en noir, qui poussait un petit chariot avec des objets dessus… Est-ce qu'il comptait la torturer ?? Il referma la porte derrière lui et approcha, avec la table à roulette… Yami n'aperçu alors rien pouvant servir à torturer quelqu'un. Des choses diverses, dont un jeu de cartes ou des balles. Ca ressemblerait plus à des instruments pour l'initier à la magie !

Mr X : Bien… Nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'espère avoir été clair…

Yami hocha vivement la tête, en espérant que ce type ne se trompait sur elle… Sinon ce serait elle qui allait payer pour sa confusion à lui !

VVV

Lorsque les pilotes arrivèrent près de l'endroit où le signal était arrêté, ils cachèrent la voiture à proximité. En sentant la voiture s'arrêter, Heero se réveilla mais fit un mouvement qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Son gémissement alerta Duo, qui s'en inquiéta.

Duo : Ca va, Heero ??

Heero : Oui, t'en fais pas…

Duo : Je persiste à dire qu'on aurait du chercher un médecin ! Quelques points de suture et un bandage n'est pas suffisant pour une blessure aussi grave !

Heero : Ca ira. Nous devons retrouver Yami… Et puis, n'importe quel médecin d'ici m'enverra à l'hôpital.

Duo : Sans doute… Mais tu aurais besoin d'être soigné mieux que ça ! T'es humain, bordel !

Heero lui lança alors un regard noir, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir pour si peu et pas tant que Yami serait entre les mains de ces fous. Duo soupira, comprenant le message.

Duo : J'ai failli oublier que j'avais à faire au type qui s'est autodétruit avec son gundam et qui y a survécu… Depuis notre arrivée, tu as tellement changé que je l'avais presque oublié ! Le soldat n'est jamais loin, en cas de besoin. Très bien, je ne te dis plus rien pour l'instant… A condition que tu ne sortes pas de cette voiture !

Heero : Il n'est pas question que j'attends ici que vous alliez chercher Yami !

Duo : Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans cet état ? Te battre, peut-être ? Te faire tuer, tu veux dire ! Yami ne te le pardonnera jamais…

Heero qui semblait prêt à argumenter, se tut soudain et réfléchit à ce que Duo avait dit… Il se calma et soupira. C'était vrai mais il ne pouvait laisser Yami avec ces types.

Quatre : Je suis d'accord avec lui… Laisses-nous nous en occuper, Heero. On va sauver Yami. Tu nous fais confiance, non ?

Heero hésita et hocha finalement la tête.

Heero : C'est bon. Je reste ici…

Wufei : Si tu n'avais pas été d'accord, je t'aurais assommé de toute façon. Tu ne ferais que nous ralentir dans ton état. Je n'apprécie pas cette fille plus que ça mais je peux comprendre que tu tiennes à elle. Et puis, je veux rentrer chez nous… Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde où Nataku n'est qu'un jouet pour gosse.

Quatre : Je dois avouer que notre monde me manque aussi, même si j'apprécie la paix qui règne ici…

Duo : Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, oui… Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que nous devons Yami !

Quatre : Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, Duo…

Trowa : Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer. On devrait y aller, plutôt. Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle doit être là-dedans.

Duo : Oui, tu as raison. C'est parti…

Les pilotes en état sortirent de la voiture et refermèrent les portes… Avant de partir, Duo ajouta quelque chose en constatant à quel point Heero était inquiet pour elle. Inquiet au point de perdre toute notion de raisonnable.

Duo : T'inquiètes pas, mon vieux. On va te la ramener saine et sauve, OK ? Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Heero : Je ne bouge pas. Faites attention à vous aussi… Ces types sont pros.

Duo : T'en fais pas… On va leur apprendre les bonnes manières à ces kidnappeurs de jeunes filles. Contre nous 4, ils n'ont aucune chance !

Duo fit un sourire Shinigami à Heero, signe que ces types allaient bientôt regretter leur geste.

Laissant Heero seul dans la voiture, ils partirent vers l'ancien bâtiment désinfecté et presque en ruine où ils avaient apparemment emmené Yami… Se séparant en deux équipes, ils décidèrent de pénétrer chacun par une entrée du bâtiment, en neutralisant en douce les hommes chargés de monter la garde au passage. Ils couperaient ainsi toutes les fuites possibles… Il n'était pas question qu'ils disparaissent à nouveau avec Yami.

De son coté, Heero attendait avec nervosité… Il était très inquiet pour Yami. Bien qu'il ait dit à Duo qu'il resterait dans la voiture, il savait qu'il se joindrait quand même à eux si il sentait que c'était nécessaire… Il n'avait rien promis du tout. C'était un peu de leur faute si Yami avait des ennuis… Il ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Chez lui, il avait déjà causé le malheur d'une innocente, sans le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, surtout qu'il connaissait bien et appréciait cette innocente… Il ne laisserait pas un autre drame arriver par sa faute, quitte à devoir se battre contre ces types dans cet état et peut-être devoir y rester.

VVV

Ca faisait une heure, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, Yami ne savait même plus, que ce type toujours souriant mais cruel la harcelait d'ordres aussi stupides qu'impossible à réaliser… A chaque fois qu'elle se trompait ou n'y arrivait pas, il la giflait. Elle était au bord des larmes, complètement terrorisée et elle sentait la patience du chef présumé s'envoler en fumée à chacun de ses échecs… Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle fasse disparaître une balle ou qu'elle change le chiffre d'une carte de jeu comme ça ?? Il lui avait même demandé de deviner le chiffre des cartes, comme si elle était un médium capable de lire dans les pensées ! Sans parler des autres « exercices » tous plus incroyable les uns que les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ?? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait ramené les pilotes ici qu'elle avait le pouvoir de faire tout ça ! Il semblait croire qu'elle avait déjà fait des trucs de ce genre avant mais elle l'aurait su, non… Non ?? Ce type était vraiment cinglé… Cinglé et extrêmement dangereux. A bout de nerf, après une énième claque, elle éclata en sanglot en le suppliant d'arrêter ça.

Mr X : Tu me déçois terriblement, Yami… Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus motivé que ça à vivre.

Yami : Mais je ne sais pas faire tout ça ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit !

Mr X : Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucune raison de poursuivre alors… C'est vraiment très regrettable. Surtout pour toi, en fait…

Comprenant qu'il projetait effectivement de la tuer, si elle n'y parvenait pas, elle paniqua… Ca n'allait tout de même pas finir comme ça ! Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! Jusque-là, la présence des pilotes de gundam s'apparentait à un conte de fée pour elle... Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas sans avoir revu Heero ! Heero…

Yami : Non, attendez ! Je vais réessayer… Je vais réussir cette fois !

Mr X : Tu me l'as déjà dit ça… J'ai horreur de perdre mon temps. De toute évidence, mes hommes se sont trompés de personne… Tu as eu de la chance, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas grave, il y en a d'autres comme toi… Certainement beaucoup plus talentueux que toi.

Yami : Laissez-moi une dernière chance ! Je peux réussir, je peux le faire !

Mr X : Je suis désolé, Yami… Mais ton temps d'essaie est écoulé. Nick, veuillez vous occuper de ça… Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps.

Nick : Bien, monsieur. A vos ordres.

Effondrée, Yami regarda l'homme en costume blanc se retourner et se diriger vers la porte… Si seulement Heero était là… Si seulement, il pouvait tuer ce type… Si seulement, elle savait si il est vivant ou non… Heero… Pleurant davantage, elle pensa désespérément à Heero qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait… Elle aurait aimé savoir s'il aurait pu lui rendre ses sentiments aussi… Peu importe, ça n'était plus important maintenant. Heero ! Heero, je t'aime ! Heero…

VVV

Heero attendait, très inquiet… De plus en plus inquiet, voir même angoissé à l'idée que quelque chose ne se passe pas bien. Yami n'y serait pas mêlé, il serait beaucoup plus calme… Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais Yami n'était qu'une civile et ces types, des pros très déterminés. Quoi qu'ils veulent, ils étaient probablement prêt à tout pour l'obtenir et n'auraient aucun scrupule à la tuer, le cas échant !

Soudain, il eut mal à la tête et il entendit la voix de Yami. Sursautant, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne arriver… Comprenant que ça venait de sa tête, il écouta. Elle semblait vraiment terrorisée… Elle l'appelait, désespérée. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme prévu ! L'entendant encore appeler son prénom d'un ton complètement anéantie, il se tortura pour savoir quoi faire et sursauta encore quand il ne l'entendit plus. Paniquant, il craignit que quelque chose lui soit arrivé ! Sans réfléchir, ni même se demander COMMENT il avait pu l'entendre alors qu'elle n'était pas là, il ouvrit la portière et se rua dehors… Grimaçant à cause de sa blessure, il se força à se calmer et à courir plus tranquillement. Il devait garder son calme, sinon il allait seulement réussir à se faire tuer… Son but n'était pas de mourir, mais de sauver Yami ! Espérant que les gars aient eu le temps de faire suffisamment de ménage, il s'approcha furtivement du bâtiment en surveillant s'il y avait encore des gardes quelque part. Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de sauver Yami, PERSONNE !

VVV

Répétant en boucle le prénom de Heero dans sa tête, effondrée, elle ne fit pas attention au grésillement de la radio de Nick. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention quand Mr X s'arrêta, pour demander ce qui se passait. Elle ne faisait plus attention à rien. Elle sursauta juste quand la porte se referma, s'attendant à ce que le men in black en finisse avec elle… Mais la voix de celui qui aurait du être sortit la ramena à la réalité et elle se rendit compte que c'était Nick qui était sortit… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sortit et son tortionnaire était encore là. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore une chance finalement ? A moins qu'il ait décidé de se charger d'elle personnellement, même si elle ne l'imaginait pas se salir les mains… Encore moins pour elle !

Mr X : Tu as de la chance, Yami… Il doit y avoir une bonne étoile qui veille sur toi, car nous avons un imprévu. Je te laisse donc une dernière chance de te rattraper, le temps que Nick revienne.

Se calmant et essuyant ses larmes, elle n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement et décida de faire le maximum pour faire fonctionner ce mystérieux pouvoir, que ce type prétendait qu'elle avait. C'était sa dernière chance de s'en sortir ! Elle devait y croire, sinon elle ne réussirait jamais… Même en y croyant, ça n'allait peut-être pas marcher mais elle devait tenter le coup. Elle voulait revoir Heero, elle avait besoin de lui !

Evidemment, après 15 minutes, elle ne parvint toujours à aucun résultat et elle était tellement stressée qu'elle tremblait. C'était sa dernière chance et même en se disant qu'elle pouvait le faire, ça continuait à ne pas marcher. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La porte se rouvrit, signifiant que Nick était revenu… Mais ce n'était pas Nick ! Se retournant, l'homme en costume fut surpris de le constater aussi.

Mr X : Où est Nick ?

MIB : Nick n'est pas disponible pour l'instant. Il m'a envoyé à sa place.

Mr X : Du moment que le travail soit fait… C'est l'heure de nous quitter cette fois, Yami. Vous avez échouée encore une fois et je suis au regret de devoir vous dire adieu… Pour de bon. C'est dommage pour vous que vous n'ayez pas été à la hauteur.

Mr X fit demi-tour et se dirigea froidement vers la porte… Mais Yami ne pleura pas cette fois. Pas parce qu'elle s'était résignée à mourir… Mais pour la bonne raison que lorsque le MIB approcha un peu plus, elle eut la confirmation de ce qui lui avait semblé au départ. C'était Trowa !! S'il était là, ça voulait dire que Heero devait être vivant !

Trowa : Le travail sera fait, oui… Mais pas celui que vous espériez.

Mr X : Quoi ?

Trowa retira ses lunettes noires et referma la porte… Alors l'homme sembla le reconnaître et eut un mouvement de recul.

Mr X : Vous…

Yami : Trowa !

Yami se leva, n'étant pas attaché à la chaise et éloigna la tablette rapidement. Enfin ce cirque allait être fini et elle n'allait pas en mourir pour autant !

Trowa : Ca va, Yami ?

Yami : Maintenant, Oui… Comment va Heero ?

Trowa : Il est vivant et assez en forme pour vouloir prendre le bâtiment d'assaut à lui seul…

Soulagée, Yami se mit à rire… Il n'était pas encore à l'article de la mort, loin de là !

Mr X : Vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ? Tu peux t'inquiéter pour eux, maintenant… Car je ne leur pardonnerais pas cette faute. Vous auriez du vous mêler de vos affaires, toi et tes amis. Vous auriez au moins pu conserver la vie que Yami vous a donnée. Dans peu de temps, mes hommes vont débarquer dans cette pièce et tu n'auras plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils décident de te tuer rapidement…

Trowa : Nous avions déjà une vie. Elle a juste pris une tournure différente lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici… Et ne croyez pas nous faire peur, avec vos menaces. Vous ne feriez pas peur à une mouche là d'où nous venons… C'est vous qui auriez peur. Au fait, n'attendez pas de renforts trop ardemment. Nous avons déjà neutralisés plus de la moitié de vos hommes et ils sont en cellule. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder à les y rejoindre…

Regardant le regard de Trowa pour y déceler un mensonge, Mr X ne lu que la vérité… Une vérité sincère et dangereuse. Mais d'où venaient ces gamins pour être aussi fort ? Non seulement, le premier avait survécu à ses blessures mais les autres avaient réussis à vaincre des hommes surentrainés par ses soins.

Trowa : Yami, viens par là… Vous, asseyez-vous sur la chaise et mettez vous mains derrière le dossier.

Mr X : Pourquoi je vous obéirais ? Vous n'avez même pas d'arme…

Trowa : Vous devriez ranger votre air moqueur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une arme dans les mains pour être dangereux.

A son regard sérieux, trop sérieux pour un simple gamin, il comprit qu'il était vraiment dangereux. Ce n'était pas un regard d'adolescent mais de soldat. Il ne le tromperait pas comme ça…

Mr X : Très bien…

Lentement il se dirigea vers la chaise, tandis que Yami allait se mettre à coté de Trowa… Elle ne voulait pas rester à coté de ce dingue presque psychopathe.

Il allait s'asseoir quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Heero…

Yami : Heero !

Surpris, Trowa et Yami ne virent pas l'homme sortir rapidement une arme de sa veste et se retourner pour tirer vers eux… Vers Heero, plus précisément. Trowa eut juste le temps de se jeter sur lui et Yami resta comme figée par le choc quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Heero pousser un cri de douleur… Croyant qu'il avait été touché par la balle, elle poussa un cri et se retourna vers Mr X, furieuse.

Yami : Nooooooon !!

Et il se passa alors une chose très curieuse, qui ne peut pas arriver si l'on suit les lois de la physique… L'homme disparu, ni plus, ni moins. Là où il se trouvait auparavant, il ne restait que son arme tombé par terre… Effarée et sous le choc, autant par ça que par le fait que Heero ait pu être tué, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Incapable de faire de lien entre le coup de feu, Heero qui tombe avec Trowa et l'homme qui disparaît, elle resta là, amorphe…

Pendant ce temps, Trowa se releva avec sa chemise blanche couverte de sang et tendit la main vers Heero… Qui l'attrapa lentement pour laisser Trowa l'aider à se remettre debout, en gémissant doucement.

Heero : Trowa, la prochaine fois que je suis blessé, évite de me tomber dessus comme ça… Ca fait mal.

Trowa : Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse te tuer ?

Heero : Certainement pas… Mais je crois la blessure est rouverte.

Trowa : Pourquoi tu es venu ? Tu devais rester dans la voiture.

Heero : Parce que j'ai entendu Yami m'appeler !

Trowa : Mais elle était ici. Comment est-ce que tu as pu l'entendre ?

Heero : De la même façon que ce type a disparu, je suppose…

Trowa jeta un œil à l'emplacement vide de Mr X et Heero alla voir Yami.

Heero : Yami ?

Se baissant prudemment, il se mit à genoux en face d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle releva alors la tête et le regarda, incrédule avant de se jeter dans ses bras… Encaissant ce nouveau contact douloureux contre son ventre, il la serra contre lui et s'assit complètement à terre, pour soulager sa blessure.

Heero : Yami, ça va ?

Sentant des larmes contre son épaule, il comprit qu'elle pleurait… Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux tendrement.

Heero : Je vais bien… Ou en tous cas, pas plus mal qu'avant. Calmes-toi…

Yami : J'ai… J'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué…

Heero : Je ne suis pas mort… Calmes-toi, Je ne suis pas mort.

Yami : Oui… Heureusement.

Elle se calma un peu et jeta un œil à l'endroit où était Mr X, par-dessus l'épaule de Heero avant de s'y blottir à nouveau.

Yami : Et lui ?

Heero : J'en sais rien… Que voulais-tu lui faire ?

Yami : Je voulais qu'il paie pour ce qu'il t'avait fait… Je voulais qu'il meure…

Heero : Alors il l'est certainement, dans ce cas.

Yami : Je l'ai tué ? Je l'ai vraiment tué ?

Trowa : Et tu nous a probablement sauvé la vie… J'aurais du vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune arme avant.

Heero : C'est vrai… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il était dangereux.

Yami : Il avait raison, finalement… J'ai bien le pouvoir de faire disparaître les choses.

Les autres pilotes arrivèrent au même moment, tous sain et sauf.

Wufei : En parlant de ça, tu pourrais nous ramener chez nous, maintenant ? J'aimerais vraiment…

Duo passa à coté de lui, en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les cotes pour les faire taire. Lui lançant un regard, Duo lui fit non de la tête… Ce n'était pas le moment. Quatre passa devant eux et vint vérifier que le sang sur la chemise de Trowa n'était pas le sien, avant de s'inquiéter si la blessure de Heero était rouverte. Yami se trouva séparé Heero, pendant que Duo allait chercher la trousse de secours qui était resté dans la voiture. Wufei resté dans l'entrée, un peu vexé, expliqua à Trowa que le bâtiment était sécurisé et les hommes, désarmés et en cellule.

VVV

Yami : Il le faut vraiment ?

Wufei : Bien sûr qu'il faut vraiment ! J'en marre de… aie !

Souriant, Duo lui remit un coup de coude dans les cotes… Mais Wufei commençait sérieusement à s'impatienté. Ca faisait 1 heure que Heero et Yami était dans leur coin, à s'embrasser, argumenter et dire qu'elle acceptait de les ramener chez eux… Mais ils étaient encore là quand même, parce que ces deux-là n'arrivaient pas à se dire au revoir !

Heero : Oui… C'est trop dangereux pour toi. On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps… Tu peux nous renvoyer là-bas, je le sais. Tu as su communiquer avec moi à distance et même envoyer ce type en enfer… Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je voudrais rester aussi mais je ne veux pas que tu cours plus de risque en restant avec nous. Il était prêt à te tuer… Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

Il leur avait fallu plusieurs heures pour soigner Heero, quitter le bâtiment appeler la police et trouver un nouveau lieu assez sûr où s'arrêter… Là, d'un commun accord, ils avaient tous expliqué à Yami qu'elle devait les renvoyer dans leur monde et pourquoi et contre toutes attentes, elle avait accepté. Que ce soit le choc d'avoir été confronté à ces types ou autres choses, elle était prête à le faire mais elle y mettait un peu trop de temps au goût de Wufei…

Yami : Je sais… Et s'il y en a d'autres qui viennent ?

Heero : Tu auras qu'à nous faire revenir…

Wufei : Sans moi, merci… Les voyages dimensionnels, ce n'est pas mon fort.

Cette fois, Wufei le temps d'intercepter le coude de Duo avant qu'il ne frappe… Il en avait plein le dos et comptait bien le faire savoir. Imperturbable, Heero poursuivit sans s'occuper de leur chamaillerie.

Heero : Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Yami… Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien maintenant. Leur chef est mort et la police va se charger d'eux. Nous devons vraiment rentrer… Que vont devenir les colonies si nous ne sommes pas là ?

Yami : Oui, c'est vrai… Mais promet-moi qu'on pourra se revoir.

Heero : Bien sûr… Mais ne nous enlève pas a l'aveuglette, choisi un moment calme.

Yami : Je t'aime, Heero…

Heero : Moi aussi, Yami.

Se jetant au cou de Heero, elle l'embrassa… la serrant contre lui, il lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Wufei soupira et leur tourna le dos, en murmurant des choses incompréhensible.

Ils s'embrassèrent une minute… Une longue minute et puis, les autres se rapprochèrent à leur tour. C'était bon, cette fois ! Yami dit au revoir aux autres pilotes avec émotion, même à Wufei qui joua le jeu parce que cette fille allait lui manquer quelque part, même si il ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture.

Et puis, après un dernier baiser des amoureux, dur dur de se quitter même en sachant qu'on va se revoir, elle fit preuve de bonne volonté. Mettant ses larmes et ses sentiments pour Heero de coté, elle se concentra sur l'idée de les renvoyer chez eux… Et le miracle se produisit. Le même phénomène d'étourdissement les prit et ils se sentirent happé par un courant gelé, avant de perdre connaissance.

VVV

Wufei se réveilla le premier et bien qu'étant encore un peu confus, la première chose qu'il fit en revenant à lui fut de se relever et regarder autour de lui… Il manqua de pousser un cri de joie en apercevant qu'il était dans la forêt où il avait caché Nataku. Regardant autour de lui, il vérifia que tout le monde était là… 1, 2, 3, 4… 5. Il manqua de pousser un cri de colère, apercevant Yami juste à coté de Heero ! Leur ennuis n'était pas fini, pas encore ! Pas tant que cette fille serait avec eux !

Secouant tout le monde sans douceur, ils se réveillèrent un peu déboussolé mais reprirent vite leur repère en reconnaissant l'endroit d'où ils avaient disparu… Sauf Yami, qui était complètement perdu, elle.

Yami : Mais… Où on est ?

Ils la regardèrent, surpris qu'elle soit là… Face à leur air surpris ou/et contrariés, elle leur fit un sourire gêné en les regardant innocemment. Trop innocemment, au goût de Wufei.

Yami : Oups…

Excédé, celui-ci poussa le cri de colère qu'il avait retenu tout à l'heure et alla frapper un tronc d'arbre à main nue. Les autres se regardèrent l'air de dire « Comment on va faire avec elle ? », alors qu'elle souriait à Heero, qui lui rendit son sourire… Pas si contrarié qu'elle soit là, finalement.

FIN, FINISH, OWARI, THE END !!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fic… Je ne sais pas ce que vous en penser mais moi, je trouve que c'est le meilleur ! J'en suis très fière de celui-là, par rapport aux autres…

Je l'ai fini ! Je l'ai fini ! Je l'ai finiiiiiiiiiii !! YOUPI !

« Soupir de soulagement des pilotes qui vont se coucher, soulagés que ce soit fini et épuisés d'avoir participés à cette fic vraiment… Sans commentaire. »

Y a pas de mal a critiquer sa propre fic… J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et si vous avez aimé la fic entière aussi, c'est encore mieux. Sinon je ne vous en voudrais pas…

-rajout du 3 juin, après avoir relu mes review : Finalement, j'en suis plus fière que je le disais de cette fic... C'est une facette de moi-même et c'est pas bien de se renier soi-même. Même si mon style d'écriture n'a plus rien à voir avec cette fic, y a une période où je m'amusais beaucoup sur cette fic... Sinon j'aurais pas fais tant de chapitres ! Une dernière review peut-être, histoire que j'arrive jusqu'à 90 ?

Autrement, y a une autre fic que j'ai mis en ligne la semaine dernière qui parle de vampire, si ça vous intéresse… Vampire, the dark way of eternity. Elle n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci et si vous aimez les vampires, ça devrait vous plaire.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
